


Stargate Arcadia - Livre 1

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Stargate Arcadia [1]
Category: Captain Harlock, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré le danger, le capitaine Harlock n'avait eu d'autre solution qu'un saut hyperspatial, forçant l'Arcadia à traverser un étrange phénomène énergétique. Ailleurs, le SG-C était confronté à une avarie de sa porte des étoiles... et à l'arrivée de visiteurs inconnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes liminaires

## Avertissement

_Cet ouvrage se classifie dans la catégorie « fanfiction » ; les univers et personnages des différentes œuvres qui y sont évoqués sont la propriété de leurs créateurs et producteurs respectifs. Ils sont utilisés ici uniquement à des fins de divertissement et l’auteur n’en retire aucun profit._

_Le scénario reste propriété exclusive de l’auteur._

_—_

## Notes liminaires

—

L’action du vingt-et-unième siècle a lieu au SG-C, saison six, juste après le retour de Daniel Jackson et le départ de Jonas Quinn. La puissance d’Anubis n’est pas encore à son apogée, et les grands maîtres Goa’ulds ne lui ont pas tous juré allégeance.

Ba’al intrigue pour prendre l’ascendant sur ses congénères. Il est parfaitement conscient de la menace que représente Anubis, et ne désespère pas pouvoir trouver un moyen de le détruire avant qu’il ne soit trop puissant.

Le Prométhée n’est pas opérationnel.

Janet Frasier est toujours vivante. Cassandra entre au lycée après avoir surmonté le dernier « cadeau » que le Goa’uld Nirrt’i avait laissé dans ses gènes.

Daniel Jackson est à nouveau vivant et toujours myope. Il ne garde de son état précédent – une entité énergétique – que quelques sensations éparses.

Les réplicateurs ne sont plus qu’une menace lointaine, les Asgards ayant réussi à les contenir sur une planète autour de laquelle ils ont tissé un piège temporel.

Thor a toujours un faible pour les habitants de la planète Terre, et O’Neill reste un héros aux yeux du peuple asgard.

Les élucubrations de citoyens qui auraient été enlevés par des « petits gris » ne sont pas prises au sérieux par le grand public. Le SG-C a classé l’affaire en mettant ces enlèvements sur le compte d’un seul Asgard, Loki.

L’alliance Terre / Tok’ra / rébellion jaffa n’est pas au beau fixe. Les dissensions entre les Jaffas et les Tok’ra se font plus vives, et les Terriens passent le plus clair de leur temps à jouer les conciliateurs.

Les petites filles du général Hammond aimeraient le voir davantage à la maison. Celui-ci aimerait participer à davantage d’opérations extérieures.

Un nouveau président a été élu, et le sénateur Kingsley est devenu vice-président. Le président aurait préféré n’avoir à s’occuper que des problèmes de politique terrienne. Il est également convaincu que le comportement belliqueux de Kingsley est dicté par une vengeance personnelle, voire des objectifs beaucoup moins louables.

Le NID se fait discret.

Les Russes sont satisfaits – pour l’instant – des arrangements qui ont été pris quant à l’exploitation de la porte des étoiles.

Mel’tek est un Jaffa qui ne se posait pas de questions existentielles avant de se faire nommer primat.

Syssend’har est un Goa’uld malchanceux.

Vigrid est Asgard, mais est malchanceux lui aussi.

Le commandant Fields dirige la zone 51.

Le colonel Norton n’est pas un antivirus. Il se prénomme Philippe.

Le sergent Walter Harriman est fidèle à son poste – devant le pupitre de contrôle de la porte des étoiles.

Le major Davis hante les couloirs du SG-C.

MacKay est canadien. En attendant d’être désigné pour faire partie de l’expédition Atlantis, il délivre son savoir à qui veut l’entendre au département scientifique du SG-C. Il admire éperdument le major Carter, et celle-ci doit déployer mille ruses pour l’éviter.

Les relations entre le colonel O’Neill et le major Carter sont au point mort.

—

Au même endroit (ou presque), l’Arcadia poursuit son périple entre les étoiles. Son capitaine est toujours en quête de liberté, mais pour l’heure, en cette fin de trentième siècle (à moins que ce ne soit le trente-et-unième, mais comment être sûr en ces âges sombres), son combat ne fait que commencer. Ses adversaires sont les Illuminas, qui viennent d’envahir la Terre, mais ils pourraient aussi bien être nommés hommes-mécaniques ou métanoïdes. Il a abandonné son précédent vaisseau, le Death Shadow, pour un appareil plus puissant conçu et construit par son ami. L’Arcadia est parfaitement opérationnel, bien qu’il soit encore en phase de test. Son concepteur a hésité entre plusieurs couleurs avant finalement de se décider pour le vert.

Tochiro Oyama supervise la mise au point de son dernier vaisseau, et profite des combats qui se succèdent pour y apporter sans cesse de nouvelles améliorations. Il travaille jusqu’à l’épuisement, sans se soucier des signes précurseurs d’une longue maladie qui finira par lui être fatale.

Emeraldas est le capitaine du Queen Emeraldas. Son vaisseau a été entièrement automatisé par Tochiro, et c’est peut-être pour tromper la solitude qu’on la voit de temps à autre sur l’Arcadia. Elle nourrit de sombres pressentiments quant à l’état de santé de Tochiro.

Kei Yuki vient à peine d’embarquer à bord de l’Arcadia. Elle a perdu ses parents, tués l’un par la maladie, l’autre par les envahisseurs, et a été recueillie par l’Arcadia alors qu’elle dérivait dans l’espace dans une capsule de sauvetage. Elle est officiellement opérateur radar, mais espère bien obtenir des responsabilités plus importantes à bord. Son objectif actuel est de réussir à dégeler le capitaine.

Tadashi est orphelin lui aussi. Il est mousse et fait ses premiers pas dans la piraterie.

Masu est cuisinière. Elle a trouvé tous ces jeunes gens bien sympathiques et leur cause parfaitement louable. Elle a été engagée sous la pression de l’équipage, qui en avait assez de la cuisine de Tadashi. Malheureusement, elle possède un caractère exécrable qui fait regretter à certains le temps où ils pouvaient chaparder en cuisine sans risquer de se retrouver embrochés.

Macchi est chef machine. Il a peut-être des ancêtres italiens. Ou peut-être pas.

Sabu est opérateur radar. Parfois, il est de quart au module armes, mais il préfère occuper un poste qui lui permette de travailler avec Kei.

Tori-san est un oiseau très laid, croisement entre un corbeau et une cigogne, qui s’est pris d’affection pour Tochiro (à moins que ce ne soit l’inverse), pour la cuisine de Masu et pour l’épaule du capitaine.

Mimee est la dernière survivante de son espèce. C’est le plus ancien membre d’équipage, mais personne ne l’a encore vue dormir dans la chambre du capitaine.

Mimee est également le nom du chat du docteur Zero, le médecin du bord. Aucun ne s’est risqué à lui demander s’il l’avait appelé comme ça à cause de la fille ou s’il s’agit d’une coïncidence. Il semblerait que le chat soit de sexe masculin.

Le docteur Zero n’a pas de fille. Ni de barbe. En revanche, il est alcoolique, un penchant qui tend à se généraliser au sein de l’équipage de l’Arcadia.

Harlock joue à un subtil jeu de cache-cache avec Kei. Il réfute systématiquement toute allusion à d’éventuelles relations extra-professionnelles qu’il aurait avec la jeune femme, mais son équipage a bien noté son empressement à la secourir, au mépris de tout danger.

—

Les numéros des niveaux du SG-C sont attribués aléatoirement, en partant du principe que les locaux les plus sensibles sont les plus profonds. La localisation du département scientifique reste un mystère.

P4X-48C est une charmante planète quand elle n’est pas envahie par des militaires, de quelque espèce qu’ils soient. Le climat à proximité de la porte des étoiles y est tempéré, et la végétation peut faire penser à celle que l’on trouve dans les forêts du Canada.


	2. Prélude

## Prélude

—

_Le feu gagnait de toutes part. La ville n’était plus qu’un immense brasier, que tentaient de fuir quelques rares survivants. Mais ceux-ci devaient bientôt découvrir que l’enfer était partout. La forêt brûlait. Les lacs et rivières se transformaient en vapeur. Aveuglés, les vêtements et la peau en flammes, ceux qui étaient restés à l’air libre ne survécurent pas plus de quelques minutes. Les autres, qui avaient pu gagner un abri à temps, furent contraints de rester terrés et connurent la peur, l’obscurité et les privations. Toute tentative pour sortir se soldait par la mort. La loi du plus fort régnait sous terre, et l’on se battit pour les derniers vivres, les dernières gouttes d’eau._

_Car le soleil était devenu fou. Naguère, sa chaleur et sa lumière avaient permis à la vie de naître sur cette planète, végétale d’abord, puis animale et enfin, intelligente. Ses habitants avaient grandi, s’étaient développés, avaient créé nombre de cultures, toutes différentes, toutes originales. Ils avaient été envahis, avaient été vaincus et colonisés, puis s’étaient rebellés, attendant leur heure dans l’ombre. Et maintenant, ils allaient disparaître, détruits par leur propre soleil. Les derniers foyers de vie s’éteignirent._

_Au sein de l’escadre qui s’éloignait du système planétaire, un vaisseau s’attarda un moment pour larguer une sonde automatique. Son commandant observait le monde qu’il venait de quitter. L’étoile brûlerait tout. Rien ne subsisterait que les cicatrices d’une catastrophe planétaire. Et lorsque la vie reprendrait enfin ses droits, toutes les traces auraient disparu, et ce drame sombrerait dans l’oubli. Du moins, il l’espérait. Car si ce qui dormait aux tréfonds de ce monde s’éveillait à nouveau, ce ne serait pas seulement cette planète, mais l’ensemble des systèmes solaires qui seraient menacés… Il n’y aurait aucun refuge possible. Ce serait une réaction en chaîne, qui se répandrait dans la galaxie. Tout serait balayé…_

_Toutes les étoiles…_


	3. Introduction

## Introduction

—

— Déviez toute la puissance disponible vers les boucliers ! Branchez les générateurs auxiliaires ! Attention, ça va secouer !

— Capitaine ! Une nouvelle escadrille ennemie vient de sortir de l’hyperespace au deux huit huit. Ils ont ouvert le feu !

— Nous ne tiendrons jamais ! Capitaine, il faut rompre le combat !

Harlock hésita. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se soustraire à ses adversaires. Il adressa un regard interrogatif à son second, l’ingénieur qui avait conçu son vaisseau. Celui-ci répondit par un geste circulaire englobant la passerelle.

Plusieurs consoles brûlaient. Un des artilleurs tentait courageusement de maîtriser le sinistre, mais les courts-circuits se déclenchaient de toutes parts. La situation n’était pas plus brillante ailleurs dans le vaisseau.

Il lui était impossible de se cacher l’ampleur des dégâts.

— On se replie ! Tochiro, prépare une rentrée dans l’hyperespace en urgence !

— Impossible ! Nous nous trouvons en bordure d’une zone interdite à la navigation warp ! Si l’Arcadia se dématérialise ici, nous risquons d’exploser !

— Nous serons détruits de toute manière si nous restons plus longtemps. Les armes sont inopérantes et les boucliers vont lâcher au prochain impact.

— Comme tu veux… Je calcule les paramètres… Tous systèmes parés pour le saut !

— Enclenchez la navigation warp !

Le vaisseau pirate s’évanouit dans le néant, laissant sur place les escadrilles qui l’assaillaient.

—

— Activation de la porte des étoiles non programmée !

Le général Hammond entra dans la salle de contrôle en effervescence. La base souterraine retentissait des alarmes de combat. En contrebas, derrière les vitres blindées, une équipe de renfort se positionnait avec célérité devant l’immense anneau, pour l’instant scellé par un iris métallique.

— Au rapport !

— C’est SG-1, mon général. Code d’urgence.

— Ouvrez l’iris !

Des tirs fusèrent aussitôt par le vortex, obligeant les soldats à reculer. Dans la salle de contrôle, la situation était tendue, comme chaque fois que la routine était interrompue. Qui savait quel ennemi pouvait tout à coup surgir…

Une série de voyants s’alluma au-dessus d’une console technique. Le sergent en poste à la console voisine consulta fébrilement les lignes de programme qui s’affichaient.

— Surcharge anormale de la porte ! Le vortex devient instable, nous n’allons pas pouvoir le contenir !

— Ne fermez pas la porte ! répliqua le général. Pas avant d’avoir récupéré SG-1 !

Dans la salle d’embarquement, la porte des étoiles était toujours ouverte, mais nul ne l’avait encore franchie. Les tirs avaient cessé. Les soldats raffermirent leur prise sur leurs armes, et attendirent.

—

Le saut se passait mal.

Harlock tentait de faire face au chaos. Après la dématérialisation, le vaisseau s’était arrêté, si tant est qu’une telle notion soit concevable dans la dimension warp. Comme si quelque chose l’empêchait de progresser en hyperespace.

— Tochiro ! Pourquoi l’Arcadia n’est-elle pas encore sortie de l’hyperespace ?

Peine perdue. Le temps et l’espace semblaient se tordre. Le capitaine percevait des bribes de cris, des explosions, il entendit même sa propre voix. Sur la passerelle, les mouvements apparaissaient saccadés, décorrélés. Il perçut plus qu’il ne vit la décharge énergétique traverser la paroi tribord et se diriger vers la console radar et son opérateur… Ou plutôt son opératrice.

— Kei !

Harlock bondit vers la jeune femme. Il avait l’impression d’évoluer dans de la mélasse. Le flux d’énergie s’étirait à travers la passerelle comme un long serpent lumineux.

— Kei ! Prends garde !

Le capitaine agrippa le bras de Kei au moment même où le flux les atteignait… Tous les deux furent happés dans la lumière.

—

Le général Hammond faisait les cent pas derrière les consoles de contrôle.

— Sergent ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de SG-1 ?

— Toujours rien mon général, je crois que…

Le vortex explosa.

C’est du moins ce que ressentirent les témoins de la scène. La salle d’embarquement toute entière était chargée d’électricité. Le pourtour de l’anneau était entouré d’arcs électriques. Le vortex ondula, et ce fut comme si une deuxième porte s’ouvrait au-dessus de la première.

Les soldats en protection furent plaqués au sol par le souffle. En salle de contrôle, un des moniteurs lâcha une gerbe d’étincelles, jetant son opérateur au sol.

Quatre corps furent projetés par la porte. Le général pressa furieusement le bouton de l’intercom.

— Urgence médicale en salle d’embarquement !

Les portes d’accès s’ouvrirent presque aussitôt pour laisser passer les brancardiers. Les membres de l’équipe SG-1 gisaient inconscients sur le sol.

L’onde de choc de l’explosion s’était propagée à tous les niveaux du SG-C. Au pied de l’anneau, la rampe d’embarquement métallique vibrait. La porte des étoiles elle-même faisait entendre des craquements de mauvais augure et le vortex paraissait… inhabituel. Tous les écrans de contrôle s’affolaient.

— Mon général ! Une nouvelle vague d’énergie arrive par la porte !

— Évacuez la salle d’embarquement ! ordonna le général. Et fermez l’iris !

— Impossible, mon général, fit le sergent après avoir tapé plusieurs lignes de code sur son clavier. Plus aucune commande ne répond !

— Alors fermez les volets ! Verrouillez les portes étanches ! Coupez toutes les alimentations de la porte !

Les épais volets n’étaient qu’à moitié baissés quand le vortex explosa pour la deuxième fois. Une lueur aveuglante se répandit dans la salle de contrôle, éblouissant ses occupants. Des éclairs coururent le long des ordinateurs, qui s’éteignirent. Des crépitements se firent entendre ici et là, et une odeur de circuits brûlés se dégagea de certaines consoles.

Puis ce fut le silence.

—

L’Arcadia était sortie brutalement de l’hyperespace. Sur la passerelle, le professeur Tochiro Oyama s’employait à évaluer les dégâts. Le vaisseau fonctionnait avec les générateurs de secours et était plongé dans la pénombre. Seule la console du navigateur fonctionnait encore sur ses batteries. Heureusement, la structure externe avait tenu, et l’ordinateur principal n’était même pas endommagé. Il suffirait de changer les cristaux des générateurs pour que le vaisseau soit à nouveau opérationnel. Un petit passage sur les docks de leur station spatiale et il serait comme neuf.

Tochiro s’inquiétait davantage de l’étrange phénomène énergétique qui les avait forcés à sortir de l’hyperespace à plusieurs parsecs de la destination qu’il avait programmée. Les enregistrements des senseurs étaient complètement aberrants.

Les lumières revinrent. Les consoles se rallumèrent. Le chef machine avait réussi à reconnecter les générateurs : il allait enfin pouvoir calculer leur position avec précision. Tout en surveillant attentivement la réinitialisation des systèmes de combat, Tochiro écouta d’une oreille les rapports d’avarie qui commençaient à arriver de tous les secteurs. Apparemment, les dommages étaient facilement réparables et les blessés peu nombreux. Plus de peur que de mal, une fois de plus. Harlock allait vouloir repartir de suite pour en finir avec cette flotte.

_Moi qui espérais quelques jours de vacances…_

Le professeur se retourna brusquement. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que l’Arcadia naviguait en espace normal, et le capitaine ne s’était pas encore manifesté.

Le fauteuil de commandement était vide.

— Où est le capitaine ?

Sabu, l’opérateur radar, parcourait la passerelle avec anxiété.

— Où est Mademoiselle Kei ?

Tous les membres d’équipage interrompirent leurs activités. Tochiro lança un balayage global des senseurs sur l’ensemble du vaisseau et consulta son écran. Après quelques secondes, il recommença… Les deux résultats étaient identiques : il manquait deux personnes à bord…

—

Une équipe médicale entra dans la salle de contrôle. Le docteur Janet Frasier se dirigea vers le général.

— SG-1 a été pris en charge par l’infirmerie, mon général. Ils n’ont apparemment que des contusions, mais je préfère leur faire des examens complémentaires.

— Vous avez eu raison, répondit Hammond.

Il fit du regard le tour de la salle.

— Je crois que personne n’a besoin de vos services ici.

— Merci général, mais je vais m’en assurer par moi-même.

Le docteur Frasier s’approcha d’un technicien agenouillé près d’un tableau électrique. Hammond la suivit un instant du regard, puis son attention revint à la porte des étoiles.

— Ouvrez les volets !

Dans quel état pouvait être l’anneau, après une telle décharge ? Le général s’approcha de la vitre. Visiblement, la porte des étoiles était intacte. Des volutes de fumées s’échappaient des câbles. La rampe d’embarquement avait fondu sur près d’un mètre autour de l’anneau.

Hammond cligna des yeux.

— Docteur, venez voir !

Deux humains gisaient au pied de la rampe, et même vus d’ici, ils avaient l’air plutôt mal en point. Un homme et une femme. Ils avaient probablement dû franchir la porte juste derrière SG-1. Mais le général était impatient de savoir comment diable ils avaient fait pour la détraquer de cette façon…

Hammond entendit Frasier manquer une respiration. Elle tourna les talons aussitôt et courut vers l’escalier, emmenant avec elle au passage les deux infirmiers qui finissaient d’examiner le personnel de la salle de contrôle.

Le général l’observa prendre en charge les deux blessés tout en espérant qu’ils s’en tireraient malgré leur état.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière les deux civières. Hammond laissa échapper un soupir. Il passerait à l’infirmerie dès qu’il aurait reçu les comptes-rendus de tous les niveaux du SG-C.

À l’étage inférieur, les soldats remettaient la salle d’embarquement en ordre. Un ingénieur et son assistante examinaient l’anneau au moyen d’un appareil que le général ne put identifier de sa position. Il avait encore quatre équipes sur le terrain, sans compter tout le personnel du site Alpha. Et tant que les essais du Prométhée n’étaient pas terminés, la porte des étoiles restait pour les Terriens le meilleur moyen de traverser l’espace…


	4. Chapitre 1

## Chapitre 1

—

Harlock entendait des voix discuter de façon plutôt animée, mais ne parvenait pas à saisir un mot de ce qui se disait. Une chose était sûre, il ne s’agissait d’aucun membre de son équipage. D’aucune personne de sa connaissance, à vrai dire. Quelque chose clochait, mais il avait un tel mal de tête qu’aligner deux idées cohérentes à la suite relevait du défi. Il lui semblait que la flotte entière des Illuminas s’était donnée rendez-vous à l’intérieur de son crâne.

La discussion continuait. Il essaya d’accommoder sa vision, mais ne percevait pour l’instant que des silhouettes floues. La lumière crue des néons le fit renoncer. Il se concentra sur les voix.

— Je ne peux pas établir les causes de leurs blessures avec certitude pour le moment, mon général, énonçait une voix de femme. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est qu’ils n’ont été blessés par aucune des armes qu’utilisent les Jaffas.

— Peut-être un des grands maîtres est-il en train d’expérimenter une nouvelle arme ? Major Carter, où en êtes-vous de l’analyse des enregistrements ?

— J’ai presque terminé, mon général, répondit une autre femme. Malheureusement, la majorité des données que nous avons pu récupérer sont fragmentaires et inutilisables. Je suis en train de tester un programme de restauration pour essayer d’obtenir quelque chose de cohérent, mais cela risque de prendre du temps.

Harlock cherchait à trouver un sens à cette conversation. La prononciation était étrange, mais les mots pris séparément avaient quelque chose de familier.

Une autre voix prenait part au dialogue.

— Pensez-vous qu’ils vont reprendre conscience bientôt, docteur ?

— Je ne sais pas. Vu le choc qu’ils ont subi, il est impossible de prévoir quand ils sortiront du coma. De toute façon, je leur ai administré un sédatif, qui devrait faire effet pendant encore deux ou trois heures.

Il arrivait presque à comprendre… Si seulement il réussissait à se souvenir…

_Réfléchis un peu ! Où as-tu déjà entendu cette langue ?_

_Non. Pas entendu… Mais je l’ai déjà lue._

— Jack ! Je crois qu’il se réveille.

— Pas avant deux ou trois heures, docteur ? Vous êtes bien sûre d’avoir utilisé la bonne seringue ?

_C’est ça. De l’anglais ?_

Il sentit que les personnes qu’il écoutait parler se rapprochaient. Il voulut bouger les bras, sans succès. Apparemment, des sangles maintenaient ses poignets.

— Pourquoi diable est-il attaché, docteur ? Ne me dites pas qu’il a essayé de se sauver dans son état !

— Je n’ai pas encore les résultats du scanner. Pour ce que nous en savons, c’est peut-être un Goa’uld.

— Si c’est le cas, ce n’est pas avec ça que vous le retiendrez.

On le détachait. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de regarder autour de lui. Il arrivait à mieux voir.

Okay… Il était en présence de formes de vie humanoïdes qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des êtres humains. Mais pourquoi donc s’obstinaient-ils à s’exprimer en anglais ? Et même en ancien anglais, pour être exact. Il redressa la tête pour leur poser la question, mais la pièce se mit à tourner, et tout devint noir.

—

Le colonel O’Neill sortit de l’ascenseur en trombe pour se rendre en salle de conférence. S’il en croyait sa montre, la réunion devait être commencée depuis deux bonnes minutes. Au bout de la coursive, il aperçut le professeur Daniel Jackson qui avançait à allure réduite. O’Neill allongea le pas.

— Daniel ! Vous allez être en retard au débriefing !

— Très drôle, Jack, mais si vous pensez aller plus vite que moi avec ceci, je vous les laisse volontiers.

Daniel agita une de ses béquilles pour ponctuer ses propos.

— Allons, Daniel, le taquina le colonel, assez de cynisme. Cette mission ne s’est pas si mal passée en fin de compte.

— Parlez pour vous, répondit le scientifique, qui ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

O’Neill ralentit pour se caler à la vitesse de son ami.

 — C’est quand même bête d’échapper à tout un bataillon de Jaffas pour se faire une entorse en passant la porte. Je trouve que ça… hmm… manque de panache.

— Ce n’est pas vous qui devez parcourir tous les niveaux du SG-C à la force des bras !

— Vous exagérez toujours. On ne vous demande pas d’arpenter toute la base, juste d’aller en salle de réunion… Et il vous reste une jambe !

Jack ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence et laissa passer le blessé. Les autres membres de l’équipe étaient déjà installés. Le docteur Frasier était également présente, ainsi que le général Hammond.

— Puisque nous sommes enfin au complet, fit ce dernier, nous vous écoutons, major.

Le major Samantha Carter, le bras droit en écharpe, se leva et afficha une série de courbes sur l’écran de projection.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces relevés, mon général, la puissance en surplus reçue par la porte des étoiles est très largement supérieure à tout ce que nous avons pu enregistrer auparavant. En fait, les capteurs montrent que la quantité d’énergie accumulée a augmenté de façon exponentielle dès le moment où le vortex s’est formé. Les condensateurs ont été saturés au bout de quelques secondes seulement. La surcharge s’est ensuite repartie en deux vagues énergétiques qui ont en quelque sorte permis d’évacuer le trop plein.

O’Neill, qui avait perdu le fil de l’exposé de Carter juste après le mot « général », faisait mentalement le bilan de la mission.

SG-1 était parti en reconnaissance sur P4X-48C, une planète de type standard et, d’après les premiers rapports du module d’exploration, inhabitée. L’équipe avait cependant trouvé à quelques kilomètres de l’anneau les vestiges d’une ancienne ville, qui avait dû accueillir il y avait des millénaires une civilisation inconnue. Daniel, quant à lui, avait découvert – et activé – un artefact qui, a posteriori, devait servir d’alarme en cas d’intrusion.

Toujours est-il qu’ils avaient rapidement dû faire face à une escouade de Jaffas plutôt agressifs. Il devait y avoir un QG goa’uld sur cette planète… Peut-être un camp d’entraînement.

_Je me demande où ils étaient. On n’avait pourtant détecté aucun signe d’activité._

La manœuvre de repli qui avait suivi s’était parfaitement bien déroulée, malgré la disproportion des forces en présence. Ils étaient au moins une centaine là-bas ! Comment avaient-ils fait pour les manquer en arrivant ?

Le colonel sortit de ses pensées pour revenir au débriefing. Tout le monde le fixait.

— Oui ?

— Vous êtes avec nous, mon colonel ? lui demanda Sam Carter.

— Je vous écoute, Carter, continuez…

L’air à moitié convaincu, le major reprit son exposé.

— J’ai effectué plusieurs simulations, mais même toute une armée de Jaffas tirant à pleine puissance sur la porte ne peut expliquer un tel pic d’énergie. Anubis lui-même n’avait pas réussi à atteindre un tel niveau de puissance lorsqu’il avait tenté de faire exploser notre porte. Les calculs réalisés sur les ordinateurs du laboratoire scientifique, et les mesures qui ont été faites au cours des différentes missions montrent que la porte n’est théoriquement pas capable d’emmagasiner tant d’énergie. En fait, le naquadah agirait comme un bouclier pour empêcher trop d’énergie de passer par le vortex, et donc d’arriver au niveau de la porte de sortie.

O’Neill avait réussi à tenir jusque « calculs ». Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. La traversée du vortex avait été particulièrement désagréable. Il avait le sentiment que le voyage avait duré plus longtemps que d’habitude, et surtout qu’ils avaient croisé « quelque chose ». Il pensa à la sensation d’accélération brutale qu’il avait ressentie. Elle n’avait aucune commune mesure avec celle qu’il avait eue lorsque la porte l’avait expédié en Antarctique avec le major Carter.

Effectivement, tous les Jaffas qu’ils avaient vus ne suffisaient pas à provoquer une explosion comme celle-ci. Le colonel avait regardé les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance, mais rien sur les films ne permettait de déterminer pourquoi la porte s’était comportée aussi anormalement. Visiblement, aucun des brillants scientifiques de la base n’en savait davantage.

Carter était en train de terminer son étalage de termes techniques.

— … En résumé, ni la Tok’ra, ni les rebelles jaffas n’ont connaissance d’une arme à aussi forte densité d’énergie. Cependant, il est tout à fait possible qu’il s’agisse d’une expérimentation, et si la porte n’a pas été détruite grâce aux propriétés du naquadah que j’ai mentionnées, plus de quatre-vingts pour cent des cartes mémoires ont grillé, ainsi que les stabilisateurs, le mécanisme de l’iris et la totalité du système de contrôle d’ouverture.

— Dans combien de temps pensez-vous être à nouveau opérationnels ? interrogea Hammond.

— Environ une semaine, mon général, le temps de vérifier tous les circuits.

— Et lorsque nous rouvrirons la porte des étoiles, y a-t-il un risque pour que ce phénomène se reproduise ?

— Sans informations supplémentaires, reconnut la scientifique, oui.

Daniel Jackson se redressa raidement. En plus de son entorse, il arborait un superbe œil au beurre noir, résultat de sa rencontre musclée avec la rampe métallique. Le professeur avait en outre eu la douloureuse expérience de recevoir un Jaffa lancé à pleine vitesse dans le dos. Teal’c, le quatrième membre de SG-1, était en effet originaire de Chulak où il servait Apophis comme primat avant de croiser la route de l’équipe du colonel O’Neill.

— Sam, je ne crois pas que les Goa’ulds possèdent la technologie suffisante pour concevoir ce type d’arme, déclara Daniel. Ne peut-on pas trouver une explication plus… naturelle ? Si le vortex avait traversé une supernova, par exemple ?

— Je suis d’accord avec Daniel Jackson, renchérit Teal’c. Si un grand maître possédait une telle puissance, il se serait empressé de l’utiliser contre ses ennemis.

— L’ennui, c’est qu’aucun phénomène spatial connu ne pourrait provoquer ça, répondit Sam. J’ai vérifié.

O’Neill laissa l’archéologue et la scientifique débattre pendant quelques instants de la probabilité d’existence de civilisations avancées ou de corps spatiaux inconnus.

Si un peuple possédait réellement une telle technologie, leur combat contre les Goa’ulds était gagné, songea-t-il. En tout cas, il ne s’agissait pas des Asgards : il avait personnellement contacté Thor la veille, qui lui avait avoué son ignorance.

_Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’ils soient capables de le faire eux-mêmes._

Les Asgards avaient eu l’air de privilégier la thèse de la « catastrophe naturelle spatiale », sans pour autant leur donner de piste de recherche. Ce qui était certain, c’est que Thor avait été véritablement impressionné par les films de l’accident. Yep. Personne n’avait jamais seulement osé imaginer qu’une porte pourrait s’ouvrir trois fois sur le même vortex.

Le colonel se tourna vers le docteur Frasier, silencieuse depuis le début de la réunion. Il leur restait encore une énigme à résoudre.

— Je ne sais pas si vous avez la même impression que moi, fit-il à la cantonade, mais je trouve que nous n’avançons pas. Peut-être le docteur Frasier a-t-elle des renseignements inédits à nous fournir ?

La discussion s’arrêta.

— Vous pensez que les deux événements sont liés, colonel ? lui demanda Hammond.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, mon général. Je constate simplement que la porte des étoiles a une sorte d’éruption d’énergie et qu’au final, on se retrouve avec deux inconnus à l’infirmerie.

— Le fait de passer la porte ne suffit pas à provoquer une surcharge, mon colonel, répondit Carter.

— Je suis convaincu qu’ils n’étaient pas derrière nous quand nous sommes passés. À moins d’être des sprinteurs hors normes et d’être invisibles aux Jaffas, je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu nous suivre.

Le général Hammond fit signe à Frasier de commencer son exposé. Le docteur sortit une série de radiographies et les disposa sur la table.

— Je crains fort de ne pouvoir qu’ajouter une nouvelle série de questions sans réponses à toutes celles que le major Carter a déjà énoncées, commença-t-elle.

Elle prit la place de Carter au pupitre et remplaça les graphiques scientifiques de l’écran par d’autres courbes tout aussi hermétiques aux yeux du colonel.

— Voici les résultats des tests médicaux de nos deux blessés. Vous pouvez constater qu’il ne s’agit ni de Jaffas, ni de Goa’ulds.

— Donc ils sont humains, l’interrompit O’Neill.

— Si je m’en tenais aux analyses habituelles que nous effectuons pour dépister la présence de larves goa’ulds, je dirais oui sans hésiter, répondit le docteur.

— Mais vous avez fait d’autres analyses, et vous hésitez.

— En effet.

— Pourtant, à première vue, ils ont l’air humain, non ? interrogea Daniel.

— Je n’ai pas dit qu’ils n’étaient pas humains, corrigea Frasier. Cependant, ils possèdent tous les deux des capacités de récupération qui sont à peu près à mi-chemin entre celle d’un humain normal et d’un Jaffa. De plus, les analyses sanguines ont révélé une concentration de toxines bien supérieure au taux acceptable.

— En clair, docteur ? fit O’Neill.

— En clair, mon colonel, répondit le médecin, si vous aviez un taux comparable de toxines dans le sang, je ne vous donnerais que quelques heures à vivre.

Le docteur Frasier fit une pause, le temps de laisser son auditoire assimiler l’information. O’Neill croisa les bras.

— Leur arrivée date de presque quatre jours.

— C’est exact, mon colonel. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j’hésitais à vous donner une réponse franche.

Le général referma le dossier médical qu’il compulsait depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Quelles sont vos hypothèses, docteur ? demanda-t-il.

— Que nous avons affaire à des humains ayant évolué sur une planète possédant des conditions environnementales plus rudes que ce que nous avons rencontré jusqu’à maintenant : en particulier une atmosphère moins riche en oxygène et comportant plus d’agents polluants. Par conséquent, une planète différente de P4X-48C. Mais ce n’est pas le principal problème.

— En effet, approuva le général. Le problème est de découvrir comment ils sont arrivés ici. Et pourquoi.

Le docteur fit un geste d’impuissance.

— Je ne peux guère en dire plus tant qu’ils n’ont pas repris conscience. Mais je rejoins l’avis du colonel O’Neill.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Il me paraît impossible qu’ils aient pu traverser la porte derrière SG-1. Les blessures qu’ils ont reçues sont trop importantes pour qu’ils aient pu atteindre la porte par eux-mêmes. Leur corps est couvert de brûlures, et quantité de petits vaisseaux sanguins, en particulier au niveau des poumons, ont éclaté. Par ailleurs, j’ai relevé un pourcentage conséquent de cellules qui semblent avoir été soumises au vide. En fait, c’est comme s’ils avaient été soumis à une pression et une accélération très supérieures à ce que peut supporter un corps humain, mais sur une durée suffisamment courte pour que les dommages ne soient pas irrémédiables.

O’Neill réfléchissait à tous les mystères de cette mission.

_D’abord, on rencontre des Jaffas, trop de Jaffas, sur une planète isolée sans intérêt et censée être déserte. Ensuite, on se retrouve avec deux humains qui ne peuvent pas avoir traversé la porte depuis P4X-48C. À moins qu’ils n’aient été envoyés par les Jaffas. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi auraient-ils été blessés ?_

Daniel était apparemment parvenu à la même conclusion de son côté.

— Est-il envisageable, demandait-il, que ce soit des espions envoyés par Anubis ou n’importe quel autre grand maître Goa’uld, et qu’ils aient été blessés pendant le trajet ?

— Rigoureusement impossible, répondit Sam Carter. Comme vous le savez, durant le trajet entre deux portes des étoiles, le corps est déstructuré et voyage sous forme de particules élémentaires. Nous-mêmes avons traversé pendant l’anomalie énergétique, et aucun d’entre nous n’a été affecté.

— Je vous rappelle que vous avez une épaule démise, major, ironisa O’Neill.

— Je voulais dire pendant le voyage dans le vortex, mon colonel, répliqua-t-elle. La surcharge a provoqué cette accélération qui n’a pas été compensée par la porte de sortie, ce qui explique nos blessures _après_ le voyage.

Carter regarda le colonel, d’un air le mettant au défi d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci se garda bien de continuer : il n’avait pas la moindre envie de subir à nouveau tout un tas d’explications techniques. Il se demandait parfois si Carter ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à l’assommer de charabia scientifique.

Le général Hammond se leva, aussitôt imité par SG-1.

— Messieurs, cette réunion est terminée. Major, je compte sur vous pour remettre la porte en état le plus vite possible. Docteur Jackson, il me faut des informations sur cette civilisation que vous avez découverte sur P4X-48C, et des hypothèses sur la présence de Jaffas à cet endroit. Et vous colonel, je vous charge d’interroger les blessés dès qu’ils reprendront conscience. Il faut résoudre cette énigme au plus vite. Rompez.

—

Harlock était perplexe. Il se trouvait dans une infirmerie, qui, pour ce qu’il pouvait en voir, n’était équipée que de matériel obsolète. Il devait être tombé sur une de ces colonies rétrogrades qui coupaient tout contact avec les autres systèmes et tentaient de vivre comme leurs ancêtres. Ça devait expliquer pourquoi il n’avait pas encore été confronté à un officier Illuminas chargé de lui soutirer des renseignements à n’importe quel prix.

_S’ils me font subir un de leurs interrogatoires maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps._

D’un autre côté, peut-être que la situation actuelle était destinée à l’affaiblir moralement. Il trouvait particulièrement désagréable que les médecins utilisent systématiquement des seringues pour lui injecter dieu sait quoi. Si ça se trouvait, ils se servaient encore de scalpels ou dieu sait quel instrument antédiluvien.

Le capitaine n’avait aucune nouvelle de Kei depuis qu’ils avaient été absorbés par le flux énergétique qui avait traversé sa passerelle. Il espérait que sa situation était meilleure que la sienne. Il espérait surtout que Tochiro avait localisé leur position. Toutes les planètes du quadrant étaient contrôlées par les Illuminas : c’était de mauvais augure, généralement… Même si le capitaine ignorait que l’une d’entre elles abritait une telle colonie.

Il commençait à s’habituer à entendre les infirmiers autour de lui parler en anglais. Cependant, la technologie qui l’entourait ne cadrait pas avec le phénomène qui l’avait conduit ici. De toute évidence, ces gens maîtrisaient à peine le concept du laser. Autant dire qu’un transfert d’énergie pure en dimension warp devait leur être complètement inconnu.

Tout ceci le ramenait forcément à son principal sujet de préoccupation : pourquoi n’avait-il pas encore vu un seul Illuminas ? Qu’attendait leur amiral pour venir l’arrêter en jubilant ? Même s’il avait été projeté dans cette infirmerie par erreur, seuls les Illuminas pouvaient à sa connaissance construire une arme de ce genre. Et s’ils l’avaient essayée sur l’Arcadia, cela paraissait étonnant qu’ils ne prennent pas la peine de vérifier qu’elle avait fonctionné.

Encore plus étonnant, aucune mesure particulière de sécurité ne semblait être appliquée. Il n’était plus attaché, et avait été installé dans une partie reculée de l’infirmerie.

_Je pourrais quitter cette pièce sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Bon sang ! Tous les systèmes planétaires avec un minimum de technologie doivent pourtant avoir reçu mon signalement._

Il se sentait suffisamment vaillant pour se lever. Il décida de tenter une petite escapade. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir comme s’il était passé dans une lessiveuse géante, mais il n’avait aucune fracture. Il enleva avec précaution les deux aiguilles plantées dans son avant-bras, et beaucoup moins délicatement les électrodes et autres tubes qui le reliaient aux systèmes médicaux. Après quelques secondes, aucune alarme ne s’étant déclenchée, il se mit debout et gagna le rideau qui l’isolait du reste de l’infirmerie.

La pièce était vide, à l’exception d’une infirmière qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à quelque tâche administrative. C’était le moment ou jamais. Harlock retint sa respiration et marcha jusqu’à la jeune femme.

_Désolé._

Il appuya les pouces sur les carotides de l’infirmière, qui s’effondra sans un cri. Harlock inspecta rapidement la pièce, à la recherche de vêtements moins voyants que le pyjama type hôpital dont il était vêtu. Son regard s’arrêta sur une table roulante.

_Des scalpels ? Je suis peut-être dans une salle de torture finalement._

Il attrapa une blouse sur une patère et glissa un scalpel dans sa poche, puis il quitta l’infirmerie.

—

Le colonel O’Neill prenait quelques instants de détente en salle de sport, et en profitait pour expliquer à Teal’c les règles de base du ping-pong – un sport sans danger, avec lequel il aurait davantage de chances de gagner contre Teal’c.

O’Neill avait plusieurs fois commis l’erreur de proposer au Jaffa des combats amicaux en boxe, mais après avoir reçu un coup qui l’avait contraint à manger de la purée pendant deux jours, il s’était juré de ne plus recommencer. Teal’c avait une définition du combat amical qui différait quelque peu de la sienne.

_Ces Jaffas… Ils prennent toujours tout trop à cœur._

Le colonel ne désespérait pas de rendre son ami un peu plus humain… Un peu moins coincé, pour être franc.

Le téléphone sonna.

— O’Neill.

— Mon colonel, ici Carter. Je suis à l’infirmerie avec Janet.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Nous venons de retrouver l’infirmière de service inconsciente. Et notre pensionnaire masculin doit être en train de visiter le SG-C.

— J’arrive. Faites sécuriser les niveaux et envoyez toutes les équipes disponibles fouiller la base.

— À vos ordres.

Le colonel raccrocha et se tourna vers Teal’c. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

— Que se passe-t-il, colonel O’Neill ?

— Il va falloir remettre notre match à plus tard, j’en ai peur. Suivez-moi, il semblerait qu’il y ait eu une évasion à l’infirmerie.

Les deux hommes se hâtèrent en direction de l’ascenseur.

—

Le major Carter donnait ses dernières instructions aux chefs des différentes équipes de recherche.

— Ne tirez qu’en cas de légitime défense. Il est probablement simplement effrayé de se retrouver dans un environnement inconnu. Au besoin, utilisez les zats.

— Je vous le déconseille, Sam, intervint le docteur Frasier. Le choc pourrait aggraver ses lésions internes. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit dangereux, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention des soldats rassemblés. Il est gravement blessé, et la priorité est de le ramener à l’infirmerie le plus vite possible. À mon avis, il n’a pas changé de niveau.

Les portes s’ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le colonel O’Neill et Teal’c.

— Au rapport, major.

— J’allais justement envoyer les équipes de recherche, mon colonel. Le docteur Frasier pense qu’il n’a pas pu aller bien loin.

— Très bien. Rendez-moi compte dès que vous l’aurez trouvé, fit O’Neill aux chefs d’équipe. Je suis sur la fréquence P1. Commencez par une fouille approfondie de ce secteur.

Le colonel fit signe aux soldats de rompre. Carter rejoignit Frasier, en train d’écouter le diagnostic qu’un des médecins effectuait sur l’infirmière inconsciente.

— Je n’ai décelé aucune trace de choc, et aucune blessure apparente.

— Elle n’a pas non plus été touchée par un zat ou une arme similaire, ajouta un infirmier muni d’un calepin électronique. On ne trouve pas les résidus d’électricité statique typiques de ce genre d’arme.

— À mon avis, c’est une pression sur les carotides qui a provoqué l’inconscience. Qu’en pensez-vous, Sam ?

— Qu’il s’agit d’une technique de combat très pointue et surtout très difficile à maîtriser. La pression doit être suffisante pour rendre inconscient, mais dosée de façon à ne pas tuer la victime. Quoi qu’il en soit, notre homme est probablement plus dangereux que ce que nous avons estimé.

Et même si ses blessures étaient sérieuses, il devait être parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu’un à mains nues…

Ça n’allait pas plaire au colonel.

—

Harlock cherchait à reprendre son souffle dans l’obscurité d’un local technique. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche, et saignait du nez.

_J’ai surestimé mes forces… Je dois avoir une hémorragie au niveau des poumons._

Et ce voile rouge qui obscurcissait sa vision ne présageait rien de bon.

Il entendait des hommes courir dans la coursive. Les équipes de recherche se mettaient en place. Sa découverte n’était qu’une question de minutes. Il était coincé. La meilleure option était de rester tranquillement où il se trouvait en attendant qu’un soldat ouvre la porte – le type recevrait une médaille et lui ne répandrait pas son sang partout en cherchant une sortie qui ne soit pas gardée.

Il avait malgré tout eu le temps de parcourir quelques couloirs avant que l’alerte ne soit donnée. Il semblait que le seul moyen de sortir de cet endroit était d’emprunter l’ascenseur (celui par lequel tous les soldats arrivaient en renfort). Cette base était manifestement un complexe militaire de grande envergure. Vu l’absence de fenêtres, il était soit dans un bunker totalement isolé de l’extérieur, soit dans une base souterraine. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option, et s’il en croyait les chiffres peints sur les portes de l’ascenseur, il se trouvait au vingt-deuxième niveau. Beaucoup plus grand que ce qu’il avait imaginé au premier abord. Il allait avoir du mal à retrouver Kei.

Les bruits de passage derrière la porte s’étaient atténués. Oubliant sa résolution de ne pas bouger, Harlock risqua un coup d’œil dehors.

Tout dispositif militaire avait ses faiblesses. Il devait bien exister un réseau de ventilation pour alimenter en air tous les niveaux… Et des accès pour assurer la maintenance. Une grille de l’autre côté du couloir convenait parfaitement à cette définition.

La coursive était déserte. Ignorant la douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine, le capitaine alla examiner la grille de plus près.

_Bingo. Un conduit de maintenance muni d’échelons. Pas de verrouillage manuel, ni électronique. Un jeu d’enfant…_

Harlock se faufila dans le conduit et entreprit de monter à l’étage supérieur.

—

Les premiers rapports des équipes de recherche faisaient retour au colonel O’Neill, mais aucun ne lui apportait la nouvelle qu’il attendait.

— Bernique ! fit-il d’un air dépité.

— En quoi l’invocation d’un pseudopode marin peut-elle nous aider, colonel O’Neill ? demanda Teal’c, curieux.

— C’est juste une expression, Teal’c, expliqua Carter. Cela signifie que nous n’avons rien trouvé.

— En attendant, il va falloir m’expliquer comment quelqu’un qui n’a jamais mis les pieds ici peut échapper à une trentaine de personnes connaissant parfaitement les lieux, s’emporta le colonel. Sans oublier qu’il est censé être à moitié mort !

Le colonel tournait en rond, agacé. Il allait finir par croire à la thèse de l’espion goa’uld. Si ça se trouvait, ces foutus serpents avaient réussi à se rendre indécelables, s’étaient blessés eux-mêmes pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons et maintenant, ils étaient en train de saboter tout le SG-C.

_Jack, mon vieux, si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas devenir complètement paranoïaque._

Le major Carter communiquait par téléphone au général Hammond les dernières informations qu’ils avaient reçues. Janet Frasier s’occupait de l’infirmière, qui avait repris conscience. Apparemment, celle-ci ne se souvenait de rien : elle s’était de toute évidence fait attaquer par-derrière et n’avait rien vu venir. Aucune information à tirer de ce côté.

Carter avait fini son compte-rendu.

— Le général fait passer la base au niveau d’alerte supérieur. Il estime que le risque de sabotage devient plus que probable.

O’Neill hocha la tête. Il n’était donc pas le seul à devenir paranoïaque. Mais il devait reconnaître que la situation s’y prêtait bien.

Il se repassa mentalement toutes les données dont il disposait. Le fugitif était en vadrouille dans la base mais gravement blessé, les docteurs ne lui donnant que quelques heures à vivre depuis quatre jours. Il était passé par la porte de sortie sans avoir pu atteindre celle d’entrée… Rien de tout cela n’était logique.

— Carter !

— Mon colonel ?

— Pensez-vous qu’il soit possible que nous ayons affaire à un espion ?

— Tant que nous n’avons pas de preuves formelles, mon colonel, je dirais qu’il y a autant de chances qu’il soit en train de chercher à saboter nos installations qu’à gagner la sortie.

— Vous voulez dire que tant qu’il n’aura pas fait sauter quelque chose, vous ne saurez pas m’éclairer sur ses intentions ?

— Effectivement.

_Génial. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à passer toute la base au peigne fin. Voyons… Si j’étais à sa place, qu’est-ce que je ferais ?_

Le colonel réfléchit quelques instants. Décidément, il ne se faisait pas à l’idée que cet homme était en train de mettre en place un dispositif machiavélique pour détruire le SG-C. Il fallait se concentrer sur les moyens de sortir de la base.

_Il aura forcément évité l’ascenseur. Ce qui ne lui laisse que_ _les conduits d’aération._

O’Neill se tourna vers le major.

— Conservez une équipe pour finir de fouiller ce niveau, et envoyez les autres aux niveaux supérieurs. Je pense qu’il va tenter de quitter la base. Mais que tout le monde garde à l’esprit qu’il peut toujours s’introduire dans les locaux sensibles.

— À vos ordres.

— Docteur, je veux un bilan médical complet, quelles sont ses blessures et quelle distance il a pu parcourir depuis l’infirmerie.

— Comme je l’ai dit au débriefing, mon colonel, ses blessures sont réparties sur tout le corps. Il s’agit surtout de petites hémorragies qui, pour la plupart, ne portent pas à conséquence. J’ai surtout peur que ses lésions aux poumons ne s’aggravent.

— Est-ce que vous croyez qu’il a pu emprunter les conduits de maintenance de la ventilation ?

— C’est possible. Mais s’il fait des efforts trop importants et que sa respiration s’accélère, ses poumons risquent de se remplir de sang.

— Ce qui veut dire qu’il faut le retrouver très vite avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, conclut le colonel. Carter, vous restez ici et vous me prévenez s’il y a du nouveau. Je vais inspecter les conduits de ventilation avec Teal’c.

Si son intuition était juste, et si Janet ne s’était pas trompée dans son diagnostic, lorsque l’alerte avait été donnée, leur fugitif devait avoir trouvé refuge dans un local technique – à l’opposé de l’ascenseur. Ensuite, il avait dû remarquer une des grilles d’accès aux conduits… Le système de ventilation était le seul point faible de la base. Mais pour le savoir, il fallait encore comprendre la façon dont était construit le SG-C.

Ce qui voulait dire que leur inconnu ne venait pas d’une planète où la population vivait encore à l’âge de pierre.

Teal’c s’était arrêté un peu plus loin dans la coursive. Il examinait attentivement la porte d’un des locaux.

— Colonel O’Neill, je pense que ceci vous intéressera.

La poignée était tâchée de sang. O’Neill fit signe au Jaffa de se positionner sur le côté, et ouvrit la porte d’un coup sec. Le local était relativement petit, et n’offrait aucune cachette possible. Il était vide, mais avait visiblement servi d’abri temporaire à quelqu’un qui perdait pas mal de sang.

_Il ne doit pas être parti depuis bien longtemps…Et il ne doit pas être parti bien loin._

O’Neill parcourut le couloir du regard.

_Là-bas._

La grille n’était pas fermée. Le colonel s’introduisit à moitié dans le conduit. Il ne voyait rien, mais le rebord sur lequel il s’appuyait était recouvert d’un liquide poisseux.

— Vous voyez quelque chose, O’Neill ? demanda Teal’c.

— Non.

Le colonel revint dans la coursive. Sa main était ensanglantée.

— … Mais nous touchons au but. Dites à Carter d’envoyer des hommes à chaque sortie de ce conduit. Qu’ils cherchent des traces de sang.

— Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ?

— Je vais le suivre, répondit O’Neill en s’engageant de nouveau dans le conduit. Il faut l’empêcher de faire demi-tour.

… Et espérer qu’il était monté et non descendu.

Le colonel commença son ascension. Rapidement, d’autres gouttes de sang, sur les barreaux de l’échelle, confirmèrent son hypothèse. Rassuré, il entreprit de monter plus vite.

En tendant l’oreille, il pouvait entendre des échos métalliques. Quelqu’un gravissait les échelons au-dessus de lui… Plutôt laborieusement, d’ailleurs.

— Hey ! appela-t-il. Arrêtez, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

Pas de réponse.

— Vous êtes blessé ! insista le colonel. Il faut que vous retourniez à l’infirmerie, nous pouvons vous soigner !

Le bruit d’une grille que l’on ouvre violemment se répercuta dans le conduit. Trois ou quatre niveaux plus haut à l’oreille. Jack espéra que Teal’c avait bien passé le message à Carter.

Jack accéléra encore. Maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvé, il était absolument hors de question de le perdre de vue. C’était la première fois qu’un des patients de Frasier le faisait courir comme ça.

— Attendez ! Je veux simplement vous parler !

Le colonel atteignit enfin le niveau où le fugitif était sorti du conduit. Des traînées de sang maculaient le mur en direction du gymnase.

_Il n’y a aucune autre issue… On le tient._

O’Neill bascula sa radio sur le canal général.

— À toutes les équipes, il est au niveau 17. Il se dirige vers le gymnase. J’y vais et je vous le ramène.

— Faites attention mon colonel, répondit la voix de Carter. Nous ne savons pas quelle sera sa réaction. Je vous envoie des renforts.

— Ne vous en faites pas. O’Neill terminé.

Le colonel s’arrêta à l’extrémité de la coursive. Le blessé était adossé au mur, le souffle court. Il tenait un scalpel d’une main tremblante. O’Neill s’approcha avec précaution.

— N’ayez pas peur. Je suis là pour vous aider.

Il tendit doucement le bras pour reprendre le scalpel. Il pouvait lire la souffrance dans les yeux de l’homme – ou plutôt dans son œil. Ses cheveux bruns emmêlés ne cachaient que partiellement le bandeau qui couvrait son œil droit. O’Neill nota également la cicatrice qui barrait son visage et les traces d’anciennes blessures sur ses poignets. Quelles pouvaient être les épreuves qu’il avait endurées avant d’arriver jusqu’ici ?

O’Neill entendit derrière lui des bruits de course.

— Mon colonel ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? cria Carter.

— C’est bon, répondit-il. Transmettez à Frasier que je tiens son patient.

Il comprit en même temps qu’il faisait une erreur. Distrait par la question du major, il avait baissé son attention pendant un court laps de temps… Dangereux quand on fait face à un inconnu armé d’un scalpel.

_Et m…_

L’autre avait vu l’ouverture. O’Neill recula d’un bond, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher l’arme tranchante de s’enfoncer dans son avant-bras. Se dégageant d’un revers, il vit Teal’c s’avancer, un zat à la main.

— Teal’c ! Ne tirez pas ! Le docteur…

La décharge paralysante toucha de plein fouet son adversaire, qui s’affaissa.

— … a dit d’éviter les zats, pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, termina O’Neill.

— Vous avez été blessé, colonel O’Neill, répondit Teal’c.

— Juste une égratignure, fit O’Neill, qui s’efforça vaillamment de sourire à Carter.

Une égratignure jusqu’à l’os, mais une égratignure quand même. Il n’allait tout de même pas se rendre à l’infirmerie pour si peu…

_Nom de dieu, ça fait un mal de chien…_

Carter faisait signe aux infirmiers qui arrivaient. L’un d’eux se dirigea vers lui. Il se sentait détaché des événements, comme s’il n’était qu’un observateur extérieur. Sûrement l’adrénaline qui retombait.

Il était à présent convaincu que s’il ne s’était pas écarté aussi rapidement, Teal’c n’aurait pas pu tirer assez tôt pour lui éviter de se retrouver avec un scalpel planté dans la poitrine – voire entre les deux yeux. Il regarda l’homme sur le brancard. Celui-ci n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il avait attaqué pour tuer. Malgré la fièvre. Malgré la douleur.

_Quand je pense que je prenais toutes les précautions pour le ramener sans trop de dommages à Frasier._

Le colonel se laissa docilement emmener par l’infirmier. Il ne se souvenait plus si ce dernier lui avait injecté un calmant ou non. Il se sentait… cotonneux.

Il se rendit compte que Carter venait de lui poser une question qu’il n’avait pas entendue.

— Hmm ?

— Je demandais si vous pensiez qu’il fallait le placer en cellule, mon colonel.

— Pas la peine. Un garde à l’infirmerie suffira. Il…

O’Neill essaya de se remémorer les sentiments qu’il avait vus quand ils avaient croisé leurs regards.

Beaucoup de souffrance… Et de la peur aussi. Rien qui ne puisse faire penser au fanatisme d’un espion déterminé à tout faire sauter.

— Il n’avait pas l’intention de me blesser sérieusement. C’était un réflexe d’autodéfense… Vous avez dû lui faire peur quand vous êtes arrivés.

Carter le regarda d’un air dubitatif. Il se demanda s’il prenait la bonne décision.

_Vous avez raison, mettez-le en cellule sous haute surveillance avec interdiction de communiquer avec l’extérieur…_

_Non. Ce que je veux, c’est le mettre en confiance. Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il fait ici._

Il était quasiment certain que cet homme n’avait rien à voir avec les Goa’ulds. Tout ce qui se passait ne ressemblait à aucune de leurs stratégies habituelles.

_Il fuyait quelque chose, peut-être est-il venu demander de l’aide…_

Il faudrait faire preuve de diplomatie pour le persuader de leurs bonnes intentions. Enfin… O’Neill savait quoi dire. « Nous cherchons à rétablir la paix dans notre galaxie, il faut nous unir contre la menace des Goa’ulds… » Tout le baratin habituel, n’est-ce pas ?

Le colonel prit tout de même mentalement note de ne pas s’approcher de trop près tant qu’il ne serait pas totalement sûr d’avoir convaincu son interlocuteur.

Il résista un instant à la pression de l’infirmier qui le poussait vers le bloc médical et se tourna vers Carter.

— Je veux être informé à l’instant même où il reprendra connaissance. Je tiens à être présent pour l’interroger.

— À vos ordres.

Un médecin arrivait pour le prendre en charge, et Carter fut écartée par les infirmiers qui l’entouraient. Elle resta immobile dans la coursive jusqu’à ce que les portes de l’infirmerie se referment sur lui.

—

L’ensemble de la zone médicale avait retrouvé une atmosphère plus calme. Laissant un assistant finir de remettre la pièce en ordre, Janet Frasier consultait les derniers rapports médicaux. Un de ses collègues s’était occupé du colonel O’Neill. Il lui avait fait huit points de suture et prescrit un arrêt de travail pour une semaine. Cependant, une note manuscrite à la fin du rapport indiquait à Janet que le patient était pour l’instant « trop choqué pour agir raisonnablement ».

En clair, le colonel avait envoyé ce cher docteur au diable quand il avait dû lui parler de prendre du repos.

Et comme son confrère lui avait remis la note à la fin de son service, en insistant sur le fait qu’il n’allait pas perdre de temps pour pouvoir assister au match de son petit dernier, cela ne voulait dire qu’une chose : c’était à elle de convaincre Jack O’Neill que les prescriptions médicales n’étaient pas seulement pour les autres.

Janet soupira. Il était de notoriété publique parmi le personnel médical que le colonel n’était pas un patient facile. Il avait probablement déjà quitté l’infirmerie. Elle espérait seulement que le colonel ne comptait pas repartir en mission tout de suite, sinon elle risquait de le revoir très vite.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où étaient installés les blessés dont l’état ne nécessitait pas de surveillance médicale constante. Contre toute attente, le colonel était toujours là.

— Je suis contente de voir que vous avez finalement décidé de suivre les conseils avisés de votre médecin, colonel, lança Frasier.

— Votre interne m’a planté là avant d’avoir fini, grogna O’Neill. Il a dit qu’il allait chercher de quoi terminer le bandage.

Le colonel secoua la tête.

— Je le soupçonne d’avoir fait ça uniquement pour me faire rester… Il aurait au moins pu terminer de recoudre avant de partir !

Janet sourit. Il faudrait qu’elle se renseigne sur le nom de l’interne qui avait imaginé cette ruse. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt de son côté. Même si ça ne risquait pas de retenir son patient aussi longtemps qu’elle l’aurait souhaité.

De toute évidence, le colonel semblait prêt à partir chercher l’interne, voire à se recoudre lui-même. Janet mit fin au supplice en prenant quelques bandes stériles dans une armoire, ce qui eu le don d’exaspérer davantage O’Neill.

— Je le savais ! s’exclama-t-il. Il l’a fait exprès !

— Tenez-vous tranquille si vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse moi aussi, répliqua Janet.

O’Neill tendit docilement son bras au docteur, qui finit le travail en quelques minutes.

— Je sais que vous mourez d’envie de quitter cet endroit, fit-elle. Promettez-moi au moins que vous n’aurez aucune activité physique intense pendant une semaine. Et aucun voyage interplanétaire.

— De toute façon, SG-1 ne repartira pas en mission tant que Daniel n’est pas remis, répondit le colonel, l’air vexé. Et je pense que lui en a pour plus d’une semaine.

— En théorie, oui.

Janet leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais en théorie, il devrait aussi rester allongé…

Convaincre Daniel de remettre à plus tard l’étude d’une nouvelle civilisation était à peu près aussi impossible que persuader Sam de renoncer à ses équations… Il faut dire que leur supérieur hiérarchique montrait assez peu l’exemple.

Enfin, elle avait au moins réussi à repousser le débriefing de la mission de quatre jours… et encore avait-il fallu qu’elle insiste auprès du général.

_Tout le monde a envie d’obtenir des réponses… C’est le retour de mission le plus bizarre qu’il m’ait été donné d’assister._

Elle décida de devancer la question du colonel.

— Votre inconnu est en salle de réanimation. Il devrait reprendre conscience sous peu.

— Vous ne dites pas ça uniquement pour me faire rester à l’infirmerie ?

— Non, rassurez-vous. Je ne lui ai pas donné de sédatif pour l’instant, et les effets du zat devraient s’être dissipés… Je tiens autant que vous à en savoir plus, ajouta-t-elle en suivant O’Neill. Mais je dois vous avertir que cet… incident n’a pas arrangé son état. Il ne sera peut-être pas capable de vous répondre.

— Il a intérêt à faire un effort, maugréa le colonel. Je vous garantis que s’il n’a pas une bonne explication, il va se retrouver en cellule de haute sécurité, espion Goa’uld ou pas !

—

La douleur avait fait place à un picotement diffus. Il était de retour à l’infirmerie. Et cette fois, ils l’avaient laissé attaché. Solidement. Harlock éprouva quand même les liens qui l’entravaient, pour la forme.

_Aïe._

C’était la première fois qu’il voyait une arme de ce genre. Ça ressemblait à un paralyseur primitif qui produirait le même effet qu’une électrocution doublée d’une gueule de bois. La décharge ne devait cependant pas être d’une intensité trop importante, autrement il ne serait pas là pour y réfléchir.

Les paralyseurs qu’il avait l’habitude d’utiliser ne provoquaient pas ces effets secondaires. Il se demanda si les autres armes, celles que portaient la majorité des soldats de cette base, relevaient du même niveau de technologie. Au fond de lui, il ne se faisait guère d’illusions. Après tout, ça ne dépareillait pas avec le matériel médical.

Harlock rassembla ses idées pour faire un point de situation. Il avait encore mal à la poitrine, et quelques difficultés à respirer. De toute évidence, il ne disposait pas des meilleurs atouts pour s’échapper à nouveau. En outre et après observation, un garde armé était posté à la porte. Ses geôliers ne semblaient pas enclins à faire deux fois la même erreur. S’il voulait recommencer, il faudrait tirer parti du plus petit avantage.

Il préféra ne pas tenir compte de l’éventualité que Tochiro vienne le secourir avec l’Arcadia. Après toutes ces années passées à traverser l’espace, le capitaine avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même pour se tirer d’un mauvais pas. Et si Tochiro arrivait effectivement, et bien ça ne poserait pas de problème particulier s’il lui donnait un coup de main de son côté.

Tout plutôt que de rester ici sans rien tenter, en fait.

Harlock se débattit pour essayer de desserrer ses liens, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire surgir un infirmier de nulle part. Celui-ci dit quelque chose, mais comme le capitaine était occupé à dégager sa main gauche, il ne comprit rien à la phrase qui était prononcée.

_Oh non. Quand est-ce qu’ils vont se mettre à parler comme tout le monde ?_

En tout cas, l’intonation était inquiète. Pas le genre du « tiens-toi tranquille, sale pirate, ou tu vas souffrir d’une manière que tu ne peux même pas imaginer » qu’il entendait généralement : celui-là ne faisait pas partie de l’équipe chargée des interrogatoires. Il avait plutôt l’air paniqué. Bon, à vrai dire, il lui demandait peut-être d’arrêter s’il ne voulait pas que des spécialistes se chargent de lui, ce qui revenait au même.

Harlock fit la moue. De toute façon, ce type pouvait dire n’importe quoi, il n’avait aucune chance de se faire comprendre tant qu’il ne détacherait pas un peu mieux ses mots.

Sa seule connaissance de l’anglais provenait des manuels techniques de Tochiro : son ami avait la manie de rédiger systématiquement ses rapports dans cette langue, il avait donc fallu qu’il l’apprenne pour connaître toutes les spécificités de son vaisseau. En revanche, l’utiliser pour communiquer oralement demandait une concentration sans faille. Même si la plupart des mots ressemblaient au standard, l’accent rendait le tout incompréhensible.

Au pire, ils pourraient toujours communiquer par écrit : avec son alphabet de vingt-six lettres, ce n’était pas la langue la plus difficile qu’il avait rencontrée.

Des mouvements le firent interrompre ses tentatives de se détacher. Deux personnes venaient d’entrer : une femme en blouse blanche qui devait être médecin, et l’homme qu’il avait blessé juste avant de se faire assommer par le paralyseur. Un militaire. Probablement un officier, vu la façon dont le garde avait rectifié sa position à son arrivée. En tout cas, l’uniforme ne lui disait rien : ces gens ne faisaient pas partie des armées Illuminas, ni des forces de résistance. Les galons n’étaient même pas aux standards galactiques.

L’officier avait échangé quelques mots avec l’infirmier, puis s’était approché de lui. Harlock soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. L’homme finit par détourner la tête, prit une chaise et lui posa une question.

Harlock décida de mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Si ces gens ne voulaient pas parler le standard, c’était leur problème, mais il n’allait pas leur faire le plaisir d’entrer dans leur jeu.

— Écoutez, je ne saisis pas le but de votre manège, mais je peux vous dire que ça ne m’incitera pas à être coopératif. Alors je propose que vous passiez aux choses sérieuses tout de suite, ça nous évitera à tous les deux de perdre du temps inutilement, d’accord ?

Une expression de totale incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Ou c’était un excellent comédien, ou il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

L’officier avait recommencé à parler. Il était resté à l’anglais, mais s’exprimait plus lentement.

— Je suis… le colonel… Jack O’Neill, fit-il. Et vous ?

_Comment ça, et moi ?_

— Vous me comprenez ? ajouta O’Neill devant son absence de réponse.

Il s’adressa ensuite à la femme, qui était restée en retrait. Harlock parvint à saisir les mots « chercher » et « traduire ». Il se demandait toujours si la question du dénommé O’Neill relevait de la pure rhétorique, le genre que l’on pose pour mettre son interlocuteur à l’aise, ou si effectivement il ne le connaissait pas.

Bon sang, il était quand même le pirate le plus recherché de la galaxie ! S’il s’avérait que personne n’était au courant ici, il faudrait qu’il reconsidère la situation – bien que quitter une colonie arriérée complètement coupée de l’extérieur soit certainement aussi difficile que s’enfuir d’un QG Illuminas. D’un autre côté, il pouvait évidemment s’agir d’une ruse pour le mettre en confiance – auquel cas le capitaine était impatient de rencontrer l’esprit tordu qui avait imaginé ça.

Le colonel Jack O’Neill semblait déterminé à engager la conversation. Il répéta son identité, puis se lança dans… bah, c’était probablement destiné à le rassurer. Ce qui était sûr, c’était qu’il avait l’air de tenir à avoir son nom. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à lui dire.

— Vous pouvez m’appeler Harlock, lâcha-t-il en standard.

Le colonel haussa un sourcil interrogatif, puis eut une expression d’impuissance. Harlock avait guetté la plus petite lueur qui aurait pu signifier qu’il avait été reconnu, mais apparemment, l’information laissait le militaire de marbre.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent en silence. La femme médecin était sortie, et l’infirmier examinait le contenu de quelque éprouvette. O’Neill jouait distraitement avec un stylo. Il semblait attendre, sans que le capitaine puisse déterminer ce qu’il attendait exactement. En tout cas, quelles que soient ses intentions, il n’avait pas l’air de lui tenir rancune de sa blessure.

Harlock étudiait l’éventualité d’essayer de se faire comprendre avec le peu d’anglais oral qu’il maîtrisait, quand la femme revint, accompagnée d’un homme muni de béquilles. Le colonel s’empressa de proposer sa chaise à celui-ci. Harlock se demanda si cette prévenance était due aux béquilles ou au fait qu’il avait affaire à un officier plus gradé – impossible de savoir avec ces uniformes…

Le nouveau venu portait des lunettes, et aurait pu passer pour un professeur d’université s’il n’avait pas été vêtu du même treillis kaki que le colonel. Il ressemblait à un scientifique. C’était probablement le linguiste de la base.

La possibilité que cet homme-ci faisait partie d’une élite en contact avec l’extérieur s’évanouit lorsqu’il prit la parole. Il se présenta – Daniel Jackson – puis prononça quelques mots dans plusieurs langues qu’Harlock ne put identifier.

— Je suis désolé, dit le capitaine. Je ne connais pas tous les dialectes locaux de la galaxie… C’est pour ça qu’il existe une langue officielle commune, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux hommes.

Malheureusement, que ce Jackson soit linguiste ne suffisait apparemment pas. Il se lança dans une conversation avec O’Neill, trop rapidement pour que le capitaine puisse la suivre.

_Zut. Ce n’est pas encore celui-là qui va pouvoir me fournir des explications._

Il n’avait plus qu’à se mettre à l’anglais.

Harlock attendit que les deux hommes aient fini.

— Je vous comprends… euh… seulement… si vous ne parlez pas trop vite, articula-t-il soigneusement.

Décidément, il préférait encore lire les notes de Tochiro.

Le colonel O’Neill se retourna vers lui.

— Dans ce cas, je propose qu’on reprenne tout du début… Dites-moi si je vais trop vite, ajouta-t-il avec un regard interrogatif.

Harlock acquiesça d’un signe de tête.

— Je m’appelle O’Neill, continua le colonel. Voici Daniel Jackson, et le docteur Janet Frasier, termina-t-il en montrant la femme.

— Harlock, répondit le capitaine.

O’Neill donna l’impression de ne pas savoir par où commencer.

— Alors… Harlock. Avant de vous poser quelques questions, je tiens à vous assurer que nos intentions ne sont pas hostiles. La Terre…

— La Tauri, corrigea Jackson.

— C’est ça, la Tauri, reprit le colonel. La Tauri s’oppose aux Goa’ulds et vous comprendrez que nous prenions les mesures de protection nécessaires pour tout nouvel arrivant.

Mais Harlock s’était arrêté à la première phrase.

— La _Terre_  ?

— C’est comme ça que nous appelons notre planète, répondit Jackson. Les autres peuples de la galaxie connaissent davantage le nom de Tauri.

Le colonel continua son discours. Apparemment, ces gens étaient en guerre contre une race d’aliens qu’ils appelaient « Goa’uld », ce qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour le capitaine. Mais bon, avec la barrière de la langue, il ne pouvait jurer de rien. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’extraterrestres communs ou, pour ce qu’il en savait, des habitants de la ville voisine. Non, ce qui l’embêtait le plus, c’était le nom que le colonel avait naturellement donné à sa planète.

_La Terre ?_

Il n’existait qu’une seule Terre dans toute la galaxie. Le berceau du genre humain. Présent dans les légendes de tous les mondes, même les plus reculés. Aucune autre planète ne portait ce nom. Et la Terre ne ressemblait pas à ça.

Harlock interrompit le colonel. La douleur était revenue, et le capitaine luttait contre l’inconscience. Mais il fallait qu’il sache.

— Parlez-moi… de votre planète, souffla-t-il.

Les deux hommes eurent l’air surpris.

— Que voulez-vous savoir ? interrogea O’Neill.

— Et bien… sa position dans la galaxie, sa taille… Enfin, tous ces détails d’ordre… euh… astronomique.

Tout devenait flou. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré. Ce serait tellement simple de se laisser aller, s’affranchir de la souffrance, partir… Avec effort, il revint aux paroles du colonel.

— La Terre, disait celui-ci, est la troisième planète de notre système solaire, qui en comporte neuf. Elle possède un satellite, que nous appelons la Lune, elle est recouverte aux trois quarts par des océans…

C’était impossible. O’Neill était effectivement en train de décrire la Terre – sa Terre.

— Les autres planètes… Comment s’appellent-elles ?

— Je ne vois pas trop à quoi cela va vous avancer… Il y a Mercure, Vénus, Mars, puis les géantes gazeuses…

— Non… C’est… ce n’est pas possible…

Les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain. Il avait encore une multitude de questions à poser, mais il se sentait à présent trop faible pour lutter davantage. La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de perdre conscience fut le docteur Frasier, qui écartait le colonel pour se rapprocher.

—

— Ça suffit ! Je vous avais prévenu qu’il ne serait peut-être pas en état de répondre !

Avec humeur, Janet Frasier s’interposa entre le colonel et le lit médical et se pencha sur le blessé.

— À partir de maintenant, continua-t-elle, interdiction formelle de s’approcher sans mon autorisation expresse ! Je serai particulièrement attentive à ce que mon patient ne subisse aucune fatigue physique ni intellectuelle, et ce quelles que soient les questions que vous ayez à poser ! Ai-je été claire, colonel ?

O’Neill laissa passer l’orage sans se troubler. Il connaissait bien Janet, et savait qu’elle prenait très à cœur l’état de ses patients. Une qualité indéniable pour un médecin, mais qui parfois mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. C’était vrai que la patience n’était pas son fort. Il préférait l’action aux longs discours, et par-dessus tout il tenait à ce que les énigmes se résolvent rapidement.

— Très claire, répondit-il.

Il fallait qu’il laisse Carter traiter ce problème, elle adorait les énigmes. O’Neill caressa l’idée d’ordonner au major de s’occuper de tout démêler pendant qu’il partait à la pêche. Une petite semaine de vacances, loin de toute civilisation terrestre ou alien lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il était en train de passer en revue les avantages des différentes mouches qu’il possédait pour pêcher la truite, quand le docteur Frasier revint vers eux.

— Les dommages sont moins importants que je ne le craignais, annonça-t-elle. Ce qu’il lui faut à présent, c’est du repos.

— Quand pensez-vous que nous pourrons l’interroger de nouveau ? demanda prudemment O’Neill.

Il écarta résolument la perspective d’un congé. Il aimait la pêche, mais avait également horreur de laisser une affaire en plan. Et il était curieux, aussi.

— Je préférerais qu’il soit complètement remis, soupira Frasier, mais je suppose que ce serait trop demander.

— Je préférerais le réveiller tout de suite pour lui arracher des informations, répondit le colonel du tac au tac, mais je suppose qu’on peut trouver un compromis.

— Je promets de vous avertir dès que son état s’est suffisamment amélioré pour vous répondre, sourit Frasier.

— Il ne me reste plus qu’à rendre compte au général, fit O’Neill en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Pas avant trois jours ! lui lança Janet une fois qu’il fut dans la coursive.


	5. Chapitre 2

## Chapitre 2

—

Le défilé des voitures à la sortie de Cheyenne Mountain était le meilleur indicateur de la fin d’une journée de travail.

Cinq niveaux plus bas, Sam Carter faisait une pause en attendant que l’ordinateur ait fini de digérer son programme. Ces derniers jours, elle avait récupéré minutieusement toutes les données possibles des consoles endommagées. Elle espérait maintenant obtenir des informations exploitables sur l’anomalie énergétique en compilant l’ensemble des fragments de chaîne de calcul que les capteurs de la porte des étoiles avaient envoyé aux consoles de contrôle avant de griller complètement.

Carter s’adossa à sa chaise en tapotant nerveusement le clavier. Elle était convaincue que n’importe quel résultat cohérent lui fournirait une mine de renseignements susceptibles de lui en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de la porte. Leur connaissance de la technologie propre à la porte était tellement minime. Les scientifiques du SG-C avaient déjà du mal à comprendre les bases de la technologie des Goa’ulds alors qu’eux-mêmes n’étaient que des utilisateurs du réseau de portes.

Les premières lignes de code s’affichaient sur son écran. Carter lança aussitôt une simulation à partir d’un autre terminal, afin de visualiser la synthèse des résultats.

_Incroyable._

Son programme était conçu pour remettre en ordre les fragments, et combler les lacunes dues aux dommages subis. Elle avait été forcée d’introduire certaines hypothèses de base, en partant de la connaissance que les scientifiques terriens avaient accumulée sur la porte. La simulation aurait dû suivre les schémas habituels.

C’était loin d’être le cas : la décharge d’énergie avait été bien supérieure à ce qu’elle avait estimé en premier lieu. Et ce n’était assurément pas un phénomène naturel.

Carter enregistra rapidement son travail et contacta un de ses assistants. Il fallait impérativement que l’équipe de scientifiques du SG-C fasse des analyses plus poussées. Aucune des courbes qui venaient de s’afficher sur son écran ne ressemblait à une ouverture de vortex de routine. En tout cas, à la première lecture, les courbes ne faisaient que confirmer ce qu’elle avait déjà pu constater de ses propres yeux : il y avait bien eu deux vortex ouverts sur une même porte. C’était tout simplement impossible. Le réseau de portes possédait tout un tas de sécurités. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu un problème lors de cette traversée ?

Carter se plongea plus attentivement dans le détail des résultats. En particulier, le pic d’énergie l’intriguait. Il ne correspondait pas à ce que le programme de simulation assimilait au deuxième vortex. En fait, la décharge aurait eu lieu au moment de la première explosion et la deuxième ouverture, lors de la suivante. Si elle en croyait les chiffres, ce vortex surnuméraire ne serait que la conséquence de cette décharge, une réaction de la porte pour évacuer l’énergie. Mais tout ceci la ramenait toujours à la même question : qu’est-ce qui avait pu générer une quantité d’énergie si importante en une seule fois ?

D’une certaine manière, son programme lui permettait cependant d’avancer sur un point : si cette hypothèse de deuxième vortex était juste, cela expliquait pourquoi aucun membre de SG-1 n’ait vu qui que ce soit se préparant à franchir la porte derrière eux sur P4X-48C. Leurs inconnus pouvaient très bien venir de n’importe où. Et surtout, elle pouvait maintenant affirmer qu’ils étaient plus que probablement liés au phénomène énergétique.

Elle avait assisté au compte-rendu du colonel, quelques jours plus tôt. Bon, la seule information qu’il avait retirée de sa conversation avec le blessé était son nom – et aussi le fait qu’il parle visiblement l’anglais avec difficulté. Mais elle avait discuté avec Janet dans la matinée et, si la femme était toujours dans le coma, ils allaient pouvoir interroger cet Harlock dès demain. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle : ils avaient tous un certain nombre de questions à lui poser.

Sam se demandait surtout pourquoi il avait paru troublé de se trouver sur une planète nommée « Terre ». Il avait quand même bien dû entrer sa destination…

Carter stoppa la simulation. Son programme l’avait accaparée durant toute la journée. Elle méritait un casse-croûte avant de s’occuper de synthétiser toutes les données avec son équipe. Elle espérait présenter quelques pistes au colonel O’Neill avant qu’il ne reprenne l’interrogation. Ce serait à Daniel de s’occuper des questions culturelles, mais elle préférait pouvoir briefer le colonel sur le pic d’énergie. Si un peuple de cette galaxie était capable de créer ça, il fallait absolument conclure une alliance et étudier leur technologie.

Elle n’avait plus qu’à faire un résumé d’une compilation de données qui avait duré une bonne semaine suffisamment simplifié pour le colonel, mais toujours convaincant… Ce ne serait pas sa première nuit au département informatique du SG-C.

—

L’équipe de quart en salle de contrôle comptait les minutes la séparant de la relève. Un des soldats tentait de prendre des paris sur l’activité la plus marquante du quart, sans rencontrer beaucoup de succès. Depuis l’accident, près d’une semaine auparavant, la porte des étoiles n’avait pas refonctionné ; les équipes SG sur le terrain avaient dû suivre la procédure et se replier sur le site Alpha. En dépit des assurances du major Carter, l’installation semblait bien loin de retrouver sa pleine capacité opérationnelle. Des échafaudages entouraient l’anneau, et des boîtiers électroniques étaient ouverts un peu partout. La principale menace, une activation extérieure, paraissait plutôt improbable à l’équipe de garde.

Le soldat ne renonçait pas à parier, mais finit par admettre qu’aucun de ses collègues ne se risquerait à miser sur une attaque venant de la porte ce soir.

— Bon, les gars, qui parie sur la date de la prochaine ouverture de vortex ?

La question donna lieu à une discussion animée entre les soldats. Peu d’informations avaient filtré de l’état-major au sujet de l’accident, et les rumeurs allaient bon train parmi les hommes.

Tout à leur conversation, ils ne remarquèrent pas un des chevrons de la porte s’allumer. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une activation ordinaire – pas d’enclenchement mécanique accompagné de la rotation habituelle de l’anneau – uniquement de l’illumination du symbole.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l’un des boîtiers électroniques se mit à grésiller que les soldats s’interrompirent et fixèrent la porte.

Trois des sept chevrons étaient activés.

— Bon sang, fit l’un des hommes, je croyais que ce truc était hors service !

Moins d’une minute plus tard, l’officier de garde – un lieutenant-colonel du service logistique – arrivait en salle de contrôle. Un seul technicien y était de quart, et il était pour l’instant en train de taper frénétiquement des lignes de code sur un clavier.

— Je n’y comprends rien ! Tout est débranché, la porte ne devrait pas être capable de s’activer… Le problème, mon colonel, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de l’officier, est que nous n’avons plus aucune commande sur la porte d’ici. Et par conséquent, aucun moyen de fermer l’iris…

— Passez la base en alerte rouge, fit celui-ci. Je préviens tout de suite le général.

—

La sonnerie stridente de l’alarme réveilla le docteur Jackson.

_Où suis-je ?_

Ah, oui. Le SG-C. Apparemment, il s’était endormi à son bureau alors qu’il travaillait sur une traduction particulièrement récalcitrante. Ces derniers jours, il avait été complètement absorbé par l’étude de la civilisation dont SG-1 avait exploré les ruines sur P4X-48C. Les films qu’il avait réussis à ramener de cette mission étaient vraiment fascinants : les symboles gravés sur les ruines n’étaient pas goa’ulds. Il s’agissait d’un dérivé de la langue des Anciens.

Ses premières ébauches de traduction faisaient état d’artefacts censés éloigner les… il n’était pas encore certain de la signification du symbole complexe à cet endroit, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec un serpent. De là à supposer que cette planète recelait une arme contre les Goa’ulds…

Daniel jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Trois heures du matin. Quel était le sadique qui déclenchait des alarmes à une heure pareille ? Ce ne pouvait pas être la porte, Sam lui avait confié au dîner de la veille les soucis que l’équipe scientifique rencontrait pour la remonter.

— Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée. Tout le personnel de renfort est demandé d’urgence en salle d’embarquement.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour la réparer pendant la nuit ? se demanda Daniel en attrapant ses béquilles pour se rendre en salle de contrôle. Sur le chemin, il se fit doubler par un groupe de soldats, armes au poing. Si les Goa’ulds avaient activé la porte, et qu’ils se rendaient comptent que l’iris de protection n’existait plus, l’archéologue ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

Daniel arriva en salle de contrôle en un temps record compte tenu de son handicap. Sam était déjà là et discutait technique avec le personnel présent. Curieusement, aucun vortex n’était encore activé.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Daniel. Je croyais qu’il y avait eu une activation de la porte.

— Elle est en cours, répondit Sam en faisant un signe de tête vers l’anneau en contrebas. Mais ce n’est pas… conventionnel.

En effet, cinq chevrons étaient illuminés, mais rien d’autre ne ressemblait à une activation. Le plus déroutant était de regarder cette porte s’allumer toute seule alors qu’elle était visiblement débranchée de toute source d’alimentation.

— Tous les enregistrements se recoupent, major, annonça l’un des techniciens. Les chevrons reçoivent un apport d’énergie extérieur.

— C’est impossible, répliqua Sam. Notre porte n’est pas raccordée aux générateurs. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir recevoir d’informations d’une autre porte ! À moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une source différente…

L’officier de garde était revenu du bureau du général, où il avait passé les dernières minutes à téléphoner à l’ensemble de l’état-major. Il avait l’air un peu perdu devant les explications de Sam.

— Je ne comprends pas, demanda-t-il. Comment peut-il y avoir une source extérieure si la porte n’est pas branchée ?

— Toutes les portes sont reliées entre elles et communiquent par un réseau subspatial, répondit le major. Je pense que même débranchée, notre porte reste connectée à ce réseau d’une manière ou d’une autre. Cependant la source d’énergie nécessaire pour activer l’anneau en passant par le subespace est bien supérieure à celle d’une porte ordinaire, où il ne s’agit que d’un échange d’informations.

L’officier se contenta de hocher la tête, bien que les explications de Sam n’aient pas paru l’éclairer davantage. Le sixième chevron était à présent activé, et tout le personnel essayait toujours frénétiquement de reprendre quelque contrôle sur la porte.

— Activation du septième chevron ! annonça un technicien.

Daniel s’attendait presque à voir un bataillon de Jaffas franchir la porte en faisant feu dès que le vortex se serait formé, mais rien de tel ne se passa. Des arcs lumineux se mirent à courir le long de l’anneau, quelques-uns s’enroulèrent autour de la rampe d’embarquement, d’autres frappèrent le matériel électronique alentours. La luminosité des chevrons oscilla puis faiblit sensiblement, et tout fut fini.

En salle de contrôle, plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent avant que quelqu’un ne bouge. Daniel finit par lâcher un soupir. L’invasion de la Terre ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

— Diffusez la fin de l’alerte, ordonna l’officier de garde. Major Carter, je compte sur vous pour le compte-rendu technique de ces événements.

Daniel resta encore quelques instants à observer le ballet de scientifiques qui s’affairaient, puis eut une pensée compatissante pour Sam. Assurément, elle risquait de devoir passer le reste de la nuit à analyser ce qui était arrivé.

Encore qu’il doutait que ce soit une corvée pour elle.

—

Un haut-parleur camouflé quelque part dans le plafond annonça la fin de l’alerte. Le bruit étouffé des klaxons de combat s’éteignit pour laisser place au bourdonnement léger des appareils médicaux en service. Harlock continua à fixer un point indéfini situé à peu près entre son lit et la sortie. Il avait été prêt de se lever lorsque l’alarme avait retenti, en partie parce qu’il en avait assez d’être couché, mais surtout parce qu’il était curieux d’en savoir plus sur cette base militaire étrange.

Depuis sa tentative d’évasion, et les quelques mots échangés avec le colonel O’Neill, il avait pris soin de rester le plus calme possible, afin d’en apprendre un maximum sur la base et la planète sans éveiller de soupçons. Et, de fait, les mesures de sécurité qui l’entouraient s’étaient un peu relâchées lorsque le personnel avait noté qu’il ne montrait aucun signe de s’enfuir. Il était à nouveau détaché, et il arrivait au garde en faction de s’absenter. Mais la plupart des conversations qu’il entendait étaient dénuées de sens. Ou alors, il lui manquait une information cruciale.

Harlock essaya de retrouver le sommeil, sans succès. Il se redressa sur un coude pour lire les chiffres de l’horloge posée sur le bureau, à l’autre bout de la pièce. 03:26. L’infirmerie ne s’animerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Même si personne ne semblait décidé à reprendre un interrogatoire, le capitaine préférait encore leur forcer un peu la main plutôt que rester là à attendre qu’il se passe quelque chose. En particulier, il était curieux de savoir à quoi ces gens pensaient quand ils parlaient de porte des étoiles.

Toute l’activité de cette base avait l’air de graviter autour de l’activation d’une, ou plusieurs, « portes ». Des équipes franchissaient ces portes, dans les deux sens et à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Lui-même, s’il en croyait le colonel O’Neill et les infirmiers ou médecins qui lui avaient parlé, serait arrivé par une porte… Il supposait que Kei avait dû suivre le même chemin.

… Il ne lui restait donc qu’à trouver une porte. Il doutait qu’il s’agisse du morceau de métal qui sert à séparer deux pièces entre elles. Peut-être un astroport, ou un point d’embarquement vers une base orbitale… Aucune des hypothèses qu’il avait envisagées ne lui paraissait satisfaisante.

Pour couronner le tout, un infirmier lui avait confirmé pas plus tard que la veille qu’il se trouvait bien sur la planète Terre. Il avait même ajouté un luxe de détails qui interdisait toute confusion avec une planète jumelle située ailleurs dans la galaxie.

N’y tenant plus, Harlock rejeta les couvertures et se mit debout. Il fallait qu’il en ait le cœur net. D’autant plus que le garde avait disparu dès le début de l’alerte, probablement appelé en renfort dans un autre poste.

Les coursives étaient désertes et l’éclairage réduit. Harlock préféra quand même éviter l’ascenseur. Inutile de se faire reprendre tout de suite. Il retrouva facilement le conduit qu’il avait emprunté la dernière fois. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, les niveaux intéressants se trouvaient dessous. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à les explorer discrètement. Il allait bien finir par trouver des réponses.

—

Pour la troisième fois, Daniel étouffa un bâillement. Plus rien d’anormal ne semblait devoir arriver à la porte des étoiles cette nuit. Il hésitait entre retourner travailler sa traduction ou faire un petit somme en attendant que le jour se lève. Même si la deuxième option le tentait bien, il ne se faisait guère d’illusions sur sa faisabilité. Tout le personnel de la base avait été prévenu, le général Hammond était en route et Jack… il serait certainement de mauvaise humeur d’avoir été réveillé si tôt, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver lui non plus.

Daniel étouffa un nouveau bâillement. Il n’était d’aucune utilité ici. Il n’avait rien compris à ce qui s’était passé et apparemment, les scientifiques allaient cogiter pendant un moment avant d’émettre la moindre hypothèse. Autant aller dormir.

Un téléphone sonna près de lui.

— Daniel Jackson.

Un infirmier paniqué se trouvait à l’autre bout du fil. À moitié endormi, Daniel essaya de remettre de l’ordre dans le flot de paroles. Des bribes de phrases telles que « croyais qu’il dormait » et « juste le temps de prendre un café » se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à son esprit. Il eut d’un coup l’impression désagréable de prendre une douche glacée.

— Un instant, interrompit-il. Vous voulez dire que votre patient s’est _encore_ sauvé ? Je croyais qu’il y avait un factionnaire en permanence à l’infirmerie ?

— Il est parti renforcer les équipes en salle d’embarquement lors de l’alerte, répondit l’infirmier. Mais je pensais… enfin…

Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Daniel se sentait complètement réveillé à présent. Il prit le temps de rassurer l’infirmier en quelques mots – le pauvre voyait déjà sa carrière brisée – puis lui dit qu’il transmettrait l’information avant de raccrocher.

Daniel mit un moment avant de trouver l’officier de garde. L’activité en salle de contrôle était plus intense qu’en plein jour. Le fait que toutes les consoles soient démontées n’arrangeait pas l’impression de désordre ambiant. Une fois la nouvelle transmise, Daniel ne s’attarda pas. Il communiqua au passage qu’il serait dans son bureau en cas de besoin – ce qui n’atténua pas l’expression de décomposition de l’officier de garde, au contraire – et se hâta de gagner une zone plus calme.

—

Deux niveaux sous l’infirmerie, Harlock explorait un énième local technique. Pour l’instant, il n’avait rien trouvé de bien palpitant. Évidemment. Les locaux sensibles étaient sûrement verrouillés ou gardés. Ou les deux. Et comme il prenait soin d’éviter toute zone où il semblait y avoir un tant soit peu d’activité…

En revanche, il aurait apprécié tomber sur un vestiaire ou quelque chose du même genre. Il commençait à en avoir assez de se balader pieds nus et en pyjama. En plus, ce n’était pas tellement discret.

Le contenu du local suivant était plutôt incongru dans une base militaire. Le genre de matériel que le capitaine se serait attendu à trouver dans l’arrière-boutique d’un antiquaire, voire dans un musée. La pièce était remplie de classeurs, et des statuettes et autres objets d’origine inconnue (mais manifestement anciens) étaient entassés pèle-mêle sur des étagères. Le tout était vaguement poussiéreux.

Harlock passa dans la pièce à côté. L’endroit était un peu mieux rangé mais tout aussi insolite. Pourquoi donc un conservateur de musée viendrait-il travailler chez les militaires ?

Il se rapprocha du bureau. La montagne de notes qui jonchaient la table lui indiqua que l’occupant des lieux était en train de travailler à une traduction assez ardue. Les symboles qui étaient reproduits un peu partout lui étaient inconnus, mais en soulevant quelques feuilles, il trouva une plaque gravée au nom du propriétaire : Dr Daniel Jackson. C’était lui qui accompagnait le colonel O’Neill.

Après examen, il s’avéra que le docteur Jackson était parti sans éteindre son ordinateur. Et sans le verrouiller non plus. Harlock s’assit au bureau et pianota quelques lignes sur le clavier : hors de question qu’il laisse passer une aubaine pareille.

_Voyons voir à quoi ressemble leur réseau informatique._

La programmation était relativement simple et ne différait pas beaucoup de ce qu’il connaissait. D’ici, il pouvait accéder à l’ensemble des ordinateurs de la base. Aucun des systèmes de sécurité n’égalait la complexité de ceux qui étaient utilisés sur l’Arcadia. C’était même assez étonnant qu’une base militaire ne soit pas mieux protégée.

Sans s’attarder davantage sur cette bizarrerie supplémentaire, le capitaine poursuivit sa navigation. Il venait de trouver un programme intitulé « système de contrôle de la porte des étoiles ». Cette partie du réseau était plus sécurisée que tout le reste, même si cela ne relevait pas encore du casse-tête informatique.

Quelqu’un ouvrit la porte du bureau. Daniel Jackson entra à cloche-pied dans la pièce, tenant ses béquilles d’une main et la poignée de la porte de l’autre. Il n’avait pas encore remarqué le capitaine, lequel songea à lui jeter une horrible statuette en forme de crocodile avant de s’enfuir… Ou à lui arracher ses béquilles.

Mmm. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin une fois que l’alerte serait donnée. Harlock décida donc de rester assis. Ce ne serait pas un conservateur de musée à béquilles qui allait lui faire peur.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit que son programme d’intrusion dans le système de contrôle de la porte avait abouti. Jackson avait l’air paralysé par la surprise. Harlock en profita pour taper de nouvelles lignes sur le clavier.

— Un instant, fit Jackson. Je croyais que vous ne compreniez pas l’anglais ?

Il allongea une béquille et l’écran de l’ordinateur s’éteignit.

— Je ne comprends pas quand vous parlez, répondit le capitaine. Mais je le lis très bien.

— Apparemment, vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

— J’apprends très vite.

Harlock donna une petite tape à l’écran, qui resta obstinément noir. Daniel Jackson souleva sa béquille et lui montra l’extrémité du cordon d’alimentation de l’ordinateur avec un sourire.

_Ah. D’accord._

Jackson extirpa un téléphone d’une boîte derrière la statuette crocodile et composa un numéro, sans quitter Harlock des yeux.

— Ici Jackson. Ne cherchez plus, je l’ai trouvé… Oui, je suis à mon bureau… Très bien.

— Vous pensez que je vais attendre tranquillement que vos amis arrivent ? demanda le capitaine une fois que Jackson eut raccroché.

— Je préférerais, oui. Voyez-vous, je suis déjà blessé et je n’ai pas du tout envie que ça s’aggrave.

Harlock ne répondit rien. Lui non plus n’avait pas envie que la situation s’aggrave. Il allait mieux, mais pas au point de vouloir reprendre un coup de paralyseur.

— Par contre, continua Jackson, je suis prêt à discuter avec vous. Vous aviez certainement un but en venant jusqu’ici, et nous sommes prêts à vous aider dans la limite de nos capacités, bien sûr.

Voilà que ça le reprenait. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu’il était venu ici volontairement ?

Bon, il tirerait ça au clair plus tard. Pour le moment, un détachement de soldats venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

— Tout va bien, docteur Jackson ? demanda l’un d’entre eux.

— Parfaitement bien, sergent, répondit Jackson.

Le sergent se rapprocha du bureau, l’arme au poing.

— Il n’opposera pas de résistance, continua Jackson… N’est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé à Harlock, qui était toujours assis derrière le bureau.

— Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire, grommela Harlock.

Il se laissa entraîner par les soldats. Il avait fini par admettre que personne dans cette base n’était déterminé à le torturer pour lui arracher des renseignements sur l’Arcadia ou l’une ou l’autre de ses bases de ravitaillement. Non, que ce soit Jackson, O’Neill ou même les médecins, tous semblaient le considérer comme un allié potentiel. Si seulement ils ne posaient pas des questions aussi stupides…

— Attendez ! fit-il avant de quitter le bureau.

Lui aussi avait des questions, mais l’une d’entre elles était plus importante que les autres.

— Où est Kei ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— La jeune femme qui était avec moi… Où est-elle ?

— Ah… Son état était plus préoccupant que le vôtre. Elle a été transférée dans un hôpital militaire mieux équipé que notre infirmerie… Je demanderai à ce que vous puissiez lui rendre visite, termina Jackson.

Harlock soutint le regard de Daniel Jackson pendant quelques secondes. Il avait l’air sincère.

— Doit-on le reconduire à l’infirmerie ou le mettre en cellule, docteur Jackson ? demanda le sergent.

— Et bien… Je suppose que le colonel O’Neill voudra l’interroger dès que la situation se sera un peu apaisée, répondit Jackson. En attendant, vous n’avez qu’à l’installer dans une des chambres du niveau vingt… Vous n’aurez qu’à laisser un de vos hommes devant la porte, ajouta-t-il. J’irai le voir dès que j’aurai pris un peu de repos.

— Très bien. Je rendrai compte au colonel dès qu’il arrivera.

Le sergent fit signe à ses hommes, et Harlock fut poussé dans la coursive. Les soldats l’escortèrent jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Ils croisèrent des groupes de soldats et de techniciens qui se hâtaient dans des directions variées. Harlock ignorait ce qui s’était passé exactement, mais la base avait l’air en effervescence.

Le groupe se sépara avant d’entrer dans l’ascenseur. Un seul soldat accompagna le sergent pour conduire Harlock aux niveaux supérieurs. Les trois hommes s’arrêtèrent devant une petite chambre, meublée au minimum, apparemment destinée à accueillir le personnel de passage. Le sergent fit rapidement le tour de la pièce avant de faire entrer Harlock. Il donna ensuite quelques consignes au soldat que le capitaine ne put entendre, puis les deux hommes ressortirent.

—

Le colonel O’Neill arriva au SG-C en même temps que le général Hammond. Un nombre non négligeable de scientifiques s’était rassemblé en salle de conférence afin de présenter leurs premières conclusions au général. O’Neill repéra Carter à l’autre bout de la pièce et tenta d’attirer son attention. Il aurait préféré être mis plus précisément au courant de la situation avant d’avoir à subir une suite d’exposés scientifiques tous plus assommants les uns que les autres. Mais le major était en train de mettre en ordre ses notes et ne semblait pas disposée à le rejoindre.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à prendre place, un sergent de la sécurité l’informa des événements qui avaient eu lieu en parallèle – à l’infirmerie. L’homme avait été rattrapé rapidement sans opposer de résistance, et placé sous surveillance dans une chambre d’invité du niveau vingt selon les ordres du docteur Jackson. Le colonel fit mine de ne pas remarquer le ton désapprobateur du sergent, qui aurait apparemment préféré que cet hôte trop remuant soit placé en cellule.

O’Neill hésita un instant. Son instinct lui disait qu’il apprendrait davantage en interrogeant cet Harlock qu’en restant en salle de conférence. D’un autre côté, la disponibilité de la porte le concernait directement…

Au diable le briefing ! Carter pourrait toujours lui faire un résumé des grandes lignes. O’Neill suivit le sergent dans la coursive.

— Prévenez le docteur Jackson que je m’occupe de l’interrogatoire, fit O’Neill. Il voudra certainement y assister.

— À vos ordres, mon colonel.

Le sergent s’éloigna aussitôt. O’Neill jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la salle de conférence.

Personne n’avait l’air décidé à le poursuivre pour l’obliger à rester. Comme le diagramme animé qu’un assistant venait d’afficher sur l’écran ne lui évoquait rien sinon un commentaire du genre « c’est joli, toutes ces couleurs qui tournent », il tourna les talons sans regrets.

—

Harlock avait examiné la chambre minutieusement sans trouver la moindre issue. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtres – normal, pour une base souterraine – et la porte était fermée de l’extérieur. La serrure ne l’aurait pas arrêté plus de cinq minutes, mais il entendait un soldat faire les cent pas de l’autre côté. Sortir était une _mauvaise_ idée.

La pièce était vide, à l’exception du lit et d’un bureau. Une salle de bain minuscule – et archaïque – était attenante et séparée du reste de la pièce par un simple rideau. Si cette chambre était destinée aux invités, ce n’était certainement pas pour les hôtes de marque.

Harlock avait ouvert les tiroirs du bureau – on ne savait jamais, l’occupant précédent avait pu oublier son fusil laser à l’intérieur – et vérifié la présence de micros ou de caméras – il y avait un machin, dans le coin, qui pouvait éventuellement correspondre à cette définition. Finalement, il s’était allongé et pour l’heure était occupé à compter les fissures du plafond.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure. Le colonel O’Neill entra et s’assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

— Bonjour, lui dit-il. Je vois que vous êtes suffisamment remis pour vous permettre de quitter l’infirmerie au beau milieu de la nuit.

Harlock ne releva pas le sarcasme. Quelque chose lui disait que le colonel allait recommencer à parler de Goa’ulds et de portes, mais ce n’était pas sa préoccupation première. Mieux valait prendre les devants.

— Je souhaite voir Kei, demanda-t-il.

Le colonel leva un sourcil.

— La jeune femme, continua Harlock. Le docteur Jackson a dit que je pourrais la voir.

— Le docteur Jackson dit beaucoup de choses, répondit O’Neill. Ce n’est pas aussi simple.

— Il a dit que vous étiez prêts à nous aider, insista Harlock.

Autant juger le plus vite possible à quel point ces gens pouvaient être coopératifs. Le capitaine n’aimait pas du tout cette sensation d’incertitude qui pesait sur les événements en cours. Il préférait que les rôles soient définis clairement dès le départ. Qui combattre, et à qui faire confiance. C’était loin d’être évident ici.

— C’est exact, concéda le colonel. Mais j’espère qu’il a eu le bon sens d’ajouter « dans la mesure du possible ».

— Presque mot pour mot.

— Formidable. Il faut rester conscient que nos moyens technologiques ne valent pas ceux des Goa’ulds… Même si on arrive à leur causer pas mal d’ennuis.

Décidément, toute la culture locale semblait tourner autour de cette guerre contre les Goa’ulds. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se renseigner avant que le colonel ne commence à évoquer le deuxième point culturel du coin – les « portes ».

— Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un peuple nommé « Goa’uld », déclara Harlock. Savez-vous s’ils sont connus sous un autre nom ?

— Ils se font passer pour des dieux, mais en réalité, ce sont des espèces de parasites qui réduisent les humains en esclavage, expliqua O’Neill. Leur système de gouvernement est de type féodal, ce qui veut dire que la plupart du temps, ils se battent entre eux – ou plutôt, ils se battent par l’intermédiaire de leurs armées de Jaffas. Mais globalement, ils contrôlent de nombreux systèmes et bénéficient ainsi d’un réseau de portes des étoiles très étendu.

_Et voilà !_

Daniel Jackson entra au moment où le colonel finissait son petit exposé.

— J’ai raté quelque chose d’important ? demanda Jackson.

— Non, pas vraiment, fit le colonel. Je présentais les Goa’ulds à notre invité… Ça vous rappelle des souvenirs ? continua-t-il en regardant Harlock.

— Rien du tout.

Un peuple alien qui régnait sur un empire de plusieurs systèmes ne devait pourtant pas passer inaperçu !

— Et je n’ai jamais entendu parler de portes des étoiles non plus, ajouta-t-il.

O’Neill et Jackson écarquillèrent les yeux.

— De Chaapa’aï, peut-être ? avança Jackson. Ou de cercle de pierre ?

— Un grand anneau, avec des symboles gravés dessus, dit O’Neill.

Harlock secoua la tête négativement.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour venir, alors ? demanda le colonel, perplexe.

— Je ne suis pas _venu_ ici, répondit posément Harlock. C’est vous qui m’avez amené.

— On n’a rien fait ! protesta O’Neill. Je constate simplement que nous avons ouvert un vortex pour rentrer, et que vous êtes arrivés derrière nous.

— Comment ça, vous avez ouvert un vortex ?

— Ben oui, entre deux portes. C’est ainsi que nous voyageons de planète en planète.

O’Neill avait l’air d’énoncer des évidences, mais Harlock se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

— Et vous utilisez quel genre de vaisseau ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

— On n’en a pas besoin puisqu’il y a les portes, répondit O’Neill. S’il ne s’agit que d’un effectif réduit, c’est beaucoup plus rapide et moins coûteux en carburant de voyager par la porte des étoiles. Le trajet est presque instantané… Quelques secondes pour se rendre sur un autre monde.

— Montrez-moi.

— Quoi donc ? fit le colonel.

— Une porte. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que c’est… Vous dites qu’il y en a sur plusieurs planètes ?

— Sur la quasi-totalité des planètes de la galaxie, oui. Bien sûr, certaines portes ont été détruites ou ne sont plus accessibles, mais cela fait quand même des dizaines de milliers de planètes à explorer.

Harlock n’avait rien rencontré de tel sur aucune des planètes qu’il avait visitées. À sa connaissance, personne n’avait jamais utilisé de portes pour voyager dans la galaxie.

O’Neill consulta du regard le docteur Jackson. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

— Bon, très bien, céda le colonel. Je vous emmène en salle de briefing. J’en profiterai pour vous présenter le général, s’il est disponible.

O’Neill se leva et Harlock lui emboîta le pas. Il était toujours en pyjama, mais n’osa pas le faire remarquer.

Le colonel avançait à grands pas dans la coursive, sans se soucier du docteur Jackson qui peinait à suivre le rythme. Finalement, O’Neill se retourna. Il eut une moue indéchiffrable en regardant Jackson, puis considéra Harlock de la tête aux pieds. Le capitaine soutint l’examen sans ciller, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

— J’espère que votre général ne se formalisera pas si je me présente à lui pieds nus, fit Harlock. J’avais des bottes, dans le temps, mais je n’ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus…

— Ça doit pouvoir s’arranger, sourit O’Neill. Vous aurez même le temps d’en essayer plusieurs paires avant que ce lambin arrive à destination.

— Je vais aussi vite que possible, Jack, protesta le docteur Jackson, l’air outré.

— Continuez sans nous, Daniel, répliqua O’Neill. On va faire un crochet par le salon d’habillement. Mettez le général au courant quand vous arriverez !

Harlock suivit le colonel, qui bifurqua dans un couloir annexe tandis que Jackson prenait le chemin de l’ascenseur. Il commençait à trouver l’homme plutôt sympathique. Un brin impulsif, peut-être…

—

Lorsque Daniel arriva en salle de briefing, il ne restait sur place que le vidéo projecteur et quelques gobelets de café. Il aperçut Sam en grande conversation avec le général, dans son bureau, et faillit faire un infarctus quand Teal’c surgit de nulle part près de lui.

— Daniel Jackson, fit le Jaffa. Le général Hammond souhaite s’entretenir avec l’ensemble de l’équipe SG-1.

— Quelle coïncidence ! répondit Daniel. Jack arrive justement pour le voir.

Son cœur battait la chamade. La fatigue, probablement… Il se rapprocha de la cafetière, mais les scientifiques l’avaient déjà vidée pendant le briefing. Il aurait dû s’en douter en voyant le nombre de gobelets abandonnés sur la table.

Teal’c s’était assis à sa place habituelle. Sam gesticulait toujours dans le bureau du général. Daniel se demandait s’il aurait le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avant le soir. La journée promettait d’être longue.

Finalement, Hammond parut remarquer leur présence et interrompit Sam.

— Je pense qu’il serait préférable de continuer lorsque SG-1 sera au complet, déclara le général en sortant de son bureau. Le colonel O’Neill a-t-il été prévenu ?

— Il est en chemin, mon général, répondit Daniel. Mais…

— Oui ?

— Rapport au blessé… euh… Harlock. Il a demandé des explications au sujet de la porte, et le colonel l’amène ici.

— Le major Davis m’a informé qu’il avait quitté l’infirmerie au moment de l’alerte, soupira le général. Mais qu’aucun sabotage n’avait été reporté.

— Apparemment, il a profité de l’absence simultanée du garde et de l’infirmier pour jouer les filles de l’air. Je l’ai retrouvé chez moi… En revanche, ajouta Daniel à l’attention de Sam, je le soupçonne fortement de s’être introduit dans notre réseau informatique. Vous n’avez rien remarqué ?

— Non, répondit le major. Il n’a pas dû entrer dans les zones sécurisées. Mais je ferai quand même changer tous les codes par précaution.

Sam soupira à son tour. La journée allait être longue pour tout le monde.

—

O’Neill martyrisait un trombone en attendant que le préposé à l’habillement déniche une tenue à la bonne taille dans le fouillis de treillis entassés qu’un obscur bureaucrate avait pompeusement appelé « salon d’habillement ». Il essayait de trouver une raison logique à l’ignorance flagrante d’Harlock au sujet des portes des étoiles. C’était idiot… Si son peuple maîtrisait le voyage spatial, il avait forcément dû entendre parler des portes. Quant aux Goa’ulds… Ils avaient été présents dans toute la galaxie, et sur les mondes qu’ils avaient abandonnés, les légendes se transmettaient d’une génération à l’autre. Et que penser lorsqu’il avait prétendu avoir été _amené_ sur Terre…

Évoquer la Terre ramena le colonel vers une autre question. Il se retourna vers Harlock, qui finissait de s’habiller.

— Au fait, fit-il, sur le ton de la conversation, pourquoi semblez-vous surpris de vous trouver sur Terre ?

— Ma planète s’appelle comme ça aussi.

O’Neill attendit que l’autre s’étende sur le sujet, mais apparemment, Harlock considérait qu’il en avait assez dit.

_Je vois. Pas le genre bavard._

Le colonel sentait qu’Harlock ne lui faisait qu’à moitié confiance, sans qu’il puisse s’expliquer pourquoi. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une méfiance naturelle entre deux peuples. Non, O’Neill avait l’impression qu’il ne le croyait pas lorsqu’il parlait de la Terre.

— C’est tout à fait possible que deux planètes possèdent le même nom, supposa le colonel.

— Le même satellite aussi ? répondit Harlock, l’air dubitatif. Et le même système planétaire ?

O’Neill ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Les seuls Terriens qui utilisaient la porte des étoiles appartenaient au SG-C. Et Harlock n’avait pas l’air d’appartenir au cercle restreint de Terriens au courant des activités réelles de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

— Le NID ne vous évoque rien de particulier, par hasard ? avança le colonel.

— Non.

— Euh… Vous ne faites pas non plus partie du programme russe d’exploration de la porte des étoiles ?

— Non plus. Je vous ai dit que j’ignore ce qu’est une porte des étoiles, répondit Harlock, agacé.

Bon, d’accord. Ne restait plus que l’amnésie, alors.

— Très bien, lâcha le colonel, peut-être que lorsque vous l’aurez vue, vous aurez davantage de choses à raconter.

Malgré tout, son intuition lui disait qu’Harlock ne mentait pas. Il ne connaissait l’existence ni de la porte des étoiles, ni des Goa’ulds. Il devait vraiment habiter une planète paumée. … Mais Carter aurait bien une explication scientifique pour démêler cet écheveau.

—

La pièce dans laquelle O’Neill invita Harlock à entrer était occupée par quatre personnes. Le capitaine connaissait déjà l’une d’entre elles : le docteur Jackson lui fit un bref sourire et fit mine de se lever.

— Restez assis, Daniel, lui intima O’Neill. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez une rechute.

Une femme blonde était installée en face de lui, ainsi qu’un grand type musclé à la peau foncée. Humanoïde, mais certainement pas humain. Harlock ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais la vue de cet homme le mettait mal à l’aise (et ce n’était pas à cause de son étrange tatouage frontal). Quant au troisième homme, il était chauve et ne portait pas le treillis dont tous les autres, y compris lui-même, étaient vêtus. Sa chemisette était ornée d’une barrette de décoration et les étoiles sur ses épaulettes laissaient présager d’un haut gradé. Ce fut d’ailleurs à lui que le colonel s’adressa.

— Je me suis permis d’amener notre… invité jusqu’ici, mon général. Il dit qu’il n’a jamais vu de porte. Je n’ai trouvé aucune objection à lui montrer.

— De toute façon, j’ai cru comprendre qu’il était nécessaire de mettre certaines choses au point, répliqua le général. Autant le faire maintenant puisque vous êtes là.

Le général se tourna vers Harlock.

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, au nom de la Terre, fit-il. Je suis le général Hammond, et je suis responsable de cette base.

— Je ne vous présente pas Daniel, vous vous connaissez déjà, renchérit O’Neill. Voici les autres membres du SG-1 : le major Samantha Carter et Teal’c. Et voici notre porte des étoiles, déclara-t-il, théâtral, en montrant la baie vitrée au fond de la salle.

Harlock s’avança. En contrebas se trouvait un immense anneau. Une porte des étoiles. Et il y aurait des trucs pareils sur toutes les planètes ?

— Alors ? demanda O’Neill.

— Alors, rien. C’est la première fois que je vois une de ces choses, et je vous assure que cet endroit n’était pas ma destination.

— Pour le voyage, j’ai une explication, interrompit Carter. Les analyses ont montré que nous avons bien eu deux vortex superposés lors de… l’incident avec la porte. La destination que vous avez entrée était peut-être différente, mais lorsque les deux vortex ont interféré, vous avez dû… bifurquer.

— Sauf que je ne me suis pas servi d’un engin comme celui-ci au départ, rétorqua Harlock.

— Toutes les portes ne ressemblent pas à ça, intervint Jackson. Les Tollans avaient construit leur propre version selon des lignes plus épurées.

— Le principe des portes des étoiles est de créer un puits gravitationnel entre deux portes, continua Carter. En tapant une série de sept symboles, on entre dans le système les coordonnées spatiales du point d’arrivée, ainsi que le point de départ.

— Et vous pensez m’impressionner avec ça ? répondit Harlock. Vous me décrivez les bases du voyage en dimension warp. Mais c’est complètement suicidaire de traverser un vortex sans protection.

— C’est sans danger, fit Carter, qui avait tout de même l’air interloquée. Nos corps subissent une déstructuration moléculaire à l’entrée du vortex et sont restructurés à la sortie. Quant au vortex lui-même, il est éphémère mais suffisamment puissant pour traverser les obstacles sans encombre. Même si la traversée d’une étoile est bloquée par les sécurités internes de la porte, elle peut se faire sans dommages pour le personnel.

— Mais l’étoile n’a pas survécu, lâcha O’Neill au passage.

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait le comportement de l’Arcadia en hyperespace. Ces anneaux généraient un vortex plus puissant que son vaisseau. Tochiro allait être jaloux.

Il laissa son regard dériver dans la salle de la porte. L’idée de voyager dans l’espace sans vaisseau spatial ne l’emballait guère. Il l’avait suffisamment parcouru dans tous les sens pour savoir que ce n’était pas un endroit très agréable à visiter sans scaphandre. Même en dimension warp.

Harlock revint à la salle de conférence. Une tâche colorée attira son attention.

_L’emblème des États-Unis ?_

— Et ça, c’est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Euh… ça n’a pas grand-chose à voir avec les voyages dans l’espace, répondit O’Neill. C’est notre pavillon national.

— Sans blague. Et moi, je suis le président des États-Unis.

— Je ne pense pas, non, rétorqua le colonel. Je l’ai déjà rencontré, et il ne vous ressemble pas. Il est plus vieux, aussi.

Cette conversation devenait complètement surréaliste.

— Il a dit ne pas connaître le NID, disait O’Neill au général. Et il n’a pas l’air russe.

— Je suis allemand, dit Harlock distraitement.

— Hein ?

— Je suis allemand, répéta Harlock. D’Heilligenstadt. Vous connaissez l’Allemagne ? Vous savez, en Europe ?

Les autres échangèrent des regards perplexes.

— Euh, oui… Mais vous, comment vous connaissez ? demanda O’Neill.

— Je suis _né_ là-bas.

Harlock avait le sentiment que la discussion tournait en rond.

Pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’il _était_ sur Terre ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l’air d’utiliser leur « porte des étoiles » sans savoir comment elle fonctionnait exactement ? Pourquoi croyaient-ils que les États-Unis existaient toujours ? Pourquoi les Illuminas n’avaient-ils pas encore débarqué, avec tout le temps qu’ils avaient eu ? Et pourquoi…

_Le temps._

— En quelle année sommes-nous ? interrompit-il.

— Plaît-il ?

— L’année. Vous savez, le temps qu’il faut à la planète pour faire le tour du soleil…

— Merci, je ne suis pas stupide, bougonna O’Neill. On est en 2004. Le 21 mars. Et il est six heures et demie, précisa-t-il.

— Le vingt-et-unième siècle, fit Harlock.

— En effet, répondit O’Neill. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Ce n’était pas peu dire. Mais au moins, ça expliquait tout. Harlock savait les voyages temporels possibles. Il lui était même arrivé de faire des incursions dans le passé, plus ou moins loin, et plus ou moins volontairement, mais jamais sans son vaisseau.

Il se demanda brièvement comment Tochiro allait faire pour le récupérer cette fois-ci. Puis, l’éventualité de créer un paradoxe temporel en interférant avec cette époque l’effleura un instant.

Mais alors, juste un instant.

— À vrai dire, oui, répondit-il au colonel. Un problème d’environ neuf siècles.

— Expliquez-vous, demanda Carter.

— Je suis né sur Terre, fit-il. Cette planète… Mais plus tard.

— Vous voulez dire que vous venez du futur ? interrogea O’Neill.

— C’est ça, oui. De neuf siècles… Ce qui fait le trentième siècle, dit-il en regardant O’Neill.

Un ange passa. Tout le monde prenait le temps de digérer les informations reçues. Le colonel O’Neill avait l’air vexé.

— Pourriez-vous nous détailler ce qui s’est passé avant que vous n’arriviez ici, demanda finalement Carter. Nous avons enregistré des pics d’énergie incroyables lors de l’activation. Quelque chose qu’une porte ne peut pas générer.

— J’ai fait un saut en hyperespace qui a mal tourné, répondit Harlock. Nous étions en bordure d’une zone interdite… Maintenant, je sais pourquoi elles sont interdites, fit le capitaine pour lui-même. Je pense que le vaisseau a « croisé » votre puits gravitationnel en chemin.

— C’est ça ! s’exclama Carter. Votre vaisseau ne doit pas disposer des mêmes sécurités que les portes. Lorsque les deux couloirs se sont rencontrés, ils ont dû fusionner, ce qui explique l’apport anormal d’énergie et l’ouverture du deuxième vortex.

— Un instant, interrompit O’Neill. Si vous étiez dans un vaisseau spatial avant de croiser notre route, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas arrivé avec lui ?

— C’est possible que le surplus d’énergie ait été trop important pour sa structure et qu’il ait été détruit, avança Carter.

— J’espère bien que non ! rétorqua Harlock. Je n’ai pas envie de rester ici toute ma vie.

Néanmoins, il était tout à fait conscient que le major Carter pouvait avoir raison. Il ignorait ce qui s’était passé après le passage du flux énergétique. Pour ce qu’il en savait, l’Arcadia n’avait pas résisté au choc, et Tochiro était éparpillé quelque part dans l’espace, entre la dimension warp et le trentième siècle.

Il préférait se persuader du contraire.

— Vous n’avez pas eu de… hum… tentative de contact inhabituelle depuis mon arrivée ? demanda-t-il. Je ne pense pas que cette « anomalie » de navigation ait suffit à détruire le vaisseau. Mon ami doit être en train de chercher à me rejoindre.

Et si ce n’était pas le cas, mieux valait s’accrocher à cet espoir le plus longtemps possible.

— Nous n’avons eu aucun contact par la porte des étoiles depuis que vous êtes là, répondit Carter. La décharge a endommagé le système et aucune activation n’est possible pour le moment.

— Dans ce cas, comment expliquez- vous ce qui s’est passé cette nuit, major Carter, fit Teal’c.

— Je ne l’explique pas. La porte est hors service. Théoriquement, elle ne peut pas recevoir d’informations extérieures. La seule hypothèse plausible est qu’il s’agissait d’un résidu de la décharge énergétique qui avait été conservé à l’intérieur de la porte à la manière d’un condensateur.

— À moins que nous nous trouvions face à une tentative de contact de nos amis du trentième siècle, déclara Jackson.

— Si bien sûr vous êtes capables d’ouvrir un vortex avec une porte défectueuse à l’autre bout, fit O’Neill.

— Personnellement, non, répondit Harlock. Ce n’est pas moi l’ingénieur à bord… Mais ça doit être possible sans trop de difficultés, continua-t-il en se remémorant les ressources de Tochiro dans ce domaine.

Harlock revint vers la baie vitrée et contempla pensivement la porte des étoiles. Le grand anneau était disposé au milieu d’une vaste salle située au cœur de la base militaire souterraine. Le capitaine essaya de s’imaginer l’Arcadia franchissant un vortex à cet endroit…

— En revanche, avoua-t-il en se retournant vers le général, il risque d’y avoir un problème si mon ami trouve le moyen de traverser votre porte avec notre vaisseau…

— Je comprends, répondit le général. Il serait regrettable que votre appareil s’écrase à son arrivée.

— Oh, je ne me fais pas trop de souci à ce sujet, fit Harlock en haussant les épaules. En fait, je m’inquiète surtout pour votre base. Si ce vaisseau arrive par ici et se fraye un chemin vers la surface, il ne va pas rester grand-chose de vos installations.

— Vous semblez avoir une confiance excessive en la solidité de votre appareil, dit soudain O’Neill, sarcastique. Il y a quand même toute une montagne au-dessus de nous.

— Et alors ? C’est juste des cailloux. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Euh… les renforts blindés entre les niveaux ? Le matériel ultra sophistiqué ? Les gens qui travaillent ici ?

— Ben quoi, je vous ai prévenus ! Vous n’avez plus qu’à évacuer.

— Et quoi encore ? Vous trouvez que vous êtes en position de nous dicter vos conditions ?

Le colonel semblait prêt à rajouter encore quelque chose, mais Hammond lui fit signe de cesser.

— Nous devrions pouvoir remédier à cela plus simplement, déclara-t-il. Major Carter !

— Mon général ?

— Préparez-vous à transférer la porte vers la zone 51. Je m’occupe des autorisations nécessaires… C’est une zone militaire située en plein désert, expliqua le général à Harlock. Cela devrait limiter les dégâts.

— Nous courons le risque d’avoir des témoins non autorisés, intervint Jackson. Il y a toujours des cinglés qui campent en bordure de la zone 51 dans l’espoir d’apercevoir des ovnis.

Hammond balaya l’objection d’un geste.

— On s’occupera de ça plus tard.

— Dois-je comprendre que le Terrien lambda n’est pas au courant de l’existence d’extraterrestres ? demanda Harlock.

— Le programme « porte des étoiles » reste classé secret défense pour le moment, répondit O’Neill. Nous ne voulons pas d’une panique générale si le monde apprend que nous sommes sous la menace permanente d’une invasion alien.

— Ben voyons. Et vous êtes la seule ligne de défense terrienne contre les hordes de… comment les appelez-vous déjà ?… les Goa’ulds ?

— Les hordes de Jaffas, corrigea O’Neill. Les Goa’ulds ne sont pas si nombreux. Vous n’avez pas appris ça à l’école ? En cours d’histoire ?

— Ça ne m’a pas marqué. Mais je n’étais pas très intéressé par l’étude des âges archaïques.

— Eh ! Nous ne sommes pas si arriérés ! protesta le colonel.

— Ça ne m’a pas marqué non plus, lui renvoya Harlock.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Harlock retint un sourire. Visiblement, O’Neill cherchait une réplique bien sentie pour reprendre l’avantage de cette joute verbale.

— Colonel ! interrompit Hammond. Vous vous chargerez avec Teal’c de conduire Harlock jusqu’en zone 51. Et vous, jeune homme, fit-il à Harlock, cessez de provoquer le colonel. Je compte sur vous pour nous donner toute information qui nous permettrait de contacter le trentième siècle.

— Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Jackson.

— Vous restez au SG-C, docteur, répondit le général. Je vous rappelle que vous avez des ruines de civilisations à étudier. Vous ne m’avez pas dit que vous étiez sur le point de traduire un passage crucial des tablettes gravées que vous avez filmées sur P4X-48C ?

Le général se leva, aussitôt imité par tous ceux qui n’étaient pas déjà debout.

— Messieurs, cela va sans dire que la remise en état de la porte est notre priorité absolue. Il faut rétablir le contact avec le site Alpha et récupérer nos équipes encore sur le terrain avant toute expérimentation de voyage temporel.

Hammond les laissa sur ces mots pour retourner dans son bureau. Daniel Jackson s’étira en baillant.

— Pour l’instant, ma priorité absolue est de trouver un café, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— J’en prendrai un aussi, fit Carter en le suivant dans la coursive. Pourriez-vous me l’apporter en salle d’embarquement ? Je vais commencer à superviser le démontage de la porte.

Harlock resta face à la baie vitrée. Il pensait à Kei. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Le vortex généré par la porte les avait littéralement fait passer à travers les parois de l’Arcadia. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester entier.

— Café ? fit le colonel.

— Hmm ?

— Je vous offre un café, répéta O’Neill. À moins que vous ne vouliez assister au spectacle fascinant d’un anneau métallique sortant par le plafond.

— Absolument pas, répondit Harlock. Je veux bien votre café.

O’Neill l’emmena jusqu’au mess. Quelques tables étaient occupées, mais l’endroit était encore calme. Teal’c s’installa avec eux.

— Vous voulez manger un morceau ? interrogea O’Neill qui revenait avec un plateau et trois tasses.

— Ça ira, fit Harlock.

Le café n’avait pas le même goût qu’à son époque. Il devait être fait avec des vrais caféiers et non avec ces plantes mutantes qui poussaient partout.

Le capitaine regarda Teal’c tout en sirotant sa tasse. Celui-ci l’observait silencieusement, l’air imperturbable.

— Vous n’êtes pas humain, n’est-ce pas ? finit par demander Harlock.

— En effet.

— Teal’c est un Jaffa, précisa O’Neill.

— Je suis loyal à la Tauri, continua Teal’c. Par mon combat, j’ai l’espoir qu’un jour, tous mes frères qui sont encore les esclaves des faux dieux seront libres.

— Je vois.

Combattre pour la liberté contre un ennemi plus puissant. Harlock ne put s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine affinité avec ce Jaffa.

— Est-ce que dans le futur, les Jaffas ont gagné leur liberté ? voulut savoir Teal’c.

— Je… ne pense pas qu’il soit judicieux de vous donner des informations sur votre futur, répondit Harlock, embarrassé.

Il ne connaissait aucun Jaffa vivant au trentième siècle. Aucun Goa’uld non plus. Ils avaient dû s’entretuer avant. Une chance. Il y avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec les aliens hostiles du trentième siècle. Harlock espéra qu’O’Neill et Teal’c prendraient son hésitation pour un souci de ne pas causer de paradoxes temporels. Il préférait éviter d’évoquer son époque autant que possible. Inutile que ces militaires apprennent la nature de ses activités. Ils s’en rendraient compte suffisamment tôt, lorsque l’Arcadia arriverait. Si elle arrivait, bien sûr.

Harlock chassa les pensées pessimistes qui tentaient de s’imposer. Autant changer de sujet avant qu’ils insistent.

— Si vous me faites quitter cette base pour une autre, demanda-t-il au colonel, pourra-t-on faire un crochet par l’hôpital ? … Pour voir Kei.

— Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Nous aurons bien le temps d’aller lui rendre visite. Le déménagement de toute l’installation risque de prendre un jour ou deux.

Le colonel se resservit une tasse de café.

— En espérant que vos amis ne tentent pas de passer avant que tout soit remonté, finit-il.


	6. Chapitre 3

## Chapitre 3

—

L’Arcadia s’était réfugiée dans une ceinture d’astéroïdes, en bordure d’un système à quelques parsecs de son point de sortie d’hyperespace. Le vaisseau pirate avait retrouvé sa pleine capacité opérationnelle quelques heures à peine après son voyage désastreux en dimension warp. Tochiro avait piloté l’Arcadia jusqu’à une orbite sûre, au cœur de la ceinture d’astéroïdes. Avec le dispositif de camouflage et les planétoïdes qui brouillaient les radars, aucun Illuminas ne les trouverait.

Il surveillait quand même attentivement les deux vaisseaux ennemis qui finissaient leur patrouille dans la zone.

— Ils s’éloignent, fit l’opérateur radar.

— Je n’ai capté aucune transmission en partance des vaisseaux Illuminas qui indiquerait qu’on ait été repéré, annonça Mimee depuis la console d’interception électronique.

— Parfait, déclara Tochiro. Fin de l’alerte.

— Est-ce qu’on va tenter à nouveau de passer en hyperespace ? demanda l’opérateur.

Tochiro nota l’infime trace d’angoisse dans le ton que l’homme avait employé. Bah, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Amorcer un saut warp dans cette zone leur laissait autant de chances de survie que tenter de jongler avec des grenades à plasma.

— Pas tout de suite, répondit Tochiro. Je dois finir les analyses de notre saut précédent.

Il avait étudié les enregistrements de l’accident et était parvenu à reconstituer plus ou moins les événements. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, pendant le court laps de temps où elle s’était trouvée en dimension warp, l’Arcadia avait croisé et percuté un autre appareil qui utilisait le même mode de navigation. La poisse. Une chance sur un million de rencontrer quelqu’un, et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur eux… Les zones interdites devaient être plus propices aux collisions.

Son seul souci était qu’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer précisément le type d’appareil auquel ils avaient eu affaire. Ses senseurs lui indiquaient obstinément une masse transportée inférieure à cinq cents kilos. Bien trop léger pour un vaisseau capable de naviguer en hyperespace…

Il avait enregistré le point de sortie de l’autre appareil, et essayé de le suivre avec l’Arcadia, mais au moment du saut, l’ordinateur de navigation lui avait répondu « données erronées ». Malgré tous ses efforts, il n’avait pu passer outre les sécurités du vaisseau, et le système warp du bord n’avait pas pu créer de vortex suffisamment stable pour sauter.

Enfin… Il espérait que le capitaine et Kei étaient en un seul morceau. Ils avaient manifestement été « aspirés » par le deuxième couloir de navigation – une erreur d’aiguillage, en quelque sorte. Mais il ne savait pas quels pouvaient en être les effets sur des corps humains.

Le professeur s’aperçut qu’il venait de faire défiler plusieurs pages de données sans vraiment les regarder. Il revint en arrière en se morigénant. Plus vite il aurait trouvé un moyen de contourner les sécurités qui avaient empêché le saut, plus vite il pourrait porter secours au capitaine.

— Vous pensez qu’on va retrouver le capitaine, professeur ? demanda le mousse du bord, Tadashi.

Tochiro ferma les yeux. Il aurait préféré travailler tranquillement chez lui, ou au moins à un endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé toutes les cinq minutes, mais en l’absence du capitaine, c’était lui qui assurait l’intérim. Même s’il quittait la passerelle, il avait neuf chances sur dix de se faire diffuser avant d’avoir pu commencer quoi que ce soit. Incroyable le nombre de questions que l’équipage pouvait avoir à poser au capitaine.

Il aimait le travail en solitaire, sans contraintes. Avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, c’était impossible de s’enfermer pendant une journée pour résoudre un problème particulièrement ardu. Il était pourtant certain qu’Harlock arrivait à le faire, lui.

_Vivement qu’il revienne. J’ai horreur de ça._

— Professeur ? insista Tadashi.

— Aucune chance si je suis interrompu sans arrêt, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Il était sûr qu’Harlock n’avait pas non plus à répondre à autant de questions. Décidément, le commandement n’était pas fait pour lui. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Tadashi fit une moue boudeuse, puis se défoula sur Tori-san. L’oiseau se percha sur le fauteuil du capitaine et protesta avec des cris perçants.

— Bon sang ! cria Tochiro. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ne serait-ce qu’une minute ? J’ai besoin de calme pour faire mes calculs !

— Mais, professeur, c’est pas ma faute, se défendit Tadashi. C’est cet oiseau stupide…

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Déguerpis de cette passerelle !

Des nerfs d’acier, voilà ce qu’il fallait.

Le personnel de quart plongea son nez dans ses consoles. Le calme, enfin. Tochiro se replongea dans ses calculs. Il fallait qu’il termine avant le lendemain. Si les Illuminas se tenaient tranquilles, il programmerait un saut en milieu de journée.

—

Un ha’tak finissait sa manœuvre d’atterrissage à proximité des ruines de P4X-48C. L’imposant vaisseau pyramidal enflamma une bonne partie de la forêt en enclenchant ses rétrofusées, mais le pilote, un Jaffa, n’en avait cure. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes tandis qu’il s’efforçait de poser le vaisseau le plus délicatement possible.

— La manœuvre est terminée, seigneur Ba’al, annonça-t-il enfin, se tournant vers le fauteuil de commandement plongé dans l’ombre.

— Parfait, répondit son occupant avec la voix caractéristique des Goa’ulds. Mel’tek !

— Mon seigneur ?

La silhouette qui s’avança possédait les signes distinctifs du primat. Le Jaffa se mit au garde à vous, dans l’attente des ordres.

— Envoyez des patrouilles à proximité du Chaapa’aï, mais hors de vue, déclara Ba’al. Si les Tauris passent la porte, je veux en être averti immédiatement.

— Bien, mon seigneur. Dois-je faire ouvrir le feu sur eux ?

— Non. Ils ne doivent pas se douter de votre présence. C’était une erreur que de les attaquer lors de leur première visite.

Le Jaffa déglutit. Il n’avait obtenu ce poste que très récemment, après l’exécution de son prédécesseur par Ba’al lui-même. Leur seigneur n’avait pas apprécié les choix stratégiques du primat, qui avait lancé toutes les forces Jaffas stationnées sur cette planète dans l’espoir de capturer les Tauris – qui plus est l’équipe SG-1. Présenter des prisonniers tels que le colonel O’Neill ou le shol’va Teal’c l’aurait couvert d’honneurs… Mauvais calcul.

Mel’tek chassa ces pensées et salua raidement son maître, qui le congédia d’un geste. Le Jaffa s’empressa de transmettre les ordres à ses lieutenants. Il contrôlerait la mise en place des patrouilles en personne dans la soirée.

—

Ailleurs dans l’espace, une sonde transmettait ses observations au vaisseau asgard de Thor, à plusieurs milliers d’années-lumière de là. Le petit homme gris assimilait le compte-rendu sans effort, connecté à l’interface de son ordinateur. Il était soucieux. O’Neill de la Terre l’avait contacté récemment pour lui faire part d’un problème non conforme survenu sur la porte des étoiles terrienne. Il avait dissimulé à O’Neill son inquiétude, mais doutait que l’humain ait été dupe.

Le phénomène n’avait rien de naturel mais, malgré ses recherches, la technologie asgard ne disposait pas des compétences nécessaires pour le reproduire à l’identique. Il avait cependant acquis la certitude qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une démonstration d’hostilité. Tout au plus d’une manifestation énergétique hyperspatiale, qui se serait répercutée jusqu’à la porte des étoiles par le vortex. D’une puissance impossible à générer avec le matériel asgard.

Thor programma une nouvelle trajectoire pour son vaisseau. Il allait se rapprocher de la Terre, tant pis pour la campagne d’observations astronomiques des scientifiques asgards. Le conseil comprendrait aisément la nécessité de se tenir au courant des activités terriennes en ce moment. Les humains étaient toujours à la recherche de nouvelles technologies. S’ils entraient en contact avec les auteurs de cette explosion d’énergie, ils trouveraient le moyen de conclure un accord profitable pour eux. Et Thor savait que ses compatriotes préféraient que la Terre n’acquière pas une technologie trop avancée trop vite.

—

— Ne la brusquez pas. Elle sort à peine du coma, et elle est encore très faible. Vous ne pourrez rester que quelques minutes… Je viendrai vous chercher.

Le médecin quitta silencieusement la pièce. Harlock s’avança vers le lit. Le colonel O’Neill et Teal’c se placèrent en retrait, à proximité de la fenêtre. Malgré le soleil éclatant qui régnait dehors, la chambre restait froide et grise. Et la jeune femme sur le lit était aussi pâle que les draps.

— Kei ?

L’hôpital était situé en bordure d’une grande ville, que le capitaine avait traversée en voiture. Une ville animée. Insouciante. Ignorante de son futur.

— Kei…

La jeune femme remua faiblement. Elle était entourée d’appareils médicaux qui avaient l’air plus sophistiqués que ceux du SG-C.

— Capitaine ?

— Je suis là…

— Où sommes-nous ?… Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit… Je ne comprends pas ce qu’ils me disent…

— Tout va bien…

Harlock regarda furtivement O’Neill. Le colonel s’intéressait aux motifs du papier peint avec une concentration trop intense pour être honnête. Tout ce qu’Harlock allait dire était probablement enregistré pour être disséqué par des experts.

Mais bon, quelle importance de toute façon, puisqu’ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

— Il semblerait que nous ayons fait un voyage temporel non programmé, dit-il à Kei. Apparemment, on est revenu sur Terre au début du vingt-et-unième siècle… Les autochtones ont l’air coopératif pour le moment, ajouta-il avec un sourire.

Kei saisit sa main. Le capitaine soupira. Il retint la réaction qui était devenue presque un réflexe dans ce genre de situation et répondit à la pression des doigts de la jeune femme. Il pouvait imaginer la souffrance que Kei ressentait. Blessée, entourée d’inconnus et branchée à des appareils barbares. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis Kei laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

— L’Arcadia ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Elle va bientôt arriver, mentit Harlock.

Kei ferma les yeux. Un spasme de douleur tordit un instant ses traits. Harlock sentit qu’elle s’accrochait plus fermement à son poignet.

— Je ne veux pas… rester ici.

— C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi. Ils vont te soigner… Tu vas guérir.

Enfin… Il l’espérait. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

— Je pense que c’est suffisant. Elle a besoin de repos maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle est hors de danger.

Le médecin tourna vers lui un des écrans des appareils qui entouraient le lit, l’air préoccupé. O’Neill fit un pas vers la porte et un signe de tête à l’intention d’Harlock.

— On va y aller, fit-il.

— J’arrive, acquiesça le capitaine.

Il repoussa gentiment la main de Kei, qui n’avait pas lâché prise bien qu’elle eut perdu conscience. Après un dernier regard, il suivit le colonel dans le couloir, où Teal’c les attendait déjà.

— Satisfait ? lui demanda O’Neill, alors qu’ils rejoignaient la voiture.

— Ce serait mieux si vous n’utilisiez pas ce matériel rétrograde, répondit Harlock.

— Allons, vous avez entendu le docteur ! Elle va s’en tirer…Votre petite amie sera bientôt sur pied !

— Ce n’est pas ma petite amie, fit Harlock, boudeur. C’est mon opérateur radar.

Le colonel eut une expression indéfinissable, mais n’ajouta rien. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux jusqu’au retour à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

—

L’anneau se dressait sur un vaste espace dégagé, à proximité des bâtiments de la zone 51. Carter espérait seulement qu’il était suffisamment masqué par les hangars pour ne pas être vu par un civil armé d’un télescope, posté à l’extérieur de la zone.

— Toutes les consoles sont branchées, major, lui annonça Walter depuis la tente où ils avaient installé l’essentiel du matériel de la salle de contrôle. Nous attendons votre feu vert pour faire un essai.

— Tenez-vous prêt à entrer les coordonnées du site Alpha. Nous lancerons la procédure dès que j’aurai obtenu les rapports des patrouilles.

Par mesure de sécurité et pour minimiser les risques d’interférences avec des observateurs non autorisés, des patrouilles terrestres et aériennes quadrillaient les alentours. Le responsable vint bientôt avertir Carter que la situation était claire.

— Allez-y, sergent, fit-elle.

Pourvu que tous les circuits aient résisté au traitement qu’ils leur avaient fait subir. Les équipes de maintenance avaient réalisé un travail de vérification minutieux en un temps record, mais Carter savait que l’ensemble des circuits n’avait pas été testé. Sans compter les mécanismes internes à la porte, qui leur étaient inconnus.

— Initialisation de la séquence, déclara le sergent dans un micro. Évacuation du personnel à proximité de la porte des étoiles.

L’anneau entama sa rotation. Sam rejoignit la console de contrôle pour superviser le bon déroulement de l’opération par-dessus l’épaule de Walter.

— Chevron un, enclenché.

Tous les voyants étaient au vert. Carter envisagea plusieurs scénarios catastrophes, allant de l’emballement de la porte non maîtrisé à l’explosion inopinée et dévastatrice, mais les chevrons continuèrent de s’enclencher sans accroc. L’attitude des scientifiques alentours se détendit sensiblement.

— … Chevron sept, enclenché !

Le tourbillon habituel se forma à l’intérieur de l’anneau, mais ne se stabilisa pas en la surface d’apparence vaguement aqueuse qui indiquait que le vortex était prêt à transporter des passagers. Au contraire, il continua d’osciller de part et d’autre de l’anneau.

Carter écarta violemment le sergent et se pencha sur les relevés de l’écran.

— Que se passe-t-il, major ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Le général Hammond, accompagné du commandant de la zone 51 – un certain Fields –, approchait à grands pas.

— Le vortex ne se stabilise pas, mon général, répondit la scientifique. Impossible d’établir la connexion avec le site Alpha.

— Avez-vous déterminé les causes de cette avarie ? fit Hammond.

— Malheureusement, je pense qu’il s’agit d’un problème au niveau des composants de la porte.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, je crains que la porte n’ait été endommagée à l’intérieur de sa structure.

Sur l’aire où était installée la porte, le vortex éructa une dernière fois, puis s’immobilisa.

— Vortex stabilisé, major, annonça Walter.

— Avez-vous un contact radio avec le site Alpha ? interrogea aussitôt le général.

— Négatif, mon général. Je vais effectuer un balayage de toutes les fréquences utilisées.

— Ce silence ne présage rien de bon, dit Hammond, l’air soucieux.

— Vous pensez à une attaque ? demanda le commandant Fields.

— Nous ne pourrons pas être sûrs tant que nous ne serons pas allés voir, répondit Hammond. Sergent ?

— Toujours rien, mon général.

Hammond se tourna vers Carter, occupée à rassembler les données de l’ouverture sur l’ordinateur voisin de la console de contrôle.

— Envoyez un module de reconnaissance, major, ordonna Hammond. Et qu’une équipe se tienne prête à franchir la porte pour rejoindre le site Alpha.

— Attendez mon général, répondit Carter. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Le général haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha du fauteuil de Carter.

— Regardez, fit-elle. La trajectoire du vortex n’est pas cohérente avec les coordonnées que nous avons entrées.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez ouvert un vortex sur une autre porte que le site Alpha ? demanda Hammond.

— En effet. J’essaie de déterminer précisément sur quelle planète nous avons atterri.

Le programme informatique de localisation produisit une série de symboles. Sam les observa un instant, puis relança le système. Après quelques secondes, l’écran afficha le même résultat.

— Alors, major ? s’impatienta Hammond.

— C’est… ce sont les coordonnées de P4X-48C, répondit-elle, abasourdie.

—

— Je croyais que vous deviez m’emmener dans une autre base ! s’emportait Harlock. Et on est toujours sous cette montagne !

— Du calme, mon garçon, répondit O’Neill. Nous sommes revenus ici, parce que la zone 51 est trop loin pour s’y rendre en voiture. Et, par un heureux concours de circonstances, nous disposons au SG-C d’un hélicoptère en parfait état de marche.

— Quand partons-nous ?

— Je sens comme une pointe d’impatience dans votre voix, fit le colonel. Vous n’appréciez pas notre hospitalité ?

Harlock lança au colonel un regard noir. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

— À propos… Qui est cette « Arcadia » ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Tiens, vous me comprenez, maintenant ?

— Si vous parlez du charabia que vous avez utilisé avec votre amie, alors non. Mais je suis capable de reconnaître un nom propre s’il est pris isolément.

— C’est le nom de mon vaisseau, répondit Harlock avant de se rendre compte qu’il faisait une erreur.

—  _Votre_ vaisseau ?

Le colonel eut un regard entendu avec Teal’c.

— Il me semblait bien que cette charmante demoiselle vous avait appelé « capitaine ».

Harlock haussa les épaules, puis baissa le nez et contempla ses pieds. Le colonel n’était pas homme à être sous-estimé. En tout cas, sa stratégie pour obtenir des informations était des plus efficaces. Il avait l’art de poser les questions de la manière la plus désinvolte possible, de façon à laisser croire à son interlocuteur qu’il ne s’intéressait que modérément à la réponse.

Il faudrait qu’il fasse attention à ne pas s’emporter sur le détail de ses activités dans le seul but d’impressionner O’Neill.

— Vous ne reconnaissez pas uniquement les noms propres, hein ?

— Bah, en fin de compte, votre langue n’est que de l’anglais dégénéré. Avec un peu d’attention, on arrive à distinguer des mots.

— Quoi ? Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de dégénéré, espèce de… de dinosaure en treillis !

— Un peu de respect envers tes ancêtres, gamin. On fait ce qu’on peut pour t’aider avec nos pauvres technologies du vingt-et-unième siècle. Je ne tolérerai pas ce ton méprisant avec moi !

Le colonel balaya ce dernier échange d’un geste.

— Maintenant suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il d’une voix plus calme. Nous avons du travail. Vous devez nous donner une fréquence de travail qui soit compatible avec nos appareils et qui puisse être captée par vos amis.

— Je n’ai pas d’ordres à recevoir de vous ! rétorqua Harlock, mâchoires serrées.

Le capitaine avait du mal à digérer le ton paternaliste du colonel O’Neill.

_Gamin ? Attends un peu de voir mon CV, colonel !_

— Et vous avez un problème avec l’autorité, aussi… continua O’Neill en souriant.

Harlock se demanda si O’Neill savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

Le colonel essayait plus ou moins adroitement de nouer des liens d’amitié. Harlock n’avait pas encore décidé si ce comportement relevait de la stratégie habituelle, préconisée avec les étrangers qui débarquaient dans cette base, ou si effectivement le colonel le trouvait digne de confiance. Il doutait que, en tant qu’officier de l’Air Force, O’Neill accueille avec enthousiasme une révélation du genre « au fait, dans le futur, je suis un hors-la-loi, et ma tête est mise à prix pour piraterie ». Tout le problème était de savoir s’il valait mieux lui dire maintenant ou attendre l’Arcadia et le mettre devant le fait accompli. La voix de la sagesse lui dictait que fanfaronner sur son statut de pirate au beau milieu d’un complexe militaire risquait de diminuer sérieusement son espérance de vie.

— Faites-vous partie d’une rébellion ? demanda Teal’c à brûle-pourpoint.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Harlock, dont la colère n’était pas retombée.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Teal’c ? interrogea O’Neill avec curiosité.

— Simplement que cette méfiance instinctive envers vous, colonel O’Neill, ne doit être que le reflet de ce qu’Harlock vit à son époque… Je pense que dans le futur, vous devez lutter contre un pouvoir bien plus puissant que les forces de la résistance, poursuivit Teal’c du même ton égal qui lui était habituel.

— Et vous, vous avez des pouvoirs télépathiques, ou quelque chose de semblable ? fit Harlock, amer.

Il n’appréciait pas trop être percé à jour de cette manière, qui plus est par cet alien bizarre.

— Pas du tout, répondit le Jaffa. Mais je comprends votre sentiment. Moi-même, lorsque j’étais primat d’Apophis, je me sentais impuissant contre les faux dieux et je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, car je savais que nous étions très peu nombreux à penser à la rébellion.

Décidément, sous ses dehors impassibles, Teal’c était beaucoup trop perspicace.

Harlock ne répondit pas. Mais il pouvait peut-être envisager d’avoir une discussion franche avec Teal’c, qui serait certainement plus ouvert aux concepts de « lutte clandestine » ou de « tous les moyens sont bons » qu’un militaire régulier. Il aurait juste aimé en connaître un peu plus sur ce peuple, qui n’existait plus à son époque. Teal’c avait l’air humain. Il était parfaitement intégré à l’équipe du SG-C, et lorsqu’il était un peu dégelé, il était tout à fait disposé à décrire les particularités de la culture jaffa. Mais il y avait quelque chose… Une impression…

— Au fait, Teal’c, fit Harlock, embarrassé. Je voulais savoir…

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil. Harlock cherchait une tournure de phrase polie pour demander à un extraterrestre de détailler ses différences de métabolisme par rapport aux humains.

Quelque part, son instinct lui disait que vexer un Jaffa risquait d’être plus dangereux que déclarer à O’Neill qu’il était un pirate.

— Euh… Je ne connais pas du tout votre peuple et je me disais que peut-être… enfin…

— Vous arrivez trop tard pour faire la connaissance de Junior, interrompit le colonel.

— Hein ?

— Les Jaffas abritent une larve de Goa’uld dans une poche ventrale, expliqua O’Neill devant l’air interdit du capitaine. Mais Teal’c utilise une drogue que nous avons découverte sur une des planètes que nous avons visitées.

_Mmm… Pas très clair…_

— Il faut que je rencontre un de ces Goa’ulds, déclara Harlock. Ils ont l’air d’être une espèce fascinante.

— Fascinant n’est pas le mot que j’emploierai, répliqua O’Neill. Croyez-moi, c’est mieux de les éviter autant que possible… Ce sont eux, les méchants, ajouta-t-il.

— Ah. Et ils sont si dangereux que ça ?

— Oui.

Le colonel sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

— Il va être temps de prendre notre vol, fit-il. Inutile de vous ennuyer avec nos soucis. Tout ça doit être terminé depuis des siècles pour vous.

—

Mel’tek se hâtait dans le hall menant aux appartements de son seigneur. Ba’al avait fait mener chez lui quelques-unes unes de ses plus belles esclaves. Il n’apprécierait sûrement pas d’être dérangé, mais sa colère serait plus grande encore s’il n’était pas averti au plus tôt. Le Jaffa prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte.

— Mon seigneur ? interrogea-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait ferme, sans pour autant se risquer à ouvrir les lourds battants de bois.

— Tal’na ta’kaï, Mel’tek, répondit Ba’al après un silence suffisamment long pour que le Jaffa s’imagine plusieurs châtiments qui pourraient lui être infligés pour avoir interrompu les activités de son dieu.

Une chance qu’il n’ait pas attendu plus longtemps, il n’avait pas encore commencé à s’interroger à ce que Ba’al pouvait bien être en train de faire avec ses esclaves. Les rumeurs les plus étranges circulaient parmi les Jaffas sur les habitudes sexuelles du maître, d’autant plus que les esclaves se muraient farouchement dans le silence dès que le sujet était abordé.

Mel’tek entra dans la pièce et se prosterna aussitôt. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Ba’al, installé confortablement dans des coussins richement brodés, une esclave en train de lui masser les épaules. Il contempla fixement le sol de pierre, résistant à l’envie de regarder ce que faisaient les autres filles.

— Et bien ? demanda Ba’al.

— Mon seigneur, débita Mel’tek sans lever les yeux, le Chaapa’aï a été ouvert par les Tauris, mais ils n’ont envoyé qu’une de leurs machines en reconnaissance.

— Et c’est tout ?

— Euh, non, seigneur, déglutit le Jaffa. La délégation qui devait rejoindre le conseil des Grands Maîtres n’a pu passer la porte. En vérité, j’ai moi-même essayé quelques combinaisons de symboles de ma connaissance, mais aucune n’a ouvert de passage.

Le Jaffa risqua un coup d’œil vers son maître. Ba’al avait l’air contrarié. Il se leva, repoussant rudement l’esclave.

— Shal’me ! ordonna le Goa’uld. Combien de combinaisons as-tu essayé ?

— Une dizaine, mon seigneur, répondit Mel’tek en se redressant. J’ai préféré vous avertir avant de pousser mes investigations plus avant.

— C’est bien, lâcha Ba’al.

Le compliment était modeste, mais de bonne augure quant à l’espérance de vie du primat.

— Suis-moi, fit Ba’al sèchement.

Le Goa’uld sortit à grands pas de son vaisseau et traversa les ruines sans dire un mot. Mel’tek ignorait ce qui avait conduit son maître sur cette planète, et ce qu’il cherchait dans cette ville dévastée. Des équipes jaffas fouillaient divers points du site. Ba’al suivait de très près l’avancée de ces travaux, mais pour l’instant, personne n’avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant que quelques pièces de vaisselle en or.

Et ce n’était certainement pas la promesse de trésors enfouis qui avait mené l’essentiel de l’armée de Ba’al sur cette planète.

—

O’Neill mit quelques secondes pour se repérer dans le complexe militaire de la zone 51. Il ne venait pas souvent ici, et d’habitude il était toujours gratifié d’une escorte. Il fallait croire que le transfert de la porte depuis Cheyenne Mountain avait légèrement perturbé le fonctionnement de la base.

Des groupes de militaires affairés les croisaient, s’éloignant par toutes les issues possibles. Aucun indice ne pouvait laisser présager que la porte avait bien été déplacée sur ce site. Après avoir essayé vainement d’attirer l’attention de quelqu’un, O’Neill s’était résigné à trouver son chemin seul.

Voyons… Qu’avait dit le gradé à l’entrée ?… Ah. « Bloc Kilo, section 18. » La plaque apposée sur le mur du hangar le plus proche indiquait « Delta ». Il était donc à huit blocs de sa destination. Harlock l’observait sans mot dire, quelques pas en retrait, attendant sans aucun doute qu’il prenne la délicate décision de leur itinéraire.

Le colonel pouvait presque entendre le jeune homme formuler mentalement un commentaire sarcastique concernant le sens de l’orientation déplorable des humains du vingt-et-unième siècle. Sans compter le regard ironique de Teal’c, qui serait à coup sûr déjà près de la porte des étoiles lorsqu’il la trouverait enfin, et une petite phrase pince-sans-rire du genre « vous avez tardé, colonel O’Neill ». Il se demanda s’il pourrait le supporter.

Se dirigeant résolument vers une direction qu’il espérait être la bonne, O’Neill entraîna Harlock vers le bloc suivant.

— « Écho », lut celui-ci lorsqu’ils furent assez près. Vous êtes quelqu’un de chanceux, colonel. Nous allons dans le bon sens.

— Eh ! Je vous rappelle qu’il s’agit de mon époque, et de mes installations militaires ! Je les connais certainement mieux que vous.

— Allons donc. Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où nous allons, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous arrêtez quelqu’un pour demander votre chemin. Cependant, je pense…

— Stop ! interrompit O’Neill.

— Quoi ?

— Vous alliez dire quelque chose de désobligeant.

— Moi ? Pas du tout ! protesta Harlock.

Mais son air offusqué ne collait pas avec son sourire ironique.

— Vous auriez dû les prévenir avant, qu’ils balisent le trajet avec des pancartes, fit Harlock alors qu’ils dépassaient le bloc Golf.

— Pourquoi pas des panneaux explicatifs détaillant les découvertes des chercheurs ? répliqua O’Neill. C’est une base ultra-secrète où l’on étudie les technologies alien les plus avancées, pas un parc d’attraction… Et ce n’est pas un musée non plus ! ajouta-t-il comme Harlock ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Enfin, le colonel repéra un visage connu. Un des techniciens du SG-C, un scientifique qui travaillait souvent avec Carter. Celui-ci s’engouffra dans un passage étroit entre deux hangars. O’Neill le suivit sans hésiter.

— Vous me faites arriver par l’entrée de service ? demanda Harlock. Vous traitez tous vos visiteurs de la même manière, ou j’ai droit à un régime de faveur ?

— Vous _avez_ le droit à un régime de faveur ! Je vous épargne toutes les rencontres protocolaires, et toutes les discussions assommantes avec les diplomates, qui auraient essayé de vous extorquer les secrets de nouvelles technologies…

— Dites-le, que vous êtes perdu ! Cela m’épargnera la visite en détail des recoins de cette base.

— Ce que vous voyez, aucun visiteur non-habilité ne l’a vu avant vous.

— Je n’en doute pas, répondit Harlock en regardant d’un œil critique les parois en zinc des hangars. C’est en effet des plus intéressants.

Le technicien venait de s’engager dans un passage transverse. O’Neill accéléra pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

— Vous pensez qu’il s’agit d’un raccourci ? continua Harlock. On aurait mieux fait de rester sur l’artère principale et suivre les blocs. Ils vont mettre des jours à nous retrouver dans ce dédale.

— Très drôle. L’homme qui est devant fait partie du SG-C. Et par conséquent, il va nous conduire au bon endroit.

— Oh. J’espère pour vous qu’il ne va pas se chercher un sandwich. Vous auriez l’air fin, s’il vous conduisait à un distributeur de nourriture.

Cependant, le bruit caractéristique d’un vortex vint effacer les sarcasmes d’Harlock.

— Aha ! s’exclama O’Neill. Je viens d’entendre la porte.

— Fascinant. Vous communiquez souvent avec le mobilier ?

— Je viens d’entendre la fermeture du vortex de la porte des étoiles, répéta le colonel posément. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

— Oui. C’est énervant, hein ?

Le colonel prit une grande inspiration. Il _savait_ qu’il se faisait provoquer… ’fallait pas rentrer dans le jeu de son interlocuteur.

Fort heureusement pour les nerfs d’O’Neill, les deux hommes débouchèrent enfin face à la porte des étoiles.

— Eh bien ! déclara Harlock. J’ai l’impression que votre installation n’est pas encore très au point.

O’Neill ne pouvait pas le contredire à ce sujet. Le site était encombré d’ordinateurs, de machines de diagnostic et de techniciens. Sans compter les équipes de combat, chargées de protéger les accès à la porte, et dont les effectifs avaient été doublés. Carter se trouvait près du système de contrôle, en compagnie du général.

Il semblerait qu’ils soient malgré tout arrivés avant Teal’c… Tiens, non. Le Jaffa discutait avec le colonel Norton, de SG-6.

— Vous avez tardé, colonel O’Neill, dit Teal’c lorsqu’il les aperçut.

— Je savais que vous alliez dire ça, soupira O’Neill.

Il savait aussi qu’il était parfaitement inutile de se justifier devant Teal’c. Tout ce qu’il obtiendrait, ce serait une réponse neutre du genre « je vous crois, O’Neill » de la part de Teal’c – traduit en terrien : « cause toujours » – suivi d’une réflexion ironique du visiteur du futur au sujet de la visite guidée de la base, vraiment appréciable, une telle technologie, c’est à peine croyable…

À ce compte-là, il préférait encore subir le compte-rendu de Carter. Justement, la scientifique se dirigeait vers eux.

— Que se passe-t-il, major ? demanda O’Neill dès qu’elle fut à portée de voix.

— Il semblerait que des composants non identifiés de la porte aient été endommagés, répondit-elle. J’espère pouvoir localiser la panne au moyen des ordinateurs de diagnostic, mais pour l’instant, ce n’est toujours pas possible de contacter le site Alpha.

— Si votre anneau a subi une décharge supérieure à ses capacités de stockage lorsqu’il était activé, les relais de contrôle ont dû griller des deux côtés, intervint Harlock. Vous ne devez être capable d’ouvrir une fenêtre warp que vers la destination qui était entrée au moment de la surcharge.

— Euh… En effet, fit Carter.

— C’est la panne la plus classique des systèmes warp, continua Harlock, l’air blasé.

— Et vous savez réparer ? demanda O’Neill.

— Non.

— Alors taisez-vous et laissez travailler les experts.

Le groupe avait été rejoint par du personnel de la zone 51, lequel écoutait l’échange, l’air de ne pas trop savoir quoi en penser.

— Alors, Carter ? s’impatienta le colonel.

— Euh… J’étais effectivement parvenue à la même conclusion qu’Harlock, expliqua la scientifique. Les simulations que nous avons effectuées sur notre porte après les réparations n’ont montré aucun défaut interne. Je pense que la porte de P4X-48C a été endommagée elle aussi, et c’est ce qui perturbe le fonctionnement de l’anneau de notre côté.

— Il reste un couloir résiduel entre les deux planètes, renchérit Harlock. Les sécurités du système vont empêcher toute création d’un autre couloir avant que le logiciel de navigation ne soit entièrement reformaté.

— Donc selon vous, conclut O’Neill, sceptique, il suffirait de changer les fusibles et de formater le système de contrôle pour que tout fonctionne à nouveau ?

— Je n’ai pas dit ça.

— En effet, vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas réparer…

O’Neill s’apprêtait à titiller Harlock sur ses connaissances scientifiques. Quoiqu’il puisse affirmer, le colonel était persuadé que ce gamin en savait beaucoup plus qu’il ne voulait bien leur dire. Et pas seulement sous prétexte de ne pas leur révéler leur futur.

_Il nous cache la vérité, ou je ne suis pas colonel._

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Carter. Le major regardait fixement Harlock depuis quelques minutes, comme s’il allait d’un coup matérialiser des pièces de rechange entre ses mains.

— Bien sûr ! s’exclama-t-elle. Nous avons réinitialisé le système d’ici, mais il faut maintenant faire la même chose sur P4X-48C.

— Hein ?

— Il faut réinitialiser le DHD de P4X-48C, mon colonel, répéta Carter. Et probablement, comme vous l’avez dit, changer quelques… fusibles de la porte.

— Vous oubliez un petit détail, major. Nous avons été attaqués par des escouades jaffas lorsque nous nous somme rendus là-bas la première fois. Vous pensez qu’ils vont nous laisser nous installer tranquillement avec notre trousse à outils pour bidouiller sur leur porte des étoiles ?

—

Le vaisseau asgard sortit de l’hyperespace à quelques années-lumière du système solaire abritant la Tauri. Thor lança aussitôt une volée de sondes enregistreuses vers les différentes planètes. Le phénomène qui l’avait conduit ici ne devait pas l’empêcher de poursuivre les activités habituelles d’un vaisseau de reconnaissance comme le sien, et les données réactualisées qu’il enverrait au Conseil seraient de nature à adoucir la sanction si son voyage impromptu s’avérait sans intérêt. Mais sincèrement, il en doutait.

L’activité hyperspatiale ne correspondait pas aux données de son unité centrale. Même si la comparaison était totalement irrationnelle, Thor ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait essuyé une tempête d’une violence inouïe pendant les dernières minutes de navigation. Les instruments du bord auraient tendance à lui donner raison : deux de ses radars avaient proprement explosé, et la console de tir avait grillé au moment même où le vaisseau quittait l’hyperespace.

L’Asgard prépara un compte-rendu détaillé compilant toutes les aberrations qu’il avait constatées pendant son voyage. L’affaire était plus inquiétante qu’il ne l’avait estimé en premier lieu. Ce que son vaisseau avait subi n’était que la perturbation résiduelle engendrée par le phénomène. Et maintenant qu’il était à proximité, il pouvait juger plus précisément de la puissance initiale. Tout simplement inconcevable. Et par conséquent très dangereux.

Les empreintes énergétiques étaient brouillées, mais encore lisibles. Cependant, l’ordinateur central de son vaisseau ne parvenait pas à s’accorder sur l’objet qui les avait générées. Le calculateur cracha finalement sa conclusion.

_Vaisseau spatial de type inconnu. Longueur estimée quatre cents mètres. Capacité de navigation autonome en hyperespace. Probablement armé._

L’ordinateur ne faisait aucune mention de l’équipage, mais Thor ne s’en formalisa pas. Les traces énergétiques d’organismes vivants s’effaçaient quelques heures seulement après le passage d’un vaisseau. Il était par contre beaucoup plus ennuyé par les hypothèses sur la provenance de cet appareil.

_La Terre ?_

Il n’y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Son vaisseau était avant tout équipé pour cartographier les galaxies. Sa bibliothèque comprenait des milliards d’échantillons numérisés, provenant de dizaine de millions de planètes. En l’occurrence, le spectrogramme relevait des traces de métaux, ainsi que des résidus de carburants qui étaient obstinément corrélés avec ceux collectés sur la Terre. Bien sûr, il y avait un taux d’erreur. Par exemple, l’ordinateur avait tenu compte de la proximité du système solaire pour effectuer son étude comparative. Mais tout de même, c’était troublant.

Thor envisagea la possibilité que les humains aient mis au point un nouvel appareil spatial sans qu’il soit au courant. C’était parfaitement plausible, et typique de la stratégie militaire terrienne, qui consistait à mettre ses alliés devant le fait accompli et trouver un arrangement diplomatique par la suite. Cependant, d’un point de vue technologique, c’était tout simplement impossible. Fallait-il en conséquence présager de la venue d’un nouvel adversaire, disposant d’une puissance capable de perturber durablement l’hyperespace ?

Thor lança une simulation du phénomène, à partir du peu de données qu’il avait collectées. Sans le savoir, il utilisa sensiblement le même programme informatique que le major Carter avait conçu quelques jours plus tôt. Il obtint également les mêmes résultats : un premier couloir créé entre une planète située huit quadrants plus loin, et la Terre. Puis un deuxième couloir, entre le vaisseau inconnu et la Terre. Ce qui n’avançait à rien. Le deuxième couloir avait été généré alors que le vaisseau se trouvait déjà en hyperespace. Le programme informatique ne pouvait donc pas lui révéler d’où venait le vaisseau.

Plus par curiosité que dans l’espoir d’apprendre quelque chose, Thor rechercha des informations supplémentaires sur la planète d’origine du premier couloir.

Lorsque la fiche de la planète s’afficha sur l’écran principal de la passerelle, il se passa encore quelques secondes avant que le commandant suprême de la flotte asgard se rende compte qu’il en connaissait déjà le contenu. Et pour cause. Il avait participé en personne à l’expédition qui avait été envoyée là-bas, au moment où la race dominante de la planète avait été éradiquée.

Ce n’était pas l’une de ses meilleures campagnes.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant d’interpréter les dernières lignes du rapport. Les données provenaient d’une sonde automatique que les Asgards avaient laissée sur place après leur départ, et que son vaisseau avait dû recevoir lorsqu’il était passé à portée des émissions.

_Activité inhabituelle de la porte des étoiles. Des installations récentes… Oh non._

_Des Goa’ulds._


	7. Chapitre 4

## Chapitre 4

—

Des échos métalliques lointains résonnaient à travers la pierre, assourdis par l’épaisseur des parois. La faible lueur d’une torche se frayait péniblement un chemin par-dessous l’encadrement de la porte. Un rongeur d’espèce indéfinie trottina avec curiosité vers le milieu de la pièce et entreprit de renifler prudemment ce qui y avait été déposé. En tant que rongeur, il se réjouissait du regain d’activité des lieux. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient apporté avec eux de la nourriture en abondance, ce qui le dispensait à présent de chasser des insectes et autres vers. Il grignota un morceau de tissu dans l’espoir d’atteindre la chair qu’il sentait dessous, mais la forme bougea brusquement et l’envoya valser d’un revers.

Ignorant le rongeur qui couinait d’un ton désapprobateur dans un coin de la pièce, Harlock se redressa en massant son avant-bras. Cette saleté de bestiole avait entamé sa manche et laissé des traces de morsures sur son bras !

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de dîner, dit-il au rat. Je ne suis pas encore mort.

Le rongeur fit mine de ne pas comprendre et disparut dans un trou du mur… malheureusement trop étroit pour que le capitaine puisse le suivre.

Harlock essaya de faire bouger les deux grosses pierres disjointes dans l’espoir d’élargir le passage, mais sans succès. Le reste de sa cellule n’offrait pas davantage de possibilités d’évasion. La seule ouverture sur l’extérieur était un soupirail muni de barreaux de fer solidement enchâssés dans la pierre, précaution totalement inutile vu l’étroitesse du conduit, qui ne laissait passer ni lumière, ni le moindre souffle d’air frais. Quant à la porte… Chêne massif, ou équivalent, verrou extérieur… Aucune chance.

La pièce était petite et nue. Guère plus grande qu’un placard à balais. Et qui conservait les odeurs des occupants précédents. De toute évidence, l’architecte des lieux avait potassé à fond la définition de « geôle moyenâgeuse » avant de passer à la construction. Il est vrai que les geôliers jouaient parfaitement bien leur rôle eux aussi.

Harlock s’adossa au mur opposé à la porte. Il n’était pas blessé… Enfin, il n’avait pas de blessures récentes. À bien y réfléchir, c’était même bizarre qu’il n’en ait pas, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver le détail qui n’allait pas.

…

—  _Chevron sept, enclenché !_

—  _Vous êtes bien sûr de vouloir venir ? demanda O’Neill. Parce que ce qu’on s’apprête à faire, c’est voyager dans l’espace. Sans vaisseau, sans scaphandre…_

—  _Je pense avoir saisi les bases de fonctionnement de vos portes des étoiles, merci. C’est de l’inconscience de traverser comme ça, mais d’un autre côté, je ne peux pas vous laisser partir tout seul. Mes garanties de retour dépendent de la fiabilité de votre réparation de fortune._

—  _Vous ne faites pas confiance à Carter ? Selon elle, la réinitialisation ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes… Une opération de routine…_

…

O’Neill et lui avaient traversé la porte après le major Carter et Teal’c. Daniel Jackson était resté sur Terre malgré ses protestations.

…

—  _Jack, vous ne pouvez pas m’obliger à vous attendre au SG-C ! argumenta Daniel. Je suis sûr que ces ruines recèlent des trésors technologiques !_

—  _Et moi, je suis sûr que ces ruines recèlent plein de Jaffas. Cette mission a pour unique objectif de réparer la porte, pas de mettre en place des fouilles archéologiques._

…

Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester tenir compagnie au professeur.

Il ne savait même pas si la porte des étoiles avait été réparée.

Un bruit de loquet qu’on déverrouille se fit entendre, et une lumière jaunâtre se déversa dans la cellule lorsque la porte s’ouvrit. Une silhouette se découpa dans l’embrasure.

— Dehors ! grogna-t-elle.

Harlock préféra obtempérer sans protester. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment les Jaffas pour tenter une évasion du premier coup… S’ils étaient tous du gabarit de Teal’c, il faudrait mieux ne pas y penser. Légèrement ébloui, il s’arrêta à la sortie de la pièce pour accommoder sa vision… Et reçut sans tarder un coup du plat d’une lance dans le dos, qui manqua de le faire tomber.

— Plus vite !

D’accord. Pas la peine de s’énerver.

Une escorte de quatre Jaffas l’attendait à l’extérieur. Harlock n’aurait pas pensé cela possible, mais ils avaient l’air de posséder encore moins d’humour que Teal’c. Il fut poussé dans des couloirs sombres, éclairés çà et là par de simples torches.

Tandis qu’il marchait sans savoir ce qui l’attendait, il se demanda où pouvaient se trouver les autres membres du groupe. Probablement avaient-ils eu droit à une cellule identique à la sienne. Il doutait qu’un seul d’entre eux ait pu s’enfuir.

…

—  _Les environs sont déserts, colonel O’Neill, mais j’ai relevé de nombreuses traces de passage récentes._

—  _Ça nous fait un peu de répit, répondit le colonel. Au boulot, Carter, vous devriez déjà avoir fini._

—  _Je n’en ai que pour quelques minutes, mon colonel._

—  _Teal’c, postez-vous de ce côté. Tenez-vous prêt à rappliquer en vitesse dès que la porte sera rouverte. Nous deux, nous allons nous placer en couverture devant le DHD. Vous savez vous servir de ça ? fit O’Neill en donnant à Harlock un de ses pistolets automatiques._

—  _Je préfère les armes à laser, mais faute de mieux…_

…

Rétrospectivement, cette mission apparaissait comme ce qu’elle était réellement. Un suicide. L’anneau se situait au milieu d’une clairière, dans une cuvette. D’après O’Neill, les ruines qu’ils avaient explorées étaient à moins de trois kilomètres. Totalement invisibles de la porte car derrière les collines environnantes.

Il avait suffi d’un guetteur bien positionné, avec une bonne paire de jumelles. Ils avaient été attaqués moins de cinq minutes après être arrivés… Tous les Jaffas du coin devaient les attendre.

Ce qui était parfaitement logique, en fin de compte.

—

Une cellule de crise s’était réunie d’urgence au SG-C. Contre l’avis des médecins, Daniel était passé prendre Kei à l’hôpital. La jeune femme était encore faible et ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement l’anglais, mais Daniel avait estimé qu’elle devait être tenue au courant des événements.

Ils n’avaient eu aucune nouvelle de P4X-48C depuis quarante-huit heures. Le général Hammond avait refusé l’envoi de renforts tant qu’il ne pourrait pas être certain que la réparation de la porte était effective. Il ne restait qu’à attendre et espérer que le major Carter saurait déterminer l’origine de la panne là-bas. Mais les heures avaient passé sans que la porte ne se réactive.

Jusqu’à maintenant.

Aucun code de sécurité n’ayant été reçu, l’iris nouvellement réinstallé n’avait pas été ouvert. Le message leur était parvenu sous forme holographique.

_Ba’al…_

—  _Votre misérable tentative de sabotage de la porte des étoiles a échoué. Je détiens votre équipe SG-1. Je peux vous assurer que je serai sans pitié, à moins que vous n’apportiez des éléments de négociation valables. Et n’espérez pas envoyer d’autres équipes, je ne vous laisserai jamais vous emparer des trésors de cette planète._

Le gros problème, c’était qu’aucun des Terriens présents n’avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi Ba’al pouvait faire allusion. Et ce qui ennuyait encore plus Daniel, c’était que le général Hammond comptait visiblement sur lui pour lui fournir des explications.

— Je pense que Ba’al est à la recherche de l’artefact dont vous avez trouvé la description dans les ruines, docteur Jackson, disait Hammond. Il nous faut absolument savoir de quoi il s’agit, si ces tablettes révèlent leur emplacement et s’il est possible de le négocier contre la libération de SG-1.

— C’est que… je n’ai pas encore réussi à déchiffrer les inscriptions dans leur totalité, répondit Daniel. Elles sont écrites dans un dialecte que je n’avais jamais rencontré auparavant… apparemment une sorte de mixage entre la langue des Anciens et celle des Asgards. La seule chose qui ressort clairement pour l’instant, c’est qu’elles parlent d’une arme, ou du moins d’un appareil de grande puissance.

— Et c’est tout ? interrompit le major Davis, déçu.

— Ce n’est pas ça qui va nous aider, continua un officier, en bout de table. Mon général, il faut préparer une opération d’exfiltration ! SG-1 ne résistera pas longtemps.

L’ensemble des équipes SG était volontaire pour une opération de sauvetage. Mais tout le monde savait qu’une telle opération, si elle avait lieu, était vouée à l’échec sans un minimum d’informations sur la situation de l’autre côté de la porte.

— C’est hors de question, trancha Hammond. Je n’enverrai personne sur une planète qui semble être le QG actuel de Ba’al.

— N’avons-nous aucun moyen de contacter la Tok’ra pour qu’elle envoie un espion sur place ? fit Davis.

— Impossible, répondit le général. La porte refuse toujours de s’ouvrir sur d’autres planètes que P4X-48C. Nous ne pouvons contacter ni la Tok’ra, ni la rébellion Jaffa. Et nous ne pouvons par conséquent pas envisager le débarquement d’un détachement par navette.

Daniel avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment sortir de l’impasse. Les militaires s’étaient lancés dans un débat animé, visant à déterminer la meilleure stratégie pour forcer le passage. Mais il fallait être réaliste, vu leur technologie, il ne valait mieux pas penser à une attaque frontale.

Kei lui donna un discret coup de coude.

— Si je comprends bien, fit-elle, le capitaine et vos hommes sont coincés sur une planète, et vous ne disposez d’aucun vaisseau pour vous y rendre, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle avait un accent plus prononcé qu’Harlock, mais Daniel avait été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s’était adaptée à leur langue.

— La seule voie d’accès consiste à traverser la porte, et compte tenu du message qui nous a été envoyé, je doute fort que personne ne nous attende de l’autre côté… Ils sont retenus par un grand maître Goa’uld, expliqua-t-il. Ba’al. Un des plus dangereux.

— J’ignore ce qu’est un Goa’uld, répondit-elle.

— Il vaut mieux pour eux qu’ils ne restent pas trop longtemps entre ses mains.

— Alors je suppose que vous accueillerez à bras ouverts un vaisseau spatial, quel qu’il soit.

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Daniel.

— J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez déjà eu une tentative de contact de l’Arcadia.

— Euh… Nous n’en sommes pas sûrs, mais c’est ce qu’a affirmé Harlock.

— Si c’est le cas, c’est probablement ça qui bloque votre système… Tochiro ne renoncera pas tant qu’il ne sera pas passé, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Daniel hésita. Le général sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. En réalité, ils avaient dû faire face à une dizaine d’activations non conformes depuis que la porte avait été installée en zone 51. Mais l’équipe scientifique n’avait pas pu déterminer si leur provenance était identique.

— Le mieux, c’est d’essayer de le contacter par radio la prochaine fois qu’il tentera d’ouvrir un vortex, continua Kei. Je vais vous donner les codes de cryptage de notre fréquence d’urgence, afin que vous puissiez adapter vos appareils.

La jeune femme semblait plus disposée à leur donner des renseignements qu’Harlock, qui avait systématiquement éludé toutes les questions qu’avait pu lui poser Jack.

— C’est parfait, déclara Hammond. Mais pensez-vous que vos amis accepteront de transporter des équipes SG jusqu’à P4X-48C ?

— Mes amis ne laisseront jamais leur capitaine entre les mains d’un ennemi, répondit Kei. Et je pense qu’une fois que nous serons là-bas, nous pourrons en profiter pour délivrer aussi vos hommes.

—

_Il courait entre les arbres, ignorant les branches basses qui lui griffaient le visage. Il pouvait entendre les cris de ses poursuivants et les tirs des lasers qui trouaient la végétation. Il avait jeté son arme, faute de munitions, mais il refusait de se laisser prendre aussi facilement._

_Il s’arrêta à l’abri d’une souche, pour reprendre son souffle. En contrebas, deux Jaffas scrutaient les arbres, à l’affût du moindre mouvement…_

_Il n’avait en main que le couteau de survie, qu’O’Neill lui avait donné en même temps que sa tenue de combat. Le premier Jaffa prit un coup de couteau dans l’oreille avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. L’autre tira au jugé juste avant de s’écrouler, l’arme plantée dans un œil._

_Un rocher à proximité explosa en une gerbe de projectiles incandescents. Le tireur était invisible._

_Il plongea sous le couvert d’une fougère géante. Une langue de feu lui déchira le dos quand le deuxième tir l’atteignit. Il roula sur lui-même, lutta pour se relever et poursuivit sa course. Le tir avait transpercé son épaule, inondant ses vêtements de sang. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il passa la main sur sa figure. Elle était en sang. Les éclats de roche… Il ne sentit pas le troisième tir, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui…_

_Pas maintenant…_

_Pas ici…_

…

— Avance ! fit le Jaffa.

Harlock secoua la tête. Il était debout, dans un couloir sombre, entouré des quatre Jaffas patibulaires qui étaient venus le chercher dans sa cellule.

Ce n’était pas normal. Pas après avoir été la cible de tirs lasers.

Il fut violemment poussé à l’intérieur d’une salle richement décorée.

— À genoux devant ton dieu ! cria le Jaffa.

Un dieu ? Bon sang, ces types étaient dingues !

— Je ne me mets à genoux devant personne ! répliqua Harlock en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du Jaffa, qui lui broyait l’épaule.

Pour toute réponse, le capitaine reçut un coup de pied dans les jambes qui le força à mettre un genou à terre. Le Jaffa intensifia la pression sur son épaule, et lui tordit le bras jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock cède et pose l’autre genou.

— Seigneur Ba’al, voici le prisonnier, annonça le Jaffa.

— Bien. Laissez-nous.

Les quatre Jaffas s’inclinèrent avec déférence avant de disparaître. Harlock se releva en se massant l’épaule et dévisagea le maître des lieux. Le seigneur Ba’al avait l’apparence d’un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, mais il dégageait une aura qui n’avait rien d’humain.

— Qui t’a permis de te mettre debout, humain ? demanda-t-il.

— Je l’ai dit. Je ne me mets à genoux devant personne ! répondit Harlock sans détourner le regard.

— Quelle impudence !

Les yeux de Ba’al s’illuminèrent brièvement. Il leva la main, mettant en évidence le bijou ouvragé qui ornait sa paume. Il y eut un éclair, et Harlock fut plaqué contre le mur. Un étau invisible comprimait sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il essaya de se libérer de l’emprise de cette espèce de filet énergétique, mais ses efforts ne rencontrèrent que le sourire narquois de Ba’al.

— Tu es différent des autres humains, déclara Ba’al. Tu ne viens pas de la Tauri.

La Tauri ? Ah oui, c’était comme ça que les aliens appelaient la Terre par ici.

Ba’al ferma brusquement le poing, faisant cesser du même coup les effets du bijou. Harlock s’effondra sur le sol.

— D’où viens-tu ? insista Ba’al. Réponds !

Harlock releva la tête et fixa Ba’al dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait une expression de prédateur qui sait sa proie à sa merci. Il irradiait d’autosuffisance, et de confiance en sa puissance. Et d’autre chose aussi, d’indéfinissable mais vraiment vicieux. C’était donc ça, un Goa’uld.

Une partie de l’esprit du capitaine enregistra avec détachement le sens de la mise en scène de l’alien. Tout était fait pour accentuer le contraste entre le prisonnier et son geôlier, et pour convaincre le visiteur de la supériorité de la race goa’uld. Ambiance menaçante, présence d’artefacts bizarres pointus, tranchants ou dentés – voire les trois – disposés à des endroits stratégiques de la pièce de façon à en voir au moins un quelle que soit la direction où l’on regardait. Et comportement froid et hautain du propriétaire, qui faisait étalage d’entrée de jeu de ses petits gadgets technologiques.

Mais il n’allait pas se laisser impressionner si facilement.

Ba’al le toisa un instant avec dédain.

— Il est inutile de t’obstiner à te taire, reprit-il enfin. Tu ne fais que te condamner à une agonie plus lente et plus douloureuse. Puis je te ressusciterai encore et encore avec le sarcophage, et tes souffrances n’auront pas de fin.

Voilà qui devait expliquer pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Il faudrait qu’il demande à O’Neill comment fonctionnait ce… sarcophage. Ou plutôt au major Carter.

— Je te le demande une dernière fois, continua le Goa’uld. Je veux savoir ton nom, le nom de ta planète, et ce que tu faisais ici avec les Tauris.

Si Ba’al ne l’avait pas accueilli aussi peu… diplomatiquement, Harlock aurait été tenté de le lui dire. Après tout, les petits conflits locaux de cette époque ne le concernaient pas. La guerre entre humains et Goa’ulds était terminée pour lui depuis tellement longtemps qu’il n’en avait jamais entendu la moindre allusion. Mais il ne supportait pas qu’on tente de lui arracher des renseignements par la force. À partir de là, il était exclu de révéler quoi que ce soit. Question de principe. Et puis, il appréciait mieux le courage d’O’Neill et son équipe maintenant qu’il avait rencontré leur ennemi. Quelque part, ils défendaient la même chose. Leur planète. La Terre.

Il se redressa, et fixa son adversaire d’un air de défi. Le Goa’uld bougea brusquement, un mouvement si rapide que le capitaine n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Ba’al plaqua sa main contre le front d’Harlock, et celui-ci eut l’impression que sa tête explosait quand la pierre s’activa. Il serra les dents, refusant de laisser échapper le moindre gémissement.

_Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !_

La pression du bijou augmenta. La douleur s’intensifia.

_Ne cède pas._

Des langues de feu s’insinuaient dans son cerveau. La pièce prit une teinte rougeâtre. Une traînée douloureuse s’enroula autour de sa colonne vertébrale, descendit le long de ses jambes, se fragmenta en une multitude d’aiguilles incandescentes.

_Ne cède pas._

Son rythme cardiaque s’emballa. Sa bouche s’emplit de sang. Ses bras furent agités de tremblements, et il serra convulsivement les poings pour les faire cesser.

_Ne… cède…jamais !_

Il cracha un peu de sang, et regarda farouchement Ba’al. Les yeux du Goa’uld brillèrent.

Ah. Il l’avait contrarié.

Ba’al relâcha son emprise. Harlock vacilla, mais réussit à ne pas tomber tandis que le Goa’uld le scrutait d’un œil calculateur. Une impression fugitive d’incrédulité transparut sur son visage, remplacé presque aussitôt par un masque impénétrable.

Il avait aussi réussi à l’impressionner, songea-t-il. Et surtout, à le mettre en colère.

Ba’al se dirigea vers une série de fioles posées sur un meuble, hésita quelques secondes, puis saisit un flacon rempli d’un liquide ambré.

— Je ne pensais pas me servir de ça maintenant, fit-il à mi-voix. Mais…

Il parut soudain se rendre compte qu’il parlait tout haut. Il plissa les yeux, soucieux, avant d’arborer un sourire triomphant.

— Ceci, continua-t-il d’une voix plus forte en désignant les bouteilles, est mon hobby. Il s’agit d’acides qui ont tous une action bien spécifique. Celui-ci par exemple, déclara-t-il en secouant légèrement le flacon qu’il tenait, ronge uniquement les nerfs…

Ba’al déboucha précautionneusement la fiole tout en observant attentivement les réactions du capitaine. Harlock s’efforça de rester de marbre tandis que le Goa’uld activait un invisible panneau de commande. Une partie du mur derrière Harlock s’escamota. Une dizaine de tentacules métalliques sortirent en crissant et s’enroulèrent autour de ses bras et ses jambes. Ses mouvements n’eurent pour résultat que de resserrer l’étau.

— Cependant, finissait Ba’al alors qu’il transférait le contenu du flacon dans une sorte de pipette, tous mes acides ont un point commun…

Il arracha d’un coup sec le tee-shirt du capitaine et déposa quelques gouttes de liquide sur sa peau.

— Ils sont mortels.

Le monde bascula.

—

— Tous systèmes parés pour le saut !

Tochiro inspira profondément avant d’enclencher la navigation warp. Il espérait que cette fois serait la bonne. Tous ces sauts hyperspatiaux avortés ébranlaient sérieusement le moral de l’équipage. Lui-même commençait à douter de ses capacités à mener l’Arcadia jusqu’au capitaine.

Le vaisseau se dématérialisa normalement et commença sa navigation sans aucun problème… Comme toutes les autres fois.

Mais ils étaient systématiquement bloqués au même endroit.

— Nous approchons de l’anomalie, annonça Mimee.

Juste avant la rematérialisation, l’Arcadia rencontrait une résistance qui n’avait pas lieu d’être, un obstacle solide qui l’empêchait de terminer sa navigation. Là, quelle que soit la quantité d’énergie que Tochiro pouvait insuffler dans le système, il n’avait jamais réussi à passer au travers – même s’il lui semblait être proche du but à chaque fois.

Simplement, il lui manquait des informations sur ce qui provoquait cette anomalie. Aucune de ses recherches n’avait abouti. Il n’y avait pas de référence à un phénomène semblable dans les archives de la bibliothèque informatique de l’Arcadia.

— Impact imminent.

Le vaisseau fut secoué de la proue à la poupe, mais l’expérience des précédents essais limita les dégâts au minimum.

— Navigation warp interrompue. Dégâts structurels mineurs, énonça un opérateur.

— Et voilà. Nous sommes _encore_ coincés, fit un autre, fataliste.

Les doigts de Tochiro volèrent sur son clavier. Il allait tenter une nouvelle séquence pour forcer le passage. S’il était assez rapide, il pourrait faire un deuxième essai avant que les sécurités du vaisseau ne rematérialisent automatiquement l’Arcadia en espace normal. La quantité d’énergie qui était engloutie pour maintenir un vaisseau de cette taille en équilibre instable contre un obstacle inconnu leur interdisait de s’attarder très longtemps.

Alors qu’il peaufinait ses dernières lignes de code, un voyant d’alarme se mit à clignoter.

— Professeur ! s’exclama le radio en examinant ses consoles, l’air de ne pas y croire.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous… nous recevons une communication codée sur notre fréquence d’urgence… En provenance de l’anomalie !

—

Harlock se réveilla dans sa cellule. Il ne se souvenait pas de la fin de sa rencontre avec Ba’al, et n’avait aucune idée du temps qui avait bien pu s’écouler depuis qu’il avait été reconduit ici. Les événements lui revenaient par bribes.

_Un flash lumineux._

_Il avait repris conscience dans un cercueil métallique, baigné d’une lumière irréelle. Il avait frappé les parois, mais les bruits assourdis qu’il avait provoqués n’avaient eu aucune conséquence notable._

_Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il aurait très bien pu s’être débattu pour sortir pendant des heures, des jours, ou seulement quelques minutes. Puis la partie supérieure avait fini par s’ouvrir. Il se souvenait avoir été traîné dans les couloirs, incapable de faire réagir son corps._

_Il se souvenait avoir croisé O’Neill._

Le capitaine fit quelques pas dans la cellule tout en faisant jouer ses articulations l’une après l’autre. Apparemment, il avait retrouvé sa pleine fonctionnalité. Le dispositif que Ba’al appelait « sarcophage » était sans conteste le système de régénération le plus performant qu’il ait jamais rencontré.

La médaille possédait un revers, forcément, mais lequel ?

Harlock fit le tour de la pièce, à l’affût de la moindre faille. Visiblement, le point le plus faible de la cellule restait la porte. Il l’étudia attentivement, éprouvant minutieusement chaque jointure dans l’espoir d’en trouver une qui ait un peu de jeu.

Il avait été soulagé de voir que le colonel O’Neill était toujours en vie… Même si le contraire l’aurait étonné, Ba’al jouant à la perfection le rôle du sadique qui tient à garder ses prisonniers vivants le plus longtemps possible. Pas le genre à les exécuter sur un coup de tête… Ou plutôt si, tout en sachant pertinemment qu’il pourrait recommencer.

La porte resta obstinément close, quelles que soient les pressions qu’il exerça sur les panneaux de bois, et malgré le coup de pied dépité qu’il finit par lui donner.

Il s’adossa au mur, laissant le froid de la pierre pénétrer ses omoplates. La sensation était diffuse, comme si son corps refusait de recevoir une quelconque information. Il ne savait pas s’il s’agissait de la conséquence du traitement infligé par Ba’al, ou du sarcophage.

Certainement un peu des deux.

Il resta dans cette position pendant un temps indéfini, ses pensées vagabondant sans trouver de point d’ancrage fixe.

La porte s’ouvrit.

Les Jaffas le reconduisirent dans la même salle sombre. Aucun de ses efforts pour se défaire de son encombrante escorte n’avait abouti. Les Jaffas s’étaient laissés surprendre lorsqu’il les avait bousculés avant de piquer un sprint dans un couloir, au jugé, mais il n’avait pas pu trouver d’endroit où se dissimuler. Pour ce qu’il en avait vu, le bâtiment semblait uniquement composé de couloirs.

Il s’était rapidement fait rattraper et roué de coups.

Ba’al l’attendait. Les Jaffas se retirèrent.

— Je t’ai laissé du temps pour réfléchir, humain. Tu sais ce qui t’attend à présent. T’es-tu décidé à être plus coopératif ?

Harlock ne répondit pas.

— Je n’ai pas bien entendu, insista Ba’al.

Le Goa’uld joua avec le bijou, sur sa main, l’activant et le désactivant avec une lenteur délibérée. Le capitaine se força à ne pas bouger lorsque Ba’al dirigea le rayon vers lui. La pièce était fermée, à coup sûr gardée par le groupe de Jaffas qui l’avait conduit ici. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir. Et il ne tenterait pas d’éviter les rayons, pas plus qu’il ne supplierait cet alien de cesser.

Il se contenta de le fixer. Indomptable.

Ba’al stoppa son manège. Il sourit franchement, écartant les bras.

— Et bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne tentes rien ? Aucune rébellion ?

— Je n’ai aucune chance de m’approcher de vous tant que vous porterez ceci, répondit Harlock en désignant le bijou.

— Tu reconnais donc la toute-puissance de notre race sur la tienne ?

— Je ne reconnais rien du tout. Sauf que le rapport de forces actuel n’est pas… favorable pour moi.

Ba’al hocha la tête. Il restait à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir contrer à temps le capitaine, si celui-ci décidait d’agir. Il n’arriverait jamais à se déplacer assez vite pour se jeter sur le Goa’uld et l’empêcher d’utiliser la pierre de son bijou.

Lentement, plissant les yeux à demi, Ba’al défit l’attache en or qui maintenait le bijou sur sa main.

_C’est un test._

Sans quitter Harlock des yeux, il posa le bijou sur le bureau. Puis pas après pas, il s’en écarta.

_Un test. Il veut te faire réagir. Ne bouge pas._

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard.

Une éternité passa, puis Harlock saisit un objet sphérique sur la table et le lança en direction de Ba’al. Le Goa’uld détourna son attention de lui pour éviter le projectile. Harlock bondit, les jetant tous deux au sol. Il fut surpris par la contre-attaque de Ba’al, qui l’immobilisa avec une facilité déconcertante.

Évidemment. C’était un alien, il fallait s’attendre à ce que sa force ne soit pas équivalente à un humain. Ba’al le plaquait au sol, un genou sur sa poitrine, la main lui enserrant la gorge.

— Qu’espérais-tu ? interrogea Ba’al.

Harlock se contorsionna pour se dégager. Il n’arrivait pas à repousser la prise de Ba’al, et ses forces le lâchaient. Il étouffait. Un voile noir obscurcit son champ de vision. Au bord de l’inconscience, il essaya d’aspirer quelques goulées d’air, tentant à deux mains de desserrer les doigts du Goa’uld. Il avait l’impression de vouloir plier une barre d’acier.

Ba’al le lâcha et se releva, le gratifiant au passage d’un coup de pied.

— C’est inutile de t’entêter. Je te suis définitivement supérieur.

— Allez… au… diable ! hoqueta Harlock, qui peinait à retrouver son souffle.

Ba’al recula de quelques pas. Harlock resta allongé sur le dos. Le Goa’uld avait dû lui casser des côtes. En tout cas, il avait distinctement entendu ses os craquer.

— Cependant, je suis forcé d’avouer que je n’ai jamais rencontré d’humain aussi combatif que toi, continua Ba’al, tout en s’affairant à son bureau.

Harlock ne bougea pas. S’il voulait s’enfuir, il ne faudrait pas compter sur la réussite d’une confrontation frontale. Il essaya de localiser de sa position un objet susceptible de l’aider à forcer la porte de sa cellule… ou de lui donner un avantage physique sur Ba’al. Mais il ne voyait rien que de la pierre nue.

— Même O’Neill sait quand il faut s’arrêter d’être insolent, disait le Goa’uld.

S’il pouvait subtiliser un couteau… ou la pierre lumineuse de Ba’al…

— Je dois dire que je gardais le contenu de cette jarre pour lui. Cela me tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Ba’al revint vers lui. Il portait avec précaution un récipient d’une trentaine de centimètres de haut. Ce récipient était… il dégageait quelque chose.

— Mais je pense qu’avec toi cela pourra être… plus intéressant.

Le capitaine roula sur le côté, ignorant l’élancement douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Ba’al posa la jarre sur la table, puis dirigea vers Harlock un appareil qui ressemblait de loin à un stylo. Harlock s’affaissa comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

— Paralysie légère, expliqua Ba’al. Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques le spectacle.

Le Goa’uld ouvrit la jarre et en sortit ce qu’elle contenait.

— C’est vraiment dommage de n’avoir pu en obtenir qu’un seul, fit Ba’al en exposant avec délectation ce qu’il tenait. J’aurais tellement aimé faire ce cadeau également à O’Neill. Mais il fallait faire un choix. Tu peux t’estimer… honoré par mon présent.

Déployant une collerette grisâtre, le serpent siffla d’un air mauvais en direction du capitaine.

—

Daniel observait les dernières décharges électriques parcourir l’anneau. Les « ouvertures non conventionnelles », comme elles avaient été nommées par le personnel scientifique, se produisaient à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers – entre quatre et six heures – et leur puissance s’était stabilisée. Pour la première fois, ils avaient néanmoins réussi à identifier ce qui se trouvait derrière.

— Je leur ai dit tout ce que j’ai pu sur votre système de navigation, déclara Kei en reposant le micro.

Malgré une fréquence de travail inhabituelle et un code de cryptage qui avait donné des sueurs froides aux informaticiens qui avaient dû l’installer, le personnel du SG-C avait réussi à monter de toutes pièces un appareil de transmission compatible.

— La communication ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps ? demanda Daniel.

Il n’avait pas pu suivre la conversation que la jeune femme avait eue avec son vaisseau – et il doutait que quelqu’un ait réussi cet exploit –, mais les quelques minutes qu’avait durées l’ouverture lui semblaient insuffisantes pour transmettre toutes les informations nécessaires à faire passer un vaisseau spatial venu du futur par une porte des étoiles.

— La navigation consomme trop d’énergie, répondit Kei. Tochiro a dû retourner en espace normal le temps de recharger les générateurs.

— Vous dites ça comme s’il s’agissait d’une opération de routine, s’étonna le scientifique civil qui avait pris la direction de l’équipe depuis que le major Carter était retenue sur P4X-48C.

Un dénommé MacKay. Daniel ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de partager le sentiment de Sam à son sujet. Le scientifique canadien était certes brillant, mais il en était parfaitement conscient et ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire savoir aux autres. Ce qui devenait vite exaspérant.

— Je suis bien placé pour connaître les problèmes liés à la production et au stockage de trop grandes quantités d’énergie, puisque je travaille sur l’exploitation du naquadriah, continua MacKay. Vos amis ont dû prendre des risques insensés pour vous contacter !

— D’après ce que j’ai compris, pas vraiment. En fait, le seul problème est que l’Arcadia est bloquée par votre porte. Comme Tochiro n’avait aucun moyen de connaître la nature de l’obstacle de son côté, les sécurités du vaisseau l’empêchaient de quitter la dimension warp par le vortex de sortie… Et à mon avis, ajouta Kei après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à l’anneau, votre porte doit aussi être un peu réticente à laisser passer un vaisseau plus grand qu’elle.

— Mais… Mais vous ne pouvez tout de même pas produire de telles quantités d’énergie d’un simple claquement de doigts ! reprit MacKay, interloqué. C’est techniquement impossible, ajouta-t-il d’un ton docte. J’ai fait des simulations !

— Oh, Tochiro a dit que cela devrait prendre environ six heures pour recharger complètement… Je suppose qu’il fera un saut immédiatement après.

Daniel eut la satisfaction de voir MacKay rester la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre à Kei. Il est vrai que le comportement de la porte et les enregistrements contredisaient toutes les simulations du scientifique.

Il était impatient de voir ce vaisseau.

—

L’Arcadia s’était rematérialisée en espace normal sensiblement à sa position de départ. Tochiro soupira. Une porte… Il comprenait pourquoi il avait échoué à passer. Il se doutait qu’il y avait quelque chose de solide de l’autre côté, mais il n’avait jamais considéré qu’il s’agissait de ce qui contenait le vortex – et accessoirement, le créait. L’obstacle ne serait pas trop difficile à contourner.

En revanche, il était plus ennuyé par le reste de la transmission de Kei.

_Un voyage dans le passé._

Il devrait pouvoir gérer. Ce genre de problèmes était inhérent au principe même de la navigation warp.

_Des aliens en guerre contre les Terriens._

Bon, il avait l’habitude, même si ce n’étaient pas les mêmes.

_Le capitaine retenu par l’un d’entre eux._

Ça, c’était plus embêtant. D’autant plus qu’il ne connaissait rien de la technologie qu’ils employaient. Même s’il prenait peu de risques avec l’Arcadia. Il doutait qu’en remontant le temps, il puisse trouver un vaisseau capable de rivaliser avec le sien.

Il contempla un moment la console radio. Allez, Harlock ne lui reprocherait pas d’avoir été trop prudent, même si cela lui ferait perdre un peu de temps… Il ouvrit une fréquence et tapa un code d’accès compliqué. Et puis, il en mourait d’envie…

Il regarda l’écran afficher un emblème caractéristique, sur fond rouge sang.

—

Thor éteignit la console de transmission holographique. Comme il l’avait pressenti, le Haut Conseil n’avait pas apprécié son rapport. Il avait reçu toute latitude pour agir dans cette zone. Le Conseil avait même détaché deux vaisseaux de la flotte asgard, qui le rejoindraient dans les plus brefs délais. Et ce, malgré la situation militaire délicate là-bas.

_Les réplicateurs…_

Il lui avait été ordonné d’agir de manière plus efficace que la dernière fois. Enfin, ce n’était pas le mot que le Conseiller Suprême avait employé. Il avait utilisé « radical » : les vaisseaux qu’on lui envoyait étaient des destructeurs. Des Mange-planètes. Thor espérait qu’il ne serait pas conduit à de telles extrémités.

—

Bien plus tard, mais pas beaucoup plus loin…

À l’abri dans une base de ravitaillement dissimulée en astéroïde, l’unique occupant du vaisseau en forme de zeppelin terminait l’installation d’un programme de camouflage sophistiqué. Son vaisseau n’avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Ses dispositifs de défense étaient entièrement automatisés, et ceux de la base également. Tout ce qui s’approcherait d’un peu trop près serait impitoyablement engagé s’il n’envoyait pas le bon code d’identification. Un code qu’elle avait entré elle-même dans le pupitre de contrôle et n’avait donné à personne. Et jusqu’à présent, aucun de ses ennemis n’avait résisté à sa puissance de feu.

Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur désagréable à l’idée de laisser son vaisseau. Mais ceux de l’Arcadia avaient besoin d’aide. Elle n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de se rendre à bord de ce vaisseau. Ni d’assurer l’intérim du commandement.

Un petit appareil monoplace attendait dans le hangar, prêt au décollage.

—

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je refuse de te laisser contrôler mon corps ! Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans mon esprit ! Je ne veux pas ! Je… ne… veux pas…_

_Sors de ma tête ! Va-t’en ! Tais-toi !_

_Tais-toi…_

_Non…_

_Je ne… te laisserai… jamais…_


	8. Chapitre 5

## Chapitre 5

—

O’Neill était enfermé dans une sorte de cage, d’environ trois mètres de côté, au milieu d’une pièce bien plus vaste dont l’utilité s’était perdue quand ses concepteurs avaient disparu de la planète. Sam Carter se trouvait dans une cellule similaire, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Teal’c et Harlock n’étaient pas retenus avec eux.

« J’espère que le gamin s’en tire bien », pensa le colonel. Il avait pu l’apercevoir brièvement lorsque deux Jaffas lui avaient fait traverser la pièce, mais le jeune homme n’avait montré aucun signe qui aurait pu laisser penser qu’il l’avait reconnu. Il avait l’air plus mort que vif, ils venaient probablement de le sortir du sarcophage.

Il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Teal’c.

O’Neill tenta une nouvelle fois d’engager la conversation avec le Jaffa posté entre les deux cellules, plus pour passer le temps que dans l’espoir d’obtenir un résultat quelconque. Il préférait ne pas trop penser à ce qui l’attendrait quand Ba’al l’enverrait chercher. Sa première entrevue avec lui s’était plutôt bien déroulée, comparé à ce qu’il avait dû subir lorsque, sous l’emprise d’un symbiote Tok’ra, il s’était jeté tête baissée dans une opération de sauvetage hasardeuse.

Il n’était pas prêt d’oublier les tortures raffinées de Ba’al.

Il était cependant étonné que le Goa’uld ne se soit pas davantage acharné. Ba’al n’était pas du genre à perdre du temps, ni à sous-estimer les humains. Il devait savoir que les laisser croupir en cellule n’aurait pas d’effet psychologique notable – enfin, pas tout de suite. Et par conséquent, il aurait déjà dû leur faire subir un interrogatoire plus poussé.

Le Jaffa ne bronchait pas. O’Neill essaya une nouvelle approche. Après tout, le dialogue était une méthode qui _pouvait_ marcher. Teal’c en était la preuve vivante.

Enfin, vivante… Il faudrait d’abord que le colonel s’assure que son ami n’avait pas été exécuté pour l’exemple en tant que shol’va. Les Goa’ulds n’appréciaient guère la trahison de Teal’c, d’autant plus que les actions qu’il avait menées au sein du SG-C avaient pour beaucoup contribué au renforcement des rangs des rebelles jaffas.

O’Neill finit une tirade sur les avantages de la liberté, et les perspectives qui s’offriraient aux Jaffas une fois qu’ils se seraient affranchis des Goa’ulds, puis il guetta les réactions du garde.

Rien.

_Zut._ Il obtiendrait probablement autant de résultats à lui parler de base-ball. … Tiens, ça, c’était une idée.

Le colonel ne put toutefois jamais commencer son monologue sur l’ouverture de la saison sportive de base-ball. Une escouade de Jaffas entra dans la pièce et se mit au garde-à-vous, laissant le passage à un Jaffa de rang supérieur : le primat de Ba’al.

— Le seigneur Ba’al requiert votre présence, annonça-t-il.

Carter et lui furent tirés hors de leur cellule et conduits jusqu’à une pièce construite toute en longueur, aux plafonds élevés et aux airs de nef gothique, qui avait visiblement été transformée par Ba’al en salle d’audience.

Le seigneur des lieux les attendait à l’autre bout de la pièce, nonchalamment assis sur un trône sculpté, de manufacture différente du bâtiment. Un ouvrage goa’uld, que Ba’al avait dû prendre sur son propre vaisseau.

— Colonel O’Neill ! fit Ba’al alors que les prisonniers n’étaient plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Prenez place…

Deux sièges avaient été installés à proximité d’une table basse sur laquelle étaient disposés des plateaux de fruits et d’autres mets non identifiables. Carter interrogea le colonel du regard. Celui-ci répondit d’un haussement de sourcil avant de s’asseoir. Le major l’imita après une courte hésitation. O’Neill ignorait où voulait en venir le Goa’uld, mais autant profiter de chaque instant qui le séparait d’une prochaine séance d’interrogation particularisée telle que les affectionnait Ba’al.

Il évita néanmoins de toucher à la nourriture.

— Servez-vous, lui dit Ba’al, qui avait intercepté l’expression dubitative du colonel lorsqu’il avait regardé les plateaux.

Le colonel saisit un fruit qui ressemblait vaguement à une orange.

— N’ayez aucune crainte, ce n’est pas empoisonné, précisa Ba’al.

— Oh. Et vous vous imaginez peut-être qu’en nous invitant à une petite collation informelle, nous serions plus disposés à discuter avec vous ? ironisa O’Neill.

— Pas du tout, rassurez-vous. Mais je tenais à vous informer de votre sort…

— Je pense que je peux le deviner tout seul, interrompit O’Neill. Voyons… Vous voulez savoir ce que nous faisions sur cette planète, et accessoirement, vous voulez des informations sur le SG-C. Et vous ne reculerez devant aucun moyen pour les obtenir. C’est toujours la même chose, vous savez. Je commence à avoir l’habitude.

Ba’al le considéra avec un sourire suffisant. O’Neill tritura nerveusement son orange. Il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Ba’al ne se serait pas amusé à les amener ici sans raison.

— Non, je crois que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous pour ça, répondit Ba’al d’un ton faussement désinvolte. Votre ami du futur m’a déjà fourni des informations bien plus intéressantes que tout ce que vous pourriez me dire, j’en ai peur.

_Quoi ?_

— Par conséquent, et à mon grand regret, continua le Goa’uld, je ne pourrais m’occuper de vous avant un certain temps, aussi je vous demanderai d’être patient. J’ai à traiter d’affaires importantes sur cette planète qui ne souffriront d’aucun retard… Mais je ne dois rien vous apprendre, n’est-ce pas ?

— Justement, si, rétorqua O’Neill. Vous ne pouvez pas nous en dire plus sur ce que vous faites ici ?

— Il me semble, fit calmement Ba’al, que ce n’est pas à vous de poser les questions, colonel. C’est un travers qu’il vous faudra corriger…

— C’était juste pour faire la conversation, répondit le colonel. Puisque apparemment c’est le but de notre présence à cette table.

Et surtout, O’Neill espérait qu’en faisant traîner l’entretien, Ba’al, avec l’orgueil démesuré qui caractérisait tous les Goa’ulds, finirait par lui donner quelques explications.

Il essaya de communiquer mentalement à Carter de poursuivre le dialogue, mais celle-ci s’était murée dans le silence. Il n’avait pu lui arracher que quelques phrases depuis que les Jaffas l’avaient conduite chez Ba’al, peu après lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était bien placé pour savoir les traitements que Ba’al infligeait aux prisonniers.

Le colonel songea avec inquiétude à Harlock. Le gamin ne lui avait pas révélé grand-chose sur lui (même s’il donnait toujours l’impression d’en savoir beaucoup plus qu’il ne voulait bien en dire). Mais, vu la façon dont Ba’al avait parlé de lui avec cet air satisfait, le Goa’uld devait de son côté avoir obtenu davantage.

O’Neill n’osait imaginer ce que Ba’al avait utilisé pour obtenir de tels résultats.

—

— Activation non conforme de la porte des étoiles !

La zone 51 se mit en alerte. Kei ouvrit la fréquence qui lui permettait de contacter l’Arcadia. Elle avait apprécié la volonté évidente de coopérer des Terriens du SG-C. Malgré l’heure tardive, tout le personnel était encore à poste. Daniel était lui aussi resté près du système de contrôle quasiment toute la journée. Il n’avait voulu manquer ça sous aucun prétexte.

— Vos amis ont tardé, dit-il à Kei. Cela fait presque dix heures que nous les avons contactés.

— Vous oubliez qu’il s’agit d’un voyage temporel, répondit-elle. Il n’y a peut-être aucun lien entre le temps qui s’écoule maintenant et celui qui se passe pour eux.

Le général se rapprocha d’eux.

— Dès que vous serez en liaison, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il, annoncez-leur la situation de ce côté de la porte. Nous l’avons déplacée pour éviter des dégâts à Cheyenne Mountain, mais il y a quand même de nombreux bâtiments sensibles ici que je ne voudrais pas voir détruits… Et dites-leur de ne pas endommager la porte plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà !

Kei sourit sans répondre. Évidemment, la coopération pressée qu’elle avait constatée avait une bonne raison d’exister. En l’occurrence, le seul moyen de voyager dans l’espace pour les équipes commandées par le général était de franchir cette porte des étoiles, laquelle était actuellement hors service, et elle leur offrait sur un plateau un vaisseau et l’ingénieur qui allait avec.

Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Tochiro réparerait tous les dommages en deux temps trois mouvements. En revanche, elle se demandait si le capitaine apprécierait de voir son vaisseau aux mains de militaires réguliers. Même au vingt-et-unième siècle. Ce qui était certain, et qu’elle appréhendait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l’arrivée de l’Arcadia se faisait plus évidente, c’était que l’arrivée d’un vaisseau pirate au beau milieu d’une base militaire risquait de provoquer une belle pagaille.

Il allait lui falloir un argumentaire convaincant et rapide pour éviter que la situation dégénère.

—

— Nous recevons le signal de Kei !

— Préparez-vous pour la fin du saut !

Les doigts de Tochiro volèrent une nouvelle fois sur le clavier de commande.

— Professeur ! Kei nous transmet de prendre garde aux bâtiments qui sont autour de la sortie, et de tout faire pour ne pas endommager la porte !

— Des bâtiments ? Tu veux dire que tu vas tenter une dématérialisation warp en atmosphère ? demanda la femme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Je ne peux pas faire autrement, répliqua-t-il. Je compte sur toi pour minimiser les dégâts à l’atterrissage.

— Je crains fort de ne pas avoir le talent du capitaine légitime pour transformer un crash annoncé en un atterrissage de routine, répondit-elle.

La femme se positionna au centre de la passerelle, les bras croisés. Tochiro nota avec un sourire qu’elle ne s’était encore jamais assise dans le fauteuil de commandement depuis qu’elle était arrivée à bord.

— Séquence de sortie validée, annonça-t-il.

Il se retourna vers la femme. Elle fixait l’écran central d’un air de défi.

— Emeraldas…

— Oui ?

— Tout se passera bien…

Il avait réussi à contourner toutes les sécurités du vaisseau et de la porte de sortie. Une faille apparut dans la dimension warp. D’abord vacillante, elle grandit et atteignit bientôt une taille suffisante.

L’Arcadia s’engouffra dans la brèche.

—

O’Neill essayait à présent de discuter avec le primat de Ba’al. Carter et lui avaient quitté le bâtiment dans lequel Ba’al s’était installé, et étaient escortés à travers les ruines par les mêmes Jaffas qui étaient venus les chercher en cellule. Ils se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau-mère, pour l’instant encore partiellement caché par la végétation.

Tout en monologuant sans grande conviction, le colonel regardait discrètement alentours, à l’affût de la moindre échappatoire. Ils n’auraient plus jamais une aussi belle occasion de fausser compagnie à leur escorte. Une fois à l’intérieur du ha’tak, les chances de s’enfuir seraient quasiment réduites à zéro. On ne pouvait pas quitter clandestinement un vaisseau goa’uld sans bénéficier d’une aide extérieure – et les probabilités d’une telle aide étaient quasi nulles.

— Silence ! ordonna le primat. Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne m’incitera à trahir mon seigneur. Je n’apporterai pas la honte dans ma famille en devenant un shol’va !

— Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si votre famille ne serait pas plutôt fière de vous savoir en train de combattre pour leur liberté ? contre-attaqua O’Neill.

Le Jaffa resta silencieux.

_Il s’est posé la question. Je tiens peut-être un rebelle potentiel. Il s’agit de faire preuve de doigté._

— Je peux quand même savoir votre nom ? reprit O’Neill.

Le Jaffa hésita un long moment, fixant le colonel d’un air soupçonneux. O’Neill pouvait presque suivre le fil de ses pensées : n’importe quelle concession que le primat ferait pouvait être interprétée comme un signe de faiblesse par ses hommes. En outre, le colonel ne pensait pas que Ba’al soit très tolérant à ce sujet.

— Je suis Mel’tek, finit par déclarer le Jaffa. J’ai l’honneur suprême d’être le primat de notre seigneur Ba’al, et je le servirai loyalement jusqu’à ma mort.

_Mmm… Trop pompeux pour être honnête._

O’Neill n’insista pas davantage. Il attendrait d’être seul avec le Jaffa pour continuer son opération de persuasion. Mais Mel’tek semblait s’être décidé à engager la conversation.

— Vous allez être conduits en cellule de haute sécurité, continua-t-il. Le seigneur Ba’al s’occupera de votre sort plus tard… Lorsqu’il lui viendra l’envie de se distraire, j’imagine.

— Charmant programme, ironisa O’Neill. Enfin… Après tout ce que les Tauris lui ont fait, je ne pensais pas qu’il nous ferait l’affront de nous snober.

— Le seigneur Ba’al a d’autres occupations plus importantes.

— Tiens donc…

Le Jaffa le regarda à nouveau. Il eut l’air de peser le pour et le contre, puis fit un geste impatient, comme pour balayer les objections.

— J’ignore ce qu’il recherche sur cette planète. Il doit s’agir d’un objet de grande valeur, ou d’une arme très puissante.

_Nous y voilà._

— Ba’al nous a ordonné de fouiller les ruines minutieusement et de lui rapporter toute découverte intéressante – artefacts, textes, et toutes les salles que nous dégagerions, poursuivit Mel’tek.

O’Neill nota que le primat avait laissé tomber le titre honorifique de son dieu. Un bon point pour lui. Carter semblait l’avoir remarqué également, car elle s’immisça dans la conversation.

— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans d’autres bâtiments que ceux à proximité de la porte ?

— Rien qui n’ait pu satisfaire notre maître, répondit Mel’tek.

Les autres Jaffas commençaient à considérer l’échange d’un drôle d’air. Mel’tek le remarqua et se renfrogna. Il allongea le pas pour gagner la tête du petit détachement, coupant court à toute autre question.

—

— Surcharge du système de propulsion ! La salle des machines reporte qu’elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps à ce rythme !

— Encore quelques secondes ! cria Tochiro en retour. Nous sommes presque passés !

Le vaisseau pirate craquait de toutes parts. La passerelle était saturée de sonneries d’alarmes qui se déclenchaient successivement, au fur et à mesure que les instruments lâchaient. Les vagues d’énergie étaient telles qu’elles se matérialisaient sous forme visible, libérant au passage quelques décharges électriques dans les appareils de navigation.

— Rematérialisation en cours ! annonça Mimee. Nous aurons les mêmes paramètres de route et de vitesse qu’en entrée de saut !

C’est-à-dire beaucoup trop élevés pour une navigation en atmosphère. La trame interdimensionnelle se déchirait, laissant apparaître le ciel bleu de la Terre.

— Emeraldas ! cria Tochiro.

Celle-ci était arc-boutée sur la barre.

— Le gouvernail ne répond plus ! répondit-elle. Je ne contrôle plus rien !

Lentement, l’Arcadia émergea dans l’espace réel. Le vaisseau parut hésiter sur la conduite à tenir, encore retenu d’un côté dans la dimension warp tandis que son avant était en train de réacquérir l’énergie cinétique qu’il possédait au départ.

Les structures de la coque gémirent.

— Freinage d’urgence ! ordonna Emeraldas. Machines arrière toute ! Enclenchez les rétrofusées, puissance maximale !

Le vaisseau finit de se matérialiser. Enfin libéré, il accéléra d’un coup, mouvement aussitôt contré par les rétrofusées et le coup de barre énergique d’Emeraldas. L’Arcadia amorça un début de trajectoire plus ou moins parabolique qui le propulsa quelques centaines de mètres en hauteur, puis la courbe s’infléchit et le vaisseau retomba selon un angle qui ne lui laissait aucune chance d’effectuer un atterrissage sans dommages.

Le terrain était désertique et semblait dégagé.

L’Arcadia se mit en vrille. L’image de l’écran central, brouillée, se mit à tournoyer. Tochiro sentit son estomac protester. Les amortisseurs inertiels peinaient à compenser le mouvement.

— Les moteurs principaux viennent de nous lâcher ! diffusa le chef machine par l’interphone.

— Passez sur auxiliaires ! Nous avons encore trop de vitesse, il faut maintenir les rétrofusées à tout prix !

… Sinon, c’était l’explosion assurée lorsqu’ils arriveraient au sol.

Emeraldas luttait avec les commandes pour reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau. Le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

— Redresse-toi !

Très doucement, presque à contrecœur, l’Arcadia releva le nez. Le sifflement des rétrofusées envahit la passerelle, se superposant aux alarmes. Deux explosions successives secouèrent l’équipage. Les rétrofusées rendaient l’âme à leur tour.

Le vaisseau toucha lourdement le sol, pulvérisa les rochers et arbustes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin sur près de cinq kilomètres avant de s’immobiliser définitivement dans un nuage de poussière.

—

Lorsque la poussière commença à retomber et que le personnel autour de lui se décida à bouger, l’air hébété, Daniel prit le temps d’ôter ses lunettes et de les nettoyer minutieusement avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il n’en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

Peu après la transmission de Kei, le vortex s’était… emballé. Ils avaient tous gagné une position d’observation plus abritée, dans l’attente de l’arrivée du vaisseau.

Daniel devait bien s’avouer qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Lorsque Kei, et Harlock avant elle, avaient parlé de vaisseau, puis qu’il avait été question de le faire venir par la porte des étoiles, Daniel s’était imaginé un petit appareil. Quelque chose qui devait être plus ou moins de la même taille que la porte.

Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il avait vu. Mais c’était… bien trop gros pour transiter par une porte des étoiles. Ça lui avait même paru bien trop gros pour atterrir au beau milieu de la zone 51.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Kei le regardait avec inquiétude.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête pour acquiescer, toujours bouche bée. Il y avait la porte, qui se dressait au milieu d’un cercle de sable vitrifié et dont le métal était encore rouge (Daniel aurait juré qu’il s’était déformé sous l’effet de la chaleur). Il y avait un hangar – heureusement vide – qui avait été soufflé au passage du vaisseau. Il y avait une immense tranchée qui se dévoilait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que le nuage de poussière se déposait sur le sol.

Et il y avait cette haute forme sombre, dont les contours étaient encore diffus, immobile.

_Bien trop gros…_

La base était étonnamment calme. Ç’aurait dû être le contraire.

— Docteur Jackson !

Le général Hammond émergea du brouillard, suivi de près par le commandant Fields.

— La jeep nous attend, annonça-t-il sans préavis. Allons accueillir nos visiteurs.

Daniel aida Kei à monter dans le véhicule. La jeep démarra en trombe, escortée de part et d’autre par des véhicules similaires.

— C’est… votre vaisseau ? demanda Fields alors qu’ils se rapprochaient.

Le rideau de poussière se déchirait peu à peu. La silhouette échouée prenait de la consistance. C’était… menaçant.

Mais c’était également étrangement familier.

_Où ai-je déjà vu ça ?_

Daniel plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer plus clairement à travers les grains de sable qui volaient.

— Euh… Oui, répondit Kei à Fields. C’est l’Arcadia. Mais…

Elle hésitait.

— Mais quoi ? l’encouragea Daniel.

— Et bien… Il faut que vous soyez au courant avant de rencontrer l’équipage… L’Arcadia n’appartient pas à… comment dire… à une force armée constituée. Nous…

La jeep freina net. Daniel s’aperçut que, sans aucune transition, ils étaient sortis du nuage. Le vaisseau était maintenant parfaitement visible. Et, si jamais il avait eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, il ne pouvait qu’admettre qu’il s’agissait d’une création terrienne.

— C’est pas croyable… lâcha le conducteur.

Le vaisseau devait bien faire dans les quatre cents mètres de long. Il s’était enfoncé d’une dizaine de mètres dans le sol, et s’était immobilisé avec une gîte de quarante-cinq degrés. Ses deux réacteurs laissaient encore échapper des panaches de fumées. Daniel pouvait entendre le sifflement des systèmes de refroidissement qui tournaient à plein régime.

— Apparemment, votre ami et vous avez _omis_ de nous faire part de certaines informations au sujet de vos activités spatiales, déclara Hammond.

Devant eux se dressait la poupe de l’Arcadia. Anachronique. Un morceau d’histoire sur un vaisseau bardé d’antennes et de radars. Et équipé de canons impressionnants.

Kei haussa les épaules et eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-contrit.

Ils étaient face au château arrière d’un galion du dix-huitième siècle.

Mais surtout, ils contemplaient le pavillon.

Daniel devait se demander plus tard quel était l’intérêt d’arborer un pavillon sur un vaisseau spatial. Puis comment diable un drapeau pouvait-il bien _flotter_ dans le vide interstellaire. Cependant, pour le moment, il était bien loin de ces considérations.

Le pavillon avait souffert, mais ce qu’il représentait était encore tout à fait reconnaissable.

— Des pirates…

—

— Rapport des dégâts !

Tochiro se redressa avec précaution. Ils étaient encore entiers. En revanche, s’il en croyait son écran de contrôle, l’Arcadia était en piteux état.

— Rupture de la coque dans les tranches Alpha, Foxtrot, India et Lima, énonça Mimee. Le chef machine signale des fuites de combustibles importantes au niveau du réacteur numéro deux. Il a fait évacuer le compartiment. Les autres secteurs reportent des dégâts sérieux au niveau des consoles de contrôle… Les composants internes ont grillé.

— Les boucliers sont à zéro. Tout le système de défense est hors service et nous avons perdu les conduites de tir des trois tourelles, continua Sabu. Le système de pointage automatique est mort, et le mécanisme de la tourelle trois est faussé… Les gars disent que la cloison s’est enfoncée d’un bon mètre.

— Des blessés ? demanda Emeraldas.

— Seulement des brûlures légères en machine et quelques contusions.

— Estimation du potentiel global en cours de calcul… Quatorze pour cent… On s’en tire bien, soupira Tochiro.

Malgré tout, il espérait que la fuite provenait des tubes d’alimentation et non du réacteur lui-même. Il ignorait s’il pourrait réparer un réacteur fissuré en dehors d’un dock spatial. Et ce ne serait pas au vingt-et-unième siècle qu’il pourrait trouver les infrastructures adéquates.

—

Ba’al passait en revue une rangée d’artefacts divers, qui avaient été alignés à l’extérieur du bloc de bâtiments dans lesquels ils avaient été découverts. Un monceau d’objets inutiles. Il n’y avait là que des fragments de tablettes illisibles, quelques pièces de vaisselle cabossées et sans aucune valeur, sans oublier ce qui ne lui paraissait n’être que des bouts de rochers.

Il ne cachait pas sa déception, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre les Jaffas chargés des fouilles plutôt nerveux.

Il passa sans un regard devant l’équipe figée dans un garde-à-vous impeccable. Il perdait un temps précieux. Tôt ou tard, Anubis s’intéresserait à lui, et se demanderait pourquoi il passait tant de temps sur cette planète. Il ne tenait pas à lui rendre de comptes, surtout pour lui faire part d’un échec.

— Syssend’har ! appela-t-il sans se retourner.

Il avait divisé l’équipe de fouille en plusieurs groupes, et comptait confier la direction de ceux-ci à certains de ses vassaux, des Goa’ulds. D’un côté, il serait assuré de l’efficacité du travail ici, mais de l’autre, il prenait le risque de fragiliser son territoire. Les vassaux maintenaient la permanence de la présence goa’uld. Ils entretenaient la crainte – et le culte – de sa personne parmi les populations des planètes qu’il avait conquises, supprimant toute velléité de rébellion.

Avec la montée en puissance de la Tauri et les idées de liberté qui se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre chez les Jaffas, demander à ses vassaux de s’absenter de leur planète était quasi suicidaire.

Il fallait absolument que ses recherches soient fructueuses.

— Je suis à vos ordres, seigneur Ba’al.

Syssend’har avait prêté serment d’allégeance très récemment. Ba’al profitait de l’activité en cours pour tester sa loyauté. Il souhaitait lui confier davantage de responsabilités.

Il avait un potentiel prometteur…

— Espères-tu me satisfaire avec ces… détritus ? demanda Ba’al.

Si l’attitude des Jaffas indiquait clairement qu’ils s’attendaient à des représailles sévères, leur chef resta totalement impassible.

— J’ai sélectionné les objets les plus intéressants, seigneur, répondit-il.

— Aucune de ces… choses ne présente le moindre intérêt à mes yeux, rétorqua Ba’al sèchement.

— Si vous le dites… Comme j’ignore ce que vous cherchez, j’en suis réduit à de simples suppositions…

Ba’al ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cette dernière remarque frisait l’insolence. En d’autres temps, il aurait fait exécuter son auteur sans hésitation.

Mais aujourd’hui, quelque chose le retenait.

Syssend’har le fixait sans mot dire. Il avait le regard pénétrant et, – Ba’al en prit brusquement conscience avec une certaine horreur – cela tendait à le mettre mal à l’aise.

— Tu seras informé en temps utile, déclara Ba’al. Pour l’instant, contente-toi d’obéir à mes ordres.

— Comme vous voudrez.

Le Goa’uld eut un demi-sourire, puis exécuta un semblant de garde-à-vous lorsque Ba’al quitta le site. Juste avant d’être hors de vue, Ba’al se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’équipe. Bon, cela risquait de ternir un peu son prestige divin, mais…

La plupart des Jaffas avaient disparu. Probablement étaient-ils rentrés dans l’un ou l’autre bâtiment qui n’avait pas encore été exploré. Deux d’entre eux poussaient un conteneur sur son coussin magnétique entre les objets épars et, sous la direction de Syssend’har, en sélectionnaient certains pour les placer à l’intérieur du coffre.

Ba’al fut saisi d’une sensation désagréable. Se pourrait-il qu’un élément important lui ait échappé ?

Comme averti par un sixième sens, Syssend’har regarda dans sa direction. Les deux Goa’ulds se défièrent du regard tandis que le coffre disparaissait à son tour dans un bâtiment, puis Ba’al eut un geste qu’il voulait désinvolte et reprit son chemin. Après tout, peut-être que toutes les découvertes étaient entreposées dans une pièce quelconque pour éviter d’encombrer les extérieurs…

_Ne te raconte pas de mensonges. Pourquoi irait-il stocker certains objets en laissant les autres en plan ?_

Il rumina la stratégie à adopter. L’éventualité d’une trahison le disputait à la tentation d’utiliser tout le potentiel de Syssend’har. Enfin, pour être franc, de son hôte humain.

Après un court débat avec lui-même, Ba’al parvint à une conclusion identique aux autres fois où il s’était posé la même question : le risque était acceptable.

Son monologue intérieur ne suffit pas à dissiper les incertitudes de Ba’al. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à savoir ce que pensait exactement Syssend’har. Ses vassaux étaient d’ordinaire tellement prévisibles. Arrivistes, certes, mais prévisibles. Lui… Eh bien, il donnait toujours l’impression d’en savoir plus qu’il ne le disait.

Il avait eu des difficultés avec son hôte, et probablement devait-il maintenir toute sa concentration pour maintenir le contrôle, mais lorsque Ba’al faisait le bilan des renseignements qu’il avait obtenus, il se retrouvait au final avec bien peu de choses. Des informations distillées au compte-gouttes, assez pour lui mettre l’eau à la bouche, mais trop peu pour qu’elles soient exploitables. Tout cela commençait à l’impatienter, bien que Syssend’har ait toujours de bonnes explications : son hôte résistait, il ne possédait pas les connaissances techniques… Balivernes ! De plus en plus, Ba’al avait l’impression que son vassal cherchait à gagner du temps. Tout dans son comportement laissait entendre à Ba’al qu’il possédait un atout sur lui. Il _devait_ savoir de quoi il s’agissait.

Il enverrait sa garde personnelle surveiller de près l’équipe de fouilles de Syssend’har.

—

Le chuintement de vérins martyrisés vint rompre le silence tendu qui s’était installé au sein des soldats en posture de défense tout autour du vaisseau pirate. Daniel jeta un coup d’œil à la dérobée à Kei. Elle était en plein argumentaire avec le général Hammond. Quant à Fields, il conversait avec animation dans son téléphone portable.

— Je vous répète que c’est inutile d’appeler d’autres renforts ! disait Kei. Je connais Tochiro et les autres membres de l’équipage, et je réponds d’eux personnellement !

— Comprenez tout de même qu’en voyant _ceci_ , répondit le général en montrant le pavillon à tête de mort, nous prenions quelques précautions…

— Bon sang, nous n’avons rien contre vous !

— Enfin, votre ami a quand même blessé le colonel O’Neill, et je ne suis pas sûr qu’il nous fasse entièrement confiance, continua Hammond, sceptique.

— Oui, mais… hésita Kei. Le capitaine… Ce n’est pas pareil.

Daniel observait un panneau s’ouvrir lentement sur le ventre du vaisseau. Visiblement, le mécanisme d’ouverture devait être faussé d’un côté. Arrivé à mi-parcours, le panneau tenta un instant de se déployer de façon dissymétrique mais se bloqua dans un bruit de tôles froissées. Hmm. Il y avait du dégât.

C’était normal, _in fine_ , quand on considérait la manière dont le vaisseau était parvenu jusqu’ici, et Daniel espérait sincèrement qu’il était toujours capable de faire le voyage dans l’autre sens.

— Laissez-moi leur parler, ajouta Kei. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que nous retournions tous sains et saufs à notre époque ! Je vous assure que vous n’avez pas besoin de tous ces soldats. La seule chose que vous risquez d’obtenir, c’est que la situation dégénère !

— Mes hommes sont parfaitement bien entraînés, intervint Fields. Ils ne tireront que si j’en donne l’ordre. Et de votre côté ?

— Ils… Je… C’est sûr, vous ne mettez pas toutes les chances de votre côté en pointant des armes sur eux dès qu’ils vont sortir ! s’emporta Kei.

— Vous reconnaissez donc que la probabilité de voir vos hommes commencer à parlementer _après_ avoir ouvert le feu n’est pas nulle ?

— Non… Bien sûr que non !… Et ce ne sont pas mes hommes !

Kei faisait les cent pas devant le général et Fields, l’air soucieux. Elle croisa le regard de Daniel, qui lut dans ses yeux un appel au secours muet. Bah, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il essaya de se montrer conciliant.

— C’est la procédure normale, lui expliqua-t-il. De simples mesures de protection…

Kei ne l’écoutait plus. Elle scrutait le panneau, les yeux écarquillés.

— Oh, non, fit-elle.

Daniel suivit son regard. Il y avait du mouvement à proximité du vaisseau. Daniel distinguait deux silhouettes en bas de la rampe. D’autres personnes étaient apparemment en train de tenter de décoincer le vérin récalcitrant.

— Dites à vos soldats de baisser leurs armes, ordonna Kei. Vite !

Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Daniel sourit. C’était le pirate en elle qui ressortait, apparemment.

— Tochiro ! appela-t-elle en agitant les bras. Par ici !

Une des silhouettes – la plus petite – lui répondit d’un grand signe enthousiaste de la main. L’autre se retourna lentement dans leur direction.

— Il faut que vous baissiez vos armes _maintenant_ , insista Kei.

— C’est impossible, rétorqua Fields. Je n’ai aucune garantie… c’est la sécurité de mes hommes qui est en jeu.

Kei fixa intensément Fields, puis Hammond.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Ça risque d’être pris comme une provocation…

— Je croyais que vous n’aviez rien contre nous ? demanda Daniel.

— Je ne connais que deux personnes qui aient tendance à être chatouilleuses de la gâchette, répondit Kei. La première est partie avec votre équipe pour réparer la porte des étoiles, et la deuxième n’est pas à bord de l’Arcadia en temps normal. Elle commande un autre vaisseau… mais elle est apparemment venue donner un coup de main pour le voyage temporel.

— Et donc, s’entêta Fields, cela prouve que les renforts _sont nécessaires_.

— Vous n’avez aucune chance, déclara Kei froidement. Pas contre _elle_.

— Elle ?

Les deux silhouettes s’approchaient. La petite était coiffée d’un grand sombrero troué, et vêtue d’un poncho informe de couleur indéfinissable. Il s’agissait d’un homme, presque un nabot aux yeux de Daniel. Il arborait un sourire épanoui et cria quelque chose d’incompréhensible à l’intention du groupe. L’autre avait les traits dissimulés par le capuchon de sa cape, mais sa démarche féline laissait par moment entrevoir des éclats métalliques.

— Je vous présente le professeur Tochiro Oyama, dit Kei en désignant le nabot. Il est ingénieur. C’est lui qui a conçu et construit l’Arcadia. Entre autres. Elle, c’est Emeraldas. Capitaine du Queen Emeraldas… C’est un autre vaisseau pirate, ajouta Kei après réflexion.

— Quoi, encore un ? s’exclama Fields.

Visiblement, son instinct de militaire supportait mal cette invasion flagrante de sa base par des hors-la-loi. Emeraldas se raidit. La tension entre les deux groupes devint presque palpable.

Effectivement, cette pirate semblait plutôt chatouilleuse de la gâchette. « Allez, je sens que ça va être à moi de faire tomber la pression », pensa Daniel. Il s’avança d’un pas, les mains bien en évidence.

… _s’agirait pas de se faire descendre sur un réflexe malheureux._

— Je suis Daniel Jackson, annonça-t-il. Voici le général Hammond, commandant le SG-C, et le commandant Fields, qui dirige cette base… Nous… euh… vous souhaitons la bienvenue au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Le nabot et la femme échangèrent un regard perplexe. Kei se lança dans une explication dans sa propre langue.

— … C’est de l’anglais, finit-elle en repassant à un dialecte plus compréhensible. Comme dans tes rapports techniques, Tochiro.

L’intéressé bougonna quelque chose d’inaudible, l’air vexé. La femme parut se détendre un peu. Elle ôta sa capuche d’un geste souple, libérant une cascade de cheveux roux. Lentement, elle dévisagea chaque personne présente. Les soldats, toujours en position de défense, mais chez lesquels on sentait maintenant une pointe d’hésitation, Fields, puis le général, et enfin Daniel.

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu’il avait la bouche ouverte, et fixait Emeraldas d’un air qui devait certainement être stupide depuis de trop longues secondes. Il essaya de sourire.

Des yeux bleus glacés dans un visage de rêve.

— Je suis Emeraldas, commandant par intérim l’Arcadia.

Elle fixa d’un regard appuyé les soldats, les armes toujours plus ou moins pointées sur elle.

— Je n’ai pas d’intentions hostiles… Pour l’instant.

Sur un signe du général, Fields cria un ordre bref au sous-officier le plus proche. Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes. Daniel se détendit, mais remarqua vite qu’il était bien le seul.

Hammond s’avança résolument.

— Vous n’avez rien à craindre de nous, madame. Notre objectif est d’établir, autant que faire se peut, des relations pacifiques avec les autres peuples de la galaxie… Et a fortiori, avec des voyageurs temporels tels que vous. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je vous propose de continuer cette discussion à la base.

L’ignorant superbement, Emeraldas se tourna vers Daniel.

— Où est Harlock ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle parlait avec précaution, comme si elle formulait mentalement chaque mot avant de le prononcer, mais n’avait presque pas d’accent. Daniel déglutit avec difficulté.

_Euh… Au secours ?_

— Nous avons eu des ennuis, répondit-il évasivement. Je pense que nous pourrons en discuter plus en détail à l’intérieur.

— Vraiment ?

— Euh… Oui. La situation est assez compliquée… Et… euh… Le général Hammond est responsable du programme « porte des étoiles » et il a toute autorité pour parler au nom de la Terre… Quant à moi, je ne suis qu’archéologue.

S’il pouvait l’éviter, il préférerait éviter de se retrouver à la table des négociations.

— Je choisis les interlocuteurs que je veux, déclara Emeraldas.

_Soit._

— Et cela ne me gène pas de rester à l’extérieur… Je vous avais posé une question…

Il n’y couperait pas.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Kei trouve que vous êtes gentil.

Daniel sentit qu’il piquait un fard alors que le général Hammond levait un sourcil et qu’Emeraldas souriait. La température ambiante parut se dégeler de quelques degrés.

— Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, répondit Daniel.

— Très bien, soupira Emeraldas. Je vous suis.

Le nabot grogna une phrase indistincte. Emeraldas et lui eurent un bref échange, qui tourna visiblement à l’avantage de la femme. L’air peu convaincu, il fit demi-tour et regagna le vaisseau.

— Tochiro va s’occuper des réparations les plus urgentes, expliqua Emeraldas. Il nous rejoindra plus tard… J’aimerais mieux rendre un vaisseau en bon état à son propriétaire.

— Si cela peut vous arranger, avança Daniel, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait d’inconvénients à ce que nous vous suivions à bord.

Emeraldas le considéra, pensive, puis consulta Kei du regard. Les deux femmes eurent une moue dubitative.

— Non, ça ne _lui_ ferait pas plaisir, déclara Kei. Il a horreur d’embarquer des passagers.

— Et il ne supporte pas quand des militaires réguliers envahissent sa passerelle, renchérit Emeraldas. N’en parlons plus ! Kei vous fait confiance, et j’ai dit que je vous suivais. Je ferai un résumé à Tochiro. Ce sera plus facile pour lui. Il a beau écrire en anglais, je doute qu’il sache le prononcer correctement. Et il faut une concentration terrible pour vous comprendre !

— Oh. Désolé.

— Pas grave. On s’habitue assez vite.

Durant le trajet retour, Kei et Emeraldas discutèrent dans leur propre langue, pendant que Daniel essayait désespérément de saisir le sens de la conversation.

_Allez, quoi ! Tu es linguiste, ou pas ?_

— Excusez-moi, fit-il. C’est de l’anglais qui a évolué, n’est-ce pas ?

— Hmm ?

— Votre langue, répéta-t-il. Elle a évolué à partir de l’anglais ?

— On peut dire ça. En quoi ça vous intéresse ? demanda Emeraldas.

— Et bien… je suis linguiste, et…

— Je croyais que vous étiez archéologue ?

— Le professeur Jackson étudie les civilisations anciennes, expliqua Kei, venant au secours de Daniel. Les vieilles pierres, mais aussi les langues, les cultures…

— Je ne me considère pas comme appartenant à une civilisation ancienne, rétorqua Emeraldas.

— En l’occurrence, au SG-C, je travaille en tant que… comment dire… spécialiste des cultures extraterrestres…

— Je n’ai pas du tout l’intention de vous servir de sujet d’étude ! Trouvez quelqu’un d’autre.

— Mais… bégaya Daniel. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…

La rousse le gratifia d’un regard qui aurait glacé même un Goa’uld.


	9. Chapitre 6

## Chapitre 6

—

La patrouille passa devant l’amas rocheux sans remarquer l’anfractuosité dissimulée par la végétation. Un renfoncement suffisamment grand pour abriter un homme.

Teal’c s’extirpa prudemment de son abri. La voie était libre. Prenant soin de rester le plus possible dans les zones d’ombres du sous-bois, il courut dans la direction d’où venait la patrouille.

Il avait perdu trop de temps. Blessé et poursuivi par un groupe de Jaffas, il n’avait pas pu retrouver O’Neill et les autres lorsqu’ils avaient été attaqués. Il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de s’éloigner autant qu’il pouvait de la porte des étoiles. Ses poursuivants n’avaient abandonné que lorsque, acculé, il s’était volontairement jeté dans les flots bouillonnants d’un torrent. Il avait manqué de peu la noyade.

Il s’arrêta juste avant d’être en vue du ha’tak de Ba’al et rejoignit en rampant un point d’observation légèrement en surplomb de l’entrée. Il avait déjà passé là plusieurs heures à observer le va-et-vient des patrouilles.

Il savait qu’il avait peu de chances de réussir à passer inaperçu une fois qu’il serait entré dans la forteresse, mais il lui était inconcevable de ne pas tenter de secourir ses amis.

Il attendit, guettant le moment propice.

—

— Hého ? Il y a quelqu’un ?

— C’est inutile, mon colonel, vous voyez bien que c’est désert… Et les parois sont insonorisées, ajouta Carter alors que le colonel, frustré, donnait des coups de poings rageurs dans les murs.

— Je veux parler au responsable ! s’obstina O’Neill. J’aurais des réclamations à faire au sujet du service d’étage… Aïeuh !

Il s’était approché trop près de la porte de la cellule et venait de prendre une décharge. La grille était renforcée d’un champ de force, rendant impossible toute tentative de forcer la serrure.

— Mon colonel ? s’inquiéta Carter.

O’Neill massa sa main engourdie par le choc pour tenter de rétablir la circulation sanguine.

— Ça va, répondit-il, bougon. Je…

Le bourdonnement caractéristique d’un tir de zat, suivi du bruit sourd d’un corps qui tombe au sol, l’interrompit.

Teal’c franchit la porte d’un bond, prêt à tirer.

— Teal’c ! s’écria O’Neill. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis content de vous voir !

— Colonel O’Neill, major Carter, je suis moi aussi heureux de vous voir sains et saufs, répondit Teal’c.

D’un coup bien ajusté, le Jaffa fit sauter la serrure.

— Ne traînons pas, ajouta-t-il.

— Vous avez mis le temps pour venir, le taquina O’Neill.

— J’ai eu quelques difficultés à semer mes poursuivants, répondit Teal’c sans sourciller.

— Et pour entrer ici ?

Teal’c se renfrogna.

— Il n’y a presque pas de patrouilles… Et à part le garde à l’entrée des cellules, je n’ai croisé personne à l’intérieur.

O’Neill attrapa deux zats sur un râtelier, et en tendit un à Carter. Teal’c les entraîna au pas de course dans le dédale de couloirs, prenant à peine le temps de s’arrêter à chaque intersection pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

À bout de souffle, Carter stoppa alors qu’ils traversaient un vaste entrepôt vide.

— Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas ralentir un peu ? demanda-t-elle. Je crois… que je n’ai pas totalement récupéré de l’interrogatoire de Ba’al.

— Il faut sortir d’ici le plus vite possible, déclara Teal’c. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Vous avez raison, c’est trop calme, renchérit O’Neill. Je n’aime pas ça.

— Et Harlock ? fit Carter. Vous comptez le laisser ici ?

Harlock…

Il avait failli l’oublier.

— Il faut trouver un terminal informatique, dit-il. Ça devrait nous permettre de savoir où il a été emmené.

— Nous allons devoir monter aux niveaux supérieurs, colonel O’Neill, fit Teal’c.

— Je ne partirai pas en laissant un membre de mon équipe derrière moi ! s’emporta O’Neill d’un ton théâtral… Même s’il ne s’agit que d’un membre honoraire, continua-t-il comme Teal’c lui jetait un regard dubitatif.

Carter retint un sourire.

— Ne faites pas comme si son sort vous laissait insensible, mon colonel, ironisa-t-elle. Avouez que vous l’appréciez comme un membre de SG-1 à part entière.

— Quoi ? Ce gamin insupportable ? Je préférais encore Jonas !

Mais bon, même s’il lui tapait sur les nerfs, le colonel savait qu’il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner entre les mains de Ba’al.

Le petit groupe se faufila prudemment jusqu’à l’étage du dessus. Teal’c y repéra rapidement un terminal – dans un local technique discret –, sur lequel Carter, après un bref coup d’œil à ses circuits, fit s’afficher un plan complet du ha’tak.

— J’y suis, mon colonel, déclara-t-elle. Il ne me reste plus qu’à trouver les fichiers concernant le personnel.

— Parfait. Faites vite.

O’Neill commençait à se sentir nerveux. Ils n’avaient rencontré personne. Ça n’était pas normal. Ba’al ne laisserait jamais son vaisseau sans surveillance. Quoi qu’il puisse fabriquer dans les ruines, il devait bien rester ici quelques escouades de Jaffas. Mais les couloirs étaient déserts. Mortellement déserts.

— Mon colonel, fit Carter avec une pointe d’angoisse. Il n’y a aucune trace de lui dans le système informatique du vaisseau.

— Ba’al a dû l’emmener ailleurs… Ne restons pas là. Plus le temps passe et plus nous courons le risque de tomber sur une patrouille.

— Que fait-on pour Harlock ?

— Il faut trouver un abri à proximité des ruines… Ensuite, nous essayerons de déterminer où il peut être. Pour l’instant, la priorité est de sortir d’ici.

Il s’apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, lorsqu’une silhouette armée d’une lance jaffa se découpa dans l’encadrure de la porte.

— Où croyez-vous donc aller, colonel O’Neill ? demanda une voix connue.

— Harlock ! s’exclama O’Neill, soulagé. Nous vous cherchions, en vérité, mais je vois que vous vous en tirez bien tout seul.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, sourit Harlock.

Le jeune homme s’écarta pour les laisser sortir de la pièce. O’Neill sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas au moment où il passait devant lui : une patrouille de Jaffas – huit en tout – les attendait dans la coursive. Et puis il y avait ce picotement caractéristique, comme un frisson qui lui parcourait l’échine…

— Mon colonel… souffla Carter. Je crois qu’il y a un problème…

Elle avait senti, elle aussi…

Le colonel se retourna vers Harlock. Celui-ci pointait sa lance sur eux, un demi-sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Jetez vos armes, ordonna-t-il. Comme vous pouvez le constater, toute résistance est inutile.

— Gamin ? interrogea O’Neill faiblement. Ba’al t’a…

— Votre arme, colonel… insista Harlock.

O’Neill laissa tomber son zat.

— Harlock ?

Il essaya de saisir dans son regard la plus petite trace d’humanité, un signe quelconque qui aurait montré le conflit de deux personnalités.

Harlock sourit sans répondre. Il fit un geste à l’attention des Jaffas, qui se placèrent de part et d’autre de leurs prisonniers.

Contre toute attente, ils ne reprirent pas le chemin des cellules.

— Je peux savoir où nous allons ? demanda O’Neill.

— Le seigneur Ba’al m’a accordé l’honneur de me charger de vous soutirer toute information exploitable, répondit Harlock d’un ton égal. Il est exclu pour moi de le décevoir sur ce point.

O’Neill tenta une nouvelle fois de sonder le jeune homme. Il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais la situation le rendait franchement mal à l’aise. Et ce n’était pas parce qu’il était en train de parler à un Goa’uld. D’ailleurs, à ce propos…

— Au fait, lâcha-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait désinvolte, qu’avez-vous fait du décorum habituel ?

— Hmm ?

— Ben oui, vous savez… pour avoir l’air, euh, comment dire… plus divin.

— Oh. Et bien je supervise un chantier de fouilles, pas un atelier de couture. Les armes ornementales et les grandes pièces d’étoffes précieuses, c’est joli, mais ce n’est pas très pratique pour inspecter des galeries… À vrai dire, quand je suis sûr que le chef n’est pas dans les parages, je préfère laisser la quincaillerie de côté, termina Harlock, tout en balançant nonchalamment sa lance sur son épaule.

O’Neill haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui n’était pas banal.

— Euh… Je pensais plutôt à de petits détails physiques… Comme la voix, ou les yeux qui brillent. Pour bien fixer la hiérarchie dès le départ…

— Ah, oui… Je sais faire aussi.

Il s’interrompit brièvement, le temps de désactiver le verrouillage d’une porte en plaquant sa paume contre le dispositif de reconnaissance digitale.

— Jaffas ! Shal’ke ! ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Et si le colonel avait douté des sensations fugaces qu’il avait eues, ce n’était à présent plus le cas.

D’autant plus que, comme les Jaffas tardaient un peu à obéir, Harlock illumina son œil de la façon caractéristique que le colonel interprétait comme voulant dire « attention, Goa’uld en colère ».

— Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d’entrer, fit Harlock en revenant à une voix humaine une fois que les Jaffas furent partis.

— À trois contre un, déclara O’Neill, vous pensez que nous n’allons rien tenter ?

— Ne dites pas n’importe quoi, colonel, rétorqua Harlock. Vous n’auriez déjà eu aucune chance contre moi en temps normal, alors avec le serpent…

O’Neill ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il avait déjà rencontré des Goa’ulds qui se faisaient passer pour des humains ou des Jaffas, mais c’était la première fois qu’il en croisait un qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Surtout en se qualifiant de « serpent ». C’était déstabilisant.

Il consulta du regard Teal’c et Carter, qui avaient l’air aussi désarçonné que lui. Quant au gamin, il semblait s’amuser de la situation.

— C’est peut-être idiot, mais… à qui suis-je en train de parler ? demanda O’Neill.

— C’est à vous de voir, lui répondit Harlock.

— Vous vous foutez de moi ?

— Non… Simplement je pense que je n’arriverais jamais à vous convaincre que c’est ma personnalité humaine qui a pris le dessus, soupira le jeune homme. C’est le contraire qui se produit d’habitude, je crois…

O’Neill mit quelques secondes avant d’assimiler l’information.

— Vous avez raison, finit-il par répondre. Je ne vous crois pas.

— Généralement, les hôtes résistent avec plus ou moins de force, renchérit Carter, mais je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un hôte qui aurait repris totalement le contrôle.

Harlock haussa les épaules et s’installa confortablement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que je contrôlais totalement mon Goa’uld.

— Et vous voulez qu’on vous fasse confiance avec une réponse pareille ?

— Je n’ai jamais dit ça non plus… En fait, il me semble que la seule chose que j’ai dite était qu’il me fallait des informations pour Ba’al.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… C’est même assez urgent. Voyez-vous, Ba’al ne me fait pas encore entièrement confiance, et j’aimerais bien augmenter mon potentiel de crédibilité rapidement… Histoire de me conserver une bonne marge de manœuvre…

— Ben voyons. Et vous pensez qu’après avoir entendu tout ça, je vais être plus enclin à vous parler ?

— Vous n’avez pas le choix.

Le colonel ne répondit pas. Quelle que soit la personne à laquelle il était en train de parler, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à brouiller les pistes. Et le pire, c’était qu’Harlock pouvait très bien dire la vérité.

… _Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu’on se retrouve devant un Goa’uld très persuasif, ou que l’esprit du gamin soit effectivement capable de dominer celui de ce serpent._

Il finit par considérer que statistiquement, le Goa’uld avait plus de chances de l’emporter.

— Jamais je ne me soumettrai à un faux dieu, quelles que soient les ruses qu’il emploie ! s’écria Teal’c.

Apparemment, Teal’c était du même avis que lui.

— Je ne veux pas vous soumettre, lui rétorqua Harlock. Je veux négocier.

— Depuis quand les Goa’ulds négocient-ils ? fit O’Neill.

— Depuis qu’ils s’installent dans des humains qui viennent du futur. Écoutez, le temps m’est compté. Je propose que vous en restiez là sur les spéculations et que vous vous intéressiez plutôt à ce que je vais vous montrer.

Harlock se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il fit coulisser un mécanisme quelconque, et la paroi s’escamota, révélant un espace de stockage assez conséquent.

— Alors quoi ? Vous venez ? demanda-t-il comme ni O’Neill, ni ses deux équipiers ne faisaient mine de bouger.

— Ça ne m’inspire pas confiance, souffla Carter.

— À moi non plus, confirma O’Neill. Mais comme l’a très justement fait remarquer notre ami, nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix.

— Je propose de profiter qu’il est seul pour tenter de le maîtriser, avança Teal’c.

C’était tentant. Mais d’un autre côté, le colonel était curieux de savoir ce que ce Goa’uld avait trouvé de suffisamment intéressant pour risquer la colère de Ba’al en lui dissimulant.

Et il y avait toujours ce problème du « qui contrôle qui ».

— Donnons-lui le bénéfice du doute… déclara O’Neill. Pour passer outre les ordres de ton seigneur, gamin, lança-il à Harlock, tu as au moins dû dénicher quelque chose qui te permette de prendre sa place !

— Pire que ça, répondit Harlock sombrement.

—

Kei écoutait Tochiro détailler le bilan des dégâts : ce n’était pas brillant. Emeraldas, elle, donnait l’impression de s’ennuyer royalement. C’était vrai que l’anglais laborieux de l’ingénieur en chef de l’Arcadia ne rendait pas l’exposé très attrayant. Et probablement la pirate rousse avait-elle déjà entendu le même discours auparavant.

Les principaux responsables du programme « porte des étoiles », ainsi que Kei, Tochiro et Emeraldas, s’étaient réunis pour décider d’un plan d’action. Le plus difficile, une fois qu’on avait surmonté le problème de la langue, était de s’accorder sur les priorités – et en deuxième lieu de supporter la lenteur de l’élocution de Tochiro, et son accent à couper au couteau.

Kei se demanda combien de temps Emeraldas allait tenir avant de tuer tout le monde dans la pièce.

Elle remarqua qu’un colonel à l’autre bout de la table de réunion montrait lui aussi des signes d’impatience.

— Mon général ! interrompit-il alors que Tochiro tentait – vainement – d’expliquer son problème de réacteur à MacKay. Nous perdons du temps ! Il faut envoyer une expédition de sauvetage sur P4X-48C. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner SG-1 !

— Excellente idée ! répondit Emeraldas en se levant, avant même que le général Hammond ait eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. Préparez vos hommes, je vous accompagne.

— Madame, tenta de protester Hammond, je suis seul responsable de la sécurité de mes hommes et…

— Cela implique d’aller chercher ceux qui sont restés sur cette planète, coupa sèchement Emeraldas. Tochiro, combien de temps te faut-il pour que l’Arcadia soit capable d’effectuer un saut jusque là-bas ?

— Euh… Il y a bien quinze heures de travail, mais…

— Je t’en donne cinq. Je pars d’ici une heure. Dès que le vaisseau est prêt, rejoins-moi.

La jeune femme rousse quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans laisser à quiconque la possibilité de réagir.

Tochiro rassembla ses notes nerveusement.

— Il faut que je répare le réacteur de toute urgence, fit-il. J’aurais besoin de faire le tour de toutes vos installations pour voir ce que je peux récupérer.

— Nous n’allons tout de même pas laisser des pirates dicter leur loi ici ! rugit Fields. Général Hammond, c’est à vous de décider de l’envoi d’équipes sur le terrain, pas à cette… femme…

— Emeraldas partira même s’il n’y a personne avec elle, intervint Kei.

— Et elle va certainement ouvrir la porte d’un claquement de doigts ? ironisa Fields.

— Ce n’est pas un problème, répondit Tochiro. Je peux faire ça à distance.

Kei soupira. Chaque seconde perdue dans cette pièce diminuait les chances de retrouver le capitaine sain et sauf.

— Mon général, dit-elle. Nous avons le même objectif. Il faut que nous unissions nos forces pour secourir le capitaine et l’équipe du colonel O’Neill. L’Arcadia est notre meilleur atout contre ces Goa’ulds. Une fois que ses moteurs seront réparés, le professeur pourra remettre en état votre porte des étoiles.

— Vous pourriez faire ça ? demanda MacKay. Identifier et réparer une panne sur laquelle tout un département de scientifiques chevronnés se casse les dents depuis plus d’une semaine ?

— Je construis des moteurs warp, répondit Tochiro. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne votre truc, mais le principe de base est forcément le même… Mais avant, il faut s’occuper de mon réacteur.

— De quoi avez-vous besoin ? fit Hammond.

— Mon général, vous n’allez pas écouter ces…

— Ces gens nous offrent leur aide, interrompit le général. Alors ?

— Les cristaux sont morts, déclara Tochiro.

Hammond interrogea MacKay du regard. Celui-ci haussa les yeux au plafond et eut un geste d’impuissance.

— Ça ne m’avance pas à grand-chose.

— Nous avons seulement besoin d’un peu de trinium, lui expliqua Kei.

— J’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

— Mais… le métal de votre porte…

— Désolé, mais ce n’est pas du… _trinium_ , fit MacKay.

— Vous devez lui donner un autre nom, intervint Tochiro.

— Euh… F3Z-P ? Tr-I8 ? proposa Kei.

Ses connaissances en mécanique étaient assez limitées. Elle n’avait pas mémorisé toutes les dénominations techniques du métal énergétique qui permettait la navigation warp.

— Non… dit Tochiro. C’est trop récent… Il faut son appellation d’origine…

— Si vous voulez, tenta MacKay, nous possédons des cristaux asgards…

— Il me faut juste quelques grammes du métal de votre porte, répondit Tochiro distraitement. Bon sang, je l’ai sur le bout de la langue… Euh… Du naquadah ! énonça-t-il triomphalement.

— Vous avez besoin de naquadah ?

— Mais le naquadah désigne le minerai brut, dit Kei. La porte n’est pas faite en naquadah !

— Je vous assure que si, répondit MacKay.

— Non, rétorqua Tochiro. C’est du naquadah raffiné. Trois fois pour le trinium, et je ne suis même pas sûr que c’en soit… Peut-être du quadrinium…

Il secoua la tête.

— Peu importe ! reprit-il. Général Hammond ?

— Accordé, fit Hammond. Docteur MacKay, mettez-vous à disposition de Monsieur Oyama. Je veux que tout soit opérationnel le plus vite possible !

— Bien monsieur, répondit MacKay.

Il se leva et fit signe à Tochiro de le suivre.

— Du naquadah raffiné… Pouvez-vous me donner davantage de détails ? demanda-t-il alors qu’ils sortaient tous deux de la salle de réunion.

Kei resta sur place. Elle se rendit compte que tous ceux qui étaient encore présents la fixaient.

— Vous avez autre chose à nous demander, mademoiselle ? interrogea Hammond.

— Comptez-vous envoyer une de vos équipes sur P4X-48C ? répondit-elle sans se démonter.

— Ça dépend… Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur votre amie… Emeraldas. À part le fait qu’elle passera la porte, même seule.

— Si elle y va seule, elle ira chercher le capitaine. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle se préoccupera des autres…

— Tu veux dire qu’elle abandonnerait Jack, Sam et Teal’c à leur sort ? intervint Daniel, silencieux depuis le début du briefing.

— Je ne sais pas… soupira Kei. C’est difficile de savoir ce qu’elle pense… Elle en est capable, termina-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_Et le capitaine doit en être capable aussi._

— Et Harlock ? demanda Daniel, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sentit qu’elle était en train de rougir et détourna la tête.

— Mon général, déclara le colonel du bout de table. Je demande la permission de me rendre sur P4X-48C avec SG-6 !

Hammond prit le temps de la réflexion, puis il se tourna vers Kei.

— Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que Ba’al en personne nous attende là-bas avec toute son armée, lui dit-il posément. Pensez-vous que votre amie ait des chances de réussir à s’introduire dans le vaisseau-mère, localiser SG-1, les délivrer et revenir sans se faire repérer ?

— Sans se faire repérer, non. Mais je pense qu’elle peut faire suffisamment de dégâts pour profiter de la confusion.

Tout le monde la fixa comme si elle venait d’annoncer que la Lune était composée de naquadah.

— Évidemment, ajouta-t-elle, il faudra dégager le passage avant… Je suppose qu’elle voudra utiliser un ou deux missiles de l’Arcadia pour sécuriser la zone…

— Vous supposez ? demanda Hammond.

— Euh… Elle l’a déjà fait…

L’expression de Fields signifiait clairement « je vous l’avais bien dit ».

— Notre politique est d’éviter autant que possible les frappes majeures, fit Hammond. Nous ne voulons pas que les Goa’ulds attaquent massivement la Terre en représailles… Nous n’avons pas les moyens de les repousser. Vous, peut-être, mais notre armement est bien insuffisant. Vous pouvez lui faire comprendre ça ?

— Je vais essayer, sourit Kei.

— Très bien. Le colonel Norton partira avec SG-6 et SG-12. Ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, et assurez-vous que Mademoiselle Emeraldas ne perdra pas de vue nos objectifs communs, termina Hammond.

— À vos ordres, répondit Norton.

— Quant à vous, reprit le général en s’adressant à Kei, je compte sur vous pour transmettre à vos amis les lignes directrices de l’action militaire au vingt-et-unième siècle. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous rendiez responsable d’une guerre totale dans une époque qui n’est pas la vôtre.

Le général se leva.

— Messieurs, au travail ! conclut-il.

—

— C’est juste une petite partie, déclara Harlock. Je vais vous emmener voir le reste, mais je voudrais avoir votre avis sur ça avant… Surtout le vôtre, major.

Ils se trouvaient devant un fragment de bloc rocheux grossièrement taillé, qui devait bien peser dans les deux cents kilos. Le chariot qui avait servi à l’amener jusqu’à son emplacement actuel était encore dans un coin de la pièce, rangé à la verticale.

Curieusement, le rocher était posé sur un coussin magnétique, et par conséquent lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol.

— C’est un gros bout de rocher, fit O’Neill.

— Merci de votre participation, colonel, répondit Harlock. Je suis sûr que ça va nous faire progresser. Major Carter ?

— Vous l’avez trouvé où ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un morceau de mur qui s’est effondré… Ba’al n’a pas tiqué quand je lui ai montré, et pourtant je suis certain que c’est quelque chose de ce genre qu’il cherche ici.

— Il ne vous l’a pas dit ? dit O’Neill.

— Non. Mais c’est le seul truc qui présente un tant soit peu d’intérêt dans le coin. Enfin, pour moi en tout cas.

— Lequel de vos moi ? rétorqua le colonel. Le gamin ou le serpent ?

— Le serpent s’appelle Syssend’har. Il supporte assez mal qu’on le traite de serpent. Et le gamin apprécierait que vous arrêtiez de l’appeler gamin, sinon il va finir par vous exploser la tête contre un mur.

— Vous parlez souvent de vous à la troisième personne ?

— J’ai de petits problèmes d’identité en ce moment.

Harlock reporta son attention sur Carter, qui s’était approchée du rocher et l’examinait soigneusement.

— Alors ?

— Ce n’est pas une formation naturelle, répondit Carter en se redressant. De près, on voit distinctement tout un réseau de filaments insérés dans la pierre. Ils ne font pas partie du rocher, ajouta-t-elle. On peut sentir les points d’injection en passant la main dessus.

— C’est évolutif, fit Harlock.

— Comment ça ?

— J’ai apporté ce machin ici il y a deux jours. Les filaments, comme vous les appelez, se sont étendus sur tout ce côté, et ils ont commencé à attaquer le sol. J’ai dû le mettre sur un dispositif d’antigravité.

— Ce caillou est vivant ? s’exclama O’Neill.

— Je n’en sais rien, répondit Harlock. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut bien être. Ça se développe de façon autonome, mais ça n’a pas l’air vivant.

— Vous avez pensé à la nanotechnologie ? interrogea Carter.

— Non… Vous avez raison, cela pourrait être une possibilité.

Le jeune homme regarda le rocher d’un air concentré, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à lui livrer ses secrets, quels qu’ils soient.

— Bon ! s’impatienta O’Neill. On ne va pas passer la nuit ici. C’est un caillou, avec des nano-robots à l’intérieur, et je ne crois pas qu’ils vont se mettre à parler d’un coup pour nous dire à quoi ils servent.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, répliqua Harlock, mais je sais comment ça marche… Par contre, je trouve que vous avez l’air plutôt pressé de me quitter, colonel.

— Il faut que je vous explique quelles sont les relations entre humains et Goa’ulds ?

— Oh, ce n’est pas la peine…

Harlock sourit franchement, tout en jouant avec la lance jaffa qu’il n’avait pas lâchée.

Effectivement, ce n’était pas la peine. Et le gamin n’était pas idiot. Ils ne risquaient pas de lui fausser compagnie.

— Qu’attendez-vous de nous, au juste ? demanda le colonel.

— Cela m’arrangerait que vous coopériez avec Ba’al…

— Vous me prenez pour qui ? s’indigna O’Neill. Il faut plus qu’un caillou et un Goa’uld bizarre pour me convaincre que Ba’al est de notre côté !

— Je pense que nous avons… des intérêts communs, fit Harlock.

—  _Vous_ avez des intérêts communs avec lui, cria O’Neill. Pas moi !

— Du calme. Je ne vous ai pas encore montré comment ça fonctionnait. J’ai fait quelques tests… discrètement, pour ne pas mettre la puce à l’oreille de l’autre, et j’ai obtenu des résultats… plutôt intéressants.

— Dans quel sens ? fit Carter, intriguée.

— Et bien… Daniel Jackson avait raison, répondit Harlock. C’est une arme, et c’est puissant… Mais je n’ai trouvé de mode d’emploi nulle part, et je pense que ce que j’ai vu n’est qu’une… pièce qui s’insère dans un mécanisme plus global. En tout cas, j’ai l’impression que c’est trop puissant pour être parfaitement contrôlable… Il ne faut pas chercher à le remettre en marche.

Harlock s’interrompit un instant et fixa O’Neill. Un regard qui le mettait au défi de le contredire.

— C’est ce que je crois, ajouta Harlock. Enfin… c’est ce que nous croyons tous les deux, précisa-t-il.

— Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, fit O’Neill.

— Lequel ?

— Ce n’est rien, laissez tomber.

Le jeune homme les fit revenir dans la première salle. Lui-même passa derrière un paravent en attrapant au passage une pile de vêtements sur une commode.

— Pour le reste, il faut sortir, continua-t-il alors qu’il se changeait. Je vous emmène d’abord sur le site de fouilles, puis j’irai rendre compte à Ba’al.

— Si vous lui dites que vous avez trouvé une arme, mais que, à votre avis, il ne faut pas l’utiliser, il ne vous écoutera pas, dit O’Neill.

— Il m’écoutera. Il n’est pas suicidaire.

Harlock ressortit de derrière le paravent et entreprit de déverrouiller la porte. Il avait passé un pantalon noir et un genre de perfecto, déniché dieu sait où, qui lui donnait l’air de Keanu Reeves dans Matrix.

— En revanche, si vous pouviez prendre l’air soumis une fois dehors, cela m’éviterait des ennuis avec les Jaffas.

— Wow, fit O’Neill. Vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente-et-un pour impressionner votre patron ? Vous savez que votre style vestimentaire ne colle pas tellement avec la mode goa’uld ?… À moins que vous ne vouliez lancer une nouvelle tendance…

— Pff… Pour votre gouverne, colonel, sachez que je possède aussi tous les accessoires, répondit Harlock en sortant un gantelet ouvragé de sa poche, sans toutefois l’enfiler.

— Je vois… La panoplie du parfait petit Goa’uld…

— Ne me cherchez pas… Le seigneur Ba’al avait mentionné votre tendance à être insolent. Vous vous comportez comme ça avec tous les Goa’ulds que vous rencontrez ?

— Non… Seulement avec ceux dans votre genre…

Harlock se contenta d’un grognement inaudible pour toute réponse.

—

Les trois vaisseaux asgards s’étaient mis en position d’attente derrière une des lunes de la planète, à l’abri des senseurs goa’ulds. Par mesure de précaution, Thor avait quand même fait activer les boucliers de camouflage. On ne savait jamais.

Il avait envoyé une sonde furtive dans la basse atmosphère. Elle avait peu de chances de se faire détecter, mais le risque existait. Il attendait avec appréhension son retour. S’il pouvait choisir, il préférait régler cette affaire discrètement.

Si sa présence était révélée, il craignait beaucoup plus la réaction des Terriens que celle des Goa’ulds. Ces derniers avaient un caractère fondamentalement guerrier. Ils prendraient cette ingérence comme une provocation et se débarrasseraient du problème par les armes – comme d’habitude. Mais les Terriens… Ils étaient trop curieux. Ils voudraient connaître le pourquoi de cette affaire. Ils lui poseraient forcément des questions embarrassantes.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu’il avait fait ici par le passé. Il s’agissait de la survie de son propre peuple, mais il comprendrait parfaitement la réaction des Terriens s’ils venaient à l’apprendre.

Et il savait également que ce qui avait eu lieu sur cette planète n’était pas qu’une expérience asgard isolée…

—

Le colonel Phil Norton finissait son briefing préparatoire, face aux deux équipes SG rassemblées devant lui.

— N’oubliez pas ! disait-il. Il s’agit de reconnaître le terrain, pour préparer l’exfiltration de SG-1. Notre but est d’éviter une confrontation directe avec les forces jaffas.

— Que faisons-nous s’ils nous attendent à la sortie de la porte, mon colonel ? demanda un des hommes.

Norton se tourna vers la pirate rousse. Après une discussion animée avec Kei, elle avait finalement consenti à revêtir une tenue de combat du SG-C, mais aucune des remarques plus ou moins directes des officiers de la base sur les coiffures réglementaires de l’armée n’avait eu d’effet. Les cheveux de la jeune femme lui tombaient presque jusqu’aux genoux, et le contraste avec l’uniforme vert SG donnait un résultat plutôt déconcertant.

— Madame…

— L’Arcadia enverra de quoi faire diversion, répondit-elle. Il faudra profiter de la confusion pour franchir la porte et s’en éloigner.

— Vous voulez dire que nous ne laisserons personne pour garder la porte ? fit le même soldat qui avait posé la première question. Dans ce cas, comment allons-nous faire pour revenir ?

Norton essaya de ne rien faire paraître de sa nervosité. À ce stade de l’opération, la réussite dépendait uniquement de la capacité des pirates à tenir leurs engagements. Ce n’était pas tant le risque de rester bloqués une fois sur place que la réaction de leurs nouveaux alliés qui l’inquiétait.

À vrai dire, le général Hammond avait passé un certain temps à exposer à Emeraldas les dangers qu’une réponse armée disproportionnée ferait courir à la Terre.

— L’Arcadia nous récupérera, lâcha Emeraldas d’un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu’elle aurait aimé que le vaisseau bombarde au passage la planète entière.

Il avait fallu l’intervention de Kei, puis celle du nabot qui passait apparemment pour un authentique génie de la mécanique aux yeux de l’équipage de l’Arcadia, pour qu’Emeraldas se range enfin à l’avis du général… Avec une mauvaise grâce évidente.

Norton soupira. Ce n’était pas cela qui rassurerait ses hommes.

— Trois de nos équipes, ainsi qu’un état-major, vont embarquer à bord de l’Arcadia, qui nous rejoindra dès que sa navigation en hyperespace sera réparée, déclara-t-il. Les Goa’ulds ne s’attendent pas à l’arrivée d’un vaisseau terrien. Il faudra profiter de cet avantage.

Emeraldas s’était tournée brusquement vers lui. Norton tiqua. Apparemment, personne ne l’avait mise au courant de ce petit détail… Bah, il fallait bien que quelqu’un se lance.

Au moins avait-elle eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas protester ouvertement devant son équipe. « Elle sait commander des hommes, c’est sûr… » pensa le colonel. Il faudrait juste qu’elle n’oublie pas à qui ils appartiennent.

Les soldats se dispersèrent pour rassembler leur matériel devant la porte des étoiles. Le colonel Norton s’apprêtait à retourner chercher les dernières informations auprès du général Hammond, mais Emeraldas se planta devant lui et le foudroya du regard.

— Il n’a jamais été question de faire embarquer qui que ce soit à bord de l’Arcadia ! s’exclama-t-elle.

— Et bien comme il s’agit d’une mission de sauvetage, il semblait évident d’envoyer d’autres renforts, se défendit Norton.

— L’Arcadia ne prend pas de passagers. Faites passer vos renforts par votre porte.

— Cette décision n’est pas de mon ressort, répondit Norton. Vous n’avez qu’à faire part de vos objections au général Hammond.

— Nous avions trouvé _un accord_ , trancha-t-elle. Je refuse de recommencer des négociations interminables avec votre général. Dites-lui que je m’en tiendrai à ce qui a été décidé, et que personne n’a jamais été autorisé à monter à bord !

Un homme débraillé, peut-être un mécanicien de l’Arcadia pour ce que Norton pouvait en juger, s’approcha d’Emeraldas et lui glissa quelques mots. Elle décrocha un regard furieux au colonel et s’éloigna rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

—

— Alors ? fit O’Neill. Qu’a-t-il dit ?

Il essaya de ne pas trop faire ressortir le sarcasme. Après tout, il ignorait quelle pourrait être la réaction du Goa’uld s’il continuait à le provoquer de la sorte, mais il était curieux de savoir si Harlock et son symbiote avaient convaincu le tout-puissant Ba’al de leur bonne foi.

— Rien d’intéressant, répondit Harlock laconiquement.

— Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme ne desserra pas les dents tandis qu’il les raccompagnait à l’extérieur du bâtiment dans lequel Ba’al s’était installé.

Un Jaffa était venu trouver Harlock pendant qu’il faisait visiter le site des fouilles à ses prisonniers perplexes, détaillant par le menu les artefacts qu’il avait découverts et ses suppositions quant à leur utilité. Le jeune homme n’avait rien laissé paraître de plus qu’un léger pincement de lèvres, mais il n’en avait pas moins interrompu ses explications pour se rendre aussitôt chez Ba’al.

Il les avait plantés au beau milieu d’une antichambre, sans aucun Jaffa pour les retenir. Les trois « prisonniers » auraient pu sortir tranquillement sans que personne ne s’en rende compte… Que croyait Harlock ? songea le colonel. Qu’ils allaient attendre que Ba’al s’intéresse à eux ? Qu’avait-il dans la tête ?

… Question idiote. Il avait un serpent de trente centimètres collé à la colonne vertébrale, une saloperie de bestiole gris vert avec une collerette qui crachait et sifflait contre l’univers entier.

L’entretien avec Ba’al avait duré une quinzaine de minutes, mais O’Neill avait convaincu Carter et Teal’c de rester en place : si c’était avec le Goa’uld qu’ils discutaient, il avait visiblement tendance à vouloir traiter avec eux, et il fallait l’encourager dans cette voie. Peut-être même lui parler des Tok’ras. Si c’était avec Harlock… Il ne valait mieux pas lui causer davantage d’ennuis qu’il n’en avait déjà avec Ba’al.

Une escouade complète de Jaffas commandés par le primat Mel’tek les rejoignit à l’extérieur. Harlock leur lança un regard mauvais.

— Nous avons droit à une escorte d’élite ? demanda O’Neill.

— Je suis… commença Mel’tek.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de vos explications, coupa Harlock sèchement. Vous êtes ici parce que votre maître vous a demandé de lui rapporter mes faits et gestes. Vous pourrez lui dire que je n’ai pas l’intention de voler son ha’tak personnel pour m’enfuir avec les prisonniers. Et aussi qu’il a tort de camper sur ses positions.

Apparemment, la discussion s’était plutôt mal passée. Ba’al devait pourtant l’écouter, non ?

O’Neill préféra ne pas formuler sa remarque tout haut. Le jeune homme avait l’air davantage goa’uld que lorsqu’il l’avait retrouvé. Ce serait un manque de tact que de souligner ses erreurs.

— Mel’tek est tout à fait disposé à entendre vos théories, intervint-il malgré tout. Je crois qu’il se pose… certaines questions…

— N’écoutez pas ce que dit ce Tauri, seigneur Syssend’har, protesta Mel’tek. Ma loyauté est sans faille…

— Calmez-vous, dit O’Neill. Le seigneur Syssend’har a lui aussi des envies de… comment dire… s’émanciper du giron de son maître.

L’intéressé fixa O’Neill d’un air exaspéré.

— Finalement, fit-il, je me demande si c’était une bonne idée de vous sortir de votre cellule. Vous semblez prendre plaisir à perturber les croyances des gens partout où vous passez.

— C’est possible, répondit le colonel. Mais j’ai l’impression que c’est aussi votre cas.

— Je vois.

Harlock posa sur Mel’tek un regard calculateur.

—

— Nous sommes prêts, mon général, déclara Norton. Mais, euh… hésita-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, au sujet de la mission de SG-14…

— Plus tard, interrompit Hammond.

Le général pouvait apercevoir Emeraldas qui supervisait l’installation d’un appareil inconnu devant la porte des étoiles.

— Je m’en occuperai dès que vous serez partis, ajouta-t-il tout de même. Apparemment, l’équipage de l’Arcadia ne serait pas opposé à ce que nous embarquions à bord… En tout cas, c’est ce qu’affirme Kei, et c’est ce qu’a laissé entendre Tochiro Oyama à MacKay.

— Je préférerais franchir le vortex avec des certitudes, répondit Norton. Pour ma tranquillité d’esprit et celle de mes hommes.

Hammond ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Mais il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait rien en négociant avec Emeraldas. Elle considérait qu’elle avait fait assez de concessions et lui avait dit clairement.

Le général emmena Norton à l’écart.

— Je pense que vous comprendrez que nous aurons davantage de certitudes lorsque vous serez partis avec elle, fit-il avec un regard éloquent dans la direction d’Emeraldas.

— Mais, mon général…

— Elle commande un autre vaisseau, coupa Hammond. À partir du moment où l’équipage de celui-ci est favorable à l’embarquement d’équipes SG, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

— Mmm, répondit Norton, sceptique. Je remarque que vous préférez quand même attendre qu’elle ait quitté la planète…

— C’est vrai, concéda le général. Simple mesure diplomatique. Ce n’est peut-être pas son vaisseau, mais elle assure l’intérim du commandement. D’après les contacts que j’ai pu avoir avec les hommes d’équipage, ils n’outrepasseront pas ses ordres tant qu’elle sera là.

— Je vois, déclara le colonel. Belle mentalité militaire. Je ne suis pas sûr d’être rassuré en sachant que notre sauvetage dépend de l’aptitude de ces pirates à désobéir à leurs supérieurs… Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui peut se passer, mon général ?

— J’en suis conscient. Ce vaisseau est un électron libre. Mais pour l’instant, leurs objectifs sont les mêmes que les nôtres, parce qu’un des leurs est avec SG-1. Et je ne pense pas qu’ils vont laisser tomber Harlock maintenant, après toutes les difficultés qu’ils ont eues pour parvenir jusqu’à notre époque.

— Si vous le dites…

— Ils ne seraient pas ici, s’ils avaient voulu l’abandonner, insista Hammond.

— Bah, ils sont peut-être venus pour la fille…

Hammond renonça à convaincre le colonel. Il avait déjà du mal à se persuader lui-même, mais l’Arcadia était le seul moyen d’intervention dont il disposait.

Il garda pour lui les commentaires désabusés de Kei et du professeur Oyama au sujet du caractère de leur capitaine – et ce, qu’il s’agisse de l’intérimaire ou du titulaire. S’il en croyait l’état-major de l’Arcadia, ou ce qui du moins en tenait lieu, Harlock n’accueillerait pas à bras ouverts une équipe SG qui débarquerait de son vaisseau. Et apparemment, la réaction d’Emeraldas n’était qu’un avant-goût de celle d’Harlock.

Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme qui avait traversé la porte des étoiles était doté d’un caractère bien trempé, mais il semblait qu’il était encore loin de la vérité. Le général se demanda comment il devait prendre des phrases telles que « euh… Vous êtes sûr qu’on parle de la même personne ? » ou « Vous trouvez qu’elle est invivable, mais vous savez, lui, c’est pire »…

Il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Harlock commandait l’Arcadia. Un vaisseau pirate. Et son équipage le décrivait comme allergique à toute forme d’autorité.

_Enfin… Ils ont l’air de prendre ça avec philosophie…_

—

— Surtout, restez à bonne distance… déclara Harlock.

— Qu’est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « bonne distance » ? interrogea O’Neill.

— Abritez-vous derrière ce mur.

— Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ? intervint Mel’tek.

Harlock avait demandé au primat de les accompagner jusqu’à une carrière abandonnée, à presque deux kilomètres de la ville en ruines. Pour être juste, il avait _ordonné_ au primat de venir. Sans ses Jaffas.

Le fait que Mel’tek ait obtempéré sans protester en disait long sur sa prétendue loyauté envers Ba’al.

— Je vais soumettre quelques grammes d’un des rochers que Ba’al considère comme sans intérêt à une température et une pression très élevées, répondit Harlock. L’équivalent d’un tir laser de grande intensité, en fait.

— Tiens ? ironisa O’Neill. Quand vous croisez une substance inconnue, votre première réaction est de tirer dessus à forte puissance ?

— L’expérience… rétorqua Harlock. Et, au passage, tu as oublié le « seigneur Syssend’har » dans ta phrase, Mel’tek.

— J’implore votre pardon, mon seigneur, fit celui-ci du tac au tac.

O’Neill soupira. Non seulement il supportait un Goa’uld qui semblait contrôlé par un humain apparemment de leur côté – ou l’inverse –, mais à présent le groupe s’était étoffé d’un Jaffa qui laissait filtrer des allusions à sa sympathie pour la rébellion, sans toutefois l’affirmer de vive voix.

De quoi s’y perdre.

— Mise à feu dans trente secondes, annonça Harlock.

— On peut regarder sans risque ?

— Ça dépend. Vous voulez devenir aveugle ?

— Oh.

— Quinze secondes. Vaut mieux pas regarder le flash en face, précisa tout de même Harlock.

—

La roche rougit, puis blanchit. Sa structure se modifia imperceptiblement, et des nervures bleuâtres apparurent. La matière sembla se concentrer, devint d’un bleu profond, se réduisit à un point…

Il y eut un bref, mais intense éclair à l’ouest des ruines.

—

— Commandant suprême, nous venons d’enregistrer un pic d’énergie caractéristique, et la sonde a relevé les traces de deux autres pics durant ces dernières heures… Ils ont trouvé.

Thor ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il savait ce qu’il avait à faire. C’était exactement ce qu’il aurait dû faire la première fois, plutôt que de préférer une solution moins définitive qui s’était révélée catastrophique. Le problème, c’était qu’il était trop proche des races inférieures. Il se laissait aller à des sentiments de sympathie, voire même d’amitié avec des habitants des planètes protégées. Aujourd’hui O’Neill, et autrefois…

Il n’était pas objectif dans ses missions. Il en était conscient, mais c’est ce qui créait la différence avec ses congénères. Qui le rendait plus efficace, aurait dit O’Neill.

— Commandant, insista la voix.

Elle appartenait à Vigrid, un scientifique plein d’avenir. Si tant est qu’on puisse parler d’avenir pour les Asgards.

— Commandant ? La procédure…

— Je connais la procédure, coupa Thor.

Il savait aussi qu’il ne pourrait jamais la respecter à la lettre.

— Préparez-vous à effectuer une reconnaissance sur le terrain, déclara-t-il. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si le processus ne peut pas être stoppé à la base.

Et surtout sauver des vies, si possible.

—

— Serait-ce trop demander que de vouloir savoir ce que vous comptez envoyer par la porte avec cet engin, madame ? demanda Hammond.

La séquence d’activation avait débuté. L’équipe commandée par le colonel Norton attendait à proximité d’un hangar. Emeraldas donnait des consignes à toute vitesse à un des pirates qui… pour autant que le général puisse voir, était en train de « charger » le « canon » de l’appareil.

— Considérez que ce sont des genres de fumigènes, répondit Emeraldas sans se retourner.

— Donc, rien de dangereux.

— Je crée une _diversion_ , fit Emeraldas, agacée. Vu la vitesse à laquelle les projectiles vont partir, il est possible qu’ils fassent _un peu_ de dégâts, mais ça ne va pas _exploser_  !

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux roux.

— Bon sang, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne vais pas tirer à l’aveuglette à travers un vortex warp ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu’il y a derrière !

Le technicien leva le pouce à son intention. Emeraldas empoigna le bras du général et l’éloigna sans ménagement du dispositif.

— Écartez-vous. Il va faire feu dès que le vortex sera ouvert.

Le général regarda la porte. Six chevrons.

— Cela ne devrait plus tarder.

—

Ba’al scruta la cime des arbres qui lui masquait l’origine du flash. Il n’y avait eu aucun bruit. Juste cet éclair, d’une lueur étrange, presque bleutée. _Quelques grammes, vraiment ?_

D’après Syssend’har, la croûte planétaire entière était constituée de cette formation rocheuse. Il était debout sur une gigantesque bombe… Il y avait de quoi frémir.

La puissance demandée pour déclencher la réaction était énorme, mais pas insurmontable. Un bombardement orbital effectué par un simple ha’tak suffirait à déclencher… quoi exactement ? Un éclair bleu ? Syssend’har lui avait dit que la roche n’était pas détruite après un tel traitement. Selon lui, le flash n’était que la première étape d’un processus plus large qui finirait fatalement par aboutir à la destruction totale. Cependant, il ne s’agissait que d’une supposition. Ba’al était impatient de faire travailler ses chercheurs sur cette matière. Voilà qui lui donnerait un avantage certain sur tous les grands maîtres, et Anubis en particulier. Il repensa aux avertissements de Syssend’har. _Incontrôlable._ Oui, peut-être que jadis, cette… arme était incontrôlable, ce qui expliquerait la disparition de la civilisation de cette planète, mais quoi que puisse en penser Syssend’har, la technologie goa’uld était parfaitement capable de maîtriser une telle puissance. Ba’al se détourna de la fenêtre.

Syssend’har… Lui aussi était incontrôlable. Il était venu lui exposer ses intentions. Il avait ignoré les ordres répétés et maintenu sa ligne de conduite, contre la volonté de Ba’al. Et pourtant il lui avait dit… tout ce qu’il avait fait ou découvert. Cette roche incrustée de supposés nano-robots. La libération des Tauris. Et même les velléités de rébellion de son primat. Il était visiblement influencé par son hôte humain, cet Harlock… À moins que ce ne soit l’inverse.

Mais cela aussi, il le lui avait dit. Comme s’il avait une autre carte en main. Un atout imparable.

Il y eut un choc sourd, et le ciel s’assombrit brusquement.


	10. Chapitre 7

## Chapitre 7

—

Harlock épousseta distraitement la poussière qui s’était déposée sur ses épaules.

— Eh bien ? fit-il. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

— C’est une jolie couleur, mais ce n’est pas très destructeur, non ? répondit O’Neill.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au centre de la carrière. Tout était encore en place, intact. Les seuls effets notables avaient été le flash initial, aussitôt suivi d’une onde de choc de faible amplitude qui avait néanmoins soulevé la poussière alentours.

— Je pense que nous n’avons assisté qu’au premier niveau de la réaction, mon colonel, intervint Carter. J’ai remarqué qu’il y a un temps de latence entre le moment où la roche réagit et celui du flash.

— Euh… Oui, et alors ? demanda O’Neill.

— Alors, continua Carter, c’est exactement ce qui est arrivé à notre porte des étoiles. L’énergie s’accumule à l’intérieur comme dans un condensateur, pour être brusquement libérée lorsqu’il y a saturation.

— Soit, fit le colonel. Lorsque le réservoir est plein, on obtient un éclair. Bleu. Et c’est tout. Pas vraiment impressionnant.

— Je ne crois pas, mon colonel, reprit Carter. Je crois qu’on peut continuer à injecter de l’énergie dans le réseau de filaments pour augmenter la puissance de la réponse… N’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Harlock.

— Il semblerait.

O’Neill médita un instant ces derniers mots. Même la simple intensité lumineuse de la réaction pourrait avoir un effet dévastateur si elle avait lieu au beau milieu d’une armée jaffa, pour ne prendre que cet exemple.

Et il essaya également d’imaginer un éclair plus lumineux. C’était difficile, en fait.

— Avez-vous tenté d’obtenir une réaction plus puissante ? demanda Teal’c.

— Non. Je me suis arrêté là dans le stade des expérimentations. Cela me suffit.

— Ah ?

— J’ai vu tout ce que je voulais. Et je connais déjà les effets à long terme de cette chose…

— À long terme comment ? fit O’Neill.

— Neuf siècles, colonel.

Le regard d’Harlock se perdit dans le vague. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le gamin possédait une bonne visibilité sur leur futur, songea O’Neill.

Le bruit d’un bâtiment qui s’effondrait se répercuta dans l’ancienne carrière.

— On dirait que vos effets à long terme sont plus rapides que prévus, déclara O’Neill.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit lié… Une coïncidence…

Harlock observa pensivement le panache de fumée qui s’élevait des ruines.

— Dans ce cas, c’est la cavalerie qui arrive, fit O’Neill.

— Cela ne ressemble pas au général Hammond de s’annoncer de cette manière, rétorqua Carter. Peut-être une rébellion locale.

— Il n’y a pas suffisamment de rebelles dans les rangs de l’armée de Ba’al pour provoquer ça, déclara Harlock en fixant Mel’tek.

— Je vais sur le champ voir de quoi il s’agit, seigneur Syssend’har, répondit celui-ci, vexé.

Mel’tek s’éloigna aussitôt à grands pas en direction de l’ancienne ville. Harlock le suivit du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— C’est tout de même bizarre, cette fumée, dit O’Neill. Ça a l’air artificiel…

— Oh. Vous trouvez ? répondit Harlock d’un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune homme eut un geste désinvolte, mais n’ajouta rien.

— Il y a quelque chose que nous ignorons dont vous voudriez nous faire part ? demanda le colonel.

— Non, pas que je sache.

O’Neill se planta devant Harlock.

— D’accord, insista O’Neill. C’est vous qui avez manigancé tout ça ?

— Non… Inutile de me regarder avec cet air de reproche, protesta Harlock. Ça ne vient pas de moi… Mais cette fumée… a une couleur intéressante.

Curieusement, la brise qui soufflait ne semblait pas parvenir à la disperser. Le panache était gris foncé, et paraissait se concentrer en un gros nuage compact. O’Neill estima qu’il devait bien s’élever à une centaine de mètres d’altitude… Et aussi qu’il devait avoir sa source plus près de la porte des étoiles que de la ville.

— Vous avez raison, colonel, lâcha finalement Harlock en s’arrachant à la contemplation du nuage. Ce doit être la cavalerie. Mais pas la vôtre.

— Comment ça, pas la mienne ?

— Vous connaissez quelqu’un capable de construire des fumigènes de cette puissance ?… Moi, oui… Et ils ont la même couleur, en plus…

— Votre vaisseau aurait réussi à rejoindre notre époque ? C’est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée !

Harlock secoua la tête.

— Par contre, d’un point de vue stratégique, ce n’est pas du tout le genre de Tochiro… S’il a fait ce à quoi je pense, il vaut mieux se rendre sur place. Je préférerais éviter des dommages inutiles…

—

Emeraldas franchit le vortex sans se soucier de savoir si les Terriens la suivaient. Le voyage en dimension warp ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle se retrouva de l’autre côté, légèrement déséquilibrée.

La porte se dressait à l’extrémité d’une esplanade pavée, encadrée de colonnes. En face d’elle, à moins de cent mètres, un immeuble isolé achevait de s’effondrer. Le bâtiment avait pris à bout portant les deux projectiles qui avaient été tirés de la Terre. Les volutes caractéristiques des fumigènes de Tochiro s’échappaient déjà de ses ruines.

Une sentinelle avait remarqué sa présence, mais elle n’eut pas le temps de donner l’alerte. Emeraldas fit quelques pas pour l’examiner. C’était un alien d’une race qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, vêtu d’une cotte de maille et armé d’un fusil laser primitif – plutôt une lance, à vrai dire. Un prototype du sabre qu’elle avait dégainé pour l’abattre.

Le brouillard artificiel s’épaississait.

Elle entendit derrière elle les hommes du colonel Norton se mettre en position de défense autour de la porte.

Le vortex se dématérialisa.

— Madame, protesta Norton, il faut coordonner notre action si nous voulons avoir une chance de réussir.

— J’aurais davantage de chances en n’ayant pas à vous supporter avec votre équipe, rétorqua Emeraldas.

— Je…

— J’ai l’habitude de travailler seule, coupa-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, compta mentalement jusqu’à cinq.

_Allez, fais un effort pour cette fois…_

— Les fumigènes ne vont faire effet que pendant une dizaine de minutes, reprit-elle plus calmement. Il faut en profiter pour s’éloigner… dans une direction qui ne nous jette pas dans les bras de ses collègues, termina-t-elle en désignant la sentinelle étendue au sol.

— D’après le rapport de SG-1, la ville se trouve à trois kilomètres devant la porte. Il y a une route derrière le temple qui fait face à l’anneau… Enfin, ce qu’il en reste, déclara Norton en plissant les yeux pour distinguer les gravats à travers les volutes de brouillard.

— Parfait, répondit Emeraldas.

Elle hésita, mais décida qu’un peu plus de diplomatie ne ferait pas de mal. Après tout, ce colonel était le chef de la mission. Hammond le lui avait assez répété.

— Qu’est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda-t-elle.

— Euh… dit Norton qui avait l’air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. La porte et la ville sont construites dans des cuvettes entourées de forêt. Nous allons progresser à couvert et gagner un bon point d’observation sur une de ces collines.

— Je vous suis.

Sur un signe de Norton, le groupe se dirigea vers le sous-bois le plus proche, à gauche du temple détruit. La fumée grise avait à présent envahi la cuvette, et la visibilité était réduite à quelques mètres.

— Mon colonel ? demanda un homme anxieusement. Ce brouillard… Ce n’est pas naturel…

— De la fumée colorée, intervint Emeraldas. Beaucoup de fumée. Inoffensif.

Le groupe s’enfonça entre les arbres.

— Je ne pense pas que nous ayons été repérés, déclara le colonel une fois qu’ils eurent parcouru une centaine de mètres sous les frondaisons.

— Faut pas se faire d’illusions, répliqua Emeraldas. Ils vont vite comprendre que le but de la manœuvre était de faire passer des troupes… Surtout quand ils vont trouver le garde que j’ai descendu. Notre seul avantage est qu’ils ne savent pas combien nous sommes, ce qui devrait les obliger à certaines précautions.

Norton hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Puis il fit un geste de la main, et le groupe reprit sa progression silencieuse.

—

O’Neill en avait assez de crapahuter derrière ce… enfin, derrière lui.

— C’est encore loin ?

— Silence !

Ils étaient à nouveau accompagnés par les Jaffas de Mel’tek. Le primat les avait rejoints avec son bataillon alors qu’ils étaient à mi-chemin entre la carrière et la ville. Harlock avait patiemment écouté son compte-rendu – qui lui demandait en particulier de retourner au plus vite auprès de Ba’al –, puis avait bifurqué pour s’enfoncer à travers bois. Et ils se rapprochaient davantage de la porte des étoiles que du QG de Ba’al.

O’Neill allongea le pas pour remonter à hauteur d’Harlock.

— Quelles sont vos intentions _exactement_  ? demanda-t-il.

— Quelqu’un a franchi le Chaapa’aï. Probablement plusieurs personnes, d’ailleurs. Ils vont vouloir rejoindre les ruines. Ils ne vont pas passer par la route, et ils ne vont pas non plus tracer leur chemin tout droit…

— Et vous pensez qu’ils vont passer par ici ?

— Le terrain est vallonné. C’est ce qu’il y a de plus logique, répondit Harlock.

— Mouais… Mais vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question. Quelles sont vos intentions envers eux, si vous les trouvez ?

— Tout dépend de qui il s’agit, colonel… fit Harlock avec un demi-sourire.

Le Jaffa qui les précédait stoppa brusquement.

— Des mouvements suspects à environ cent mètres, seigneur Syssend’har, annonça-t-il quand Harlock arriva à son niveau.

Le jeune homme plaqua violemment O’Neill contre un pan de mur recouvert de végétation, faisant taire ses protestations d’un geste éloquent. Les Jaffas se camouflèrent derrière les fougères ou d’autres vestiges de maisons.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? s’indigna O’Neill. Vous n’allez tout de même pas ouvrir le feu ?

— Taisez-vous ! siffla Harlock.

Le silence s’installa pendant quelques minutes qui parurent interminables au colonel. Puis des craquements se firent entendre distinctement. Un groupe s’approchait d’eux avec précaution. O’Neill scruta les frondaisons avec une pointe de panique. Bon sang ! S’il s’agissait d’une équipe SG, elle allait se faire canarder sous ses yeux parce qu’il était en train de faire confiance à un Goa’uld !

Le colonel s’apprêtait à avertir les autres de leur présence, mais Harlock le maintint contre le mur d’une main, l’étranglant presque. Il vit que Teal’c et Carter étaient tenus en joue par deux des Jaffas. Teal’c lui lança un regard de reproche. O’Neill haussa les sourcils en guise d’excuses – d’accord, il avait eu tort de croire que le jeune homme était de leur côté…

Un Jaffa bougea, agitant légèrement les branches du bosquet qui le dissimulait aux regards.

Un tir laser d’une redoutable précision traversa la végétation.

Le Jaffa s’abattit au sol.

— Jaffas ! cria Harlock. Arey’kree ! Misal’ta !

Harlock libéra sa prise du cou du colonel et dégaina un zat.

— Vous allez m’expliquer ce qui ce passe, à la fin ! fit O’Neill en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

— Bougez pas, répondit seulement Harlock.

Les Jaffas baissèrent leurs armes, l’air interdit. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent.

Une branche craqua.

— Emeraldas ? appela Harlock.

Quelqu’un se dépêtra bruyamment de fougères géantes et autres plantes locales.

— Harlock ? Sors de là ! fit une voix de femme en retour.

L’intéressé sortit prudemment de l’abri du mur. O’Neill risqua un coup d’œil : ce n’étaient pas des soldats de Ba’al. Ça portait l’uniforme des forces terriennes. O’Neill reconnut les hommes de SG-6 (le colonel Norton ne devait pas être loin).

Néanmoins, malgré ses vêtements, la femme qui pointait un genre de sabre futuriste sur Harlock ne faisait assurément pas partie du SG-C. Non, O’Neill l’aurait forcément repérée : elle avait les cheveux d’un roux flamboyant qui lui descendaient jusqu’aux genoux, accrochant au passage quelques feuilles mortes.

_Pas du tout militaire, comme coiffure…_

— Une amie à vous ? demanda le colonel à Harlock.

Après tout, il l’avait appelée par son nom, et elle en avait fait de même. Le seul problème était qu’elle pointait toujours son sabre sur lui, et qu’Harlock la visait de son zat.

— Je la connais, oui… répondit Harlock en baissant légèrement sa garde.

— Et bien moi, je ne vous connais pas, rétorqua la femme froidement. Et je veux parler au véritable propriétaire de ce corps !

O’Neill haussa un sourcil. Harlock, lui, gratifia la femme d’un large sourire.

— Démasqué au premier coup d’œil, hein…

— Parfaitement. Alors ?

— Il est indisponible pour le moment. Faudra vous contenter de moi.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…

La femme avança son sabre, forçant Harlock à reculer.

— Lâche cette arme tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle.

Harlock baissa lentement son zat.

Puis il fit un signe aux Jaffas, qui s’étaient rapprochés et menaçaient les hommes de Norton, lesquels pointaient leurs armes en retour. Si quelqu’un éternuait, ce serait un carnage.

— Posez vos armes, fit Harlock à ses Jaffas.

— Mais, mon seigneur… tenta de protester l’un d’eux.

— Kol’chak ! coupa le jeune homme sèchement, de sa plus belle voix de Goa’uld.

Tous les Jaffas se raidirent au garde-à-vous et laissèrent aussitôt tomber leurs lances. La femme haussa les sourcils, mais baissa également son sabre.

— C’est plus grave que je ne pensais, déclara-t-elle.

— Je vais très bien, rétorqua Harlock d’un ton qui n’admettait pas de réplique.

Norton se rapprocha d’eux.

— Colonel… commença-t-il.

— Je ne compte pas vous livrer à Ba’al, ni vous tuer maintenant, coupa Harlock. Il faut d’abord s’occuper de cette planète… Le major Carter va vous expliquer, ajouta le jeune homme comme Norton le fixait d’un air ahuri.

Sur ces mots, Harlock entraîna Mel’tek avec lui à l’écart – suffisamment loin pour que ni O’Neill, ni aucun autre Terrien ne puisse entendre ce qu’il lui disait.

— Colonel O’Neill, reprit Norton, cet homme est un _Goa’uld_  !

— J’avais remarqué, répondit O’Neill.

— Mais, Jack…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait fallu que je fasse ? fit O’Neill en montrant les Jaffas qui les entouraient. C’est lui qui est du bon côté, question rapport de forces, je te signale…

— Goa’uld, c’est le mot que vous utilisez pour désigner cette possession du corps ? demanda la femme rousse.

— En effet, madame…

— Vous pouvez m’appeler Emeraldas, fit-elle.

— Colonel Jack O’Neill, se présenta celui-ci en retour. Les Goa’ulds sont une espèce parasite qui s’installe à l’intérieur du corps de leur hôte, continua-t-il… au niveau des premières vertèbres.

— C’était donc ça… dit-elle pensivement. Il y a quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui…

— Oui… Je suis surprise que vous l’ayez senti aussi vite, intervint Carter. Il faut avoir soi-même été l’hôte d’un Goa’uld pour posséder cette faculté.

— Il n’est pas vraiment dans son état normal, vous n’avez pas remarqué ? répondit Emeraldas avec une pointe d’ironie.

— J’avais remarqué qu’il était insupportable et qu’il n’en faisait qu’à sa tête, fit O’Neill. Et je n’ai pas trouvé qu’il y avait du changement depuis qu’il héberge un de ces serpents…

—

Thor et Vigrid s’étaient d’abord téléportés à la surface de la planète. L’endroit grouillait de Jaffas, mais ils avaient pu atteindre l’ancienne usine sans se faire repérer.

Le mur qui camouflait l’entrée s’était effondré, probablement à la suite d’une secousse sismique – et il y avait des traces de passage récentes. De nombreuses empreintes de pas s’étaient imprimées dans la poussière des couloirs.

Les deux Asgards avancèrent rapidement vers le centre du complexe. Les galeries avaient été explorées méthodiquement en partant de l’entrée. Certaines s’étaient effondrées, d’autres avaient été déblayées, mais les couloirs principaux étaient encore intacts.

Thor parvint enfin dans une vaste salle circulaire. Un large puits, condamné par une plaque métallique, avait été construit au centre de la pièce. Il était entouré de générateurs, des modèles asgards, qui tournaient encore au ralenti et emplissaient la salle d’un bourdonnement continu.

Il n’y avait plus d’empreintes à cet endroit.

— Le dispositif s’est étendu, commandant suprême, annonça Vigrid en consultant un petit analyseur qu’il portait en bandoulière.

— C’est ce que je craignais, répondit Thor. Les barrières énergétiques n’ont pas dû résister au temps, et la propagation a repris.

Thor soupira. À l’époque, lorsqu’il avait enfin compris comment fonctionnait cette chose, il avait essayé de minimiser les conséquences. Il avait menti à tout le monde ici, y compris à lui-même. Il aurait dû empêcher tout cela. Mais il n’avait rien fait. Jusqu’à l’irrémédiable.

— Je vais me téléporter à proximité du cœur, dit-il à Vigrid. Tu n’es pas obligé de m’accompagner.

— Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous suivre, commandant, protesta celui-ci.

— Nous ne savons pas comment a évolué la matrice initiale dans le cœur, répondit Thor. Les ondes énergétiques brouillent nos instruments, et il est possible qu’elles perturbent également le téléporteur. Je préfère que tu restes à la surface. Tu prendras le commandement de cette mission si jamais les choses tournent mal pour moi.

— À vos ordres, fit Vigrid à contrecœur.

—

— Mon général ! La communication téléphonique que vous avez demandée est dans votre bureau.

Hammond se détourna de la montagne de papiers administratifs répandus en tas épars sur la table de la salle de conférence.

Il avait réussi à négocier son départ avec les équipes SG qui partaient sur l’Arcadia, non sans mal : le chef d’état-major, à Washington, et le président lui-même n’avaient pas montré beaucoup d’enthousiasme à la perspective de le voir embarquer à bord d’un vaisseau pirate, accompagné des meilleurs éléments du SG-C. Il avait toutefois réussi à être persuasif.

En fin de compte, ses supérieurs avaient admis que les membres du SG-C pourraient toujours prendre la place des hommes de l’Arcadia, si les choses tournaient mal. C’est pour cette raison qu’il devait emmener le personnel nécessaire pour composer un équipage complet.

— Allô ?

La voix de la petite fille, à l’autre bout du fil, lui fit oublier un instant ses soucis du moment.

— Je ne pourrai pas venir vous voir ce week-end, ma chérie, répondit-il une fois que l’enfant eut fini de lui raconter les péripéties de sa journée de classe. Je suis obligé de partir pendant quelque temps.

La fillette laissa échapper un soupir de déception. Hammond était sur le point de rejoindre sa voiture pour profiter de la compagnie de sa famille avant son départ, mais Walter lui fit des signes insistants de l’autre côté de la vitre de son bureau, le ramenant aux réalités du SG-C.

— Je promets d’être là pour ton anniversaire, termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Le général resta quelques secondes à contempler le téléphone, puis revint en salle de conférence. Le sentiment d’excitation supplanta bien vite le pincement au cœur qu’il avait ressenti.

Il partait trop peu souvent en mission extérieure. Mieux valait profiter à fond de cette aubaine.

Et surtout ne pas trop penser à la réaction des pirates de l’Arcadia si jamais il devait prendre le contrôle de leur vaisseau par la force.

—

Emeraldas écarta d’un geste irrité les deux Jaffas qui faisaient mine de lui retirer son sabre et foudroya leur chef du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire. Il souriait beaucoup trop. Ça accentuait son côté psychopathe. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer ça à Tochiro… Bah, il s’en rendrait probablement compte bien assez vite.

Le Jaffa le plus jeune fit une nouvelle tentative pour la débarrasser de ses armes. Elle se dégagea d’un mouvement souple. Le garde se retrouva avec le canon d’un cosmodragon collé contre la tempe.

— Rappelle tes soldats, si tu ne veux pas qu’il y ait des morts, lança-t-elle.

Elle s’était exprimée en standard. Tous ceux qui étaient à portée de voix la dévisagèrent, interloqués. Sauf un.

— J’ai l’avantage, fit-il. Tu ferais mieux d’obtempérer.

— Plutôt mourir !

— Ça peut s’arranger…

Néanmoins, il n’esquissa pas l’ombre d’un geste pour l’obliger à se rendre.

Elle ignorait les capacités physiques de l’alien, mais connaissait très bien les faiblesses du corps qu’il avait emprunté. Il le savait, à coup sûr.

— Je propose une trêve, déclara-t-il.

— Cela veut-il dire que tu renonces à m’ôter _ceci_  ? demanda-t-elle en agrippant la poignée de son sabre.

— Non. Cela veut dire que tu pourras te déplacer librement, sous réserve que tu aies toujours un de mes Jaffas avec toi… Je sais très bien que tu peux être dangereuse même sans cet attirail.

— Oh. Je vois, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Il y a eu partage des connaissances, n’est-ce pas ?

— En effet…

Il la fixa d’un air amusé.

— Content de ton petit effet ? demanda-t-elle.

— Assez.

Il semblait trouver la situation très drôle. Elle guetta un moment d’inattention de sa part, afin de prendre le dessus.

— Ça ne marchera pas, fit-il.

— Qu’en sais-tu ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais se tendit légèrement. Emeraldas observa un instant les soldats aliens – les Jaffas – et les Terriens. Tous s’étaient figés dans une sorte de statu quo, attendant l’issue du duel.

Elle bougea, dégainant son poignard d’un seul mouvement félin. Il ne recula pas. Il se contenta de saisir son bras, arrêtant la lame à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Je suis plus rapide.

— Fascinant. Et bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois, répondit-elle d’un ton neutre.

— Il n’y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Il lui broyait le poignet, la forçant à lâcher son poignard.

Elle ne pouvait pas riposter, et il la désarma facilement avant de la repousser violemment, la jetant au sol.

— Que les Terriens et le shol’va jettent leurs armes ! ordonna-t-il en brandissant le cosmodragon d’Emeraldas. Ou je fais ouvrir le feu !

— Nous n’avons aucune raison de vous obéir ! lui répondit le colonel O’Neill.

— Jaffas, kree !

Les Jaffas s’étaient positionnés de façon à encercler les humains, ne leur laissant que peu de chances de s’enfuir.

— Vous pensez pouvoir survivre à un tir croisé, colonel ?

— Et toi ? demanda Emeraldas. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t’en tirer comme ça ?

— Ne te fais pas d’illusions, répliqua-t-il. Je sais très bien que si tu es là, alors Tochiro ne devrait pas tarder… Et je doute fort que _lui_ vienne à pied !

— Je ne te laisserai jamais l’Arcadia !

— Vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu m’en empêcher ? Je suis quand même le capitaine de ce vaisseau.

— Non. Pas _toi_ …

— Cela ne devrait pas trop perturber l’équipage, à mon avis. Je ferai ce qu’ils attendent de leur capitaine, au début… La transition se fera en douceur.

— Ça m’étonnerait que tu aies compris toute la subtilité des relations qu’Harlock entretient avec son équipage, rétorqua Emeraldas. L’Arcadia ne fonctionnera pas de cette manière.

Néanmoins, elle craignait que Tochiro et les autres ne remarquent pas immédiatement le problème… Tochiro risquait de se douter de quelque chose, bien sûr, mais il aurait probablement du mal à identifier la cause exacte. Les cas de parasitages comme celui-ci n’étaient pas très courants, à leur époque.

Elle devait absolument éviter de se faire écarter.

— Il me faut ce vaisseau, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Très bien, céda-t-elle. Fais comme tu veux.

Il faudrait qu’elle prévienne Tochiro le plus vite possible, avant que tout l’équipage ne se soit fait débarquer… ou ait été abattu.

— Emmenez-les aux prisons de l’ancienne ville, ordonna-t-il aux Jaffas.

— C’est ta définition du mot « trêve » ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle. Toute trace d’amusement avait disparu de son regard.

— Écoute bien, répondit-il froidement. Je sais très bien ce que tu projettes. Je sais que votre technologie médicale est tout à fait capable de libérer mon hôte de ma présence. Mais je te préviens. Je ne me laisserai pas faire…

Il s’approcha d’elle et lui serra le bras. Son œil s’illumina une fraction de seconde.

— Je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous empêcher de m’ôter de ce corps, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille. Mais avant je m’assurerai d’y avoir fait suffisamment de dégâts pour qu’il soit définitivement irrécupérable…

—

— Tout le personnel à son poste. Décollage imminent… Je répète. Tout le personnel à son poste.

Daniel avançait à contre-courant. Les membres de l’équipage de l’Arcadia se hâtaient vers leurs postes respectifs, qui apparemment se trouvaient tous dans la direction opposée à celle qu’il voulait prendre.

Kei lui avait proposé de la rejoindre en passerelle. Elle avait simplement oublié de lui indiquer le chemin pour s’y rendre.

Il stoppa brusquement, et fut gratifié de plusieurs regards noirs et d’une bourrade peu amicale destinée à lui faire dégager le passage. En toute logique, la passerelle devait se situer en haut, songea-t-il. Mais où diable était l’ascenseur ?

Il avait tenté de se renseigner auprès des autochtones, en vain : ceux qui n’étaient pas trop pressés pour répondre lui retournaient un sourire d’incompréhension poli. Il fallait absolument qu’il se mette à cet anglais du futur.

— Allô ? Hé, jeune homme ! Je vous parle !

— Hein ? Euh, désolé, j’étais ailleurs… répondit Daniel machinalement.

Il baissa les yeux sur un petit bout de femme d’un certain âge qui tenait un couteau de cuisine de taille respectable dans chaque main. Il recula comme elle les agitait violemment sous son nez tout en lui posant une question.

— Excusez-moi, madame, mais je ne comprends pas votre langue…

— Ce vaurien de chat m’a encore volé un poisson, fit-elle plus lentement. Vous ne l’auriez pas vu, par hasard ?

Daniel ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu’à trois en respirant profondément. Puis il regarda à nouveau devant lui.

La femme était toujours là. Ses couteaux aussi. Il devait avoir mal compris.

— Vous parlez anglais ? demanda-t-il, histoire de reprendre pied.

— Non, mais si j’enlève de mon vocabulaire tous les mots d’origine extraterrestre, je devrais obtenir quelque chose qui se rapproche assez de votre propre langue, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Euh…

— Le captain y arrive bien, lui, et je peux vous assurer que l’étude des langues anciennes ne fait pas partie de ses passe-temps.

— Euh…

— Alors, ce chat ? Vous l’avez vu ?

— Désolé, non, répondit Daniel, qui cherchait un moyen d’échapper au flot de paroles. Je cherche la passerelle…

— En haut.

— Ben, justement…

Son interlocutrice eut un sourire condescendant et pointa un de ses couteaux vers le plafond.

— Vous ne savez pas où se trouve le haut ? C’est par là.

Génial. Il ne restait plus qu’à passer à travers les cloisons.

— J’ai peur de m’être égaré. Pouvez-vous me montrer le chemin ? demanda-t-il.

Même si la perspective de se faire guider par cette folle armée de couteaux de cuisine ne l’emballait guère, cela valait mieux que d’errer au hasard dans les coursives. Tant qu’à faire, il préférerait assister au décollage depuis la passerelle.

— Je dois retourner en cuisine, sinon ce volatile de malheur va en profiter pour chaparder les meilleurs morceaux, rétorqua la femme.

— Je croyais que c’était un chat ?

— Ah, celui-là ! J’espère bien qu’il n’aura pas l’audace de revenir !

« C’est une vraie ménagerie, ce vaisseau ! », songea Daniel, qui s’interrogea un instant sur l’utilité d’héberger un chat et un oiseau dans un vaisseau spatial. Bah, peut-être possédaient-ils également des rats, ou des cafards. Il n’en était plus à une absurdité près.

Un cri strident interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Une bestiole non identifiée, mais néanmoins munie de plumes noires passa en rase-mottes au-dessus de sa tête et de celle de la cuisinière, qui brandit une lame menaçante dans sa direction.

_Un vautour ?_

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?

— Ce truuuc ! Ce truuuc ! répéta l’oiseau, comme s’il voulait le narguer.

_Un perroquet ?_

Ça ne ressemblait pas à un perroquet. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu. C’était un volatile entièrement noir, avec le corps et l’envergure d’un vautour, un coup maigre d’échassier et un long bec recourbé jaune orangé. Et de petits yeux vicieux.

C’était l’oiseau le plus moche que Daniel ait jamais vu.

— Il appartient au capitaine, fit la cuisinière. Il s’appelle Tori-san.

Ah. Daniel prit note de discuter avec Harlock de ses goûts esthétiques en matière d’animaux de compagnie.

— Quant à moi, je m’appelle Masu, continua la femme. J’essaye de fournir une nourriture équilibrée à cette bande d’alcooliques.

— Je suis Daniel Jackson, répondit celui-ci tout en se demandant si la cuisinière incluait le capitaine dans la description.

Masu soupira.

— Allez, venez, fit-elle en s’éloignant dans la coursive. Je ne vais pas vous laisser déambuler comme une âme en peine…

—

— Les moteurs sont parés à manœuvrer ! Tous les systèmes sont au vert !

— On décolle ! Ascension verticale, puissance réduite ! ordonna Tochiro.

Il se retourna au bruit des portes coulissantes. Masu avança vers le centre de la passerelle, accompagnée d’un des Terriens du vingt-et-unième siècle.

— Je vous amène un invité, annonça-t-elle.

— J’avais demandé à ce que tous les passagers restent dans les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés, lui reprocha Tochiro sèchement.

— Je…

— C’est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir, interrompit Kei… Vous arrivez juste à temps, Daniel, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention du visiteur.

Tochiro grogna. Le général Hammond lui avait demandé la permission d’embarquer avec un détachement du SG-C à bord de l’Arcadia à peine une heure après le départ d’Emeraldas. Tochiro se doutait bien de la raison qui avait poussé le général à attendre, mais il avait néanmoins accepté.

La situation le mettait cependant dans une position délicate. D’un côté, il comprenait Hammond et ses hommes, et admirait leur détermination à secourir une de leurs équipes, mais de l’autre, il savait qu’il allait contre l’avis d’Emeraldas — et contre celui d’Harlock.

Le général n’avait pas discuté lorsque Tochiro avait posé ses conditions à leur embarquement : aucune circulation de personnel dans le bord, et pas d’interférences dans les décisions de commandement jusqu’à ce qu’il les dépose sur la planète d’arrivée.

Il espérait simplement pouvoir garder le contrôle des événements. Hammond lui avait fait implicitement comprendre qu’il n’hésiterait pas à prendre le commandement si jamais cette opération de sauvetage ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Le dénommé Daniel s’était installé derrière la console de Kei. Tochiro sourit. Daniel laissait plus souvent ses yeux se poser sur la chevelure de Kei que sur la console de navigation dont elle devait être en train de lui expliquer le fonctionnement.

Il faudrait qu’il lui parle franchement avant de retrouver Harlock.

—

— Je comprends mal, déclara Norton une fois que Carter eut fini de lui résumer la situation. Vous dites que l’arme dont nous a parlé le professeur Jackson serait _cette planète_  ?

— Apparemment, répondit O’Neill. Enfin, c’est ce que prétend notre… _ami_ , ajouta-t-il en désignant Harlock.

L’intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les Jaffas les avaient désarmés et les escortaient à présent vers la ville.

O’Neill n’avait pas encore mentionné le fait qu’ils n’empruntaient pas le chemin le plus court. Teal’c et lui avaient échangé un regard éloquent lorsque le groupe s’était enfoncé dans le sous-bois, prenant un sentier à peine dessiné plutôt que la route qui, O’Neill le savait pour l’avoir fait dans l’autre sens, menait directement à ce qu’Harlock appelait « les prisons ».

Il avait renoncé à comprendre le comportement de ce Goa’uld – puisque visiblement la fille du futur affirmait qu’il s’agissait bien du Goa’uld. Même en supposant qu’il veuille faire cavalier seul et supplanter Ba’al, il n’arrivait pas à lui trouver de stratégie cohérente.

Ce n’était pas logique ! Il avait _forcément_ une bonne raison d’agir de la sorte.

— À quoi ressemble cette arme, exactement ? intervint Emeraldas.

— C’est un système qui utilise la nanotechnologie, expliqua Carter. Je n’ai pas encore eu l’occasion de l’étudier en détail, mais je suppose que les nano-robots forment une sorte de « réseau synaptique » connecté à un centre névralgique contrôlant l’ensemble… et qui doit également jouer le rôle du détonateur.

— D’un point de vue extérieur, ajouta O’Neill, ça ressemble à n’importe quel rocher inoffensif, sauf que celui-là explose en bleu.

Carter lui jeta un regard de reproche qu’il fit mine d’ignorer. Il aimait assez résumer avec ses mots les tirades scientifiques de son major. Il savait que cela avait le don de l’exaspérer.

Emeraldas l’agrippa soudainement par la manche.

— Vous avez dit _bleu_  ? demanda-t-elle.

— Euh… Oui, fit O’Neill. Harlock a fait exploser un échantillon devant nous. Pas de bruit. Juste une onde de choc accompagnée d’une lumière bleutée éblouissante.

La fille le fixa encore quelques secondes, puis eut une expression donnant à penser qu’elle venait de trouver une pièce maîtresse du puzzle.

— Eh, toi ! cria-t-elle à l’intention d’Harlock. Euh… Le parasite voleur de corps !

— Syssend’har, répondit celui-ci.

— Syssend’har. D’accord. Tu permets que je t’appelle Sen ?

— Non.

Emeraldas eut un sourire indéfinissable.

— Ça explose bleu ? fit-elle.

— Je savais que tu serais intéressée, répondit Harlock.

— Mmm… Mais c’est bleu… de quelle couleur précisément ?

— La bonne couleur, sourit Harlock.

Il regarda d’un air amusé O’Neill, qui suivait la conversation sans comprendre où Emeraldas voulait en venir. Si elle aussi se mettait à agir bizarrement, où allaient-ils…

Harlock reporta son attention sur Emeraldas, et son expression redevint sérieuse.

— J’ai fait plusieurs tests, et il n’y a aucun doute, déclara-t-il. C’est un système ash. Qui enveloppe toute la croûte planétaire.

— Impossible, rétorqua Emeraldas.

— Tu oublies que nous sommes neuf cents ans plus tôt, répondit Harlock. D’autre part, je me suis penché sur la position de cette planète dans la galaxie… C’est assez édifiant.

Emeraldas observa pensivement le sentier et la végétation qui l’entourait, laissant son regard se perdre entre les arbres.

— Nous sommes au point zéro, fit-elle.

— Il semblerait.

O’Neill se décida à interrompre l’échange.

— Temps mort ! intervint-il. Serait-il possible de décoder pour les pauvres humains de l’époque actuelle ?

Harlock prit le temps de considérer O’Neill de la tête aux pieds, comme s’il se demandait si cela valait la peine de répondre ou pas. Quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles il se désintéressa d’Emeraldas, qui marchait à sa droite… Hors de son champ de vision.

Rapide comme l’éclair, la fille s’élança, arracha l’arme à la ceinture d’Harlock et se mit aussitôt hors de portée d’un bond en arrière.

— Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-elle tout en reculant. Un geste, un mot à l’intention de tes Jaffas et je tire.

Harlock ne répondit rien, mais il esquissa un demi-sourire. Emeraldas resta une fraction de seconde sur le qui-vive, puis elle tourna les talons brusquement et s’enfonça rapidement entre les arbres.

Un Jaffa la mit en joue, tache rousse encore visible dans la végétation.

— Kree Ol’na, fit Harlock.

Le Jaffa laissa retomber sa lance.

— Que fait-on, mon seigneur ? demanda Mel’tek.

— Rien. Elle sait tout ce qu’il faut qu’elle sache. Elle fera… exactement ce que je souhaite. Et rien qui puisse m’inquiéter.

Il fit un geste, et le groupe reprit sa marche, plus ou moins en direction des ruines de la ville.

— Vous l’avez laissée partir exprès ? demanda O’Neill.

— C’est possible.

Le colonel attendit que le Goa’uld développe le sujet, mais rien ne vint. Cela commençait à l’énerver sérieusement.

— Écoutez… reprit-il, en essayant de garder un ton calme. J’apprécierais que vous nous fournissiez quelques explications sur vos objectifs, plutôt que de nous balader d’un point à un autre comme du bétail !

— Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

— Non… Bon sang ! Dites-nous au moins ce que vous voulez, on pourra peut-être vous aider !

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.

— Très bien… Mais est-ce que vous pourriez simplement clarifier les choses…

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi, coupa Harlock.

— Eh bien… J’aimerais savoir à quoi m’en tenir vous concernant.

Harlock soupira.

— Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Quoi que je puisse dire, cela ne servira à rien.

— Ça pourrait nous faire changer d’avis, tenta O’Neill.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Et dans le cas contraire, je me chargerais de vous rappeler que je suis Goa’uld… Vous savez, les ennemis de la Tauri, rétorqua Harlock, ironique.

— Je n’ai pas l’impression que vous le soyez tout le temps…

Le jeune homme le dévisagea d’un œil intéressé.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

— L’instinct…

— Et vous vous fiez à votre instinct plutôt qu’à l’opinion d’Emeraldas ? Elle me connaît mieux que vous, pourtant…

— Mmm… Mais je connais mieux les Goa’ulds, répondit O’Neill évasivement.

À vrai dire, il s’agissait plus d’une sensation fugitive… et aussi le fait que ce Goa’uld ne se comportait vraiment pas comme ses congénères.

O’Neill avait rencontré un certain nombre de ces serpents. Chaque individu possédait la totalité de la mémoire de l’espèce, transmise génétiquement. Par essence, ils étaient plutôt du genre conservateur : le système féodal, les maîtres et les esclaves et tout le cérémonial qui allait avec. Généralement, ils ne jetaient pas tout ça aux orties sur un coup de tête… Surtout de cette façon cyclique qu’O’Neill avait pu observer avec Harlock.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient être en présence d’un Goa’uld souffrant de troubles psychiques…

Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser.

—

Il fallait qu’elle contacte l’Arcadia dès sa sortie de l’hyperespace. Les Jaffas ne lui avaient pas ôté son communicateur. Elle l’avait programmé pour envoyer un message automatique en boucle.

Lorsque le vaisseau serait en orbite, Tochiro recevrait son message presque aussitôt. Elle espérait simplement que ce serait le premier message qu’il écouterait. Avec les moyens dont elle disposait, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus rapide. Quant à l’autre, ce Syssend’har, il possédait probablement un système de détection avancé qui lui annoncerait tout vaisseau en approche…

Emeraldas s’adossa un instant contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait zigzagué plusieurs minutes dans la forêt, s’appliquant à brouiller sa piste.

Personne ne l’avait suivie. Voilà qui confirmait sa première impression : il l’avait laissée partir. Il avait créé les conditions idéales pour qu’elle s’enfuie, en détournant volontairement son attention.

Elle ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça. En tout cas, elle devrait prendre garde à ne pas agir selon les plans de cet alien.

Elle ferma les yeux, essaya de rassembler tous les éléments qu’elle possédait. Les mettre bout à bout pour obtenir une ligne directrice cohérente… Il y avait trop peu de données, et toutes venaient du Goa’uld. Il avait distillé ses informations au compte-gouttes, suffisamment pour la forcer à agir, mais bien peu pour lui permettre de deviner ses intentions.

Son communicateur bipa. L’appareil reprenait le message du début. Emeraldas vérifia que l’autonomie était suffisante avant de reprendre sa marche.

Voyons… D’après les cartographies de la planète qu’elle avait pu voir sur Terre, elle devrait trouver un terrain dégagé pour faire atterrir l’Arcadia au sud de la porte des étoiles.

La forêt se clairsema quelque peu. Elle entraperçut des bâtiments derrière les arbres. Elle avait atteint la ville sans le vouloir. Elle allait devoir faire demi-tour pour éviter les patrouilles ennemies.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Une silhouette se découpa fugitivement sur un pan de mur plus clair. Elle repensa à ce qu’avait dit le Goa’uld : « c’est un système ash. »

Elle avait ressenti la présence d’Harlock lorsqu’elle parlait avec Syssend’har. Il n’était pas bien loin derrière la personnalité de l’alien. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ne devait pas laisser un parasite emprunter son corps aussi facilement.

Il était forcément en train de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Peut-être même arrivait-il à revenir en surface de façon éphémère…

« Toute la planète a été dégradée. » Harlock savait ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Il savait ce que cela impliquait pour le futur.

_Le point zéro…_

La silhouette se découpa à nouveau. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute.

_Ash…_

Tout le reste était secondaire. L’Arcadia, Harlock… Ils attendraient.

Elle avait un rendez-vous plus urgent.

_Pour Râmétal…_

—

Le général Hammond essayait d’oublier MacKay, qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir examiner les systèmes d’armes de l’Arcadia à sa guise depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, P4X-48C, SG-1, 6, 12, les chaises de la salle commune dans laquelle ils s’étaient installés, n’importe quoi…

En vain. Le monologue du scientifique canadien accaparait tout. Ce devait être sa stratégie pour parvenir à ses fins : saturer ses interlocuteurs jusqu’à ce qu’ils cèdent afin d’avoir la paix.

« Tiens bon », songea le général, « il finira par se lasser… »

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. MacKay venait d’entamer un nouvel argumentaire – au sujet de la propulsion, cette fois.

— C’est une occasion unique, mon général, continuait-il. Ce vaisseau a été conçu sans l’appui des Asgards. Si je peux comprendre comment il fonctionne, je pourrais être en mesure de m’affranchir de la technologie asgard et développer un système de propulsion hyperspatiale spécifiquement humain ! Il faut _absolument_ l’étudier pendant le voyage !

Il avait raison, évidemment. Mais la situation était déjà suffisamment tendue pour risquer de mettre le feu aux poudres.

— Le professeur Oyama m’a fait comprendre que ce sujet était assez sensible, lâcha Hammond en se morigénant intérieurement.

Il s’était juré de ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la conversation.

— Mais ce vaisseau est à la pointe de la technologie ! protesta MacKay.

— Justement, rétorqua le général. D’après ce qu’en dit son équipage, ce vaisseau semble déjà être d’un niveau de technologie supérieur aux standards du trentième siècle. Vous vous rendez certainement compte qu’il est normal de rencontrer un peu de… réticence… Ce qui est tout de même mieux qu’une franche hostilité.

— Mais… commença MacKay.

Il allait se lancer dans une nouvelle plaidoirie. Le général céda.

— Voyez avec le docteur Jackson, coupa-t-il. Il a de bons contacts avec la jeune fille. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous aider.

D’accord, ce n’était pas très fair-play de renvoyer cet enquiquineur vers Daniel Jackson, mais Hammond avait peur que MacKay continue à le harceler tant qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu satisfaction.

Il était certain de ne pas pouvoir le supporter.

—

Ba’al consultait l’écran de contrôle principal de son ha’tak, vaguement inquiet. Les relevés des sondes-espion qu’il avait laissées en bordure du système planétaire indiquaient l’arrivée d’au moins deux vaisseaux, peut-être trois.

Les sondes n’avaient pas pu suivre la trajectoire des vaisseaux à l’intérieur du système, pas plus qu’elles n’avaient pu déterminer leurs types avec précision, mais les informations transmises étaient cependant appréciables.

Ce n’étaient pas des ha’taks goa’ulds, ce qui ne laissait en fin de compte que peu de possibilités. Rares étaient les peuples qui possédaient une technologie capable de naviguer en hyperespace, et encore plus rares étaient ceux qui s’aventuraient très loin de leur planète d’origine, et aucune civilisation avancée ne s’était développée de ce côté-ci de la galaxie. C’était bien trop près des territoires contrôlés par les Goa’ulds.

Il ne restait plus qu’une solution. _Les Asgards._ Qu’est-ce que ces vermines grises venaient faire par ici ? Cette planète ne faisait pas partie de celles qu’ils protégeaient. En vertu du traité qui avait été signé des siècles auparavant, ils n’étaient pas censés interférer.

Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, Ba’al avait observé une recrudescence des incursions asgards. À vrai dire, depuis que la Tauri avait pris contact avec eux. Cette situation avait engendré un nouveau traité, qui incluait la Terre dans la zone de protection asgard – mais qui ne couvrait pas les équipes d’exploration qui s’aventuraient sur d’autres planètes.

Les Asgards ne pouvaient pas se permettre de venir secourir les Tauris qui se trouvaient sur cette planète. Leur race dégénérée était faible et, s’ils rompaient le traité, ils ne pourraient jamais faire face aux flottes goa’ulds. D’autant plus que, d’après les sources de Ba’al, ils avaient déjà du mal à contenir la menace des réplicateurs dans leur zone d’influence.

Alors _pourquoi_ étaient-ils venus à plusieurs autour de cette planète ? Ba’al n’avait jamais vu plus d’un vaisseau asgard – et un seul pilote à son bord – à la fois. Et voilà qu’au moins deux d’entre eux orbitaient à proximité. Ils devaient s’être dissimulés dans l’ombre du satellite. Une tactique standard, mais très efficace. Ba’al regarda à nouveau ses écrans. Aucun vaisseau détecté dans l’orbite planétaire. Évidemment. Il repensa à l’arme de Syssend’har.

_Se pourrait-il que…_

—

Vigrid analysait sans trop de conviction les ruines de l’ancienne usine. Effectivement, il retrouvait des traces du dispositif partout dans les roches. La concentration diminuait au fur et à mesure qu’il s’éloignait du cœur, mais si celui-ci était activé accidentellement, le résultat serait assurément catastrophique.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le commandant suprême Thor était aussi troublé. Il ne s’agissait après tout que d’un ancien dispositif de défense qui avait échappé au système de contrôle automatique. Il suffisait de déclencher l’activation du cœur pour l’empêcher de s’étendre davantage, et leurs vaisseaux étaient suffisamment rapides pour quitter la zone de déflagration lorsque la planète exploserait.

Il contourna un mur effondré et se rapprocha un peu plus de la limite de la ville. La végétation stoppait la progression des nanomachines. En toute logique, ses analyses devraient être négatives dans la forêt. Il allait déclencher un enregistrement une fois parvenu sous le couvert des arbres et prélever quelques échantillons avant de se téléporter à son vaisseau.

—

— Décélération en cours. Préparez-vous à la sortie de l’hyperespace. Attention pour un top… Top ! Rematérialisation. Système de camouflage enclenché. Calcul des paramètres pour une orbite géostationnaire. J’envoie des sondes pour un balayage global de la zone.

Seule une infime perturbation du continuum, et peut-être une ombre furtive au moment où le vaisseau vert passait dans l’espace réel, signala son arrivée au-dessus de la planète.


	11. Chapitre 8

## Chapitre 8

—

Harlock s’était immobilisé au pied du ha’tak. Il avait laissé O’Neill et les autres aux prisons, sous la garde de Mel’tek et de ses Jaffas. Il ne prenait pas trop de risques de ce côté. Le primat était tout à fait disposé à embrasser la cause de la rébellion, et les derniers événements n’avaient dû que renforcer son opinion. Harlock comptait bien que le talent naturel du colonel pour amener ses interlocuteurs à adopter la même opinion que lui servirait d’élément déclencheur.

Le capitaine s’inquiétait davantage de la réaction d’Emeraldas. Il ignorait si, après ce qu’il lui avait appris, elle déciderait de s’occuper seule du « problème ash » ou si elle resterait sur son objectif premier – à savoir s’occuper de lui.

Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Il ne gagnait qu’un court répit, de toute façon. Emeraldas ne le laisserait jamais se balader librement alors qu’il était infecté par une espèce intelligente de parasite, qui avait à ses ordres une armée bien entraînée et des vaisseaux d’une technologie suffisamment avancée pour être dangereux. Surtout depuis qu’ils connaissaient les points faibles de l’Arcadia.

Harlock secoua la tête. Il parvenait à mieux cacher ses pensées au Goa’uld à présent, mais il n’avait rien pu faire lorsque celui-ci avait pris le contrôle de son esprit la première fois. Et il n’arrivait toujours pas à l’empêcher de reprendre le dessus lorsque lui-même avait besoin de repos.

Syssend’har émit un sifflement sarcastique, qui se répercuta douloureusement à l’intérieur de son crâne.

« Ce n’est pas la peine de me rappeler que tu es là, » pensa Harlock à l’intention de l’alien, « je sais ce que tu es capable de me faire. »

Pour toute réponse, le Goa’uld se contenta d’exercer une pression sur sa colonne vertébrale, comprimant les nerfs. Harlock laissa échapper une grimace de douleur.

… _Arrête ça !_

Le Goa’uld continua jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock s’effondre sur le sol en se recroquevillant sur lui- même, les mains crispées autour de son cou pour tenter d’atténuer les élancements qui en partaient et se propageaient le long de sa moelle épinière.

_Arrête !_

S’il criait, il risquait d’alerter les Jaffas en poste à l’entrée du ha’tak, voire Ba’al… Il se mordit le poing pour s’empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, puis se traîna péniblement derrière un arbre mort, à l’abri des regards.

Il fallait tenir. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre connaissance maintenant, sinon Syssend’har en profiterait. Et lui était bien moins indulgent à propos d’O’Neill, Emeraldas et les autres. Harlock avait eu un mal fou à l’empêcher de les exécuter, au moment où il avait retrouvé l’équipe du colonel Norton.

Finalement, la douleur devint plus supportable. Le capitaine se força à respirer profondément.

_T’es content de toi ?_

Ses jambes tremblaient encore trop pour qu’il puisse envisager de se lever. Il entendait Syssend’har proférer des menaces, dans un coin de sa tête… Il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa voix.

_Ça va, j’ai compris !_

Il se releva en s’aidant des branches de l’arbre mort. Sa tête tournait. Il sentait le serpent, tapi quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Harlock savait que le Goa’uld prenait son temps. Il l’aurait à l’usure. Même s’il continuait à résister à des attaques comme celle-ci, tôt ou tard, la fatigue le terrasserait.

Il ne pourrait pas lutter contre le sommeil indéfiniment.

—

— Mon général ! annonça Daniel en entrant dans la salle commune, hors d’haleine. Nous venons d’arriver dans l’orbite de P4X-48C.

— Vous avez reçu des nouvelles d’en bas ?

— Juste un message automatique. D’Emeraldas.

Daniel peinait à retrouver son souffle. Il avait quitté une passerelle en effervescence juste après la rematérialisation en espace normal. Le vaisseau avait décollé grâce aux réparations de fortune qui avaient été réalisées en un temps record… Mais qui visiblement avaient mal résisté au voyage.

Il avait laissé MacKay en plan alors qu’il était en train de l’assommer de questions techniques auxquelles il était bien incapable de répondre. Comme si Kei lui avait montré tous les plans de l’Arcadia… Et qu’il les avait compris.

Il n’avait pas saisi la totalité du message d’Emeraldas, mais une phrase avait retenu son attention. En particulier parce qu’Emeraldas avait bien détaché ses mots à ce moment, comme pour insister sur l’importance de ce passage. Il y avait de quoi.

— Vous devriez monter, reprit Daniel.

— Vous êtes sûr que le professeur Oyama…

— Ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes, mon général. Je pense qu’il va avoir un besoin urgent de nos conseils… En matière de Goa’ulds.

Le général haussa les sourcils et le suivit dans les coursives.

— Il y a un souci, fit-il alors qu’ils atteignaient l’ascenseur qui menait à la passerelle.

Ce n’était pas une question. Une simple constatation.

— Ce n’est pas peu dire, répondit Daniel. D’après ce que j’ai compris du message, Harlock aurait reçu un symbiote goa’uld…

— Un cadeau de bienvenue de Ba’al ?

— Apparemment. Le problème, c’est que là-haut, ils ne semblent pas conscients de ce que cela implique… Ils ne connaissent rien des Goa’ulds…

— Je vois, fit Hammond. Autre chose ?

— Euh… Je ne suis pas vraiment qualifié pour ce genre de choses, mais j’ai l’impression qu’ils ont de sérieux problèmes techniques…

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit dans un chuintement.

— Préparez-vous à un atterrissage d’urgence ! hurlait quelqu’un.

— Effectivement, déclara le général.

La passerelle était envahie d’alarmes sonores. Tochiro Oyama était debout à proximité du module de navigation, MacKay près de lui. Il leur jeta un regard courroucé.

— Ce n’est pas le moment des visites ! cria-t-il.

— Je m’en occupe, intervint Kei, qui attrapa au passage le bras de MacKay pour l’entraîner à l’écart.

Elle fit signe à Daniel de se diriger vers le fauteuil de commandement. Le général leva un sourcil étonné lorsqu’il l’aperçut, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, la présence de ce fauteuil en bois ouvragé, décoré de têtes de mort, était plutôt déplacée au milieu d’une passerelle de vaisseau spatial. Et l’antique barre à roue, en bois également, rajoutait à l’incongruité de la scène.

Daniel se demandait si cette barre servait d’élément décoratif ou si elle était vraiment opérationnelle. Quand on pensait au château arrière du vaisseau, ou à son pavillon, ce n’était plus aussi étrange.

_Sans compter le vautour…_

— Lâchez-moi, enfin ! protestait MacKay. Laissez-moi regarder les circuits internes de vos consoles, je suis sûr que je peux vous être utile.

— Continuez comme ça, interrompit Kei en jetant à Daniel et au général un regard où perçait l’exaspération, et vous pourrez être sûr d’être éjecté du vaisseau par un vide-ordures.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit, MacKay, coupa le général sèchement. Je ne suis pas venu pour visiter les lieux, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Kei. J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez reçu un message de Mademoiselle Emeraldas… Parlant de Goa’ulds…

— En effet, répondit-elle. Nous avons eu un contact direct avec elle peu après le départ de Daniel. Elle nous a indiqué un endroit pour nous poser. À proximité de la porte des étoiles, apparemment.

— Je crois que je vais attendre la fin de l’atterrissage pour ajouter plus de détails et définir d’une stratégie, concéda le général… Il semble que vous ayez quelques difficultés, termina-t-il avec un signe du menton en direction de l’avant de la passerelle.

Kei se retourna comme pour analyser la situation, puis eut un sourire.

— Oh, je pense que Tochiro s’est un peu emballé avec son atterrissage d’urgence, fit-elle. Nous avons perdu les systèmes de navigation principaux en sortant de l’hyperespace, mais les systèmes de secours sont opérationnels en puissance normale et tout à fait capables de nous faire atterrir sans dommages…

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Même le dispositif de camouflage fonctionne à cent pour cent, finit-elle. Personne ne devrait pouvoir nous détecter lors de notre rentrée dans l’atmosphère…

—

Harlock se glissa jusqu’au centre de contrôle du ha’tak. Aucun Jaffa n’avait fait mine de l’arrêter, et avec un peu de chance, Ba’al était resté dans l’ancienne ville et il ne le croiserait pas.

_« Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir faire illusion ? »_

Syssend’har n’avait pas renoncé à reprendre l’ascendant sur lui, mais il se contentait pour l’instant de le harceler verbalement – ce qui était déjà franchement pénible à supporter.

Harlock activa les commandes du panneau principal. Un diagramme animé de la planète s’afficha sur l’écran. Un texte en goa’uld défila sur le côté. Être habité par un symbiote goa’uld avait au moins un avantage. Le capitaine connaissait intuitivement le fonctionnement du ha’tak et la langue de ces aliens.

_« Tu le sais parce que j’ai bien voulu que tu le saches. »_

Évidemment, d’un autre côté, le Goa’uld avait eu accès à l’intégralité de sa mémoire. Cette bestiole avait beaucoup plus d’entraînement que lui pour exploiter les connaissances d’un deuxième esprit.

_« Je fais partie d’une race supérieure. Tu ne peux que te soumettre. »_

Syssend’har agrémenta cette dernière phrase d’une petite vague de douleur générale, qui fit tressaillir Harlock. Le Goa’uld n’avait pas encore mis sa principale menace à exécution, à savoir endommager le corps dans lequel il s’était installé – simplement parce qu’il espérait encore pouvoir l’utiliser pleinement. Mais Harlock sentait qu’il s’impatientait.

_« Tu as peur… »_

Le capitaine parcourut rapidement le rapport des senseurs. Rien.

Il s’efforça d’ignorer les sarcasmes de l’alien et entra une nouvelle commande sur le panneau de contrôle. Le diagramme changea, sans le satisfaire pour autant. Il avait pourtant modifié les réglages des senseurs du ha’tak pour qu’il soit en mesure de détecter l’Arcadia. Le vaisseau _devait_ être en orbite. Emeraldas ne serait jamais venue seule. Et il valait mieux qu’il explique précisément à Tochiro les précautions à prendre à son égard avant qu’il ne soit plus capable de le faire.

Le capitaine s’appuya un instant au dossier du fauteuil du navigateur. Il avait une migraine digne des plus belles soirées arrosées qu’il avait connues et l’impression que son cerveau allait s’échapper par ses oreilles, sans compter les images bizarres que le Goa’uld s’ingéniait à lui faire visualiser. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que le serpent était imaginatif. … Mais lui, il était têtu.

_Ce n’est pas ça qui me fera céder !_

Syssend’har lui renvoya une scène extraite de sa mémoire génétique. Avec beaucoup de sang dedans. Les âges sombres de l’ère goa’uld, apparemment.

_Ça ne m’impressionne pas !_

Ou peut-être un peu, mais il n’allait pas lui faire plaisir en l’avouant.

— Que fais-tu ici ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Ba’al. Oh non. Ce n’était _vraiment_ pas le moment, là. Harlock ne se retourna pas. Il fixa désespérément l’écran de contrôle.

_Tochiro, où es-tu ?_

— J’attends ! s’impatienta Ba’al.

La pression de Syssend’har se fit plus insistante. Une des mains du capitaine se mit à trembler. Il la crispa sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Ba’al se rapprocha et le saisit violemment par l’épaule, le forçant à le regarder en face.

— Seigneur Ba’al… fit Harlock.

Ba’al plissa les yeux d’un air contrarié.

— On dirait que mon vassal a perdu le contrôle de son corps, déclara-t-il.

— Ce n’est pas son corps ! protesta Harlock.

— Silence, isolent ! coupa Ba’al en envoyant le capitaine valser de l’autre côté du pupitre de contrôle d’un revers.

_« Aucune chance… Laisse-moi faire. »_

_Pas question !_

— C’est regrettable, continua Ba’al en s’approchant, mais je pense pouvoir y remédier facilement.

_« Ne résiste pas… »_

Harlock serra les dents. Il ne pourrait pas faire face à deux Goa’ulds en même temps.

— Un vaisseau arrive… lâcha Harlock.

Il sentit distinctement Syssend’har bouger. Par réflexe, il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de son cou, un geste qui n’échappa pas à Ba’al, lequel leva un sourcil intéressé.

— Précise, fit-il.

Sa seule chance : convaincre Ba’al de traiter avec lui plutôt qu’avec Syssend’har.

— Mon vaisseau. L’Arcadia… Plus puissant que ce ha’tak.

Le persuader que son vassal envisageait de s’emparer de ce vaisseau pour son seul profit.

— Je connais leurs fréquences de travail… Les codes de leur brouillage…

Ce qui n’était que la vérité, en fin de compte.

— Je peux vous les dire… Mais c’est _lui_ qui m’en empêche.

Monter les deux aliens l’un contre l’autre… Syssend’har était désavantagé, il ne contrôlait pas son corps à plein temps.

Ba’al devait savoir comment le neutraliser définitivement. Il avait le même parasite le long de la colonne vertébrale, après tout.

—

Jack O’Neill se félicitait de sa bonne fortune. Sitôt après le départ d’Harlock, il avait convaincu Mel’tek de rejoindre définitivement leur camp. Il avait été quelque peu surpris de cette rapidité, mais, au fond, cela l’arrangeait bien. Apparemment, et contrairement à ce qu’avait pu affirmer Harlock, l’armée de Ba’al comptait dans ses rangs un noyau de rebelles jaffas bien organisés. Et assez conséquent : seuls deux des Jaffas de l’escorte avaient été désarmés et avaient pris la place des Terriens dans les prisons.

O’Neill ne se faisait pourtant guère d’illusions. Les trois équipes SG et la poignée de Jaffas qui composaient leur petit groupe ne faisaient pas le poids face au reste des forces de Ba’al. Ils devaient quitter cette planète au plus vite. Et donc éviter les nombreuses patrouilles qui se concentraient à coup sûr dans un périmètre restreint autour de la porte des étoiles. Il faudrait jouer serré.

— Lorsque nous serons parvenus à la porte, disait Carter, j’aurai besoin de cinq bonnes minutes pour désactiver et réactiver le DHD. Cela devrait suffire pour réinitialiser la porte et donc détruire le couloir persistant entre la Terre et P4X-48C.

— Cinq minutes ! s’exclama Norton. Nous ne tiendrons jamais aussi longtemps !

— En effet, renchérit Teal’c. Il est même plus que probable que nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre la porte. Ba’al va certainement concentrer toutes ses forces dans ce secteur.

— Je suis d’accord, acquiesça Mel’tek comme O’Neill le consultait du regard.

— Très bien, céda ce dernier. Quelqu’un a une autre idée pour partir d’ici avant que Ba’al nous trouve ?

— Le vaisseau, fit Norton. Emeraldas était certaine qu’il nous suivrait de peu.

Carter eut une moue dubitative.

— Je doute qu’il puisse voyager aussi vite, dit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore capables de la maîtriser complètement, mais je peux cependant affirmer que les bases de la propulsion hyperspatiale sont fondamentalement différentes du système de portes des étoiles.

— Ça reste quand même du voyage plus rapide que la lumière, argumenta O’Neill.

— Euh… En effet, mon colonel. Mais, en simplifiant au maximum, je dirais que le principe est exactement inversé. Les portes utilisent une quantité d’énergie phénoménale pour créer un couloir quasi-instantané, mais limité en portée et en temps d’ouverture. Un vaisseau, au contraire, va économiser son énergie pour augmenter son autonomie. Et donc il ira moins vite.

— Mouais… Mais n’oubliez pas que c’est un vaisseau du trentième siècle…

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mon colonel, répondit Carter avec un sourire.

O’Neill déchiqueta machinalement une fougère qui passait à sa portée. Les suppositions ne suffiraient pas pour les sortir de ce piège.

— Que décidez-vous, colonel O’Neill ? demanda Teal’c.

Les autres Jaffas le regardaient l’air interrogatif. Apparemment, il avait été promu chef du groupe par l’ensemble des partis en présence. Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.

— Si les patrouilles ne nous trouvent pas, déclara-t-il, Ba’al enverra des planeurs pour scanner toute la surface de la planète. Si nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la porte, il faut se procurer un vaisseau. Soit celui d’Emeraldas, soit un vaisseau cargo goa’uld.

— Ba’al possède plusieurs tel’taks, annonça Mel’tek, mais ils sont parqués à l’intérieur de son ha’tak.

— Ne peut-on contacter cette Emeraldas ? proposa Teal’c. Elle pourrait certainement nous donner des informations sur le temps de trajet de son vaisseau.

Le colonel réfléchit un instant. C’était l’option sur laquelle il y avait le plus d’inconnues… Mais aussi la plus sûre pour l’instant.

— Norton ! appela-t-il.

— Je t’écoute.

— Ton amie dispose bien d’une radio ?

— Hein ?

— La rousse qui t’accompagnait… Une créature superbe… Ne me dis pas que tu ne l’as pas remarquée, le taquina O’Neill.

— Oh, répondit Norton d’un air abattu. Oui… Je vais voir si elle veille toujours la fréquence, se ressaisit-il, avant qu’O’Neill ait pu émettre le moindre commentaire sarcastique.

—

Thor s’était téléporté depuis le cœur directement dans son vaisseau. Il avait pensé que Vigrid l’y attendrait, mais l’immense nef asgard était vide.

— Initialisation des senseurs pour un scan planétaire, annonça-t-il à l’ordinateur.

— Nature de la recherche ? répondit la voix métallique de l’unité centrale.

— Formes de vie.

— Chargement du programme.

Il se rapprocha de l’interface visuelle. Le balayage ne passerait certainement pas inaperçu des Goa’ulds, mais cela importait guère. Il ne craignait pas leur puissance de feu.

— Senseurs opérationnels, continuait l’ordinateur. Connexion aux sondes de surface. Début de la séquence de scan. Analyse des données en cours… Compilation terminée. Aucune donnée sur la face cachée. Poursuite de la recherche…

Thor éteignit le programme manuellement. Le satellite resté en place depuis sa dernière visite l’avait déjà renseigné sur ce point. Les seules traces de vie intelligente se concentraient autour de la porte des étoiles. Il plissa les yeux, contrarié, tandis que le diagramme s’affichait sur l’écran central. Beaucoup de Jaffas, une minorité d’humains (moins de cent), et deux Goa’ulds. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu’il supposait. Par un moyen ou un autre, les Goa’ulds devaient avoir eu connaissance de la particularité de cette planète. Et ils tenteraient de l’exploiter, bien sûr.

Un signal retentit au-dessus de l’interface de contrôle. L’un des deux autres vaisseaux cherchait à le contacter.

— Quelle est votre estimation de la situation, commandant suprême ? demanda son occupant une fois qu’il eut établi la communication. Devons-nous commencer l’intervention ?

L’Asgard essayait de dissimuler son impatience aux yeux de son supérieur hiérarchique, sans grand succès d’ailleurs. Thor ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Le dossier avait été classé, et le projet développé ici n’avait concerné qu’un nombre restreint de chercheurs. Pour ces deux vaisseaux de guerre, il ne s’agissait que de détruire une ancienne arme asgard, susceptible d’être dangereuse si elle tombait entre les mains de peuples inférieurs. Détruire, sans avoir aucune conscience des effets secondaires.

— Pas encore, répondit Thor. Le cœur et sa matrice sont intacts, enchaîna-t-il comme il voyait poindre une protestation. J’ai déclenché l’autodestruction de la planète. Nous ouvrirons le feu dès le début de l’explosion sur les points de rupture, afin d’intensifier la réaction et empêcher sa propagation au système solaire.

Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux, perplexe.

— Sauf votre respect, commandant suprême, ne devrait-ce pas plutôt être l’inverse ?

— Non, fit Thor, amusé. L’intensification du feu va entraîner la densification du cœur. La déflagration sera en effet plus violente, mais aussi plus locale.

Du moins, c’est ce que les scientifiques affirmaient…

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne commence-t-on pas le bombardement maintenant ? rétorqua l’autre, buté.

Thor soupira. Il avait déjà choisi cette option une fois… Un bombardement localisé, après avoir incité les autochtones à s’éloigner vers des positions plus sûres…

— Les rayons amorceront une réaction superficielle, mais ne détruiront pas le cœur, déclara-t-il.

— Mais, en insistant…

— Nous ne pourrons pas insister ! s’emporta-t-il. Les ondes générées par la surface se propagent immédiatement vers l’espace ! Nous serons forcés de nous replier !

L’Asgard sur l’écran eut l’air choqué. Thor se détourna de la console de communication. Évidemment. Sa colère devait paraître bien illogique pour quelqu’un qui venait ici pour la première fois.

— Le choc électromagnétique primaire est trop violent pour nos vaisseaux, reprit-il plus calmement. Nous serons obligés de rester en bordure de la zone d’influence lors du bombardement, ce qui réduit d’autant la puissance des armes et empêche par conséquent la destruction totale. De plus, lorsque la réaction atteint l’étoile, elle provoque des éruptions solaires et des jets de particules qui peuvent eux aussi endommager nos systèmes… Je vais vous transmettre les données qui avaient été recueillies lors de la première mission, ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Il va de soit que ces données sont confidentielles.

Sur l’autre vaisseau, son homologue eut un hochement de tête entendu tandis qu’il recevait le rapport et les notes sur son propre terminal.

— À propos… demanda Thor alors que le transfert s’achevait. Savez-vous où se trouve le scientifique Vigrid ? J’aurais souhaité entendre son compte-rendu de vive voix.

Il espérait que le ton de sa voix était resté neutre. Il commençait à s’inquiéter sérieusement. Il n’avait eu aucun contact depuis qu’il s’était rendu dans le cœur. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Vigrid.

— Il n’y a pas eu d’autre transfert, commandant suprême. Vous êtes le premier à rentrer.

Thor mit quelques secondes à répondre.

— Je viens à l’instant de scanner la planète, fit-il enfin. Les senseurs ne l’ont pas localisé.

Il parcourut rapidement le diagramme de scan, toujours affiché sur l’écran central.

— S’il s’est fait surprendre par nos ennemis, conclut-il, je crains que nous ne devions nous attendre au pire…

—

Après deux ou trois tentatives infructueuses, Norton avait réussi à obtenir un contact avec Emeraldas.

— Elle se dirige vers nous, annonça-t-il. Et le vaisseau aurait atterri au sud de la porte des étoiles.

— Déjà ? demanda Carter, surprise.

— Elle a dit texto « l’Arcadia _a atterri_  », répondit Norton. Cela dit, l’anglais n’est pas sa langue maternelle et elle a très bien pu se tromper dans les conjugaisons… mais ça m’étonnerait.

— Si leur vaisseau est déjà arrivé, s’enthousiasma Carter, alors leur hyperpropulsion est totalement différente de ce que nous connaissons. Que ce soient les ha’taks ou même les vaisseaux asgards, aucun n’est capable de franchir une telle distance aussi rapidement !

Norton afficha un air que le major ne put définir. Quelque chose entre la résignation et l’abattement. Si Emeraldas s’était comporté avec lui comme Harlock avec O’Neill, cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. Les attitudes du genre « je ne fais pas partie de votre armée, et donc j’ai l’intention de faire ce que je veux » finissait vite par taper sur les nerfs des officiers qui devaient le gérer.

Sam se demanda comment le général Hammond avait réagi lorsque le vaisseau était arrivé.

_Un aéronef franchissant la porte des étoiles ! Dire que j’ai manqué cette occasion. Et en plus, j’ai dû laisser cet abruti de MacKay à la tête de l’équipe scientifique. Il va me répéter les détails de ce qu’il a fait pendant mon absence pendant des semaines._

Tout en essayant de chasser cette horrible perspective, Sam s’empressa de rejoindre le colonel O’Neill. Celui-ci était posté un peu plus loin, à proximité d’une formation rocheuse naturelle qui surplombait le sentier et flanqué de Teal’c et Mel’tek.

— Je ne comprends pas, disait ce dernier. Ba’al devrait être à notre recherche. Nous aurions déjà dû apercevoir des planeurs…

— Il a peut-être d’autres soucis en tête, déclara O’Neill.

— Vous pensez à Harlock, colonel O’Neill ? demanda Teal’c.

— Que ce soit lui ou le symbiote, il a toutes les raisons de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ba’al.

Carter sourit en voyant la réaction des deux Jaffas à la métaphore du colonel.

— Quelle que soit la cause de ce répit, cela nous arrange, intervint-elle.

— Vous avez du nouveau, major ? fit O’Neill.

— Oui mon colonel. Le colonel Norton a contacté Emeraldas, qui devrait nous rejoindre d’ici peu. Elle nous conduira ensuite vers le site d’atterrissage du vaisseau.

— Qui est… ?

— Au sud de la porte, mon colonel. Je n’ai pas plus de précisions pour l’instant. À part que, visiblement, il serait déjà arrivé.

— Il est plus rapide que vous ne pensiez, hmm ? sourit O’Neill.

Son excitation, toujours la même lorsqu’elle se trouvait face à un défi scientifique particulièrement stimulant, n’avait pas dû lui échapper.

— C’est ce qu’il semblerait, sourit-elle à son tour. J’ai hâte de voir ça.

—

En un rien de temps, une base militaire avait surgi à quelques centaines de mètres de l’Arcadia. Deux postes d’observation avaient été installés un peu plus loin, sur des promontoires qui leur donnaient une vue d’ensemble de la vallée où le vaisseau avait atterri.

Kei avait quitté le refuge de l’Arcadia pour rejoindre le général Hammond à son QG provisoire, une simple tente en apparence, mais qui abritait des systèmes à la pointe de la technologie… pour l’époque, du moins.

— Vous savez, déclara-t-elle en guise d’introduction, nous avons des instruments similaires à bord qui sont plus performants que ceux-ci.

— Je n’en doute pas, madame, répondit Hammond. Mais je tiens à garder un certain contrôle de la situation, et je préfère disposer de mes propres données plutôt que de dépendre entièrement de celles que voudront bien me fournir vos amis.

— Je vois, sourit Kei. Vous avez peur que nous favorisions le sauvetage de personnes particulières et en oublions d’autres ?

Le général ne répondit rien, mais le regard qu’il lui renvoya était éloquent. Kei se raidit.

— Je pensais que nous avions passé un accord ? reprit-elle d’un ton glacial. Ce n’est peut-être pas évident pour vous, mais pour ma part, j’estime que nous avons fait assez d’efforts afin de nous aligner sur votre façon de procéder…

Un des officiers également présents dans la tente eut un reniflement de dédain, immédiatement refoulé lorsqu’il s’aperçut de l’expression d’Hammond.

— Ce n’est pas seulement une visite de courtoisie, n’est-ce pas ? fit ce dernier. Vos hommes s’impatientent…

— En effet. Même Tochiro trouve que nous ne devrions pas rester là à attendre… Général Hammond, nous avons repéré les positions exactes des émissions radios d’Emeraldas et du colonel Norton ! Nous pouvons au moins envoyer des chasseurs pour les récupérer plutôt que de les laisser nous rejoindre à pied !

— Vous oubliez que vous avez également détecté un vaisseau goa’uld. Un ha’tak puissamment armé et qui vous enverra ses propres chasseurs s’il vous voit sur ses radars.

— Pff… Ce n’est pas _ça_ qui m’inquiète.

Le général soupira.

— C’est ce que je craignais, et c’est pourquoi j’ai installé cette base temporaire à l’extérieur de votre vaisseau. Jusqu’ici, vous avez fait preuve de bonne volonté, et je vous en remercie, mais je ne pourrais probablement pas vous empêcher de n’en faire qu’à votre tête d’ici peu. Si l’Arcadia doit affronter Ba’al dans une confrontation directe, je préfère qu’aucun membre du SG-C ne soit à son bord… C’est peu de choses, mais ce sera peut-être un peu plus facile à gérer d’un point de vue diplomatique.

— Vous êtes en guerre, non ? s’exclama Kei. Pourquoi cherchez-vous à vous défiler ?

C’était une provocation gratuite de sa part. Elle appréciait la combativité des troupes d’Hammond. Elle avait vu trop d’armées humaines accepter la fatalité de la défaite pour dénigrer ses ancêtres du vingt-et-unième siècle, qui avaient toujours la volonté de se battre malgré leur technologie primitive. D’autant plus que l’ordinateur de l’Arcadia lui avait détaillé les caractéristiques du vaisseau alien juste avant qu’elle ne se rende à la tente d’Hammond. Le ha’tak, comme il l’avait appelé. Elle se demanda pourquoi la Terre n’avait pas déjà été balayée tant la disproportion des forces semblait flagrante.

— Comment osez-vous… ! s’exclama un soldat en s’avançant, l’arme pointée vers elle.

— Calmez-vous ! s’interposa vivement Hammond. Quant à vous, miss, vous devriez modérer vos expressions si vous voulez que nous gardions nos bonnes dispositions à votre égard.

— Les pirates n’ont pas la réputation d’être diplomates, répondit-elle.

— J’ai vu. Mais mes hommes n’ont pas de leur côté la réputation de… _se défiler_ , ajouta le général fermement. Comme vous l’avez vous-même fait remarquer, notre technologie est bien inférieure à la vôtre, ainsi qu’à celle de nos ennemis. Nous sommes désavantagés lors d’une attaque directe. C’est pourquoi nous devons tant que possible éviter les contacts.

— … Ou vous cantonner à des opérations d’infiltration ou de sabotage discrètes. Je comprends, finit Kei.

Elle fit demi-tour, coupant court à la conversation.

— Je convaincrai Tochiro d’attendre encore un peu, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la tente. Mais cela ne me plaît pas.

—

— Nous y sommes presque, annonça Emeraldas en entreprenant d’escalader un bloc rocheux qui bloquait le chemin.

Elle avait rejoint le groupe suite à l’appel radio de Norton, sans toutefois montrer un réel enthousiasme de les retrouver. Les questions qu’O’Neill, puis Carter, lui avaient posées n’avaient obtenu que des réponses évasives. Le colonel avait bien tenté d’insister, optant pour une approche plus insidieuse, mais s’était heurté à un mutisme têtu. Norton, lui, n’avait même pas essayé d’engager la conversation avec sa coéquipière forcée.

— Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous ne nous avez pas déjà dit la même chose il y a une dizaine de minutes ?

Jack ignora à la fois les mimiques d’avertissement de Norton et le regard exaspéré que lui lança Emeraldas.

— Vous êtes sûre de la fiabilité des coordonnées ? continua-t-il.

— Évidemment ! coupa Emeraldas sèchement.

O’Neill constata tout de même avec une certaine satisfaction que la jeune femme consultait furtivement l’appareil qu’elle portait en bandoulière. Un genre de détecteur portatif qui n’appartenait sûrement pas au SG-C, vu la façon dont les yeux de Carter brillaient lorsqu’ils se posaient dessus. Il réprima un sourire.

_J’arrive toujours à décontenancer des jeunes blancs-becs du futur qui se croient les meilleurs à tous points de vue. Ça va, je ne suis pas encore bon pour la retraite…_

Emeraldas parut soudain déceler son manège, et elle le transperça de son regard bleu azur.

— Je crois avoir mal estimé notre vitesse de progression, reprit-elle d’un ton qui donnait à penser qu’elle aurait plutôt voulu dire autre chose, mais qu’elle se retenait par correction. La végétation est vraiment très dense et nous ralentit considérablement… Il reste à peine trois cents mètres, conclut-elle.

Elle reprit sa progression, mais s’arrêta après quelques pas et secoua la tête, visiblement agacée.

— Ce que je ne comprends pas, fit-elle, plus pour elle que pour O’Neill – ou n’importe qui d’autre, d’ailleurs –, c’est que cela aurait été beaucoup plus rapide de venir nous chercher… Quand je verrai Tochiro, il va m’entendre !

O’Neill jugea prudent de ne rien répondre. Inutile de jeter davantage d’huile sur le feu. Cette fille semblait tout à fait capable de l’embrocher avec son pseudo-sabre lors d’une saute d’humeur… Et apparemment, c’est ce qu’avait également décrété Norton.

Quelques minutes suivirent pendant lesquelles seul le crissement des feuilles mortes sous les bottes fut perceptible, puis, sans qu’aucun signe n’ait permis de le deviner, la forêt s’éclaircit d’un coup, et le colonel se retrouva face à un vallon dégagé de tout arbre… mais loin d’être désert. Emeraldas descendait déjà la pente herbeuse, en direction du vaisseau posé en contrebas.

— J’imaginais ce vaisseau plus petit, colonel O’Neill, déclara simplement Teal’c.

— Euh… À vrai dire, moi aussi, répondit le colonel distraitement, sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de l’imposante structure métallique.

— On finit par s’y faire, Jack, ironisa un Norton qui venait juste d’émerger du couvert des arbres. Et je peux t’assurer que c’était autrement plus impressionnant de voir ce truc sortir de la porte !

Norton s’éloigna à son tour, bifurquant légèrement pour se diriger vers le camp de tente qu’O’Neill pouvait distinguer derrière le vaisseau.

— Impossible… fit Carter. La porte ne peut pas emmagasiner et restituer une telle quantité de données. Ils ont dû utiliser leur propre module de restructuration, et court-circuiter la quasi-totalité des sécurités de la porte. Et leur propulsion hyperspatiale est forcément fondée sur des paramètres différents de ce que nous connaissons !

Le major avait définitivement adopté une expression qui laissait croire que le père Noël était passé en avance cette année. O’Neill n’était pas loin de penser la même chose, d’ailleurs. Il ne se souciait guère de comprendre les bases scientifiques des artefacts aliens que les équipes SG trouvaient sur le terrain – du moment que cela fonctionnait sans trop de danger pour l’utilisateur – mais il savait reconnaître une arme de haute technologie quand il en voyait une. Et même si le mixage d’un galion espagnol avec un engin spatial était plutôt bizarre, le résultat reflétait indubitablement un sentiment de puissance.

O’Neill secoua la tête. Il espérait seulement que les propriétaires de ce vaisseau ne se mettraient pas à faire n’importe quoi. La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue avec les Goa’ulds. Ce n’était pas le moment de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Il se rendit brusquement compte qu’il était seul. Teal’c menait le groupe des Jaffas vers le camp terrien, après avoir rassuré d’un geste les soldats postés en sentinelle. Norton avait déjà atteint les premières tentes, et ses hommes étaient en train de se disperser. Emeraldas avait disparue, probablement à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Seul Carter traînait un peu. Le colonel se hâta de la rattraper.

— Cessez de baver devant cet engin, major, dit-il. Nous, nous avons le Prométhée et franchement, je trouve son design plus… comment dire… moins fantaisiste.

— S’ils peuvent se permettre de telles _fantaisies_ , comme vous dites, mon colonel, c’est qu’ils disposent d’un niveau de technologie bien supérieur au nôtre… Et supérieur à ce que j’avais imaginé.

— Ils ont neuf siècles d’avance sur nous, major, répondit le colonel. Harlock nous l’a assez répété.

Carter sourit.

— À mon avis, mon colonel, continua-t-elle, vu la tête que fait le colonel Norton, Emeraldas a dû le lui répéter un certain nombre de fois elle aussi.

Quelqu’un arrivait vers eux. Daniel les avait aperçus depuis le camp et venait à leur rencontre.

— Jack ! Sam ! s’exclama-t-il lorsqu’il fut à portée de voix. Content de vous revoir sains et saufs !

— Je vois que vous avez amené des renforts conséquents avec vous, répondit O’Neill. Avec tous les moyens déployés ici, vous avez _vraiment_ dû vous faire du souci… Ce n’était pas la peine, vous savez. Nous étions parfaitement capables de nous en sortir seuls.

Le colonel ignora le regard de reproche de Carter. Quelle importance s’il embellissait un peu la réalité…

— Désolé de vous casser votre effet, Jack, reprit Daniel. Mais tous ces gens ne sont pas venus dans l’unique but de vous secourir.

— Vous avez utilisé ce vaisseau car la porte des étoiles ne fonctionne toujours pas, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Carter.

— Effectivement.

— Je n’ai pas pu réinitialiser le DHD ici, continua Carter. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment nous allons pouvoir nous en approcher sans attirer l’attention de Ba’al…

— Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée non plus, fit Daniel. Et je ne crois pas que le DHD soit au premier plan des préoccupations de l’état-major pour le moment.

— Je ne comprends pas, l’interrompit O’Neill. Si l’objectif de ce déploiement de forces n’est pas de nous récupérer, ni de réparer la porte, alors à quoi sert-il ?… Vous êtes au courant, pour l’arme ?

— En fait, répondit Daniel, tout _ceci_ – il fit un geste en direction du camp de tentes – est surtout destiné à surveiller que l’équipage de _cela_ – il se retourna pour montrer le vaisseau – n’oublie les mesures élémentaires de diplomatie… Quelle arme ?

— L’arme qui est mentionnée dans vos tablettes gravées, expliqua Carter. C’est un système qui englobe la planète dans sa totalité.

— Quoi ?

— J’ai peu d’éléments à fournir, mais ils sont tout de même préoccupants, poursuivit Carter. Nous supposons que Ba’al convoite également cette arme… Je n’ai pu voir qu’une infime partie de sa puissance, mais il faut absolument empêcher que Ba’al ne mette la main dessus… Qui commande cette mission ?

— Le général Hammond.

— Hammond est ici ? s’exclama O’Neill.

— Avec tout un détachement paré à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau.

— Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas que la situation était aussi… tendue.

— Ce sont des pirates, Jack, déclara Daniel. Aucun d’entre eux ne cache qu’ils préféreraient régler la question en tirant dans le tas…

— Qu’est-ce qui les retient ? Si seulement ils pouvaient nous débarrasser de Ba’al une bonne fois pour toutes…

— Jack !

— Oui, je sais, répondit celui-ci avec un air faussement contrit. Inutile de provoquer les Goa’ulds davantage, la position de la Terre est déjà suffisamment précaire et l’appui des Asgards n’est pas infaillible… N’empêche, c’est tentant.

— N’allez pas le dire à Emeraldas, elle n’attend que ça…

—

À l’intérieur du vaisseau asgard, un voyant d’alarme clignota pour la seconde fois. La flotte, toujours dissimulée dans l’ombre de la lune, se faisait scanner par un faisceau d’origine inconnue. Thor supposait qu’il s’agissait d’une sonde automatique. Deux, s’il en croyait les relevés des interceptions électromagnétiques. Il avait facilement localisé la première, un appareil goa’uld assez grossier, qui ne l’aurait pas inquiété outre mesure si ses réglages n’avaient pas été subtilement modifiés. Les brouilleurs asgards n’avaient dévié le faisceau d’onde que de justesse. Quant à la deuxième… Malgré les scans effectués par les trois vaisseaux, sa position n’avait pas pu être déterminée avec précision.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, cette sonde possédait un dispositif de brouillage plus performant que celui des Asgards. Et la signature des ondes était sensiblement identique à celle de la sonde goa’uld… Même si la puissance d’Anubis, et les technologies qu’il possédait, étaient considérables, Thor ne pouvait croire que la sonde fantôme était de facture goa’uld. Anubis lui avait certes volé des connaissances lorsque l’Asgard était tombé entre ses mains, mais il semblait inconcevable que les Goa’ulds aient construit un appareil de technologie supérieure à celle des Asgards. Ces parasites n’étaient pas réputés pour leur imagination. Thor ne connaissait aucune civilisation capable de supplanter les systèmes de défense asgards. La faiblesse de son peuple résultait de sa lente agonie. Les générations qui se succédaient ne se renouvelaient plus depuis bien longtemps, et aucun sang neuf n’était capable d’apporter un peu de vigueur au patrimoine génétique asgard. Mais si le nombre pouvait éventuellement rivaliser avec les forces asgards, celles-ci conservaient encore leur suprématie technologique.

_Alors qui ?_

Le commandant suprême asgard avait scanné plus précisément la surface de la planète. Il n’avait pas cherché bien longtemps. Au sud de la porte des étoiles, sa sonde-espion avait transmis des images d’un camp militaire récent. Des Terriens. Qui visiblement, n’étaient pas arrivés par la porte. Thor n’avait pas besoin de l’analyse de l’ordinateur central pour savoir qu’il avait déjà rencontré ce vaisseau.

_Un vaisseau spatial de type inconnu. Longueur estimée trois cents mètres. Capacité de navigation autonome en hyperespace. Probablement armé._

Effectivement armé.

Il avait trouvé ce qui avait généré le phénomène énergétique qui avait endommagé la porte des étoiles terrienne.

—

— Tu disais la vérité. Même avec le peu de transmissions interceptées, je peux me faire une idée du degré de technologie de vos installations. Et aussi de vos objectifs. Tes amis ont repéré les intrus qui se sont lâchement cachés derrière la lune, mais ils n’ont pas jugé utile de le dire aux Tauris. Ils sont venus pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, une petite visite s’impose… Je pense qu’ils vont être surpris…


	12. Chapitre 9

## Chapitre 9

—

Sam Carter avait vainement tenté d’échapper à MacKay, mais le Canadien dirigeait l’équipe scientifique, et comme il était exclu qu’elle ne se tienne pas au courant des détails de l’arrivée du vaisseau d’Harlock…

Elle avait bien essayé d’entraîner un assistant à l’écart pour qu’il lui fasse un rapide compte-rendu, mais MacKay semblait avoir des yeux partout. Bon, elle n’allait pas se plaindre du contenu scientifique de l’exposé de MacKay, c’était juste que… le personnage était insupportable, voilà tout. Elle soupira.

_C’est vrai qu’il y a de quoi être exalté._

Elle-même, tout à l’heure… Elle espéra qu’elle ne se comportait pas de manière aussi égocentrique lorsqu’elle avait la possibilité d’étudier de près une technologie aussi avancée.

Mmm, non. Impossible.

À en juger par la façon dont geignait MacKay cependant, l’Arcadia n’était pas un vaisseau facile à étudier. Évidemment. Carter se doutait bien que des pirates arrivant juste du futur pour secourir leur capitaine aient vu d’un mauvais œil l’intrusion de militaires et de scientifiques terriens sur leur vaisseau. En particulier si l’un d’entre eux les avait harcelés pour qu’ils démontent leurs installations. Parfois, elle se demandait si MacKay faisait bien la différence entre son laboratoire de recherche et une opération sur le terrain.

Le scientifique n’avait pas encore mentionné la porte des étoiles. Elle allait le lui rappeler lorsqu’elle fut interrompue par le colonel O’Neill.

— Suivez-moi, major, fit-il. Nous sommes attendus chez le général… Et vous aussi, MacKay, ajouta le colonel alors qu’il repartait.

Finalement soulagée de couper court aux tirades de MacKay, Carter emboîta le pas au colonel aussitôt, après un rapide signe de tête au Canadien qui pourrait éventuellement passer pour un geste d’excuse.

— Il s’agit de la porte des étoiles, mon colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. D’après ce que j’ai compris, il y aurait un ingénieur, sur l’Arcadia, qui serait disposé à réparer la porte… Apparemment, la panne ne se limiterait pas au DHD, expliqua O’Neill comme Carter s’apprêtait à protester. Ils sont intervenus directement sur la porte en zone 51, et ils veulent faire la même chose ici.

— Pff… renifla MacKay, qui les suivait de peu. Je serais surpris que ces pirates le fassent gratuitement.

— C’est justement ce qu’on va définir, MacKay, répondit O’Neill.

Le colonel avait l’air ennuyé. Probablement de devoir traîner MacKay. À moins que cette expression chagrine ne soit due à la présence des pirates. Connaissant le goût du chef de SG-1 pour les méandres diplomatiques, Carter se doutait qu’il devait éprouver quelque sympathie pour les tactiques proposées par les hommes d’Harlock – à coup sûr à l’opposé de celles préconisées par le SG-C.

À proximité de la tente de commandement, Teal’c était en grande discussion avec le groupe des Jaffas. Teal’c plaidait la cause de la rébellion, et expliquait les termes de l’alliance avec la Terre. Le débat avait l’air houleux.

Daniel se trouvait un peu plus loin, accompagné par une jeune femme blonde que Sam n’avait vue que sur les photos qui étaient jointes au dossier « Harlock ». Elle semblait remise de son passage mouvementé par le vortex. Aux sourires qu’elle échangeait avec Daniel, leur conversation ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à voir avec les problèmes actuels.

— On dirait que Daniel ne s’est pas ennuyé pendant notre absence, commenta simplement le colonel.

À l’écart, Emeraldas les observait froidement. Lorsque le tas de vêtements surmonté d’un chapeau posé à côté d’elle bougea, Carter se rendit compte qu’il y avait quelque chose de vivant à l’intérieur.

_Oups, j’ai failli commettre un impair. Ça a l’air humain, en plus._

— Jack, enfin !

Phil Norton surgit de nulle part et les entraîna d’autorité vers la tente d’Hammond. Il affichait une expression soulagée.

— Nous n’attendions plus que vous. On va pouvoir commencer.

— Pas trop tôt, grommela Emeraldas, suffisamment fort pour être entendue.

Un tic nerveux crispa la bouche de Norton.

Les principaux protagonistes s’installèrent tant bien que mal à l’intérieur de la tente. L’équipe SG-1 au complet – Daniel toujours avec sa nouvelle amie –, Hammond, MacKay et Norton prirent place autour de la table de briefing de campagne qui y avait été installée. Mel’tek choisit de rester debout près de l’entrée. Emeraldas fit de même, mais libéra une place en foudroyant Norton du regard. Celui-ci s’empressa de se lever, cédant son siège au petit bonhomme au poncho et au chapeau qui le faisaient ressembler à un gros champignon.

— Messieurs, commença le général une fois que les va-et-vient de chaises et de personnel furent un peu calmés, le professeur Oyama ici présent – il fit un geste en direction du champignon – va nous exposer les réparations à effectuer sur la porte des étoiles de cette planète. Nous déterminerons ensuite la meilleure stratégie pour approcher la porte… Je rappelle que cette opération est notre priorité, insista Hammond.

— Général… commença Emeraldas.

— Je n’oublie pas votre capitaine, miss, coupa le général. Mais le récupérer présente plus de paramètres inconnus que la réparation de la porte. Je préfère traiter les problèmes par ordre de difficulté… D’après votre _propre_ rapport, continua Hammond devant la moue sceptique d’Emeraldas, il est passé du côté de Ba’al. Je ne crois pas qu’il se montre très… coopérant.

— Ce n’est pas son genre, intervint Oyama.

— C’est un _Goa’uld_  ! Vous ignorez ce dont ils sont capables…

— Mais je pense savoir ce dont est capable Harlock.

— Le Goa’uld est un parasite intelligent, rétorqua Hammond. Une entité avec son propre esprit. Il ne s’agit pas d’une altération de la personnalité, ou d’une quelconque forme de démence. Tant que le symbiote ne sera pas enlevé du corps de votre capitaine, vous devrez le considérer comme une autre personne. Un ennemi.

Emeraldas bougea, et sembla un instant prête à contre-attaquer. À son expression, la même que celle des deux autres pirates présents – à la fois dubitative et légèrement ennuyée –, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on leur assénait cette tirade. Et visiblement, la sentence recevait le même accueil buté à chaque fois.

— Le SG-C affronte les Goa’ulds depuis quelques années maintenant, reprit le général. Nous avons amassé une bonne quantité d’informations sur eux…

Seul le pincement de ses lèvres trahissait l’exaspération du général.

— C’est d’accord, lâcha finalement Emeraldas. De toute façon, il faut avancer… Tochiro ?

Le professeur Oyama sortit un cube métallique des replis de son poncho et l’activa. Une figure en trois dimensions d’une porte des étoiles se matérialisa au-dessus.

— Voici une représentation schématique du générateur warp que vous appelez « porte des étoiles », dit-il.

« _Schématique_? » songea Sam, abasourdie. « C’est le plan le plus détaillé que j’ai pu voir de la porte jusqu’à présent ! »

— Les circuits endommagés apparaissent ici en rouge, continuait le professeur. Le travail de réparation n’est pas très complexe en soi, mais nécessite une grande précision.

— À combien de temps estimez-vous l’opération ? demanda le général.

Le professeur répondit par une grimace désolée.

— Difficile à dire… Une demi-heure, si les conditions extérieures sont optimales.

— Par « optimales », vous entendez « si personne ne nous tire dessus » ? intervint O’Neill.

— C’est ça.

— L’Arcadia peut fournir un appui feu aérien pour couvrir la zone, renchérit Emeraldas. Cela permettra au moins d’éviter une opération de reconquête au sol qui est bien partie pour être un désastre.

— Pas question ! trancha Hammond. Que faites-vous du ha’tak de Ba’al ?

— Il sera facile de le neutraliser dès le décollage.

— Vous oubliez qu’Harlock est certainement à l’intérieur, rétorqua le général.

La jeune femme rousse croisa les bras, visiblement agacée.

— C’est pour cette raison qu’il faudrait d’abord le récupérer, marmonna-t-elle.

Cependant, elle n’insista pas davantage lorsque le général exposa sa propre stratégie pour reprendre la porte des étoiles.

Globalement plus élaborée… Moins _binaire_.

—

Ba’al était en train de terroriser le chef de la dernière patrouille qu’il avait envoyé en reconnaissance du côté du campement Tauri. Le Jaffa faisait de son mieux pour rester stoïque.

Ba’al caressa un instant l’idée de poursuivre son interrogatoire. Le garde semblait sur le point de craquer psychologiquement. À l’évidence, il ne convenait pas du tout à ce poste ; autant le briser définitivement.

_Non._

Le Goa’uld eut une moue dégoûtée, et congédia le Jaffa d’un simple geste. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’amuser.

— Tu as une brillante idée à me soumettre pour passer leurs lignes de défense ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Aucune réponse. L’intéressé lui lança un regard mauvais, tentant une fois de plus de se dégager des liens qui l’entravaient.

— Tu te rends bien compte que tu te condamnes à mort ? fit Ba’al en saisissant son ex-vassal par les cheveux.

— Vous avez encore besoin de moi, siffla l’autre entre ses dents, sans toutefois laisser échapper le moindre gémissement de douleur.

— Je n’en suis pas certain, répondit doucement Ba’al. Tu as eu accès à des informations sensibles et je n’arrive pas à être fixé précisément sur ta position à mon égard… Pour faire simple, tu es bien trop dangereux pour que je puisse courir le risque de te laisser me fausser compagnie.

Ba’al observa avec une joie cruelle l’expression fugitive de panique qui traversa le regard de l’humain. C’était trop rare pour ne pas en profiter.

— Tu n’as pas du tout envie de mourir de cette manière, n’est-ce pas ?

Harlock baissa la tête.

— Il faut contacter directement l’Arcadia, répondit-il à contrecœur. Ils enverront une navette.

— Vraiment ? Et je suppose que les Tauris ne tenteront rien ?

— Votre petite guerre avec le SG-C ne m’intéresse pas, rétorqua Harlock sèchement. Ce que je veux, c’est rentrer chez moi, à mon époque… Et sans ce foutu parasite, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Et pour ça, tu es prêt à me permettre de marquer des points contre la Terre ? Ta propre planète ?

— Je connais mes ennemis, répliqua l’humain.

Ba’al leva un sourcil étonné. Cela voulait-il dire qu’il n’était pas considéré comme un ennemi ?

Il savait qu’il prenait des risques lorsqu’il avait neutralisé Syssend’har, l’empêchant de reprendre le contrôle de son hôte. S’il avait facilement percé à jour les motivations typiquement goa’uld de son ex-vassal – prendre le pouvoir –, il n’arrivait toujours pas à cerner les objectifs d’Harlock. Depuis le début, l’humain avait agi de telle sorte qu’aucun des deux camps ne puisse déterminer précisément sa position.

— Je ne doute pas que les Tauris t’aient briefé en détail sur leurs adversaires, reprit Ba’al.

Harlock sourit.

— Le grand seigneur Ba’al a peur qu’un vaisseau du futur ne mette fin à son règne ? fit-il, sarcastique.

— Tu ignores l’étendue de ma puissance, répondit Ba’al d’un ton méprisant. Ma flotte pourrait écraser ton vaisseau si j’en donnais l’ordre.

Le Goa’uld ne reçut en retour qu’un regard sceptique.

— À condition qu’elle soit à proximité, lâcha Harlock.

— Comment…

— Votre système de protection informatique est très… archaïque.

Ba’al rumina l’information sans répondre. S’entendre dire que le système de sécurité dernier cri qui lui avait coûté une petite fortune – sans compter les ingénieurs qu’il avait fallu abattre une fois les travaux terminés – était _archaïque_  !

C’était plutôt vexant.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, reprit Harlock, l’Arcadia possède la puissance de feu nécessaire pour détruire ce ha’tak… Et sans forcer, en plus. Si ce n’est pas déjà fait, c’est que nous n’avons aucun intérêt à le faire.

_Ou qu’ils tiennent à te récupérer intact. Je ne te ferai pas confiance si facilement. Je ne suis pas le colonel O’Neill._

— Très bien, déclara Ba’al. Je vais te laisser les appeler. Mais rappelle-toi bien une chose : je n’ai pas l’intention de me faire piéger. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai mortellement blessé le symbiote que tu portes. Syssend’har est trop faible maintenant pour te contrôler ou même régénérer ses tissus. Il mourra lentement, en libérant petit à petit ses fluides dans ton organisme. Rassure-toi, je connais l’antidote à ce genre d’empoisonnement…

Ba’al détacha Harlock d’un coup sec. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, puis se redressa en se massant les poignets.

— Par contre, si tu cherches à me doubler, finit Ba’al, tu mourras. C’est compris ?

— C’est parfaitement clair, répondit Harlock.

— Et bien sûr, cela va sans dire que si les Tauris me prennent, je serais dans l’impossibilité de te fournir le moindre antidote… Alors tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire…

—

Le général Hammond coupa la communication et interrogea le chef de SG-1 du regard.

— Au moins, maintenant, nous avons un moyen de pousser Ba’al à négocier, commenta celui-ci.

— Mmm… Mais que pensez-vous de leur _présence_ ici, colonel ? demanda le général.

— J’aimerais croire que Thor s’est déplacé en personne pour nous secourir… Mais de toute façon, ça n’explique pas _comment_ il aurait été averti aussi vite. Les Asgards n’ont pas d’informateurs sur le terrain. Ils se tiennent au courant des mouvements goa’ulds en interceptant leurs communications.

L’équipe SG-1 avait rejoint le général au PC transmissions juste après le briefing. Thor les avait contactés. Il avait annoncé se trouver en orbite de P4X-48C. Avec trois vaisseaux asgards.

— Ils ne peuvent pas être là par hasard, intervint Carter. C’est un déploiement trop important pour une simple patrouille de routine.

— Ils sont venus à cause d’Harlock, déclara Teal’c.

— Comment ça ?

— Le colonel O’Neill a appelé Thor après l’incident avec la porte, lors de notre retour. Il lui a montré les vidéos de l’explosion du vortex.

— Exact, fit O’Neill. Il m’a d’ailleurs dit qu’il s’agissait d’une anomalie spatiale naturelle.

— Il me semble étrange que trois vaisseaux asgards se déplacent simultanément et aussi rapidement pour un simple phénomène naturel, continua Teal’c.

— Thor prétend qu’il s’agit d’une expédition scientifique, reprit O’Neill en haussant les épaules.

— Je trouve qu’une telle puissance de feu n’est pas appropriée pour ce genre de mission, rétorqua Teal’c.

Hammond opina. Les Asgards intervenaient rarement dans le conflit qui opposait humains et Goa’ulds, et uniquement dans les cas où le traité conclu entre les trois partis était violé.

Or P4X-48C n’entrait pas dans la liste des planètes protégées.

Et à sa connaissance, aucune action des Asgards n’avait jamais impliqué plus d’un vaisseau.

—

À l’intérieur de l’Arcadia, Emeraldas s’étira sur son fauteuil. Elle regarda le visiophone de la console de transmission, noir depuis quelques minutes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle à Tochiro, debout derrière elle.

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il. On devrait peut-être tenir compte des avertissements du SG-C.

— Je les ai écoutés, fit-elle, agacée. Je suis avertie. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas d’aller le chercher.

Elle entendit Tochiro soupirer. Elle savait bien ce qu’il se préparait à dire. Mais parfois, il fallait cesser de tergiverser. Agir.

Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil et sourit à Tochiro.

— Je prendrai toutes les précautions nécessaires… Ne t’inquiète pas.

—

Harlock continuait à fixer, sans le voir vraiment, le panneau de contrôle sur lequel il s’appuyait. Il sentait nettement les effets de son empoisonnement, à présent. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de ses tempes. Il passa machinalement la main sur sa nuque.

— Eh bien ? s’impatienta Ba’al.

— Ils vont venir, répondit-il.

Il avait la gorge sèche, et retint difficilement une quinte de toux.

— Où ? insista le Goa’uld.

— Ici.

Il y avait peu de risques que Tochiro n’ait pas appliqué la procédure normale. Il avait dû effectuer un scan de la planète dès que l’Arcadia était arrivée en orbite. Dans le cas contraire, ce ha’tak devait représenter la plus grosse masse métallique à la surface de cette planète. Et il ne possédait pas de dispositif de camouflage…

Ba’al lui saisit le poignet d’un geste impatient et lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.

— Aïe, lâcha Harlock dédaigneusement.

— Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, siffla Ba’al. Ça ne t’avantagera pas.

— Je sais.

Ba’al intensifia le mouvement de torsion, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Il était contrarié, et Harlock en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Quelque part, le capitaine possédait encore un avantage sur Ba’al : le Goa’uld ne comprenait pas son « anglais dégénéré ».

Harlock eut soudain envie de se gifler.

_Idiot ! Tu aurais pu leur dire n’importe quoi, cet alien ne s’en serait même pas aperçu !_

Au lieu de cela, il avait fait exactement ce que lui avait demandé Ba’al. Ce devait être la fièvre.

Le Goa’uld le tira violemment en arrière.

— Est-ce qu’ils t’ont donné un délai ?

Harlock espéra que son équipage ne ferait pas preuve de trop d’enthousiasme et ne viendrait pas se jeter sans réfléchir dans les bras de Ba’al.

— Non… Mais ils n’ont aucune raison d’attendre.

Dans tous les cas, il faisait confiance à Emeraldas pour garder la tête froide. Contrairement aux autres, elle avait rencontré Syssend’har. Et il était quasiment sûr qu’elle en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir. Il avait tout fait pour ça.

Elle ne se ferait pas facilement piéger par un autre Goa’uld.

—

La porte latérale du hangar à navettes s’ouvrit avec un léger grincement de vérins, rappelant s’il y en avait besoin que la structure de l’Arcadia n’était pas encore totalement remise de son voyage temporel. La main sur la commande d’ouverture, Tochiro scruta la végétation qui s’offrait à ses yeux d’un air inquiet.

— Le camp est de l’autre côté, fit Emeraldas depuis le fond du hangar. Ainsi que la porte des étoiles, le vaisseau alien et Harlock.

— Mmm… grogna Tochiro, peu convaincu. Je persiste à croire qu’il faudrait tout de même prévenir le général Hammond.

— Pas question ! trancha-t-elle. Pour encore s’entendre dire que c’est dangereux, il faut être prudent, ils savent s’y prendre mieux que nous, et bla, bla, bla ! J’en ai assez de perdre mon temps à discuter, surtout pour apprendre que je ne suis pas capable de me battre correctement !

— Je ne crois pas que quelqu’un t’ait dit ça, répliqua Tochiro doucement.

— Ça revient au même ! coupa Emeraldas.

Tochiro sourit. Elle ressemblait bien à Harlock sur ce point. L’un comme l’autre, une fois qu’ils avaient une idée en tête, c’était relativement difficile de les faire changer d’avis – voire impossible, d’ailleurs.

— Ce ne sera pas long, reprit Emeraldas. Je fais juste un aller-retour.

Il eut une moue dubitative.

— Un jeu d’enfant, continua-t-elle en lui souriant. Je te promets de ne pas sortir de la navette ni de couper les gaz. Je me pose, je stoppe le bouclier d’invisibilité, il monte, on repart… Facile !

N’empêche. Il n’était pas rassuré. Il ne savait pas dire pourquoi, peut-être parce que cela paraissait facile, justement.

— Tu as cru tout ce qu’il t’a dit ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

Elle baissa les yeux.

— Non, pas vraiment, concéda-t-elle. Mais il n’avait pas l’air en forme. Je me fais du souci pour lui.

— Moi aussi.

Il soupira.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? fit-il. Vas-y…

Elle fit demi-tour, et s’installa aux commandes de la navette. Elle décolla après un dernier signe de la main rassurant.

Elle activa le camouflage avant même d’avoir quitté le hangar. Tochiro suivit quelques secondes des yeux la légère perturbation atmosphérique qui trahissait la présence de l’appareil, mais la perdit bien vite. Il tenta de se persuader que c’était la bonne solution, mais il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise qui l’oppressait.

Il referma le hangar.

Emeraldas lui avait laissé le soin de prévenir l’équipage de l’Arcadia.

Bon. Soit il s’exécutait, et considérait le SG-C comme négligeable et complètement inutile, soit il essayait d’insuffler un peu plus de transparence dans les relations avec leurs ancêtres du vingt-et-unième siècle.

_Quand je pense qu’à bord de ce vaisseau, nous prônons la liberté et le dialogue entre les peuples._

Va pour la transparence. Parfois il avait vraiment l’impression d’être le dernier rempart de raison contre la piraterie brute.

_Ça m’apprendra à confier mon vaisseau à n’importe qui._

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à convaincre le général Hammond que non, malgré les apparences, ils n’étaient pas décidés à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu’il demandait.

—

Jack O’Neill se repassait mentalement les différentes phases de l’opération à venir, penché sur les photographies aériennes du site de la porte des étoiles. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face. La mission était risquée : il s’apprêtait à attaquer un site parfaitement défendu, avec des adversaires conscients de l’imminence de leur arrivée. C’était d’autant plus frustrant qu’il avait à disposition, pour une fois, tout l’armement nécessaire pour nettoyer la zone.

Il soupira. Il savait bien que les Goa’ulds riposteraient à une attaque de grande ampleur avec une puissance proportionnelle, et même supérieure. Inutile de montrer aux pirates de l’Arcadia qu’il mourait d’envie d’appliquer leur méthode. Comment ferait-il, une fois que ceux-ci seraient repartis avec leur vaisseau ? Il y avait peu de chances qu’Harlock offre l’Arcadia au SG-C en remerciement. Il y avait peu de chances que le SG-C revoie Harlock, en y réfléchissant.

O’Neill releva la tête des photos. À propos, où donc restaient-ils, ces pirates ? Vu son impatience pendant le briefing, il aurait cru qu’Emeraldas serait la première à être prête, mais elle était curieusement absente.

Au grand soulagement de Norton, remarqua-t-il, qui était en train de passer en revue son équipe.

— Colonel O’Neill ?

_Quand on parle du loup…_

Le professeur Tochiro Oyama, et Kei. Toujours pas d’Emeraldas en vue.

_Si seulement elle pouvait bouder dans son coin jusqu’à ce que tout soit fini._

— Oui ?

— Je crains qu’Emeraldas ait décidé de ne pas vous attendre, déclara Oyama.

_Zut._

— Quoi ? intervint le général Hammond, qui se trouvait à portée de voix. Je croyais qu’elle avait fini par accepter notre point de vue !

— C’était le cas, répondit Kei. Mais nous avons reçu des éléments nouveaux depuis.

— Comment ça ?

— Harlock a appelé, fit Tochiro.

— Harlock ? s’étonna O’Neill. Bon sang ! On vous a pourtant dit…

— Je sais ce que vous avez dit, coupa Tochiro. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu vous prévenir pendant qu’Emeraldas fait un « petit aller-retour » jusqu’au vaisseau alien.

— Elle est _partie_  ? s’effara le colonel. Les guetteurs n’ont rien vu !

— Il y a quelques minutes, confirma le petit ingénieur. Dans une navette et avec un bouclier d’invisibilité.

— Ah.

— Elle devrait déjà être arrivée, continua Tochiro. Et théoriquement, elle pourrait même être déjà revenue…

Il échangea un regard avec Kei, qui eut un haussement d’épaule impuissant.

— Je lui avais dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, finit-il, fataliste.

— Vous n’avez pas tenté de la retenir ?

— Vous savez, sourit Kei, ce n’est pas parce nous sommes ses contemporains que nous avons plus de succès que vous.

Intrigués, Teal’c et Norton s’étaient rapprochés du groupe.

— Que se passe-t-il, colonel O’Neill ? intervint Teal’c.

— Il semble que Mademoiselle Emeraldas soit partie en éclaireur, expliqua le général.

— Alors là, quelle surprise ! s’exclama Norton ironiquement.

— Cela risque de compromettre notre action, déclara Teal’c.

— D’autant plus que la victoire était loin d’être acquise, renchérit Norton.

O’Neill croisa les bras, et fixa les deux pirates.

— L’objectif est de réparer la porte des étoiles, dit-il. Vous avez une autre solution pour y arriver ?

— Je ne peux pas le faire à distance, répondit Tochiro. Quant aux autres solutions…

Il fit un geste éloquent en direction des canons de l’Arcadia.

— … Je peux vous proposer quelque chose de rapide, efficace et définitif qui entraînera plus que probablement des représailles sévères que vous n’êtes pas en mesure de contenir avec votre armement actuel.

— Je vois que vous êtes conscient du problème, commenta O’Neill.

— Il faut bien qu’il y ait quelqu’un de sensé dans notre équipage.

— Eh ! protesta Kei.

Jack repensa aux vaisseaux asgards en orbite. Évidemment, la solution la plus facile serait de convaincre Thor de les aider. Il se demanda comment les pirates réagiraient s’il leur apprenait que trois autres vaisseaux aliens se trouvaient en orbite.

Au moins Tochiro ne semblait pas avoir envie de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, lui. Peut-être était-ce le moment d’en parler.

Teal’c prit la parole avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’aborder la question.

— Il faut avancer l’attaque dès maintenant, général Hammond, déclara-t-il.

Hammond hésita visiblement. Le colonel savait qu’il pensait à la même chose que lui. Les Asgards…

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit quelqu’un pour lui, derrière O’Neill.

Une voix connue. Non humaine. Ba’al.

— Nom de… ! jura Norton en saisissant son zat.

Le Goa’uld arborait un sourire sarcastique. Il tenait Harlock par le poignet et lui pointait une arme derrière l’oreille. Le jeune homme avait l’air plutôt… Hmm… Verdâtre était la couleur qui convenait. Apparemment, il semblait mal supporter son Goa’uld personnel.

Il semblait mal supporter le Goa’uld qui le tenait en respect, également. Comme Harlock faisait un mouvement plus violent pour se dégager de la poigne de Ba’al, celui-ci lui tordit le bras jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme tombe à genoux.

— Général Hammond, colonel O’Neill, Teal’c, salua Ba’al d’un ton faussement courtois.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre. O’Neill aperçut du coin de l’œil les équipes SG se mettre en place en demi-cercle autour d’eux.

— Je suis venu vous annoncer que je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous interveniez sur le Chaapa’aï de cette planète, continua Ba’al. Aucun des Jaffas qui me sont restés fidèles ne vous opposera de résistance.

— Sans blagues, lâcha O’Neill. Vous nous laissez le contrôle de la planète ?

— Je vous laisse le contrôle de la porte, nuança Ba’al. Bien sûr, il y a une contrepartie…

— Je savais que ça ne serait pas si simple. Allez-y. Qu’est-ce vous voulez ?

— Oh… répondit le Goa’uld doucement. J’ai déjà obtenu ce que je voulais, colonel…

O’Neill eut soudain un frisson désagréable. Qu’avait tramé ce serpent ?

— Baissez vos armes, tous !

— Emeraldas ? s’étonna Kei.

La jeune femme ignora Kei. Elle était accompagnée de quatre autres pirates, tous armés de fusils d’un type inconnu du colonel.

Encore une de leurs armes futuristes. Du gros calibre, visiblement. O’Neill avait pu apprécier le sabre laser d’Emeraldas : plus précis et nettement plus puissant que les lances jaffas, et pourtant beaucoup plus compact.

Il n’osait pas imaginer les dégâts que pourrait causer ce fusil.

D’autant plus que la pirate rousse ne pointait pas son arme en direction de Ba’al.

— Du calme, tenta d’intercéder Tochiro.

Il avait lui aussi l’air dépassé par la tournure des événements.

— Que se passe-t-il ? continua-t-il. Je croyais…

— La donne a changé, coupa Emeraldas. Nous partons. Maintenant.

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Ba’al.

— Avec _lui_ … Et sans vous et vos hommes, général Hammond, finit-elle.

—

L’infirmerie de l’Arcadia.

À la limite de son champ de vision, Harlock pouvait entrevoir le docteur Zero, penché sur l’écran d’ordinateur de son bureau. Lui-même était allongé sur la table de diagnostic, dans une salle annexe au bureau du médecin.

Il avait mal à la tête… Il avait mal partout, en fait. Il se souvenait plus ou moins de son arrivée au camp de base SG, avec Ba’al, mais le reste était flou. Il avait dû perdre connaissance à un moment ou un autre.

Le capitaine s’assit, s’apprêta à se lever, et se rendit rapidement compte que c’était une erreur. À la douleur s’ajoutait maintenant une vague de nausées. À l’évidence, ce bon docteur ne lui avait encore administré aucun traitement contre le poison qui courait dans ses veines.

Refusant de s’avouer vaincu, il fit quelques pas hésitants pour sortir de la pièce. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi la porte ne voulait pas rester en place avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. Son organisme était en train de perdre le combat contre les toxines de Syssend’har.

Au moins Ba’al n’était plus dans les parages immédiats. Il allait peut-être mourir, mais il ne risquait plus de se faire arracher le bras. Il tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois, mais bizarrement, le plancher semblait s’escamoter sous ses mains à chaque fois qu’il essayait d’y prendre appui.

Entre deux flashs colorés qui lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir été transporté dans une discothèque à la mode, il aperçut le docteur Zero se diriger vers lui. Les lèvres du médecin bougeaient, mais les mots n’arrivèrent jamais jusqu’à ses oreilles.

_Je dois être plus mal en point que je ne le pensais…_

Sa tête dodelina en arrière lorsque le docteur le saisit par les épaules pour le redresser. Il essaya de prononcer quelques mots pour le rassurer, mais il ne parvint qu’à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge hors de son bocal.

Il aurait trouvé la situation risible s’il n’y avait pas eu cette douleur insoutenable.

_Je vous assure que ça va aller…_

Son corps n’avait pas l’air du même avis.

— Capitaine ! finit-il par entendre. Tenez bon !

Les lumières de l’infirmerie s’étaient lancées dans un tourbillon éblouissant, de plus en plus rapide.

— Capitaine !

Le docteur le secouait comme un prunier.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens rien ?_

Il n’y avait plus rien autour de lui que ce tourbillon coloré.

_Non… Je ne veux pas…_

Il tombait…

…

—

Kei attendait anxieusement dans la salle d’attente de l’infirmerie. Derrière la vitre d’observation, le docteur terminait la programmation des appareils d’assistance qu’il venait de relier au capitaine.

Harlock respirait avec difficulté. Des tressaillements agitaient ses doigts. Il souffrait, c’était visible. N’y tenant plus, Kei entra dans la salle de soins.

— Docteur ? demanda-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ?

Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas montrer son angoisse aussi visiblement. Bah, tout l’équipage était au courant des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait, de toute façon.

Le docteur lui fit un sourire désolé.

— Comme tu vois, répondit-il en lui montrant le capitaine. Il est sous assistance cardiaque et respiratoire, et je lui ai administré tout ce que je pouvais comme antalgiques, mais ce n’est pas encore suffisant. Je ne peux rien de plus tant qu’il aura cette saleté de bestiole dans le cou.

— Vous allez lui retirer, n’est-ce pas ? fit-elle avec espoir.

— J’aurais aimé l’avoir déjà fait, soupira le docteur, mais cette chose s’est emmêlée autour de sa colonne vertébrale… Si j’interviens trop précipitamment, je risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. J’ai besoin des scans et d’une modélisation 3D pour pouvoir procéder à l’extraction avec le maximum d’informations.

— Avez-vous seulement le temps d’attendre ?

Le docteur secoua la tête en un geste d’impuissance.

— Même si j’arrive à ôter le parasite sans dommages, j’ignore si cela suffira… Tout l’organisme du capitaine est contaminé par un poison qui n’est pas répertorié dans mes banques de données médicales, expliqua-t-il comme Kei haussait les sourcils d’incompréhension. Pour l’instant, je lui ai injecté un antipoison générique à large spectre, mais cela ne fait que ralentir les effets des toxines. Je ne sais pas si je trouverai un antidote spécifique avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

— L’antidote… Ba’al prétend qu’il le possède.

— Je n’ai pas du tout l’intention d’attendre son bon vouloir, rétorqua le docteur sèchement. Personnellement, je ne fais pas confiance à ce genre de chantage… Et toi non plus, il me semble.

Kei opina. Depuis que l’Arcadia avait atterri sur cette planète, elle ne comprenait plus le comportement d’Emeraldas. Les Terriens du vingt-et-unième siècle avaient beau être en retard au niveau technologique – ce qui était d’ailleurs parfaitement normal historiquement –, ils étaient pourtant leurs alliés.

Et voilà qu’Emeraldas amenait à bord celui que le SG-C avait défini comme un de ses pires ennemis… Sous prétexte d’un chantage sordide, ce Ba’al avait obtenu la protection de l’Arcadia ! Kei n’osait imaginer ce que l’alien demanderait ensuite en échange de la vie du capitaine.

— Ce que je trouve étrange, reprit-elle, c’est qu’Emeraldas ne se soit pas posé davantage de questions. D’habitude, elle ne fait pas confiance aux inconnus si facilement.

— Il faut croire que l’atmosphère du vingt-et-unième siècle a des effets insoupçonnés, répondit le docteur.

— Elle ne fait même pas confiance au général Hammond ! continua Kei. Il a pourtant montré à maintes reprises qu’il était de notre côté.

— Je dois reconnaître qu’il a surtout essayé de lui imposer son point de vue, temporisa le docteur. Connaissant le caractère d’Emeraldas, ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié qu’elle se soit braquée… Je suis même surpris qu’Hammond ait une si bonne opinion de notre capitaine. S’il a suivi une ligne de conduite identique, ça n’a pas dû plaire à Harlock.

— Je ne sais pas, concéda Kei. Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois depuis le début de notre voyage temporel forcé, et j’étais encore à l’hôpital. Il ne m’a pas dit grand-chose.

Elle soupira.

— J’espère qu’il va se remettre vite…

— Je ne perdrai pas espoir tant qu’il trouve la force d’arracher les tuyaux du système d’assistance pour se lever, répondit le docteur en souriant. Même si je suis à chaque fois obligé de le ramasser par terre.

Il posa une main paternelle sur le bras de Kei.

— Ne t’en fais pas, jeune fille. Il est de ceux qui se battent jusqu’au bout. Il ne se laissera pas mourir.

—

Du haut de la passerelle de l’Arcadia, Ba’al pouvait admirer une vue imprenable sur le camp des Tauris. D’ici, ils avaient l’air encore plus vulnérable.

— Je m’attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant, déclara-t-il. Finalement, je ne crois pas que ce vaisseau soit d’une puissance bien supérieure à mon ha’tak. La seule chose qui soit vraiment remarquable ici est votre arrogance.

— Oui, sur ce point nous devons être à peu près à égalité, lui renvoya la femme rousse d’un ton acide.

Les deux autres humains qui se trouvaient sur la passerelle avaient l’air concentré sur leurs consoles. Ba’al avait cependant surpris plus d’un regard agressif depuis qu’il avait mis le pied sur l’Arcadia. Apparemment, l’équipage du vaisseau ne semblait pas accepter les décisions de leur chef. Il avait au mieux rencontré une froide indifférence, et quelques fortes têtes lui avaient même opposé une franche hostilité. Sans compter le comportement d’Emeraldas, qui, il devait le reconnaître, le traitait sur un pied d’égalité avec les Tauris – avec le même dédain.

Patience. Ils apprendraient tous à le connaître bien assez tôt. Pour l’instant, il profitait du confort tout relatif d’une cabine passager et surtout de l’abri que les parois du vaisseau lui procuraient contre les Asgards. Car, malgré ses fanfaronnades, il s’était vite rendu compte que l’Arcadia était d’un niveau technologique très supérieur aux meilleurs vaisseaux goa’ulds. Et pour avoir tenté de pénétrer le système informatique du bord, il comprenait pourquoi Harlock avait qualifié ses propres systèmes de sécurité d’archaïques.

— Vos hommes ne semblent pas m’apprécier, remarqua-t-il à l’intention d’Emeraldas.

— Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, corrigea-t-elle. Ce sont ceux d’Harlock.

Évidemment.

— N’oubliez pas notre arrangement à ce sujet, rappela-t-il.

— Soyez sans crainte… De mon côté je saurais vous rappeler votre part du marché en temps voulu.

Il en était certain. À vrai dire, il commençait d’ailleurs à s’inquiéter de la validité de son chantage. Le médecin de l’Arcadia n’était pas disposé à regarder son capitaine mourir sans rien faire, et Ba’al se demandait combien de temps il lui restait avant que les humains ne soient capables de produire un remède efficace. Ce n’était qu’une question de jours. Peut-être même d’heures. Une fois que la menace des Asgards serait écartée, s’il voulait prendre le contrôle du vaisseau, il devrait rapidement passer à l’action.

Ce n’était pas gagné d’avance. Il avait certes un libre accès à l’ensemble des locaux, mais les systèmes de commandes étaient tous sécurisés, et ceux qu’ils avaient pu voir fonctionner lui avaient parus totalement opaques. D’autre part, outre le fait que l’équipage le considérait ouvertement comme un indésirable, il restait la barrière du langage. Il ne comprenait rien à leur charabia. À l’exception d’Emeraldas, personne n’avait daigné lui adresser la parole dans une langue civilisée. Même lorsqu’il avait tenté une conversation anodine. Poliment. La plus longue réponse qu’il avait obtenue était « comprends pas, désolé ». Il était pourtant certain qu’il se faisait parfaitement comprendre. Les regards ne trompaient pas.

Il avait serré les poings et ravalé sa fierté. Pour le moment. Ils lui paieraient cet affront, mais s’il attaquait maintenant, il serait bien incapable de faire décoller le vaisseau seul.

Il reporta son attention sur Emeraldas. Avec sa froideur naturelle et son peu de considération pour les Tauris, elle aurait presque pu passer pour un Goa’uld. Et si cela avait été le cas, Ba’al en aurait volontiers fait sa reine. Peut-être avec un symbiote femelle…

Il écarta cependant l’idée d’aborder le sujet. Emeraldas risquait d’y réagir violemment, et l’Arcadia ne possédait pas de sarcophage… Mais il ne résista pas à la tentation d’une autre joute verbale.

— Vos hommes n’ont pas tort, reprit-il. Mon espèce considère les humains comme des insectes, tout juste bons à servir de main d’œuvre. Des esclaves, ou, pour certains élus, des hôtes.

Il avait volontairement insisté sur le possessif.

— Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, répéta-t-elle.

Il la trouva moins convaincante que la première fois. C’était sans doute son imagination.

— Je sais décider seule quels sont mes ennemis, continua la femme rousse.

Il haussa les sourcils. Voilà qui lui rappelait quelqu’un.

— Harlock m’a dit quasiment la même chose, fit-il.

— Ça ne m’étonne pas.

_Tiens donc._

Comme il s’y attendait, Emeraldas ne donna pas davantage d’explications. De toute évidence, Harlock et elle avaient échangé des informations sans les partager avec leur équipage.

Restait à savoir quoi.

—

À l’intérieur de la nef asgard, Thor était concentré sur les derniers relevés planétaires de sa sonde-espion.

La situation était critique. Sa téléportation près du cœur avait perturbé l’équilibre délicat qui s’était installé lorsqu’il avait déclenché une réaction mineure du dispositif, des millénaires auparavant.

_Une réaction mineure… Quelle hypocrisie !_

C’était pourtant ce qu’il avait noté dans son rapport, que le Conseil avait approuvé. À l’époque, la totalité de la planète avait été brûlée par son propre soleil. La vague électromagnétique libérée par les nanomachines avait entraîné des éruptions solaires et des tempêtes magnétiques d’une ampleur sans précédent. Un effet secondaire inattendu. À l’origine, le dispositif avait été conçu pour n’être qu’un système de défense. Un bouclier. Thor secoua la tête.

_Un bouclier doublé d’un répulsif…_

Les Asgards n’en étaient même pas les inventeurs. À vrai dire, ils étaient plutôt destinés à en être les cibles.

Thor se souvenait encore du jour où le Conseil lui avait confié cette mission, une des premières qu’il avait effectuées en tant que commandant d’aéronef.

…

—  _Le Conseil Suprême vous charge d’une mission de contrôle sur la dix-neuvième planète du quadrant K, commandant Thor. La priorité du Conseil est de vérifier le bon déroulement du programme de renouvellement génétique qui a été mis en place là-bas._

—  _Quelle sera ma marge de manœuvre, Haut-Conseiller ?_

—  _Vous n’avez pas à dépasser le stade de l’observation. Rencontrez les autorités en place, et estimez l’état d’esprit de la population. Officiellement, vous êtes envoyé en tant que premier adjoint de notre ambassadeur dans la capitale._

—  _Je ne comprends pas. Si nous avons une ambassade en place sur cette planète, pourquoi ne les chargez-vous pas du contrôle ? Ils sont certainement plus à même de juger le comportement des autochtones._

—  _Le Conseil Suprême a trouvé les derniers rapports diplomatiques très succincts, et d’un style incompatible avec le profil psychique de l’ambassadeur tel qu’il a été enregistré avant son départ. Nous suspectons une manipulation mentale. L’ambassadeur semble prendre parti pour la population et ne peut par conséquent plus être considéré comme fiable._

—  _Ma mission consiste donc à contrôler la population et notre ambassade, sans que l’ambassadeur en soit averti ?_

—  _Nous nous sommes bien compris, commandant Thor._

…

En fonction du contenu des rapports qu’il enverrait, le Conseil devait envoyer ou non une flotte plus conséquente afin de préserver le bon déroulement du programme.

Le jeune commandant s’était pleinement investi dans sa mission. Trop. Ses questions avaient exacerbé les rancœurs accumulées par les humains, rompant le fragile équilibre diplomatique mis en place par l’ambassadeur.

Rétrospectivement, Thor avait pris conscience du fait que le Conseil Suprême s’était tout simplement servi de lui comme déclencheur. Le Conseil connaissait parfaitement la situation sur la planète dix-neuf. La flotte avait quitté la planète-mère seulement quatre cycles après lui. Avant même qu’il ait envoyé son premier rapport. Avec des ordres parfaitement clairs : le maintien du programme à tout pris.

Les vaisseaux asgards n’avaient envoyé aucun ultimatum. Pas même à l’ambassade. La répression avait frappé aveuglément toutes les villes disséminées sur la planète, n’épargnant que la capitale. Il fallait préserver le programme. À ce moment, Thor avait compris que la survie du patrimoine génétique asgard comptait plus pour le conseil que les règles d’éthiques.

Les Hauts-Scientifiques étaient même prêts à sacrifier quelques-uns des leurs pour survivre.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses pendant que ses compatriotes bombardaient la planète, et que lui et les autres diplomates de l’ambassade tentaient de venir en aide aux réfugiés qui affluaient dans la capitale. Comment, à force de vivre parmi eux, l’ambassadeur avait fini par apprécier la race humaine, jeune et novatrice. Comment, déçu par le comportement colonisateur du Haut-Conseil et le regard purement expérimental que les scientifiques avaient envers les humains, il avait révélé au gouvernement autochtone les manipulations génétiques que les Asgards avaient programmées sur cette planète afin d’assurer leur propre survie. Comment il avait falsifié ses rapports pour dissimuler la situation au Conseil.

Le jeune commandant avait également appris la valeur de l’amitié. Auprès d’un humain. Un rebelle têtu.

Quel était son nom, déjà ?

…

—  _Arrête de prendre cet air supérieur avec moi ! Ce n’est pas parce que vous êtes plus évolués que vous devez nous considérer comme des moins que rien. Nous avons certainement des tas de choses à vous apprendre !_

—  _Oh, vraiment ? Alors que nous avons vu naître votre espèce ?_

—  _La jeunesse peut être un atout. Nous avons l’avantage de voir l’univers avec des yeux neufs. Nous avons la curiosité, la fougue et l’enthousiasme pour percer les mystères qui nous entourent._

—  _L’impétuosité n’a jamais été un atout._

—  _Et le conservatisme ? Crois-tu que ton peuple est encore capable d’avancer s’il ne fait que réutiliser des idées et des modes de pensée vieux de plusieurs millénaires ?_

—  _Nous tentons de progresser pour nous sortir de l’impasse où nous sommes engagés._

—  _Si tu penses ça, alors tu n’es peut-être pas irrécupérable. C’est quoi, ton nom ?_

—  _Thor._

—  _Et moi, Geaffry. Je suis de Gallan._

—  _Je suis honoré, Geaffry de Gallan._

—  _Et tu es aussi différent des autres. Tu es le premier qui accepte une conversation directe avec moi. Tous les scientifiques que j’ai vus se retranchaient derrière leurs secrétaires… Des humains, bien sûr._

—  _Je n’ai pas de secrétaire._

—  _Ah, c’est vrai. Tu es forcé de parler avec moi, alors…_

—  _En effet. Je pensais que ce serait fastidieux, mais cette discussion est en réalité très intéressante. Je crois que je possède un peu de cette curiosité dont tu parlais._

—  _C’est sûr…_

…

Malheureusement, il croyait encore à la sagesse des Asgards. Il pensait que les siens pouvaient guider les jeunes races sur le chemin de la raison. Il trouvait la plupart des humains trop turbulents et belliqueux. Il avait donc tenté une négociation entre humains et Asgards. Les revendications de la rébellion humaine étaient claires : les Asgards devaient cesser d’interférer dans le développement de leur civilisation. Les humains menacèrent de diffuser les plans de leur « bouclier » à travers tout le réseau de portes des étoiles. Leur invention était d’une redoutable simplicité. Il s’agissait de nanomachines auto génératrices qui, couplées les unes aux autres, créaient un champ magnétique sur une fréquence insupportable pour le métabolisme asgard.

Le Haut-Conseil jugea la menace suffisamment sérieuse pour suspendre leur précieux programme génétique. La flotte cessa ses bombardements et reçut l’ordre de se retirer. L’ambassadeur asgard fut rappelé sur la planète-mère, les scientifiques en poste durent démanteler leurs installations avant d’embarquer dans les vaisseaux d’évacuation.

Les Asgards n’en avaient cependant pas fini avec la planète dix-neuf. Le Haut-Conseil ne pouvait laisser une race émergente disposer d’un tel moyen de pression sur les Asgards. Les derniers scientifiques à évacuer, sous le commandement de Thor, mirent donc en place sous la capitale un cœur informatique hâtivement conçu, destiné à contrôler l’ensemble des nanomachines.

Trop de précipitation. Aucune simulation n’avait été effectuée avant de lancer le cœur. Les décharges énergétiques du système central n’eurent pas l’effet escompté. Le cœur devait normalement envoyer un champ opposé à celui des nanomachines dans le but de l’annihiler. Au contraire, les deux champs entrèrent en résonance, engendrant une série de vagues électromagnétiques désastreuses. Lorsque Thor s’était rendu compte des conséquences de la modification asgard, il avait passé outre ses ordres et prévenu aussitôt les humains.

…

—  _Nous avons essayé de neutraliser votre bouclier._

—  _C’est vrai ? Vous nous avez donc pris au sérieux ? vous avez peur de nous, pauvres insectes que nous sommes ?_

—  _Ne dis pas ça… Votre idée était originale, inoffensive de part sa conception même. Sincèrement, je suis admiratif. Vous avez réussi à vous affranchir de notre colonisation par un moyen pacifique… Je ne peux pas en dire de même de nous._

—  _Et dire que c’est nous qui sommes censés être les sauvages… Arrête de broyer du noir, ça te rend tout gris._

—  _Euh…Oui, c’est ma couleur normale…_

—  _Tu as toujours du mal avec l’humour, hein ?_

…

Le diagnostic des scientifiques était sans appel. Pour stopper la réaction électromagnétique définitivement, il fallait détruire d’un coup le cœur et le réseau entier de nanomachines. Si la puissance de destruction n’était pas suffisante, le bouclier modifié réagirait à cet apport d’énergie par un autre choc électromagnétique, proportionnel.

Autrement dit, pour éviter tout nouvel échec, le responsable scientifique préconisait purement et simplement de détruire totalement la planète. Mais les humains ne voulurent pas évacuer. Déchiré, Thor opta pour une solution alternative. Il enjoignit les humains à s’abriter hors de la capitale, et tenta une destruction ciblée…


	13. Chapitre 10

## Chapitre 10

—

O’Neill s’était éclipsé quelques minutes de la tente d’état-major. Il avait réussi à trouver une ration de café lyophilisé, de l’eau chaude, et la mixture obtenue s’était même révélée buvable.

Il observait l’Arcadia.

Depuis qu’Emeraldas était revenue avec Ba’al, les pirates s’étaient tous retranchés à l’intérieur. Le colonel aurait aimé revoir dans le camp la petite amie de Daniel. Ou le gnome à lunettes.

Il s’inquiétait pour Harlock. Le gamin avait l’air à moitié mort. D’après Teal’c, son symbiote devait être blessé, et une contamination par du sang goa’uld trop importante ne pouvait avoir qu’une issue fatale.

— Vous semblez soucieux, colonel O’Neill, déclara une voix rauque, à peu près à hauteur de son thorax.

— Un ami se trouve dans ce vaisseau. Il est grièvement blessé.

Il se demanda si Harlock considérait cette amitié comme réciproque. « Se lancer des piques » était-il un critère suffisant pour définir un ami ?

D’un autre côté, le colonel considérait également Thor comme un ami sans qu’il soit totalement sûr des sentiments de l’Asgard à son sujet. Un jour ou l’autre, il devrait demander franchement à Thor s’il faisait bien la différence entre « ami » et « animal de compagnie exotique ».

O’Neill regarda l’Asgard dans les yeux.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour lui ? poursuivit-il.

Le petit homme gris eut un plissement d’yeux caractéristique. Comme à chaque fois que le colonel lui soumettait une requête inattendue. Bah, s’il le prenait parfois de haut, au moins Thor étudiait-il avec sérieux ses propositions, même les plus saugrenues. Il faisait toujours tout avec sérieux, de toute façon. À croire qu’il n’avait jamais vu une plaisanterie de sa vie.

— Ce vaisseau possède un dispositif de brouillage actif très efficace, répondit Thor après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mes senseurs ne sont pas capables de déterminer avec précision le nombre et la position des formes de vie à l’intérieur. Si vous pensiez à une téléportation, colonel O’Neill, je crains fort que cela ne soit trop… hasardeux.

— Mmm. Tant pis.

O’Neill finit son café d’un trait, puis entreprit de broyer le gobelet en plastique. En fin de compte, ce breuvage ne méritait même pas le nom de café.

— Sinon… À propos de ce que vous avez dit tout à l’heure… reprit-il. Vous êtes bien sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

— Il existe un satellite en orbite géostationnaire au-dessus de la capitale, répondit Thor. Je l’ai réactivé dès mon arrivée. Il envoie vers l’ordinateur de mon vaisseau des photographies à très haute résolution toutes les quatre minutes. Un drone de reconnaissance survolait également la zone à ce moment. Il n’y a aucun doute possible, cependant je peux vous montrer les images si vous désirez une confirmation.

— Je vous remercie, mais Carter s’en occupe déjà.

O’Neill soupira. Il avait pensé que Thor leur apporterait de bonnes nouvelles, comme « j’ai entendu dire que vous aviez des soucis avec votre porte des étoiles, je suis venu la réparer » ou « les Asgards ont décidé que les Goa’ulds sont par trop menaçants, j’ai donc décidé de détruire définitivement Ba’al et sa flotte ».

Mais non. Au lieu de cela, Thor avait tout d’abord annoncé que l’arme de P4X-48C, de conception autochtone modifiée asgard, s’était emballée et devait être détruite, opération qui impliquait forcément la destruction de la planète entière par le feu combiné des trois vaisseaux asgards en orbite.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il leur avait ensuite appris qu’un scientifique asgard en reconnaissance sur la planète avait été abattu. Bien sûr, les satellites et autres drones asgards ne pouvaient pas fournir une description de son agresseur très précise, même avec leur degré de résolution, mais les éléments que Thor possédait avaient amplement suffi aux membres du SG-C.

Il n’existait pas beaucoup de femmes rousses sur cette planète.

— Il y a forcément une bonne explication, pour votre compatriote, avança le colonel.

— Mmm… Je l’espère, répondit Thor. Les enregistrements que j’ai visionnés me laissent penser à une agression gratuite.

O’Neill n’en souffla mot, mais l’état-major terrien n’était pas loin de penser la même chose. Il se demanda comment sortir de la crise. Cela l’embêtait quelque peu, mais tous, humains, Jaffas, Asgards, étaient près de considérer l’équipage de l’Arcadia comme potentiellement ennemi. Même Daniel, qui était pourtant d’habitude le dernier à vouloir continuer le dialogue, avait cessé d’intercéder pour eux.

Il semblait bien être le seul à croire encore possible d’arranger la situation. Peut-être à cause du gamin.

Il avait aussi très envie de voir comment ce vaisseau se pilotait… Et comment il combattait.

— Ce sont des Terriens, eux aussi, renchérit-il en une nouvelle tentative pour les défendre. Même s’ils viennent du futur. Il doit s’agit d’un malentendu, peut-être lié au décalage temporel. Il faut prendre le temps de s’expliquer calmement.

— Pour le moment, je ne leur ai pas trouvé de volonté de « s’expliquer calmement », rétorqua Thor. Et il me semble que le général Hammond non plus. Par contre, ils ont l’air de s’être découvert des affinités avec les Goa’ulds…

— Il ne faut pas généraliser, fit le colonel. Il ne s’agit après tout que de la fille, Emeraldas. Nous ignorons ce que pense réellement le reste de l’équipage.

— Je constate qu’ils l’ont suivi sans discuter.

— Ils avaient sans doute besoin de faire le point entre eux…

O’Neill espérait cependant que le contact avec l’Arcadia serait rétabli très vite. Thor n’était pas franchement disposé à attendre un signe de coopération de pirates pour bombarder la planète.

Et quelque part, il ne faudrait pas que l’Asgard oublie que les membres du SG-C n’avaient pour l’instant aucun moyen de quitter P4X-48C.

—

Les sédatifs qu’on lui avait injectés donnaient à Harlock l’impression d’avoir été plongé dans un banc de brouillard. Il distinguait bien les contours de son lit, mais le reste de la pièce se nimbait d’une atmosphère ouateuse.

Non, en fait, ce n’était pas tout à fait la vérité. Il distinguait également parfaitement bien les deux personnes qui étaient à son chevet. Il préférait simplement ne pas les regarder en face. Autant qu’elles le croient encore drogué.

— Je constate que le niveau de votre médecin est exceptionnel, disait Ba’al. Je ne pensais pas qu’il resterait en vie aussi longtemps. À vrai dire, cela m’ouvre certaines autres perspectives vous concernant.

— Et vous croyez que je vais accepter cela indéfiniment ? rétorqua Emeraldas.

— Oh, il ne tiendra pas indéfiniment… Mais je le crois, oui… Tant que je possède ce qui peut le guérir.

— Le docteur cherche un contrepoison.

— Il cherche, en effet. Mais la question est de savoir s’il va trouver… C’est une toxine qui vous est complètement inconnue. Votre médecin part de rien. Aucune base de travail…

Le regard d’Harlock papillota. Bon sang ! Pourquoi le docteur Zero lui administrait-il toujours des doses d’anesthésiant capables d’assommer au moins la moitié de l’équipage ?

Le capitaine secoua la tête pour s’éviter de retomber dans l’inconscience, et en profita pour essayer d’arracher son respirateur.

Raté. L’appareil poursuivit son fonctionnement mécanique. Harlock tenta de respirer en désynchronisé, mais la machine continua à lui envoyer de l’air avec la même régularité monotone.

Il renonça.

— Il est en train de se réveiller, constata Emeraldas.

— Il est du genre combatif, n’est-ce pas ? fit Ba’al. Presque autant que vous…

Il avait rêvé, ou Ba’al venait d’arracher un sourire à Emeraldas ?

Aïe. Ce devait plutôt être l’effet du sédatif.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n’avons pas encore décollé, reprit Ba’al. Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que vous vouliez quitter cette planète au plus vite ?

— Il me semble que c’est aussi votre souhait, répondit Emeraldas. Figurez-vous que ce vaisseau n’est pas au mieux de ses capacités opérationnelles en ce moment. Il y a un petit délai. Rien de grave, mais si vous êtes pressé, vous pouvez toujours décoller avec votre propre appareil…

— Je préfère disposer d’une escorte conséquente.

— C’est ce que j’avais compris…

— D’autant plus que votre compagnie est bien plus plaisante que celle de mes Jaffas.

Ba’al se fendit d’un sourire charmeur. Quelque chose avait dû déraper à un moment ou à un autre. Cela n’aurait pas dû se passer de cette manière.

_Il la fait… rougir ?_

Tout bien considéré, la situation n’avait pas dérapé. C’était pire.

— Je suis sûr que j’ai beaucoup à apprendre de vous, continua Ba’al. Je suis très intéressé par l’ensemble des systèmes d’armes de votre vaisseau.

— Ce n’est pas mon vaisseau…

— Mais il vous est cependant familier. Montrez-moi les principes de base, vous verrez, malgré mon… retard temporel, je suis un excellent élève.

— Mmm… C’est donnant-donnant.

— J’ai remarqué que vous n’utilisez pas certaines des technologies que je possède. Peut-être y en a-t-il quelques-unes unes qui vous sont inconnues.

— Je suis intéressée, sourit Emeraldas.

— Et donc vous allez m’apprendre le fonctionnement de ce vaisseau ?

— C’est possible.

_Eh ! Non ! Ce n’est pas possible !_

Harlock chercha à accrocher le regard d’Emeraldas. À quoi jouait-elle ? Malheureusement, elle ne remarqua pas sa question muette… Ou alors, elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

— Venez, déclara-t-elle à Ba’al. Je vais voir où ils en sont avec les moteurs.

Elle sortit sans un regard en arrière. Ba’al la suivit des yeux, mais s’attarda près du lit.

— Je sais que tu m’entends, fit-il. Bientôt ton amie sera plus intéressée par ce que j’ai à lui offrir que par ta vie…

Le Goa’uld eut un sourire sarcastique et plissa les yeux. Il sembla attendre quelques secondes que le capitaine ait une quelconque réaction, puis quitta la pièce à la suite d’Emeraldas.

Harlock resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond de l’infirmerie. Enfin, fixer… Le fait que la paroi métallique ondulait était plutôt mauvais signe quant à son état de santé. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Comme c’était parti, l’Arcadia allait bientôt devenir le nouveau vaisseau amiral de Ba’al.

Il devait absolument prévenir Tochiro.

Il fit un nouveau mouvement de tête pour se débarrasser du respirateur, sans succès. Le docteur Zero avait acquis une expérience certaine pour fixer ses appareils d’assistance sur son patient le plus récalcitrant.

_Bon. Tant pis._

Ses poignets étaient entravés, mais les liens n’étaient pas assez serrés pour l’empêcher de basculer sur le côté. Il dut s’y reprendre à deux fois avant que son élan soit suffisant pour l’entraîner hors du lit. Les sangles au niveau de ses avant-bras le maintenaient dans une position fort inconfortable, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. À force de contorsions, il réussit à prendre appui sur les pieds. Les sangles finirent par lâcher. L’impulsion qu’il donna pour se dégager des tuyaux du système d’assistance acheva de déséquilibrer les deux consoles médicales de contrôle… Tout s’effondra sur lui avec fracas.

Au moins, il était parfaitement réveillé à présent.

Le docteur fit irruption dans la pièce, l’air exaspéré.

— Bordel, capitaine ! Vous savez que je déteste quand vous faites ça !

Tout en grommelant, le docteur redressa les consoles et vérifia rapidement leur fonctionnement. Puis, secouant la tête d’un air désolé, il considéra le capitaine, affalé par terre, qui tentait de se démêler des tuyaux d’assistance.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille deux minutes, non ? le sermonna-t-il. Il suffit que j’aie le dos tourné pour que vous fassiez l’imbécile ! Vous savez que vous êtes gravement empoisonné ?

— Mmm…

— Ne faites pas comme si vous n’entendiez pas ! Je ne peux pas vous guérir pour l’instant. Plus vous remuez, et plus le poison se répand rapidement dans vos veines. Alors occupez-vous d’augmenter vos chances de survie et arrêtez de bouger !

— Il faut que… je voie Tochiro… réussit à articuler Harlock.

Le docteur saisit un brancard gravitationnel et entreprit de réinstaller Harlock sur son lit. Rien dans son expression ne pouvait laisser croire qu’il avait pris en compte la requête du capitaine.

— Doc… insista Harlock. C’est urgent…

Zero soupira.

— C’est bon. Je vais le prévenir, finit-il par répondre.

Il hésita.

— Si vous voulez lui parler, alors je ne vous redonne pas de sédatif… Promettez-moi simplement de rester couché.

— D’accord.

Le docteur disparut après un dernier coup d’œil inquiet à son patient. Resté seul, Harlock tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’Emeraldas se soit alliée avec Ba’al. Il imaginait bien quel pouvait être son ressentiment envers les trois vaisseaux en orbite, mais elle devait bien avoir remarqué également quel était le pouvoir de nuisance des Goa’ulds.

Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la position de la Terre et des humains. Même s’il savait que les événements qui avaient lieu la concernaient de beaucoup plus près qu’elle ne voulait bien le dire.

—

Tochiro tapotait sans grande conviction sur le clavier du simulateur de champ. Les réparations du réacteur avaient tenu pendant la durée du saut warp qui les avait amenés sur P4X-48C, mais la chambre de combustion montrait des signes de fragilité inquiétants. Si le moteur lâchait à cet endroit, les dégâts seraient irréversibles. En tout cas, c’était ce que disaient toutes les simulations qu’il avait pu faire. Il faudrait passer en cale sèche et changer tout le corps du moteur, voir même la structure du réacteur… Ce qui serait relativement difficile à mettre en œuvre au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Et voilà qu’Emeraldas lui demandait de décoller au plus vite pour dieu sait quelle mission. Elle en avait apparemment contre les vaisseaux qu’ils avaient détectés en orbite près de la lune de la planète, lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés. Logique.

Quant à l’alien, le _Goa’uld_ , il avait semblait-il requis la protection de l’Arcadia contre ces mêmes vaisseaux. Tochiro ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il posait trop de questions sur les systèmes de commandes de l’Arcadia. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il perde de vue qu’il n’était qu’un passager.

Sans oublier qu’il était directement responsable de l’état du capitaine.

— Professeur ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, doc ? s’étonna Tochiro. Je croyais que le capitaine exigeait une surveillance constante ?

— Il veut vous parler, répondit le docteur. Il a dit que c’était urgent.

Tochiro lança un regard interrogatif au médecin par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Il n’était pas sous sédatif ?

— Si. Mais vous savez comment il est, fit le docteur avec un haussement d’épaules fataliste.

— Je vois, sourit Tochiro. Vous voulez dire que si je ne vous suis pas maintenant, il viendra me chercher lui-même ?

— Il essaiera, tout du moins.

Tochiro consulta une dernière fois les diagrammes de simulation. Il avait déjà tourné le problème dans tous les sens. Le chef machine réparerait du mieux qu’il pouvait, et il prierait pour que cela tienne jusqu’à ce qu’ils retournent dans leur siècle. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute façon sans pièces de rechange.

— Quel est votre diagnostic pour le capitaine ? demanda-t-il.

— Si je ne trouve rien, deux jours, peut-être trois en étant _vraiment_ très optimiste. J’ai entendu l’alien dire qu’il ne pensait pas le voir survivre aussi longtemps…

Le docteur avait les traits tirés. Il n’avait quasiment pas pris de repos depuis qu’ils avaient récupéré le capitaine. Son inquiétude devenait franchement palpable.

Tochiro entra dans l’infirmerie en premier. Harlock était toujours allongé sur son lit et tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu’il l’entendit arriver. Les ordinateurs médicaux, éteints, avaient été rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. L’un d’entre eux avait l’écran fêlé.

— Tu voulais me voir… commença Tochiro.

— Oui… Tu as été plutôt rapide…

— J’ai l’impression que le doc ne tenait pas à te laisser tout seul trop longtemps.

L’intéressé fit mine de ne rien entendre, et examina l’ordinateur endommagé avec concentration.

— Alors ? reprit Tochiro.

Harlock fixa un moment le docteur, puis passa la langue sur ses lèvres comme pour mettre de l’ordre dans ce qu’il avait à dire.

— Il faut que tu te méfies de Ba’al, répondit-il enfin. Il n’a pas du tout l’intention de vous aider.

— Je m’en suis aperçu, fit Tochiro. Et j’ai également noté qu’il essaie de comprendre comment fonctionne le système de navigation… Entre autres.

— Il va vouloir se servir de l’Arcadia à son propre profit. Peut-être même tenter de l’intégrer dans sa flotte.

— Rassure-toi. Les gars le surveillent de près. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Pour l’instant, il a demandé à être protégé, et Emeraldas a donné sa parole. Mais je te jure que ça n’ira pas plus loin.

Tochiro surprit la lueur dubitative dans l’œil de son ami.

— Il fait du charme à Emeraldas, déclara Harlock. Et ça ne lui déplaît pas.

— Tu plaisantes ?

— J’ai l’air ?

— La fièvre te fait croire n’importe quoi, rétorqua Tochiro plus sèchement qu’il n’aurait voulu.

Mais bon, Harlock était bien placé pour savoir qu’il était assez susceptible sur tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin la pirate rousse.

— Ils étaient ici tout à l’heure, reprit Harlock. Je les ai entendus. Ils parlaient d’échanges de technologies.

— Impossible ! Ce n’est pas du tout le genre d’Emeraldas !

— Quoi donc ? Divulguer les technologies de l’Arcadia ou se faire conter fleurette par un alien de type parasitaire ?

Harlock lui fit un pâle sourire, mais cela ne suffit pas à masquer la douleur persistante au fond de son regard.

_Deux jours… Peut-être trois._

Tochiro savait que son ami en était parfaitement conscient.

— Je vais m’en occuper, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons. Je vais avoir une discussion franche avec Emeraldas. Je suis certain que tu te trompes. Elle ne ferait pas ça.

— Attends… le retint Harlock dans un souffle.

Sa respiration était hachée. Trempé de sueur, il luttait visiblement pour rester conscient.

— Il y a autre chose ? demanda Tochiro.

— Les vaisseaux, en orbite…

— C’est pour cela qu’Emeraldas a accepté que ce Ba’al vienne à bord. Il veut qu’on les protège contre eux. Et Emeraldas a l’intention d’en découdre dès qu’on aura décollé.

— Je… Je m’en doute, répondit Harlock péniblement.

— Je vais devoir vous rebrancher au système d’assistance, capitaine, interrompit le docteur. Et vous remettre sous sédatif…

— Non… Pas tout de suite… protesta celui-ci en serrant les dents.

Le capitaine laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il s’arqua sur son lit, crispant les mains sur le matelas comme s’il voulait passer à travers.

— Donnez-lui encore quelques minutes, docteur, intercéda Tochiro.

Il posa la main sur l’épaule de son ami, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tressaillir violemment.

— Je t’écoute, dit-il.

— Les vaisseaux… répéta Harlock. Ils sont alliés au SG-C…

— Non ! fit Tochiro, abasourdi. Jamais la Terre ne se serait alliée avec eux ! Pas après ce qui s’est passé !

— Ça n’est pas encore arrivé… Pas encore… C’est ici, le point zéro… Pour l’instant, ce sont des alliés. Ba’al le sait mais… ce n’était pas dans son intérêt de vous l’apprendre…

— Ce n’est pas possible ! continua Tochiro. Nous les avons identifiés en arrivant… Ce sont des vaisseaux ash, Harlock !

— Je sais… Mais je sais aussi qu’ils se battent aux côtés de la Terre… contre les Goa’ulds. Dis à Emeraldas que ce qu’elle veut faire… c’est s’opposer aux Terriens.

— Je t’assure que ce n’est pas son intention… Tu es vraiment certain de ce que tu avances ? Comment est-ce que tu l’as appris ?

— Syssend’har le savait, répondit Harlock en faisant convulsivement un mouvement machinal de la main vers sa nuque. Et O’Neill… Il en a parlé, mais je n’avais pas fait le rapprochement… Il les appelle Asgards, je crois…

— Asgards ?

Harlock tenta vainement d’articuler autre chose. Sa main agrippa le poignet de Tochiro et serra, de toutes ses forces.

— Tiens le coup, fit Tochiro. Je t’en prie, tiens le coup.

Son ami ne l’entendait plus. Un filet de sang coulait de son nez. Les mèches de cheveux collées sur le front par la fièvre, il regardait quelque chose qu’il était seul à voir, à présent.

Tochiro laissa le docteur Zero remettre en place les appareils médicaux sans mot dire. Avec le respirateur, et une fois la perfusion d’anesthésiant effective, le capitaine avait l’air plus serein. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d’illusions.

— Vous ne pouvez pas au moins retirer le parasite ? demanda Tochiro au docteur quand il eut terminé.

— Kei m’a déjà posé la même question, soupira Zero. Pour faire simple, si j’interviens maintenant, je risque d’enlever en même temps un morceau de sa colonne vertébrale… Je ne pense pas que le capitaine ait envie de finir tétraplégique…

— Et le poison ?

— J’attendrai jusqu’au dernier moment. Je ne l’opérerai qu’en dernier recours, parce que je n’ai que peu de chances de réussir… Je n’ai pas de matériel médical suffisamment sophistiqué à bord…

—

Le chef machine dansait d’un pied sur l’autre en faisant son rapport à Emeraldas, les bras croisés, impassible. Un peu en retrait, Ba’al observait la scène en connaisseur.

Fasciné, à vrai dire.

— Pourquoi n’avons-nous pas encore décollé ? disait Emeraldas. Tochiro m’a affirmé que l’Arcadia était opérationnelle !

— C’est la fuite du réacteur numéro deux, Ma’am, répondit le chef machine, visiblement avec l’envie de se trouver ailleurs.

— Elle devait être réparée avant que vous me rejoigniez ici !

— Exact. C’est ce qui a été fait.

— Mais ?…

— Mais c’est une réparation de fortune, continua le chef. Elle ne tiendra qu’un temps, et cela nécessite également de ménager les moteurs.

— Mais vous pouvez décoller ! insista Emeraldas.

— Oui, en effet…

— Alors pourquoi n’est-ce pas déjà fait ? interrogea-t-elle, glaciale.

— Le professeur a donné des consignes particulières… C’est le réchauffage ! s’empressa de répondre le chef comme Emeraldas fronçait les sourcils.

— Le réchauffage ?

— Nous avons augmenté les temps de montée en température des moteurs pour ne pas fatiguer les soudures, expliqua l’homme. Nous serons prêts à décoller d’ici une heure, Ma’am.

Emeraldas lâcha un soupir exaspéré et tourna le dos au chef machine sans rien ajouter. Ba’al la suivit avec un sourire. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder pendant qu’il parcourait les coursives.

Voyons… Des planètes conquises, des ha’taks ennemis écrasés, la soumission de certains Grands Maîtres particulièrement imbus de leur puissance… Une jolie rousse à la tête de ses légions de Jaffas…

Lorsque le deuxième humain qu’il croisa lui retourna un regard bizarre, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas cessé de sourire.

_Zut. Pourvu qu’elle ne s’en soit pas aperçue…_

— Vous n’avez jamais pensé prendre le commandement d’une armée ? lança-t-il, l’air de rien.

— Je tiens à ma liberté, répondit Emeraldas.

À lui de décoder la réponse. Cela voulait-il dire « oui » ou « non » ? … Va pour « oui ».

— D’ordinaire, mes commandants de flotte ont une large marge de manœuvre, reprit Ba’al. Je ne leur donne que des directives générales, et ils ont toute latitude pour agir comme bon leur semble.

— Pourvu qu’ils remplissent leur mission, rétorqua la fille.

— Évidemment. Mais les meilleurs d’entre eux, ceux en qui j’ai toute confiance, élaborent leur propre plan de bataille… Je ne peux pas diriger un empire seul, il me faut forcément des collaborateurs sur qui m’appuyer.

Emeraldas lui lança un regard perçant.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous me considérez comme une telle personne ? fit-elle froidement.

— J’apprécierais.

— Et bien vous faites erreur.

— Je…

— Ne vous bercez pas d’illusions, coupa-t-elle. Je me bats seule, selon mes choix, et je ne m’allie avec personne.

— Vous oubliez de prendre en compte ce vaisseau et ses occupants, répliqua Ba’al.

— Ce sont des amis. Ce n’est pas pareil. D’un point de vue strictement militaire, je mène mes combats seule. Et s’il arrive que d’autres se battent pour la même cause, et se retrouvent à mes côtés, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je considérerai qu’il y a alliance.

— Je n’ai plus qu’à me faire accepter comme ami, alors.

— Ce n’est pas gagné, répondit la rousse avec scepticisme.

—

— Non, non et non ! Je vous dis que c’est impossible ! Toutes leurs fréquences de travail sont brouillées, et la structure même du vaisseau augmente ce brouillage. Je ne peux rien faire avec ce matériel de campagne ! Et si j’avais disposé de tout mon matériel, je n’aurais rien pu faire non plus !

O’Neill laissa MacKay tempêter sans rien dire. Avec Carter, ils avaient tenté de pénétrer de force dans le réseau de communication de l’Arcadia, en vain. Le vaisseau était resté muet. Le colonel interrogea Carter du regard.

— C’est peine perdue, mon colonel, répondit-elle. À mon avis, ils nous reçoivent parfaitement depuis le début. Simplement, ils ne veulent pas nous répondre.

— Nous devrions essayer de pénétrer à l’intérieur du vaisseau, suggéra Teal’c.

— À condition de trouver une entrée, fit O’Neill. Qui ne soit pas sécurisée avec un cryptage de fou. Vous avez une idée, Daniel ?

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s’imagine que je suis un expert au sujet de ce vaisseau, rétorqua celui-ci.

— Mmm… Peut-être parce que vous avez noué des liens particuliers avec un des membres d’équipage ? ironisa le colonel.

— Pff… N’importe quoi.

Daniel prit l’air offusqué de circonstance, tandis que Carter faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s’esclaffer.

— Mon colonel ! interrompit un soldat. Vous avez de la visite.

O’Neill jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur de la tente.

— Votre petite amie, Daniel, déclara-t-il.

— Vous voulez bien arrêter avec ça, Jack ?

Kei était accompagnée du professeur Tochiro Oyama.

— Professeur ! s’exclama O’Neill. Vous êtes venus nous annoncer que vous allez réparer la porte ?

— C’est la moindre des choses, répondit le petit homme. Tant qu’à faire, et au vu de ce qui se passe à bord de l’Arcadia, je suppose que vous préférez pouvoir rentrer sur Terre sans encombre.

— Merci de nous soucier de nous… enfin, fit le colonel avec une pointe d’aigreur.

— Nous avons quelques petits problèmes internes à régler en ce moment, répliqua Tochiro.

— C’est Ba’al que vous traitez de « petit problème interne » ? intervint MacKay. Personnellement, je n’aurais pas utilisé ces termes…

Kei et Tochiro échangèrent un regard sombre.

— Nous pouvons nous en occuper seuls, déclara Kei. Mais d’un autre côté, je refuse de vous laisser tomber.

Tochiro haussa les épaules.

— C’est aussi l’avis d’Harlock.

— Harlock ? s’inquiéta le colonel. Comment va-t-il ?

— Pas très bien, répondit Tochiro évasivement.

— Pas très bien ? s’emporta Kei. Il est en train de mourir ! Seul Ba’al possède un contrepoison et il s’en sert pour nous faire du chantage. Et maintenant, nous sommes dans une impasse à cause de ce… ces…

Le professeur coupa Kei d’un geste.

— En fait, colonel, je ne suis pas venu pour la porte des étoiles, dit-il. Harlock m’a dit que vous étiez en relation avec des Ashs.

— Des quoi ?

— Ah, c’est vrai. Il a parlé d’un autre nom… Des Asgards, termina-t-il. Ils ont trois de leurs vaisseaux en orbite.

— Les Asgards ? Oui mais… Comment le savez vous ?

— L’Arcadia les a détectés dès son arrivée, expliqua Kei.

Le colonel réfléchit un instant à la réponse.

— Je comprends que vous saviez qu’il y avait trois vaisseaux en orbite, vous aviez déterminé leur identité, et vous ne nous avez pas avertis ?

— C’est exact, répondit Tochiro.

— Nous étions censés partager nos informations, fit Daniel tout en jetant un regard lourd de reproche à Kei.

— Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle. Tout ce qui concernait la mission en cours. Nous avons estimé que les Ashs n’étaient pas directement impliqués.

— Les Asgards, corrigea Daniel.

— Peu importe.

O’Neill croisa les bras nerveusement. Il pouvait sentir le ressentiment de Kei, même s’il n’en saisissait pas la raison.

— Emeraldas compte décoller pour détruire ces vaisseaux, reprit Tochiro. Et pour être franc, personne à bord n’a l’intention de l’en dissuader. Pas même moi…

— Eh ! Ne vous trompez pas d’ennemi ! s’écria O’Neill. Les Asgards sont nos alliés ! Ce sont les Goa’ulds qu’il faut détruire !

— Dans ce cas, je pense que vous devriez leur dire de ne pas rester dans ce système planétaire. S’ils partent, je convaincrai Emeraldas de ne pas entamer de poursuite.

— Vous… quoi ? Ça, c’est la meilleure ! fit le colonel, pour une fois à court de repartie.

— Thor est venu dans un but bien précis, renchérit Carter. Ses vaisseaux sont ici dans le but de régler le problème que pose l’arme de cette planète.

— Oh, vraiment ? répondit Kei dédaigneusement. Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Évidemment ! répliqua le colonel.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ces pirates étaient-ils aussi bornés ? Il fit demi-tour, provoquant un haussement de sourcils étonné de Carter.

— Mon colonel ?

— Je reviens, coupa-t-il. Vous n’avez qu’à expliquer à ces deux têtes de mule comment nos _alliés_ envisagent de se débarrasser de la bombe à retardement qui se trouve sous nos pieds.

O’Neill s’éloigna rapidement du groupe. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Thor, il discutait avec le général Hammond du modus operandi des vaisseaux asgards. Pour ce que le colonel en avait compris, Thor n’estimait pas utile de réparer la porte des étoiles de P4X-48C. Pour lui, le problème de « couloir résiduel » se réglerait de lui-même une fois la porte détruite avec la planète. Le colonel ne pouvait cependant pas s’empêcher de trouver la méthode un peu brutale.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est que Thor ne les avait pas oubliés. Il avait proposé au général d’embarquer tous les humains et les rebelles Jaffas sur son vaisseau, puis de les déposer sur une planète d’un système voisin munie d’une porte des étoiles.

Hammond et Thor sortaient de la tente de commandement lorsqu’il y arriva.

— Colonel O’Neill, déclara Thor en l’apercevant. Je retourne sur mon vaisseau afin de le positionner sur la meilleure orbite possible… Nous n’aurons droit qu’à un seul essai, il faut que j’affine au maximum les calculs des paramètres de la solution de tir.

— Avant cela, répondit O’Neill, j’apprécierais que vous nous aidiez à résoudre un problème diplomatique plutôt délicat… Qui vous concerne directement, d’ailleurs.

— Pourriez-vous être plus clair, colonel ? intervint Hammond.

— J’y venais, mon général… Nous venons d’avoir des nouvelles de l’Arcadia. Tochiro et Kei sont ici.

— Il se décide enfin à réparer la porte des étoiles ? fit le général aigrement. Dites-leur que nous nous sommes débrouillés sans eux.

— Il n’est pas venu pour ça…

— Est-ce que ces pirates se sont expliqués sur leur comportement envers un des membres de ma race, colonel O’Neill ? coupa Thor.

— Je regrette, non, répondit O’Neill. Mais j’ai au moins appris que c’est votre présence en orbite qui a provoqué la rupture du dialogue.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Moi non plus. Ce qui est certain, c’est que si vous faites bouger vos vaisseaux maintenant, ils prendront ça comme une déclaration de guerre.

Thor plissa les yeux, interloqué.

— Je n’ai aucun grief contre ce vaisseau, déclara-t-il. Même s’il se livre à des activités illicites de piraterie, je ne vois aucune raison pour que mon peuple intervienne militairement.

— Vous leur avez bien rappelé que l’ennemi à abattre se trouve en ce moment même à bord de leur vaisseau ? renchérit Hammond.

— Il n’y a aucun souci de ce côté, fit le colonel. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à Harlock le leur rappellera si jamais ils l’oublient. Non, le problème, c’est qu’ils ont l’air de considérer les Goa’ulds comme des ennemis avec qui on peut négocier, alors qu’ils parlent des Asgards comme des parasites nuisibles… Sans vouloir vous vexer, Thor.

— Vous désirez donc que je tente de dialoguer avec eux, O’Neill ? demanda Thor.

— Effectivement. L’Arcadia semble disposer d’une puissance qu’il ne faut pas négliger, même pour vous.

L’Asgard resta silencieux un instant.

— Vous avez raison, O’Neill, finit-il par répondre. Les relevés des senseurs de mon vaisseau indiquent un niveau de puissance supérieur au standard des vaisseaux asgards. Par ailleurs, j’ai étudié de près le phénomène énergétique que cet appareil a généré, ainsi que la façon dont il s’est servi du vortex entre deux portes pour effectuer son voyage temporel… En l’état actuel de nos connaissances, les Asgards ne sont pas capables de reproduire ceci.

— Hmm… sourit O’Neill. Les humains finiraient-ils donc par dépasser les races plus anciennes ? Tout espoir n’est pas perdu, mon général ! Dans moins d’un millénaire, les Terriens pourront se défendre pleinement contre les Goa’ulds !

— Ce serait encore mieux qu’ils ne se retournent pas contre leurs alliés, grommela Hammond.

Thor eut un plissement d’yeux qui pouvait aussi bien être interprété comme un sourire ou comme un signe de contrariété.

— Je vais les rencontrer, dit-il. Je pense qu’en effet il est préférable de connaître les motivations de ces pirates avant de commencer toute action de bombardement. Je transmets aux commandants des deux autres vaisseaux de maintenir leur position à l’abri de la lune, et je vous suis aussitôt après, colonel.

—

Daniel Jackson tentait vainement de raisonner Kei depuis plusieurs minutes.

— Rien de ce vous pourrez me dire ne me fera changer d’avis, répéta-t-elle, têtue.

Il avait détaillé les avantages de leur alliance avec les Asgards, le traité qui avait été signé et qui stipulait que la Terre était incluse dans le groupe des planètes protégées par les Asgards. Il avait reporté les différentes occasions où, sans l’intervention de Thor, le SG-C ne serait plus qu’un tas de cendres. Sans succès.

— Vous pourriez au moins m’expliquer pourquoi vous leur en voulez à ce point ! s’emporta-t-il.

— Je vais le faire, intervint Tochiro. Mais je vais attendre que le colonel O’Neill revienne. Et tant qu’à faire, si le général Hammond pouvait être présent lui aussi…

— Dans ce cas, je pense que vous allez être comblé, fit Carter.

Daniel aperçut O’Neill revenir. Le général le suivait.

— Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué, Daniel ? demanda O’Neill.

— Oh, trois fois rien, Jack. De toute façon, il faut être armé d’une bonne dose de diplomatie pour espérer survivre à la conversation qui vient d’avoir lieu… Vous auriez craqué.

— Je vois.

— Nous pouvons commencer, colonel O’Neill, intervint quelqu’un que Daniel n’avait pas vu arriver.

Avec un bel ensemble, Kei et Tochiro se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Avant même que quiconque ait pu réagir, Thor se retrouva menacé des deux armes que les pirates avaient simultanément dégainées.

— Comment osez-vous venir ici… siffla Kei avec une haine perceptible.

— Eh ! Oh ! Du calme ! interrompit O’Neill. C’est un _ami_. Il est venu pour _négocier_.

Kei leva un sourcil, mais sans baisser sa visée.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance ?

— Kei… fit Tochiro en lui attrapant le bras doucement. Il faut tenir compte du facteur temps…

— Justement ! s’emporta-t-elle. Nous avons peut-être la possibilité d’éviter une catastrophe ! Il faut agir maintenant !

— Je trouve que le capitaine a tendance à déteindre de plus en plus sur toi, rétorqua Tochiro, ce qui la fit rougir violemment.

— C’est bon, soupira-t-elle. Je vais l’écouter. Mais il a intérêt être convaincant !

Daniel étouffa une exclamation de soulagement. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à démêler cet imbroglio avant que la planète n’explose, en fin de compte.

— Très bien, commença Thor. Je propose de traiter les questions diplomatiques plus tard. J’écouterai avec attention ce que vous me reprochez et, en accord avec le Conseil Suprême asgard, nous tenterons d’obtenir un arrangement. Pour l’instant, je vais vous faire part de mes intentions quant à cette planète : comme vous venez de le dire, Mademoiselle, il s’agit d’éviter une catastrophe.

Thor produisit un diagramme holographique en trois dimensions de la planète. Des nervures colorées partaient d’un point central et se ramifiaient pour englober toute la surface. Daniel n’avait jamais vu cette représentation. Visiblement, Thor avait amassé toutes les données qu’il avait pu sur la planète. Il leur avait dit être déjà venu en mission ici. Sensiblement pour les mêmes raisons, d’ailleurs. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il prétendait. Il lui avait semblé que Thor éludait certaines des questions qu’avaient pu lui poser les membres de SG-1. La « mission » dont il avait parlé ne consistait pas seulement à neutraliser une arme planétaire qui s’était emballée, Daniel en aurait mis la main à couper. Sinon, pourquoi l’aurait-il laissée dans un état de veille susceptible de reproduire le même désastre ? Daniel soupçonnait l’Asgard de ne pas vouloir avouer un échec aux humains, quel qu’il soit. _In fine_ , personne n’était réellement tout à fait transparent dans cette histoire…

Il écouta d’une oreille distraite Thor exposer la procédure de tir que les trois vaisseaux asgards allaient suivre. Il y avait déjà eu droit quelque temps auparavant. Il remarqua néanmoins que Thor ne prenait pas autant de précaution pour rendre son exposé intelligible. Il envoya un regard ironique à Jack quand Thor commença à énoncer une série d’équations censées décomposer la solution de tir. Le colonel se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avec un mouvement d’épaules impuissant. « Je n’y comprends rien moi non plus », articula Daniel silencieusement en secouant la tête.

Les deux hommes sourirent lorsque Carter et MacKay, qui s’étaient aperçus de leur manège, froncèrent les sourcils à leur intention. Les deux scientifiques affichaient tout de même un air de concentration intense qui prouvait à Daniel que ce que racontait Thor était d’un niveau _vraiment_ ardu, même pour eux.

— Quel sera le niveau de puissance développé par les trois vaisseaux, en gigawatts ? demanda Tochiro. J’ai l’impression que la capacité de stockage des condensateurs de ces nanomachines est nettement supérieure. C’est en tout cas ce qui ressort de vos analyses.

Il y avait au moins une personne qui suivait parfaitement ce que racontait Thor.

— Leur temps de réaction est assez long, répondit Thor. C’est pour cela que la concentration des feux est importante. Cruciale, même.

Tochiro se rapprocha de l’hologramme.

— Cela a déjà été tenté ?

— Pas à cette échelle, répondit Thor.

Il hésita.

— L’opération avait échoué. J’avais volontairement négligé certains paramètres pour gagner du temps. Je ne reproduirai pas cette erreur.

— J’ai besoin de reprendre vos calculs, déclara Tochiro. J’aurai deux ou trois petites choses à vérifier.

— Tous mes calculs sont rigoureusement exacts, répondit Thor.

Ce n’était pas forcément évident, mais Daniel aurait juré que l’Asgard était vexé.

— Je ne mets pas en doute les calculs, rétorqua Tochiro, mais les hypothèses de départ et la méthode. Je ne la trouve pas très rigoureuse.

L’Asgard le considéra interdit. Cela devait être la première fois qu’un humain lui annonçait de but en blanc que ses méthodes scientifiques n’étaient pas rigoureuses…

— J’ai de bonnes raisons de me montrer circonspect, continua Tochiro. Mais avec ce que vous venez de montrer, je suis assuré que vos intentions sont louables.

Sans plus se préoccuper des autres humains, Tochiro saisit Thor par l’épaule et l’entraîna vers une des tentes.

— Je vais me raccorder à l’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia, et nous reverrons ensemble toute la chronologie du développement de la surface planétaire… Je vous expliquerai en cours de route, finit-il comme Thor levait un bras pour protester.

Les autres se retrouvèrent plantés là, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

— À moi aussi, j’aimerais bien qu’on m’explique, lâcha O’Neill.

Daniel interrogea Kei des yeux.

— Le mieux, pour comprendre, c’est un petit cours d’histoire anticipé, fit-elle tristement.

— Attendez ! interrompit MacKay anxieusement. Vous ne craignez pas les paradoxes temporels, ou d’autres phénomènes non maîtrisés ?

— Oui, renchérit O’Neill. Si vous modifiez votre passé, vous risquez de disparaître. Comme dans « Retour vers le futur » !

MacKay roula des yeux d’exaspération, et le général gratifia O’Neill d’une moue sceptique.

— Ben quoi ? Personne n’a vu ce film ?

— Non, je suis désolée, sourit Kei. Mais rassurez-vous, la trame temporelle n’est pas affectée si facilement par les perturbations. Une des principales théories du voyage warp énonce que les modifications de temps sont impossibles. Et que ce que nous faisons _maintenant_ contribue dans tous les cas à écrire le futur que nous connaissons. Notre présent.

— Quoi que vous fassiez ? intervint Carter.

— Ce n’est qu’une théorie. Rien ne nous empêche d’essayer.

Kei contempla pensivement la tente à l’intérieur de laquelle Tochiro et Thor avaient disparu.

— Au trentième siècle, continua-t-elle, cette planète a disparu… Ainsi que tout son système solaire. À la place, il y a une immense anomalie magnétique, très dangereuse pour la navigation. On appelle cet endroit le « point zéro ».

— Emeraldas compte donc stopper les Asgards avant qu’ils ne détruisent la planète ? demanda Daniel.

— Emeraldas… soupira Kei. Je pense que pour le moment, elle agit simplement par vengeance. Elle se penchera probablement sur le problème de la planète ensuite.

— Que vous ont fait les Asgards, exactement ? fit O’Neill. Ça devient inquiétant, un tel acharnement.

— Ils sont responsables de la destruction de nombreuses civilisations et à l’origine de la première guerre galactique, répondit Kei.

— Impossible… souffla Daniel.

Il s’agissait d’une méprise. Forcément. Les Asgards avaient été contemporains des Anciens. Ils avaient siégé au Conseil des Cinq Races. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour contrer l’influence néfaste des Goa’ulds, et s’étaient efforcés d’aider les jeunes races à se développer…

— Vous ne confondez pas avec d’autres aliens ? demanda-t-il.

— Non. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des données historiques de la Première Guerre Spatiale, mais pas celle-là.

— Peut-être vos informations ont-elles été altérées par le temps ? avança MacKay.

Kei pinça les lèvres.

— Nous ignorons _comment_ , et _pourquoi_ , mais nous savons que les Ashs ont déclenché la guerre, reprit-elle. Nous savons à quoi ils ressemblaient, et quels étaient leurs types de vaisseaux. Nous le savons car l’humanité a mis près de trois siècles à les anéantir jusqu’au dernier. Trois siècles pendant lesquels les humains ont survécu plutôt que vécu. Les âges noirs. L’histoire qui nous est parvenue de cette période est fragmentaire. Trois siècles de souffrance…

Daniel jeta un coup d’œil à l’assemblée, pétrifiée par la tirade de la jeune fille.

— Ça ne leur ressemble pas _du tout_ , fit-il. C’est un peuple pacifique, qui cherche avant tout à éviter les conflits.

— Leur race est en train de s’éteindre, rétorqua Kei. Ils ont cherché pendant des siècles à reprendre un nouveau souffle grâce aux humains. Ils ont disséminé le produit de leurs manipulations génétiques dans toute la galaxie, puis ils ont cessé leurs recherches à un moment donné. Après… je ne sais pas. Ils ont peut-être voulu faire un dernier baroud d’honneur avant de partir. Ou alors détruire ceux qu’ils avaient créés.

Daniel tenta de remettre en place l’ensemble des révélations que venait de faire Kei. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu’elle leur contait des événements vieux de huit siècles pour elle. Un passé lointain. Comme l’avait fait remarquer MacKay, d’un point de vue historique, il semblait quasi certain de trouver des altérations de la réalité. Cependant, il avait peut-être trouvé un début de réponse avec les derniers mots de Kei.

— Je peux vous fournir des explications quant aux expérimentations génétiques asgards, dit-il. Si elles ont cessé, c’est un peu grâce à nous.

— Le dernier Asgard à avoir effectué ces expériences, Loki, a été arrêté suite à une tentative de manipulation sur ma personne, expliqua O’Neill.

— Oh… Et sur les autres planètes ?

— Le Conseil Suprême asgard a voté une résolution condamnant toute expérience de ce genre… J’y étais, répondit O’Neill.

— Les Asgards se sont résignés à voir leur race disparaître, ajouta Daniel.

Kei soupira, et se tourna lentement vers l’Arcadia.

— Je n’avais pas autant de détails… – elle secoua la tête – … mais je sais que je suis sur une planète qui n’existera plus dans neuf siècles.

— Ce n’est peut-être pas lié.

— Il y a eu une sorte de… cataclysme électromagnétique, parti de ce point précis de l’espace. Une vague qui a balayé la galaxie. C’est ce qui a tout déclenché…

— L’explosion de la planète ! s’exclama MacKay.

— C’est ce que je crois.

— Mais comment ce phénomène pourrait-il se répercuter à travers toute la galaxie ? demanda le scientifique. Il faudrait qu’il soit d’une puissance incommensurable. D’après les chiffres qu’a montré Thor, cela devrait conserver un impact local !

— Je ne sais pas, concéda Kei. Tochiro doit déjà être en train d’étudier la question.

Elle sourit comme MacKay commençait à agiter les bras dans tous les sens. « Oh non », songea Daniel. « Il va encore nous sortir qu’il est un grand scientifique, et tout, et tout. »

— J’ai assimilé les équations de Thor, reprit MacKay avec excitation. Je suis certain de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous !

_Gagné._

— Faites, MacKay, lâcha le général.

— Merci, général !

— Je vous accompagne, intervint Carter.

Les deux scientifiques quittèrent le groupe en discutant mathématiques.

— Tout va s’arranger, déclara Daniel.

— Je l’espère, répondit Kei.

Elle se laissa entraîner à l’écart. Daniel fit mine d’ignorer le sourire et le clin d’œil complices que lui lança O’Neill avant d’engager une conversation prétendument anodine avec le général Hammond.

— Vous savez… continua Kei, qui n’avait rien remarqué. Je ne me soucie guère de ce que modifier ou non notre futur. Ce que je souhaite plus que tout, c’est de voir un jour la fin de tous les combats. Vivre sur une planète en paix…

— C’est ce que nous souhaitons tous, fit Daniel.

—

— Au rapport !

— Tous systèmes opérationnels, Ma’am. Les moteurs sont disponibles à soixante-quatre pour cent.

— Cela suffira largement. Préparez-vous au décollage !

— L’opérateur se retourna brusquement.

— Mais Ma’am… Kei et le professeur sont encore à l’extérieur !

— C’est un ordre ! Nous les récupérerons ensuite par navette.

Emeraldas hésita un instant, agacée. Elle n’avait pas pris la peine d’expliquer dans le détail ce qu’elle comptait faire. Par voie de conséquence directe, elle sentait l’équipage se raidir un peu plus à chaque ordre qu’elle donnait. Ce qui la rendait chaque fois un peu plus glaciale. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de composer avec un équipage. Son propre vaisseau était automatisé. Toujours vide. Elle n’avait pas à supporter des regards de reproche, des requêtes incessantes à propos de tout et de rien. Elle pouvait y faire ce qu’elle voulait. Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt, puis, tout en sachant très bien que cela ne ferait qu’aggraver ses relations avec l’équipage, elle s’assit dans le fauteuil de commandement.

L’opérateur qui s’était inquiété du sort de Tochiro et Kei eut une crispation nerveuse lorsqu’il s’en aperçut.

— Séquence de démarrage initiée à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent, déclara-t-il.

Ba’al vint se placer à côté d’elle. Il lui adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret. Emeraldas regretta une fois de plus de cohabiter avec tout un équipage. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait facilement pu oublier Tochiro. Elle était en train de se demander quel était le mode de reproduction d’une race de larves parasitaires quand l’opérateur annonça qu’ils étaient parés au décollage.

— Ascension verticale, puissance minimale ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle espérait que les renseignements de la banque de données de l’Arcadia sur les vaisseaux ashs étaient fiables. Elle savait que Tochiro avait glané le maximum de données au fur et à mesure de ses voyages, mais cela restait terriblement succinct.

Elle devrait prendre garde à user d’un minimum de stratégie si elle voulait sortir du combat à venir sans dommages.


	14. Chapitre 11

## Chapitre 11

—

Une vibration familière se propagea le long de la colonne vertébrale d’Harlock. Les réacteurs avaient démarré et étaient en train de monter en puissance.

_Nous décollons ?_

Logique. Pour quelle autre raison Emeraldas aurait-elle fait diffuser le poste de manœuvre ? Néanmoins, le capitaine sentait confusément que c’était une mauvaise idée. Et il faisait confiance à ses intuitions, en général.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à aller voir ce qui se passait… Plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Le docteur Zero avait resserré les sangles qui le maintenaient, et augmenté leur nombre. Il n’avait plus été attaché comme ça depuis la fois où il avait attrapé un virus exotique qui lui donnait des hallucinations.

_Le_ _d_ _oc va encore me tuer._

Le capitaine s’efforça de dégager ses mains en exerçant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur ses liens. Cela prendrait plus de temps que de tout arracher, mais il s’agissait de s’éclipser en silence. Il doutait que le docteur accepte de le conduire en passerelle, même s’il lui demandait gentiment.

Comme il s’y attendait, les sangles se desserrèrent sans trop d’efforts. Zero avait certes gagné en expérience dans l’immobilisation de ses patients, mais il était toujours soucieux de leur bien-être. Et Harlock avait un palmarès d’évasions d’infirmerie assez conséquent.

Une fois les mains libres, le capitaine détacha rapidement les autres sangles.

_Et voilà !_

L’obstacle numéro un réglé, il pouvait passer à l’obstacle numéro deux : se mettre debout.

Il avait eu droit à une nouvelle injection d’anesthésiant. Il soupçonnait le docteur de s’arranger pour le maintenir toujours à la limite de l’overdose. D’accord, ça le faisait dormir – un peu – et ça permettait au docteur de souffler quelques minutes, mais là, il avait l’impression d’avoir du coton à la place du cerveau, et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. En plus, il avait des nausées.

Pas très pratique.

Voyons… D’ordinaire, le doc assistait aux décollages depuis le pont d’observation. Il disposait donc d’un peu de temps pour convaincre ses jambes de le soutenir. Il s’assit sur son lit et entreprit de remuer ses orteils.

Ah, bonne nouvelle, l’information passait.

Il s’aperçut avec un temps de retard qu’il était toujours – ou encore, selon le point de vue – branché au système d’assistance. En attendant de retrouver la pleine fonctionnalité de ses jambes, il enleva les uns après les autres les différents tuyaux, ainsi que les électrodes.

_Tiens, j’étais sous simulateur cardiaque, aussi ?_

Au moins, l’anesthésiant remplissait bien son rôle. La douleur avait disparu, et il ne sentait plus Syssend’har se vider de son sang dans sa nuque.

Il balança les pieds hors du lit et prit un peu d’élan pour se lever.

_Okay. Maintenant, faut lâcher le mur._

Finalement, il estima qu’il était plus prudent de garder un point d’appui. S’aidant des parois, il réussit à atteindre la coursive principale, pour l’instant déserte.

_Ouf._

Il ne restait plus qu’à atteindre l’ascenseur, sans trop tituber, sans vomir sur le pont et sans perdre connaissance. Et surtout sans croiser le docteur en sens inverse.

L’enfance de l’art.

—

Sam Carter s’était éloignée du camp pour procéder tranquillement à une série de mesures du champ magnétique de P4X-48C. Les premiers résultats corroboraient les analyses de Thor : les ondes électromagnétiques augmentaient en puissance. Le champ de la planète se dilatait.

Elle modifia les réglages de son appareil de mesure – une petite merveille que lui avait prêtée Tochiro. Celui-ci afficha sur son écran une représentation du champ magnétique de P4X-48C et déroula une simulation de son évolution dans le temps.

Effectivement, la situation était critique.

— Major Carter ? appela MacKay par radio.

— Je vous écoute.

Le Canadien était parti avec une équipe SG afin de réparer la porte des étoiles. Il avait apparemment réussi à convaincre Tochiro qu’il était parfaitement qualifié pour effectuer ce travail seul. Tochiro n’avait pas insisté pour le suivre, probablement désirait-il reprendre son débat avec Thor au sujet de sa théorie des mathématiques interdimensionnelles.

Sam les avait écoutés quelques minutes, mais il lui avait rapidement fallu se rendre à l’évidence : ce n’était pas de son niveau.

Elle prit cependant mentalement note de se pencher à nouveau sur le sujet à tête reposée. Il y avait là de nombreuses pistes à explorer, et elle avait déjà quelques idées.

La voix de MacKay la tira de ses rêveries mathématiques.

— Je suis arrivé à proximité de la porte des étoiles, disait-il, et j’ai commencé à appliquer la même procédure que le professeur Oyama a utilisé pour réparer la porte de la Terre.

— Mais… ? coupa Carter.

— Mais les relevés sont différents ici. J’ai fait un diagnostic complet du DHD et de l’anneau, et les résultats que j’obtiens sont totalement aberrants.

— Vous avez une explication ?

— Euh… Oui, j’ai une théorie, mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que vous veniez voir par vous-même, termina sombrement MacKay.

—

Un sifflement assourdissant emplit soudain la vallée. O’Neill sortit en trombe de la tente de commandement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-il à la cantonade. On est attaqué ?

— C’est le vaisseau pirate, mon colonel ! répondit un soldat.

— Elle _décolle_  ? fit Kei, incrédule, derrière lui.

— C’est ce qu’il paraît.

De fait, l’Arcadia était entourée d’un nuage de poussière. Le vaisseau vert était en train de s’élever verticalement, mètre par mètre. O’Neill s’était attendu à ce qu’il soit plus rapide, d’ailleurs.

Kei lui agrippa le bras.

— Tochiro est toujours ici ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton qui, aux oreilles du colonel, laissait transparaître un peu d’affolement.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas…

— Je m’inquiète, au contraire ! coupa-t-elle. Emeraldas n’abandonnerait jamais Tochiro !

— Elle doit avoir l’intention de venir le récupérer plus tard.

— Vos n’avez pas écouté ce que ce tas de scientifiques vient de dire ? protesta la jeune fille. La planète va exploser ! Qu’il y ait ou non un bombardement !

O’Neill hocha la tête. MacKay et Carter étaient juste revenus au camp. Ils avaient provoqué une réunion d’urgence : en tentant de réparer la porte des étoiles, MacKay avait mis le doigt sur un problème inattendu : les nanomachines avaient contaminé la porte des étoiles.

Bon, il n’avait pas compris grand-chose aux explications techniques, mais il avait bien retenu la conclusion.

Les nanomachines envoyaient leurs ondes électromagnétiques à travers tout le réseau de portes des étoiles. Lorsque le système entrerait en surcharge sur P4X-48C, la décharge d’énergie se répercuterait sur toutes les planètes possédant une porte. Faire exploser la planète pour déclencher une réaction contrôlée, comme Thor l’avait prévu, ne résoudrait pas le problème : son objectif était de limiter l’explosion localement pour éviter qu’elle ne se propage à travers l’espace et entraîne l’effondrement des étoiles les plus proches. Mais là, il s’agissait d’une propagation par _l’hyperespace_.

Même si Thor et Tochiro n’avaient pas l’air de s’entendre sur certains détails – encore des équations mathématiques, apparemment –, ils s’accordaient tous les deux sur un point : la quantité d’énergie produite serait suffisante pour détruire une bonne partie des portes des étoiles. Ainsi que toutes les installations à proximité, bien entendu.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harlock a été surpris lorsque je lui ai expliqué comment nous voyagions dans l’espace, déclara-t-il. Dans neuf siècles, toutes les portes auront disparu depuis des lustres et vous aurez trouvé d’autres moyens de transport.

Il se demanda si Carter allait trouver une solution miraculeuse avant le dénouement. D’accord, SG-1 avait l’habitude de sauver le monde in extremis, mais cette fois, le défi était de taille !

—

Emeraldas avait stabilisé l’Arcadia en orbite basse autour de la planète. Le vaisseau, sous son bouclier de camouflage, était en attente. À l’écoute de tout mouvement à l’intérieur de la sphère d’influence planétaire. Les radars ne détectaient aucune présence ash, mais elle ne s’en souciait pas. Les sondes automatiques que Tochiro avaient larguées à son arrivée pourraient effectuer un nouveau balayage dès qu’elle en donnerait l’ordre.

— Vos ennemis se dissimulent derrière la lune, lui dit Ba’al obligeamment.

— Je sais, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle savait aussi que Ba’al ne tarderait pas à l’interroger sur ses intentions. Il lui demanderait pourquoi elle ne faisait pas route immédiatement vers le satellite pour engager le combat, mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement, sans que cet alien ne la harcèle.

Tochiro avait appelé. Il avait transmis toutes les informations qu’il avait rassemblées sur la planète, l’arme et l’explosion imminente. Et le rôle des Ashs dans cette affaire.

Bon, même si l’un d’entre eux faisait de son mieux pour prévenir la catastrophe qui s’annonçait, cela ne la ferait pas changer d’avis sur leur culpabilité. Les Ashs étaient directement responsables de l’hiver éternel qui s’était abattu sur Râmétal, au début du vingt-et-unième siècle – c’est-à-dire maintenant. La tempête électromagnétique qui avait traversé la galaxie avait définitivement achevé d’éjecter Râmétal de son orbite déjà instable. La petite planète, la dernière du système solaire, avait traversé la ceinture de Kuiper et était allée se perdre dans le vide interstellaire. Le refroidissement inexorable avait fini par pousser sa reine à la pire des extrémités : la mécanisation de ses habitants. Au fond d’elle-même, elle était consciente que se battre contre les trois vaisseaux ashs n’avancerait à rien, mais au moins, ça la défoulerait.

Ba’al revint à la charge.

— Vous devez prendre l’initiative de l’action, insista-t-il.

— Je n’ai pas à me justifier de ma stratégie.

Mais quelle était-elle ? Quelle était le meilleur choix à faire ? Elle connaissait le but à atteindre : il ne fallait pas que l’arme se déclenche. Mais l’Histoire avait égaré les détails qui auraient pu lui être utiles. Est-ce que les Ashs – les Asgards – pourraient influencer les événements de façon positive ? Ou bien leur action serait-elle forcément négative, quoi qu’ils tentent ?

Et pendant ce temps, Ba’al essayait de la forcer à agir selon ses propres intérêts… Sans compter qu’il avait à l’évidence des vues sur l’Arcadia… Entre autres.

— Vous avez peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? reprenait-il perfidement. Vous craignez que votre vaisseau ne soit pas assez puissant ?

— Ça suffit ! s’emporta-t-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter la totalité du personnel présent en passerelle.

Y compris Ba’al, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire sinistre.

— Je n’ai nul besoin que vous me dictiez ce que j’ai à faire ! continua-t-elle.

— Ce n’était pas mon intention, déclara Ba’al d’un ton conciliant. Je pensais seulement vous montrer combien vos intérêts et les miens étaient proches…

— Votre objectif à long terme est différent du mien.

— Vraiment ? J’ai l’impression que vous ne refuseriez pas d’acquérir davantage de moyens… Commander une flotte… Sentir la puissance entre vos mains…

— Je possède mon propre vaisseau. Je n’ai pas besoin de plus.

Elle se détourna de Ba’al, en partie pour se concentrer sur la trajectoire de l’Arcadia, mais surtout pour qu’il ne remarque pas son hésitation. Le Queen Emeraldas était un vaisseau exceptionnel, capable de défier des escadrilles entières. Que serait-elle en mesure d’accomplir si elle disposait de toute une flotte pour l’épauler ?

— Diminuez l’altitude ! ordonna-t-elle. Assiette à moins trois ! Programmez une circulaire autour de la porte des étoiles à cent point huit !

— Vous perdez une occasion précieuse…

— Cette discussion est terminée ! trancha-t-elle. Veuillez retourner dans vos quartiers avant que je ne sois obligée d’utiliser la force.

Le visage de Ba’al se ferma, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour quitter la passerelle.

— Al’shak anack kel, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

— Ne’naï, répondit Emeraldas sans se troubler, tout en dégainant son sabre. Goah sha kree.

Ba’al recula, surpris.

— Comment…?

— Je ne suis pas Terrienne, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire narquois. Contrairement à Harlock et aux autres, j’avais déjà entendu parler de votre peuple avant de vous rencontrer.

— Ce devait apparemment être plus que des rumeurs, reprit Ba’al en tentant de se ressaisir.

— Ma planète avait développé une civilisation brillante. Et mon peuple a accueilli les derniers représentants du vôtre, juste avant la fin… Il reste des traces de votre passage, même si elles sont incomplètes. Des écrits, des enregistrements…

Emeraldas s’avança vers Ba’al sans baisser sa garde. Le Goa’uld eut un mouvement involontaire des mains, comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir, mais finalement il se laissa guider docilement vers l’ascenseur.

— Poursuivez la manœuvre ! ordonna-t-elle au personnel de quart. Nous attendrons un nouvel appel de Tochiro avant d’entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

—

Hammond écoutait les scientifiques exposer une nouvelle méthode pour venir à bout de l’arme de P4X-48C.

— Un nanovirus, expliquait Thor. C’est le major Carter qui en a eu l’idée.

— Il est programmé de manière à déstructurer l’ensemble du dispositif, renchérit Carter. Le virus va envoyer des ordres contradictoires aux nanomachines, qui ne seront plus capables de synchroniser leurs émissions magnétiques.

— Mmm… fit Hammond. Vous êtes sûrs du résultat ?

— Nous avons fait un essai à petite échelle. Les nanomachines qui ne sont plus synchronisées avec l’ensemble sont rejetées par le cœur. Elles peuvent alors être détruites sans risquer une réaction en chaîne.

— Nous commencerons par décontaminer la zone de la porte des étoiles, reprit Thor. J’utiliserai le téléporteur de mon vaisseau pour extraire les nanomachines désynchronisées. L’objectif n’est pas de nettoyer toute la surface mais d’isoler le cœur. Privé du relais des nanomachines, son explosion pourra être facilement confinée par un champ de force.

— Nous sommes capables de générer un tel champ de force ? s’étonna Hammond.

— Je m’en occupe, répondit Tochiro.

—

Ba’al s’était nonchalamment adossé à la paroi de l’ascenseur.

— Vous me voyez sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à vous convaincre, déclara-t-il sans quitter des yeux le sabre d’Emeraldas.

Elle avait quelque peu baissé sa garde. Il saurait en profiter.

— Votre baratin perfide ne m’intéresse pas, répliqua-t-elle. Vous ne pensez qu’à votre propre personne. Je crois que vous vous souciez plus d’agrandir votre empire et d’asseoir votre pseudo « divinité » qu’autre chose.

— Le rêve d’une galaxie unifiée… sourit-il.

Il haussa les épaules, vaguement vexé.

— Et ce n’était pas du « baratin », ajouta-t-il.

Emeraldas le considéra avec un soupçon de perplexité.

Le Goa’uld se laissa conduire à travers les coursives sans rien tenter… pour le moment. S’ils se rendaient effectivement dans ses quartiers, comme Emeraldas l’avait annoncé, alors ils allaient devoir passer devant un local qui l’intéressait au plus haut point…

Ils bifurquèrent dans la bonne direction. Il n’aurait que quelques secondes avant qu’elle ne réagisse. Il pouvait voir la porte du local. Elle était fermée, mais le voyant vert au-dessus du panneau de commande lui indiquait qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée.

_La chance me sourit ! Encore quelques mètres… Maintenant !_

Il bondit brusquement sur le côté, dévia le sabre d’Emeraldas d’un revers de la main et se jeta sur la commande d’ouverture. La porte coulissa pour le laisser passer et se referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il écrasa le panneau de contrôle de ce côté, court-circuitant les commandes. Emeraldas devrait mettre plusieurs minutes avant de forcer le passage.

— Que faites-vous ici ?

Il y avait deux humains dans la pièce. Il ne leur donna pas le temps de réagir… Emeraldas n’avait pas pris la peine de lui enlever son gantelet… qu’il s’était bien gardé de lui montrer.

— En arrière ! siffla-t-il en libérant d’un coup toute la puissance de la pierre.

Les deux hommes volèrent à travers la pièce, s’écrasèrent contre une paroi quelques mètres plus loin et retombèrent au sol inanimés.

Il avait bien fait de les observer effectuer leurs maintenances ici. Il avait une petite idée sur la façon dont fonctionnaient les ordinateurs, ainsi que les appareils de pointage manuels, à présent…

Un des hommes grogna, en essayant de se redresser maladroitement. Ba’al lui expédia un violent coup de pied qui le réassomma, puis jeta un coup d’œil à la porte. Elle avait l’air de tenir. Il était donc entièrement libre de faire ce qu’il voulait dans ce local. Au cœur du centre de contrôle des tourelles principales de l’Arcadia…

—

— Commandant ! Nous détectons un tir à énergie en provenance du vaisseau terrien en orbite ! Il est pointé sur nous !

— Ce n’est pas possible ! répondit le commandant asgard. Levez les boucliers, puissance maximale ! Puis essayez de le contacter sur les fréquences qu’utilisent habituellement les humains.

— Aucune réponse, commandant. Dois-je effectuer un nouveau balayage de fréquences ?

— Transmettez sur toutes les fréquences possibles que nous riposterons à une nouvelle agression ! fit l’Asgard. Et mettez-moi en liaison avec le Commandant Suprême !

Le tir passa à quelques encablures spatiales de la nef asgard. L’onde de choc fit cependant tressaillir les boucliers. Les estimations transmises par Thor étaient exactes : ce vaisseau possédait effectivement une puissance de feu supérieure à un ha’tak goa’uld standard.

— Affichez-moi une solution de tir sur l’écran tactique !

Peut-être n’était qu’une erreur de manipulation, une mise à feu intempestive. Le commandant préférait tout de même être paré à toute éventualité. D’autant plus que les fréquences de communication restaient muettes.

— Qu’est-ce qui empêche le Commandant Suprême de me répondre ? demanda-t-il nerveusement à son radio.

— Je l’ignore, commandant, répondit celui-ci. Je détecte un brouillage électromagnétique diffus provenant de la planète. Impossible d’établir sa source avec précision.

— Ce sont les effets de l’emballement du cœur que nous a décrit le Commandant Suprême. La réaction semble commencer plus tôt que prévu.

La solution de tir demandée se déroula sur l’écran tactique principal. L’angle de tir était plus que mauvais : la gravité de la lune perturbait la ligne de visée, obligeant l’artillerie à des corrections hasardeuses. Le point positif, c’était que le vaisseau terrien devait tenir compte des mêmes paramètres pour ajuster son tir.

— Nouvelle salve ! annonça l’opérateur. Deux coups rapprochés, correction de tir enregistrée, impact estimé dans quinze secondes !

— Manœuvre d’esquive sur tribord ! Pleine puissance !

La nef asgard vibra lorsque ses moteurs passèrent brutalement en régime maximal, mais le lourd vaisseau ne put vaincre son inertie à temps. Le premier coup atteignit l’arrière du flanc bâbord, et mit le bouclier en surcharge. Le deuxième franchit la barrière énergétique sans quasiment rien perdre de sa puissance, et transperça le vaisseau de part en part.

— Perte de pression dans les tranches huit à dix-sept ! Les ordinateurs de contrôle du réacteur bâbord ne répondent plus. Aucune donnée de l’intérieur du compartiment, tous les détecteurs sont détruits ! Fort dégagement de fumée dans les tranches sept et six. L’ordinateur reporte également une élévation anormale de la température.

— Isolez les zones sinistrées ! Fermez les panneaux étanches à partir de la tranche cinq, et coupez toutes les alimentations électriques de l’arrière du vaisseau.

— Commandant, si nous condamnons ces zones, nous allons perdre plus de soixante-dix pour cent de la propulsion, et cinquante-quatre pour cent de notre puissance de feu !

— L’arrière est en flammes ! coupa le commandant. Les dispositifs de sécurité du vaisseau sont insuffisants ! Il faut traiter les sinistres par le vide !

— À vos ordres.

La nef siffla et craqua tandis que des explosions assourdies se répercutaient jusqu’à la passerelle. Le deuxième vaisseau appela sur la fréquence d’urgence, mais le commandant déclina la proposition d’assistance qui lui était faite. L’équipage des vaisseaux asgards était réduit au minimum, et certainement pas adapté à lutter contre une série d’incendies de grande ampleur.

Enfin, les écrans de contrôle purent transmettre une image de l’extérieur. Les compartiments des machines bâbords étaient dévastés. Une blessure béante trouait le flanc du vaisseau et laissait échapper des arcs électriques inquiétants.

— Quelles sont nos capacités de manœuvre ?

— Seize pour cent, commandant. Uniquement sur tribord et sans utiliser l’hyperpropulsion.

— Cela suffira. Préparez-vous à riposter !

L’autre vaisseau vint se placer en couverture sur sa hanche endommagée. La nef de Thor, en configuration automatique, bougea pour rejoindre une orbite plus proche de la lune. Inutile de l’exposer inutilement.

— Toutes pièces d’artillerie parées, commandant.

— Ouvrez le feu !

—

Un choc sourd ébranla toute la coursive, puis un deuxième. Harlock tenta de se retenir aux parois, mais il ne trouva aucune prise. Le troisième choc acheva de le déséquilibrer.

_C’est bon, je fais une pause._

Une série de coups caractéristiques résonna le long de la structure de l’Arcadia. Le bouclier était en train d’encaisser une salve nourrie à bout portant, et sans chercher à l’éviter. Harlock n’avait senti ni les compensateurs inertiels, ni le ronronnement des moteurs qui auraient indiqué que le vaisseau commençait une manœuvre évasive.

_Qu’est-ce qu’ils font, là-haut ?_

Vu la façon dont la coque vibrait, cela signifiait que ceux qui tiraient sur le vaisseau étaient soit très proches, soit mieux équipés qu’un vaisseau Illuminas commun. Dans les deux cas, et si Tochiro voulait que le bouclier ait une espérance de vie supérieure à quelques minutes, il ne fallait pas rester au beau milieu de la ligne de tir.

_C’est pas croyable… Il suffit que je m’absente pour que tout parte à vau-l’eau !_

Cette immobilité n’était pas normale. La stratégie militaire n’était certes pas le point fort de Tochiro, mais il savait tout de même appliquer des réactions strictement préplanifiées en situation de crise. Et Emeraldas possédait une longue expérience des combats spatiaux.

Le capitaine nourrissait de sombres appréhensions quant à la présence de Ba’al sur son vaisseau. Par ses manigances, le Goa’uld était tout à fait capable d’avoir divisé son équipage… Et ce n’était que l’option la plus optimiste.

L’éclairage de la coursive faiblit, puis s’éteignit quelques secondes avant que le circuit de secours ne se mette automatiquement en place. Un nouveau tir fit gîter brutalement l’Arcadia. Ballotté d’un bord à l’autre, Harlock tenta péniblement d’atteindre le bout de la coursive.

_Pourvu que l’ascenseur ne soit pas hors-service…_

Il se voyait mal monter à la passerelle à la force des poignets. Heureusement pour lui, les portes coulissèrent sans problème et l’ascenseur fonctionna sans rechigner. Une détonation assourdie fit trembler les parois : une des deux tourelles principales était en train d’ouvrir le feu. Étrange pourtant qu’il n’entende pas davantage de ripostes de l’Arcadia. Les tourelles n’étaient assurément pas leur seul moyen de défense…

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur une passerelle étonnamment calme, et quasiment déserte. Seuls un radio et un opérateur radar étaient en vue.

_Je sais que ce vaisseau est conçu pour fonctionner avec un minimum de personnel, mais faut tout de même pas pousser !_

— Au rapport ! ordonna Harlock.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement.

— Capitaine ? s’étonna le radio. Euh… L’alien a pris le contrôle des tourelles principales, captain, se reprit-il rapidement. Il tire manuellement depuis un des locaux techniques. Et les vaisseaux ennemis ne répondent pas sur les fréquences habituelles !

— Ce ne sont pas les fréquences habituelles, répliqua Harlock. Désactivez toutes les sécurités et le cryptage et utilisez les fréquences du SG-C !

— À vos ordres !

Harlock passa derrière la barre et s’y raccrocha obstinément. L’opérateur radar le regardait avec inquiétude. Le capitaine serra les dents. Son corps insistait de plus en plus lourdement pour qu’il perde connaissance, mais il n’était pas question de le laisser faire.

— Où est Tochiro ? demanda-t-il.

— À terre, captain. Il est parti avec miss Kei. Ils voulaient aider le général à réparer sa porte.

— Et Emeraldas ?

— J’en sais rien. Elle a eu un échange de mots un peu violent avec l’alien, qui essayait de la pousser à attaquer. Elle l’a raccompagné à ses quartiers, et on n’a plus de nouvelles depuis.

Zut. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se débrouiller tout seul. Tochiro était absent, Emeraldas probablement en train de s’expliquer avec Ba’al… Il verrait plus tard si elle avait besoin d’aide. Pour l’instant, la priorité était de sortir l’Arcadia de ce traquenard.

Il inspira profondément, tentant d’ignorer les signaux d’alarme de son propre organisme.

— Rapport des dégâts ! fit-il.

— Bouclier à vingt-trois pour cent, captain. Incendies mineurs au hangar aviation, deux blessés légers. Réacteur deux disponible à dix-neuf pour cent, le réacteur un à cent pour cent.

Un autre tir partit de la tourelle numéro deux.

— Aucun contrôle sur l’artillerie principale, répéta le radio.

— Court-circuitez toutes les commandes de tir ! ordonna Harlock.

Une fois le système grillé, Ba’al ne serait plus capable d’effectuer le moindre tir. Lui non plus, d’ailleurs, mais c’était le cadet de ses soucis.

— Pleine puissance des boucliers sur tribord ! Préparez-vous à effectuer une rentrée en atmosphère !

Il avait une petite chance que les conduites de tir ennemies soient perturbées par les couches atmosphériques. Après… Il espérait que le relief de la planète lui offrirait un refuge : un canyon profond ou un océan feraient parfaitement bien l’affaire.

Avec un seul réacteur pleinement opérationnel et des boucliers agonisants, c’était inutile de songer à une manœuvre d’évasion élaborée. Il préférait privilégier la rapidité. Ni lui, ni l’Arcadia ne tiendraient bien longtemps.

—

Toutes les portes de l’Arcadia disposaient d’un système d’ouverture de secours manuel en cas de défaillance des commandes. Emeraldas reçut une légère décharge lorsqu’elle réussit enfin à ôter le capot de protection du panneau de contrôle : la destruction du panneau symétrique, de l’autre côté de la paroi, avait court-circuité tous les composants. Les fibres optiques achevaient de fondre, les cartes électroniques étaient définitivement inutilisables, mais le loquet de déverrouillage était à sa portée.

Les vérins se relâchèrent dans un soupir, entrouvrant la porte. Il ne restait plus qu’à la faire coulisser manuellement pour que le passage soit suffisamment large.

Ba’al était penché sur le radar de conduite de tir, occupé à régler la prochaine salve. Les deux artilleurs de quart gisaient inconscients dans un coin.

— Écartez-vous de cette console ! cria Emeraldas en braquant son sabre.

Le Goa’uld se retourna posément, nullement surpris.

— C’est trop tard, déclara-t-il. J’ai sérieusement endommagé l’un des vaisseaux asgards et ils sont en train de riposter. Si vous ne voulez pas être détruits, vous devez vous défendre.

— Avant cela, je vais définitivement vous empêcher de nuire ! rétorqua Emeraldas.

Elle tira deux fois, visant délibérément de chaque côté des oreilles de Ba’al. Il ne cilla pas.

— Vous semblez avoir des scrupules à m’abattre, sourit-il. Ce ne sera pas mon cas.

Le Goa’uld étendit la main gauche et libéra un champ de force par son gantelet métallique. Emeraldas fut brutalement repoussée en arrière jusque dans la coursive et heurta violemment la paroi. Encore groggy, elle roula de côté par réflexe à temps pour éviter un nouveau jet d’énergie. Cet appareil semblait concentrer les ondes psychiques de son utilisateur pour créer des champs de fréquences modulables… Redoutablement efficace. Elle aurait dû se préoccuper davantage des technologies goa’ulds. Ba’al lui avait lui-même annoncé posséder certains gadgets qu’il n’avait pas retrouvés à bord de l’Arcadia. Trop tard pour y penser de toute façon.

Elle tira au jugé avant que Ba’al ne la fasse voler une nouvelle fois. L’impulsion l’envoya une dizaine de mètres plus loin dans la coursive. Elle réussit à se réceptionner sans dommages, mais lâcha son sabre sous le choc. L’arme glissa hors de sa portée… quasiment jusqu’aux pieds de Ba’al.

— Ya’ani ! fit celui-ci en ramassant le sabre, sans cesser de fixer des yeux Emeraldas. Il est temps que vous admettiez la supériorité de la race goa’uld !

Emeraldas le défia du regard. Ba’al la visa posément, fit briller son « générateur de champ psychique » – quel que soit le nom qu’il pouvait donner à cet appareil –, sans toutefois faire mine de tirer.

— Vous semblez avoir des scrupules à m’abattre, déclara Emeraldas à son tour, sarcastique.

L’expression de Ba’al resta indéchiffrable.

Emeraldas bondit avant que le Goa’uld ne réagisse. Elle savait que la force physique de l’alien était bien supérieure à celle d’un humain, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus réussir à le supplanter d’un coup… Simplement tenter de rééquilibrer le rapport des forces. D’un seul mouvement souple, elle évita le coup de sabre et attrapa le bras gauche de Ba’al. Il se dégagea d’une torsion puis l’envoya valser d’un revers, mais elle avait atteint son objectif.

Elle dégaina son cosmodragon.

— Voyons ce que votre soi-disant race supérieure vaut en combat rapproché sans le secours de _ceci_ , dit-elle en exhibant le gantelet de Ba’al au bout de ses doigts.

— Avec plaisir ! lâcha celui-ci en portant une série de coups d’estoc et de taille.

Emeraldas para avec le canon de son arme. Elle recula. Elle manquait d’allonge pour riposter, et elle devait de plus prendre garde à ne pas tirer n’importe où. Ce genre de pistolet était d’un calibre tout à fait suffisant pour trouer la coque si elle atteignait un point plus fragile par inadvertance…

L’Arcadia fit soudain une embardée, les déséquilibrant tous les deux. La coque propagea la vibration caractéristique d’un réacteur en puissance maximale. La luminosité déclina un instant, signe qu’une bonne partie de l’énergie venait d’être déviée au profit de systèmes plus vitaux. Quelqu’un en passerelle s’était apparemment décidé à contrer l’attaque.

— Poste de combat. Prendre les mesures de sauvegarde pour une rentrée en atmosphère d’urgence.

Quelqu’un qui aurait dû être à l’infirmerie, d’ailleurs.

_Harlock…_

Le pont prit une assiette descendante marquée. Visiblement, les compensateurs inertiels peinaient à suivre le rythme. Plusieurs soubresauts successifs marquèrent le passage du vaisseau dans l’atmosphère de la planète, mais cela ne fit pas cesser les tirs ennemis. Au contraire.

Le souffle d’une explosion plus proche arracha les faux plafonds et jeta Emeraldas à terre. Venue de nulle part, une poutrelle métallique manqua de peu sa tête, mais coinça ses jambes contre la paroi tribord. L’obscurité envahit la coursive.

Sur la diffusion générale, la voix de Mimee remplaça celle du capitaine.

— Alerte maximale. Rupture de collecteur dans la chambre de combustion du réacteur numéro deux. Stoppage de la ventilation. Évacuation des tranches Écho à Kilo.

Un sifflement de mauvais augure ricocha le long des parois : une brèche dans la coque. Toujours immobilisée par la poutrelle, Emeraldas entendit Ba’al se dégager des débris à quelques mètres d’elle. Elle donna vainement des coups rageurs au morceau de métal… Trop lourd.

Ba’al se dressa au-dessus d’elle et la fixa intensément, impassible. Elle crut un moment qu’il allait l’abattre ici-même, mais il se contenta de tourner les talons sans dire un mot. Le chuintement des portes de l’ascenseur parvint à ses oreilles quelques secondes plus tard.

— Revenez ! cria-t-elle au couloir désert. Nous n’avons pas fini de nous expliquer !

_Et merde…Tant pis._

Deux coups de cosmodragon suffirent à briser la poutrelle. Le tir transperça également le mur d’en face, et le métal fondu illumina brièvement la coursive d’une lueur rougeoyante… Le vaisseau n’en était plus à ça près.

Elle rejoignit l’ascenseur entre deux explosions.

— Dernière destination programmée, commanda-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, l’ascenseur ne monta pas vers la passerelle. Et il s’arrêta un pont trop haut pour atteindre la salle des machines. Voyons… D’ici, il ne pouvait qu’aller au hangar des navettes. Il allait quitter le bord. Apparemment, Ba’al avait décrété le vaisseau définitivement perdu.

Emeraldas arriva au poste de contrôle du hangar au moment où un des chasseurs décollait. Ba’al n’avait pas menti lorsqu’il lui avait dit être un bon élève. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir montré comment se pilotaient ces appareils, tout au plus avait-il eu droit à une présentation sommaire des commandes.

La porte latérale du hangar était déjà ouverte. Elle ne pouvait qu’attendre la fin de la procédure automatique de décollage pour rejoindre un autre appareil sous peine d’être aspirée par le souffle.

—

— Donnez-moi plus de puissance dans les propulseurs auxiliaires !

— Nous sommes déjà en surrégime, capitaine !

— Insistez ! L’Arcadia n’est pas suffisamment manœuvrant avec seulement un réacteur principal !

L’activité en passerelle s’était un peu clarifiée lorsque le personnel de renfort avait rallié, mais les ennuis n’avaient pas disparu pour autant. Le vaisseau essuyait un tir de barrage nourri qui mettait ses boucliers à rude épreuve et pompait à grande vitesse ses ressources en énergie. Le nombre d’impacts directs sur la coque augmentait de façon alarmante. Les armes étaient inopérantes, le réacteur tribord avait définitivement rendu l’âme, et les communications étaient coupées.

Harlock secoua la tête pour chasser le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue. S’il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, la situation risquait de devenir critique.

— Forcez les signaux des émetteurs ! Nous devons absolument établir le contact avec le camp SG !

— Le brouillage électromagnétique de la planète nous empêche de recevoir la moindre transmission, capitaine, répondit le radio. Les condensateurs saturent et font griller les antennes !

— Envoyez le message en boucle en l’air ! Peut-être qu’eux sont encore capables de nous recevoir…

L’Arcadia fit une brutale embardée. Harlock se raccrocha à la barre de justesse et remit tant bien que mal le vaisseau sur son axe de descente.

— Que se passe-t-il ? L’Arcadia est déséquilibrée sur tribord !

— Ouverture de la porte latérale du hangar trois, capitaine !

— Quoi ? Refermez !

Avec sa propulsion défaillante et en pleine procédure de rentrée en atmosphère, le moindre défaut de coque pouvait se révéler catastrophique…

— La commande s’est faite manuellement depuis le hangar, captain. Je ne contrôle rien d’ici !

Harlock lutta avec la barre pour empêcher l’Arcadia de se mettre en vrille. Faute de mieux, il réussit à stabiliser plus ou moins le vaisseau sur une pseudo-glissade en crabe… Ça ne sembla pas du goût de la structure qui fit entendre des craquements peu rassurants.

Le volume sonore des alarmes en passerelle augmenta d’un cran.

— Distance au sol vingt mille mètres… dix-neuf mille cinq cents… dix-neuf mille… égrenait un opérateur.

— La température de frottement atteint son seuil de tolérance au niveau de la proue ! transmit le chef machine par l’interphone. Il faut ralentir, sinon les plaques de blindage vont fondre !

— Négatif ! Notre vitesse est le seul moyen qui nous reste pour perturber le verrouillage des conduites de tir ennemies !

— Nouvelle salve ! interrompit le radar. Azimut deux sept deux, distance cinquante mille !

Harlock fit plonger le nez du vaisseau.

— Distance au sol treize mille… douze mille… dix mille…

Les tirs passèrent sur l’arrière du bâtiment.

— Un missile verrouillé sur nous, annonça l’artilleur.

— Balancez les leurres !

— Déploiement des leurres… Missile leurré… Impact ! Attention à l’onde de choc !

L’Arcadia se mit en travers lorsque le souffle de l’explosion du missile la rattrapa.

— Distance au sol sept mille… cinq mille… trois mille… Capitaine ! On va se crasher !

— À tous les postes, début de la ressource ! Inversez la poussée du réacteur, rétrofusées à puissance maximale ! Stoppez tous les propulseurs auxiliaires !

En dessous, les ruines de l’ancienne capitale se distinguaient nettement. La forêt s’étendait tout autour jusqu’à l’horizon, seulement entrecoupée çà et là de petits lacs et de vagues clairières. D’après les derniers relevés topographiques, l’unique océan de la planète se trouvait dans l’autre hémisphère… et le relief était bien trop érodé pour fournir le moindre abri.

— Distance au sol mille cinq cents… mille… sept cents…

— Incendie en tranche Alpha ! Perte de l’intégrité du blindage de la proue, déformation des parois de quatre point quatre !

— Trois cents… deux cents… cent cinquante… cent… soixante-dix… cinquante… Nom de dieu !

— Avant, toute ! Pleine puissance !

Les moteurs rugirent, et le vaisseau répondit au quart de tour.

La quille effleura la cime des sapins.

—

— Mon colonel, venez voir !

O’Neill leva la tête. Un trait de feu traversait le ciel dans leur direction.

— Bon sang ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

Le grondement parvint à leurs oreilles avec un temps de retard. Quoi que ce soit, c’était drôlement rapide.

— On dirait une météorite, mon colonel, fit le soldat qui l’avait interpellé.

— Je ne crois pas. Une météorite ne se déplacerait pas en zigzag de cette manière…

Le colonel plissa les yeux. L’objet en question était incandescent à cause des frottements avec l’atmosphère, mais sa forme générale était tout de même terriblement reconnaissable… D’autant plus qu’il se rapprochait à toute vitesse.

— Ça m’a tout l’air d’être un vaisseau qui était posé à proximité il n’y a pas si longtemps…

Le grondement résonnait dans toute la vallée, faisant peser sur le camp une ambiance apocalyptique.

— J’apprécierais qu’il ne s’écrase pas sur notre camp, commenta Teal’c stoïquement.

— C’est quoi, ce bruit ? se plaignit MacKay qui sortait tout juste d’une tente. Ce n’est pas possible de travailler dans ces conditions ! Houlà… Euh… C’est normal, ce vaisseau qui nous tombe dessus ?

Carter les rejoignit du PC transmissions.

— Nous avons capté un message de l’Arcadia, mon colonel, annonça-t-elle. Il est fortement brouillé, mais on perçoit quand même quelques mots… En particulier « cessez le feu ».

— Cessez le feu ? Ils sont attaqués ?

— S’ils sont allés titiller les Asgards, ils n’ont que ce qu’ils méritent, déclara MacKay.

— Dans sa dernière communication, Emeraldas m’avait assuré qu’elle attendrait, rétorqua Tochiro.

— Thor est à l’intérieur ? demanda O’Neill en montrant la tente. Débrouillez cette affaire avec lui, major, continua-t-il comme Tochiro opinait. On devrait pouvoir mettre en place une table de négociations.

MacKay eut une moue sceptique.

— Il faudrait déjà qu’il reste des morceaux pour négocier.

— Il va tomber au sud de notre position, intervint Teal’c. J’ai l’impression qu’il se redresse.

— Moi, j’ai surtout l’impression qu’il perd des pièces.

— En effet.

Le vaisseau striait le ciel de panaches de fumée impressionnants et faisait des embardées qui donnaient à penser qu’il ne contrôlait plus du tout sa trajectoire. Néanmoins, O’Neill remarqua avec surprise que la dernière affirmation de Teal’c se vérifiait : l’Arcadia était en train de se redresser.

Dans un vrombissement assourdissant, les moteurs du vaisseau en perdition donnèrent soudain leur pleine puissance, stoppant net sa chute. L’Arcadia passa au ras des arbres, survola le camp et disparut aux yeux des observateurs au sol.

— Il devait être à l’infirmerie, non ? s’interrogea Kei, les deux mains en visière pour tenter de suivre la course folle de son vaisseau.

— Ce n’est plus le cas, apparemment, lui répondit Tochiro d’un ton blasé.

O’Neill haussa un sourcil.

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

— Mon colonel, fit Tochiro avec un sourire, cet appareil n’a plus qu’un réacteur, a manifestement perdu ses boucliers et sa coque a été transpercée en plusieurs points. Sa vitesse de descente depuis la haute atmosphère était telle que la première couche de blindage a fondu, et son pilote vient d’effectuer une ressource parfaite à quelques mètres du sol. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui soit capable de réussir ça.

— Un coup de chance, lâcha MacKay.

— Allons donc. Après une chute de plusieurs kilomètres, le vaisseau se redresserait par miracle une fraction de seconde avant de toucher le sol ? On ne voit cela que dans les films.

— C’est la tactique préférée du capitaine, par contre, renchérit Kei. Radical pour échapper aux radars ennemis.

O’Neill jeta un regard interloqué à la jeune fille.

— Je suis soulagé d’apprendre qu’Harlock est encore en vie, mais… c’est un peu suicidaire, comme manœuvre, non ?

Kei eut un geste d’impuissance.

— On s’habitue, répondit-elle laconiquement.

— Ah.

Le colonel secoua la tête. Tactique d’évasion routinière, donc. Et dire que le général Hammond trouvait parfois son pilotage trop imprudent…

— Et comme manœuvres de combat, vous utilisez quoi ? demanda-t-il d’un ton badin.

— L’éperonnage, ça lui plaît bien, fit Kei après un échange de regards complices avec Tochiro.

— Même quand il est en bonne santé ?

—  _Surtout_ quand il est en bonne santé, sourit la fille.

Mouais. Complètement dingue.

— Tous nos appareils de transmission sont hors service, mon colonel, interrompit Carter. Les perturbations magnétiques se sont encore intensifiées et empêchent l’émission ou la réception du moindre message.

— Et Thor ? Il ne peut rien faire ?

— Il est soumis au même problème, mon colonel.

— Je crains fort que mon système de téléportation ne soit également défectueux, colonel O’Neill, ajouta Thor qui venait de les rejoindre.

— La téléportation ? Attendez… Vous ne deviez pas utiliser ce moyen pour vous débarrasser des nanomachines ?

— L’intensité magnétique diminuera lorsque le virus se sera répandu dans tout le dispositif, assura Tochiro. Les indicateurs devraient revenir à la normale à ce moment.

— En attendant, votre Arcadia se fait bombarder par une flotte asgard. Ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

— Pas trop… Je me fais davantage de souci pour nous, voyez-vous…

MacKay hocha la tête énergiquement.

— Le champ magnétique se dilate de façon exponentielle, expliqua-t-il. Parallèlement, le taux de radiation augmente régulièrement. D’ici quelques heures, nous serons soumis à un rayonnement d’ondes gamma plus de mille fois supérieur à la norme. Mais entre temps, nous aurons eu le temps d’être irradiés en quantité suffisante pour pouvoir mourir plusieurs fois de suite dans d’atroces souffrances…

— Nous devons évacuer la planète en navette, colonel O’Neill, coupa Thor.

Le Canadien lui jeta un regard assassin, furieux d’avoir été interrompu dans sa tirade dramatique. Mais bon, O’Neill n’allait pas le plaindre, non plus. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

— Je suis d’accord, répondit-il, mais j’aimerais juste savoir de quelles navettes vous parlez.

Thor plissa les yeux sans répondre.

— On devrait réussir à embarquer à bord de l’Arcadia une fois que le capitaine aura fini ses acrobaties, déclara Tochiro.

D’accord. Donc, plutôt que de mourir irradiés sur P4X-48C, ils avaient la possibilité de monter à bord d’un vaisseau attaqué par les Asgards qui venait de manquer de peu le crash.

O’Neill ne savait pas s’il devait être rassuré.

—

— Vaisseau terrien perdu radar, commandant. Il y a de fortes probabilités qu’il se soit écrasé à la surface de la planète.

— Bien. Faites placer les vaisseaux en formation serrée. Nous allons nous rapprocher pour tenter de repérer le Commandant Suprême.

— Que faisons-nous si le vaisseau terrien n’est pas détruit, commandant ?

— Tirez sans sommation.


	15. Chapitre 12

## Chapitre 12

—

L’Arcadia roulait violemment bord sur bord mais heureusement, les saisines des chasseurs tenaient bon. Emeraldas courut jusqu’à l’appareil le plus proche en profitant d’une accalmie. Elle avait réenclenché la procédure d’ouverture, et le local était déjà envahi de courants d’air. La pirate rousse devait s’accrocher pour ne pas se faire balayer. Quant au chasseur, il entama une inexorable glissade vers le fond du hangar lorsqu’elle fit sauter les saisines.

Emeraldas décolla en slalomant entre des pièces de rechanges qui s’étaient échappées de leur poste de rangement. Le chasseur traversa un écran de fumée noire avant de se retrouver à l’air libre. La coque de l’Arcadia était déchirée sur une dizaine de mètres au niveau des tubes lance-torpilles, et la fumée s’en échappait en continu.

La pirate ne s’attarda pas à contempler les dégâts. Le chasseur que Ba’al avait « emprunté » n’était plus en vue, mais il n’avait pu se rendre qu’à un seul endroit.

Elle fit piquer son appareil en direction du ha’tak qui se découpait parfaitement en bordure de la capitale, et bascula en mode furtif.

—

Harlock enfonça le bouton de contrôle du pilote automatique puis se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil de commandement.

— Situation, ordonna-t-il.

Il avait trouvé un terrain un peu plus vallonné et avait stoppé l’Arcadia en vol stationnaire entre deux collines. Ce n’était pas un camouflage très performant, mais au moins un vaisseau en orbite serait-il forcé d’effectuer un balayage radar précis pour les détecter. Cela leur ferait perdre un peu de temps.

L’écran principal commença à dérouler son programme de diagnostic. Harlock s’efforça de rester concentré sur les informations qui défilaient, mais le texte était de plus en plus flou. Avec ce calme relatif, son taux d’adrénaline était retombé. Son corps était en train de lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas en très grande forme.

Le capitaine se massa les tempes en soupirant.

— Vous pouvez me résumer ça dans les grandes lignes ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

— Recommencez un coup comme celui-ci et on va droit au carton, captain, lui répondit Macchi.

Le chef machine était monté évaluer de visu les dégâts en passerelle. Harlock s’efforça d’ignorer le regard inquiet qu’il lui lança. Les mains du capitaine tremblaient, et il avait l’impression que l’intérieur de l’Arcadia s’était transformé en chambre froide. Le chef se planta résolument devant lui.

— Je pense que vous êtes attendu par le doc, captain. Impatiemment.

— Ils vont revenir, rétorqua Harlock.

— Oui, probablement… Et à mon avis, vous ne nous serez d’aucune utilité dans votre état.

— Je…

— … Veux pas l’savoir ! coupa le chef en secouant la tête. Vous allez retourner à l’infirmerie, et pendant que je tenterai de rafistoler votre vaisseau, le doc essaiera de vous rafistoler, _vous_.

Harlock soupira de nouveau.

— Bien… Je suppose qu’il est inutile de résister…

— Essayez, pour voir !

Le capitaine se laissa entraîner – à vrai dire, _traîner_ était le terme plus juste – par le chef machine jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

— Je ne vous accompagne pas, j’ai comme qui dirait quelques avaries à traiter d’urgence. Vous réussirez à trouver le chemin tout seul ?

— Ça ira.

Il y avait un problème avec la stabilisation du vaisseau. La passerelle penchait dangereusement vers l’avant. Harlock se demanda pourquoi Macchi ne semblait pas en être affecté.

— Captain ! Z’allez pas tourner de l’œil maintenant !

Ah. Ce devait être pour ça.

Il entendit Macchi crier en même temps qu’il observait avec détachement les perspectives de la passerelle se dilater.

— Appelez l’infirmerie ! Dites au doc qu’on a besoin de lui en passerelle de toute urgence !

Harlock se retrouva par terre sans vraiment comprendre comment il avait fait pour y arriver. Une silhouette nébuleuse était penchée sur lui. Ç’aurait très bien pu être n’importe quel membre de son équipage.

Ç’aurait très bien pu être personne, d’ailleurs.

…

—

Les coursives du ha’tak étaient sombres et désertes. Emeraldas n’avait rencontré qu’une patrouille, dans le vaste hangar par lequel elle était arrivée. Les Jaffas avaient paru surpris de voir un appareil inconnu franchir apparemment sans encombre le champ de force qui barrait l’entrée. Elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de se rendre compte que le chasseur était totalement incapable de redécoller dans l’autre sens.

Le chasseur que Ba’al avait utilisé n’était pas en vue. Il devait y avoir d’autres hangars aviation comme celui-ci ailleurs dans le ha’tak. Bah. Pour le retour, elle monterait à bord d’un des planeurs qu’elle avait aperçus plutôt que de chercher un appareil monomoteur dans un vaisseau bien plus vaste que l’Arcadia.

Elle avait atteint les ponts supérieurs, et cherchait la passerelle. Elle bifurqua au hasard dans une coursive, puis une autre, toutes deux désespérément vides. Où étaient les forces armées que Ba’al se vantait de posséder ? Personne. Aucun bruit, aucune alarme, aucun équipage. Elle avait forcé un champ énergétique et démoli deux serrures sécurisées depuis qu’elle était arrivée. C’était _impossible_ qu’elle soit passée inaperçue.

Elle aboutit à une artère plus large. Au bout se trouvait une vaste pièce semi-circulaire, équipée d’écrans tactiques et de panneaux de contrôle. Le fauteuil placé en son centre était occupé.

Elle brûlait.

— Si vous vous étiez contentée de suivre le chemin que j’avais laissé ouvert à votre intention, vous auriez été plus rapide, déclara nonchalamment Ba’al lorsqu’elle entra.

— Vous devriez savoir que je n’apprécie pas qu’on me force dans mes choix, répondit Emeraldas.

Ba’al sourit.

— Vous désirez poursuivre la conversation que nous avons interrompue sur l’Arcadia ? demanda-t-il.

— Il ne s’agissait pas d’une _conversation_ , rétorqua Emeraldas en dégainant. Mais d’un _duel_.

— Bien sûr.

Le Goa’uld croisa les bras et ne bougea pas de son fauteuil.

— Croyez-moi, je n’ai aucune intention de vous nuire, reprit-il. Sinon, vous auriez croisé bien plus de monde avant de parvenir jusqu’ici…

— Vraiment ? Vous n’aviez pas non plus l’intention d’endommager l’Arcadia, en ouvrant le feu sans sommation ?

— Je voulais que vous ripostiez, pour pouvoir mieux apprécier votre puissance de feu. J’ai tiré manuellement, avec des corrections de trajectoire plus qu’approximatives, et pourtant j’ai infligé de sérieux dégâts à un vaisseau-nef asgard. J’aurais été curieux de voir ce que pouvaient faire des professionnels… Mais apparemment, vous préférez vous occuper de moi plutôt que de vos hommes…

— Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, corrigea Emeraldas machinalement.

— C’est vrai. J’oubliais.

Ba’al fit un geste dans le vide. Des Jaffas surgirent de nulle part et se placèrent derrière les différentes consoles de contrôle de la passerelle du ha’tak.

— Tout est prêt, mon seigneur, fit le plus proche.

— Bien. Décollage.

Le ha’tak vibra à peine sous les pieds d’Emeraldas lorsqu’il commença à s’élever verticalement. Ba’al la considéra avec une expression narquoise.

— Et que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Pensez-vous que vous aurez plus de chances de prendre le contrôle de mon vaisseau que je n’en ai eu pour m’emparer du vôtre ?

— Je suis venue pour l’antidote, rétorqua Emeraldas sèchement.

— Ah, oui. Pour votre ami…

Ba’al joignit pensivement ses mains à hauteur de son menton.

— Qu’ai-je à y gagner ?

Emeraldas se pencha en avant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Goa’uld.

— Vous voulez quitter cette planète vivant, répondit-elle froidement, en ignorant l’expression de colère de Ba’al. Vous avez parié sur le fait que nos ennemis seront bien trop occupés avec l’Arcadia pour remarquer votre départ… Mais je trouve cela un peu… hasardeux. N’oubliez pas qu’il y a _trois_ vaisseaux.

Ba’al la repoussa d’un revers agacé.

— C’est un risque à courir.

— Vous nous avez toujours sous-estimés, répliqua Emeraldas avec dédain. Vous avez fui l’Arcadia alors qu’elle vous offrait le meilleur refuge… Et je vous avais donné ma parole de vous déposer sain et sauf sur la planète de votre choix…

— Votre vaisseau n’est plus qu’une épave, coupa Ba’al.

— Vous nous sous-estimez, répéta Emeraldas. Ce vaisseau a plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez.

— Quelle importance. Je serai sorti de l’orbite dans quelques minutes… Et vous avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

Il sourit, et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, une expression pensive au fond des yeux. Emeraldas ne réagit pas immédiatement.

— Cessez de me déshabiller du regard, serpent lubrique ! finit-elle par lui jeter. Vous êtes indécent.

— Et vous, vous pourriez presque être une Goa’uld.

Ce fut au tour d’Emeraldas de sourire.

— Suis-je censée prendre ceci comme un compliment ?

— C’était l’intention, en effet.

Ba’al se leva, marqua un temps d’hésitation quasi-imperceptible, puis enlaça d’un bras la taille d’Emeraldas.

— Je suis certain que nous pourrions réaliser de grandes choses ensemble, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

— Vous vous écartez du sujet, mon cher, rétorqua Emeraldas.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… L’antidote, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu’il s’enhardissait à lui passer la main dans les cheveux.

Elle se dégagea d’un mouvement souple et appuya son poignard sur la carotide de Ba’al.

— Je vous demanderai aussi de me fournir un véhicule pour quitter votre bord, ajouta-t-elle.

Une alarme stridente se déclencha avant que Ba’al n’ait le temps de répondre.

— Mon seigneur ! annonça un Jaffa. Nous venons de nous faire scanner par un des vaisseaux asgards. Il a verrouillé ses radars de tir sur nous !

— Eh bien ? demanda Emeraldas. Pensez-vous toujours disposer d’assez de temps pour vous enfuir ? Ou alors vous sentez-vous de taille à l’affronter ?

— Parce que votre vaisseau a plus de chances ? répliqua Ba’al amèrement.

Emeraldas s’écarta du Goa’uld et examina l’écran tactique en croisant les bras.

— Oh, c’est vous qui étiez au pupitre de tir tout à l’heure, fit-elle, sarcastique. Vous m’avez vous-même déclaré leur avoir infligé des dégâts importants alors que vous tiriez n’importe comment…

—

— Regardez-moi… Serrez les doigts, capitaine… Capitaine !

Il avait froid. Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps semblait immobilisé. Pourtant, rien n’avait l’air de le retenir.

Le docteur était penché sur lui.

— Je ne peux plus attendre. Il faut l’amener en salle d’opérations, je vais tenter d’extraire le parasite.

_Le parasite ? Ah, oui. Syssend’har._

Harlock tenta de bouger une nouvelle fois. Il n’avait plus entendu la voix de Syssend’har résonner à l’intérieur de son crâne depuis que Ba’al avait consciencieusement transpercé son symbiote à l’aide d’une longue aiguille effilée. Tout au plus sentait-il encore une faible présence, dans un recoin de son esprit.

Une étincelle de vie en train de vaciller…

Il entendit le docteur jurer.

— Bon sang ! Je suis en train de le perdre !

— Laissez-moi tenter quelque chose, intervint une voix féminine.

La présence rassurante de Mimee enveloppa l’esprit du capitaine. Celui-ci se rebella avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Harlock n’appréciait guère que la jeune alien fasse usage de ses pouvoirs télépathiques envers les humains qui composaient l’équipage, et il détestait tout particulièrement qu’elle s’introduise dans son esprit comme elle était en train de le faire à présent.

Mais il n’avait plus la force de lutter.

_« Ouvrez votre esprit, capitaine… Je veux seulement vous aider. »_

_« Mimee… Tu sais que j’ai horreur que tu fasses ça. »_

_« Vous êtes en train de mourir, capitaine. J’empêcherai votre esprit de partir, au moins jusqu’à ce que le docteur vous ait opéré. »_

_« Mmm. »_

_« Ne vous laissez pas aller ! Continuez à me parler… »_

_« Je ne te parle pas, alien télépathe ! Je suis inconscient au beau milieu de ma passerelle. »_

_« C’est de la transmission de pensées, c’est pareil. Mais vous êtes encore récalcitrant à vous ouvrir à un échange complet. Ne résistez pas… »_

_« Le Goa’uld m’a déjà dit la même chose. Laisse-moi tranquille. »_

_« Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, capitaine. Que deviendrais-je, sans vous ? »_

_« … »_

Il abandonna, et laissa l’esprit de Mimee se fondre dans le sien. Il lui sembla qu’il se noyait dans les yeux jaunes et profonds de la jeune femme.

_« Harlock… »_

…

—

Daniel Jackson avait contourné un des piliers effondrés du temple qui faisait face à la porte des étoiles pour tenter d’en atteindre l’entrée. Le bâtiment était entièrement détruit, mais peut-être arriverait-il à récupérer des écrits ou des artefacts intéressants. Lors de sa première visite, Jack ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s’attarder, sous prétexte qu’ils auraient bien le temps de s’occuper de ce tas de caillou à leur retour de leur exploration. « Tu parles ! », se dit-il amèrement.

Les équipes SG s’étaient disséminées alentours pour répandre le nanovirus dans les couches rocheuses de la planète, sous la direction de Tochiro et MacKay.

Thor était resté au camp de base avec Carter pour essayer de résoudre ses problèmes de communication.

Les Jaffas, menés par Teal’c, étaient partis vers l’ancien site d’atterrissage du ha’tak de Ba’al. Celui-ci avait décollé peu après que l’Arcadia ait manqué de s’écraser sur leur camp. Il semblait que Ba’al ait décidé de s’éclipser avant le cataclysme annoncé.

Dans tous les cas, il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu’il se retrouve nez à nez avec les vaisseaux asgards, de toute façon.

— Alors, Daniel ? fit une voix ironique derrière son dos. La pêche aux trésors est bonne ?

— Jack, protesta Daniel sans se retourner. N’importe quel vestige de la civilisation de cette planète a une valeur archéologique inestimable.

— Je n’en doute pas.

Daniel n’argumenta pas davantage. Il savait bien que le colonel ne cherchait qu’à le taquiner. Il enjamba d’autres gravas. La roche était friable et il manqua de tomber.

— Cela vous ennuierait de venir m’aider ? demanda-t-il. Je voudrais déplacer ce bloc. J’ai l’impression…

Un bourdonnement familier se fit entendre.

— Daniel, écartez-vous ! cria le colonel.

Les anneaux de transfert se matérialisèrent à deux doigts du bloc qui intéressait Daniel. À la position exacte où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Quelques gravas et un morceau de colonne disparurent dans la lumière, remplacés par une forme humanoïde.

Rousse.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? fit Daniel, abasourdi.

— Pas le temps ! répondit Emeraldas. Je dois retourner sur l’Arcadia, vite ! Où puis-je trouver une navette ?

— Justement… commença Daniel alors qu’Emeraldas s’éloignait déjà à grand pas.

— Justement quoi ? demanda-t-elle en s’arrêtant net.

Elle le fixa avec intensité. Son uniforme était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et tâché de sang. Elle serrait un coffret sombre contre sa poitrine.

— Toutes nos communications sont coupées, expliqua O’Neill. On ne peut pas joindre votre vaisseau. Et on ne possède pas de navettes.

Emeraldas se tourna vivement vers le colonel. Daniel aurait juré avoir vu la panique poindre au fond des yeux glacés.

— Emeraldas !

Tochiro accourait vers eux.

— Je te croyais à bord de l’Arcadia !

— Il faut que j’y retourne, répondit-elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Ce salopard m’a dit que la téléportation était plus rapide, mais il a _oublié_ de me préciser où il m’envoyait !

Daniel s’abstint de demander des explications. Les anneaux de transfert ne fonctionnaient qu’entre deux plots équipés du même dispositif, et sur une courte distance. En général, ils servaient à assurer une liaison entre la surface d’une planète et un ha’tak goa’uld en orbite… Pourquoi donc Emeraldas s’était-elle retrouvée à bord du vaisseau de Ba’al ? Et surtout, qu’y avait-elle fait ?

— Tu peux contacter l’Arcadia ? reprit-elle à l’intention de Tochiro.

— Trop de brouillage magnétique, répondit celui-ci. Les cartes électroniques les plus fragiles ont grillé, et ça ne va faire qu’empirer durant les prochaines heures.

— Tu n’as pas de moyen de secours ?

— On peut toujours utiliser des fusées, proposa Tochiro en haussant les épaules.

— Vous pouvez nous prêter ça ? demanda Emeraldas au colonel.

Daniel savait que Jack était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui… et qu’il ne s’embarrasserait pas avec la diplomatie.

— Que faisiez-vous chez Ba’al ? interrogea-t-il abruptement.

Emeraldas le considéra avec perplexité le temps d’une respiration.

— J’ai négocié _ceci_ , répondit-elle en montrant le coffret.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit Tochiro.

— Pour Harlock. Le contrepoison.

— Vous êtes sûre ? demanda O’Neill, soupçonneux.

— Le médecin du bord vérifiera le contenu avant de faire la moindre injection, répliqua Emeraldas. Alors, ces fusées ?

Le colonel se donna quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

— Il y en a au camp, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je vous accompagne. Daniel, voyez avec MacKay pour avoir terminé avec le nanovirus au plus tôt. Revenez au camp dès que possible. Il faut que nous ayons tous embarqué à bord de l’Arcadia avant que la surface de cette planète ne devienne invivable.

O’Neill jeta un coup d’œil à Emeraldas, mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire.

— Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient, colonel, dit-elle.

Elle s’éloigna avec lui, quasiment au pas de course. Daniel soupira. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses trésors archéologiques.

— Où en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à Tochiro.

— Les injections de nanovirus sont terminées autour de la porte des étoiles, répondit le petit homme. Nous devons maintenant appliquer la même procédure autour du cœur. Le professeur MacKay s’en chargera pendant que je mettrai le champ de force en place… Cela prendra plus de temps de se rendre sur les lieux que de tout préparer là-bas.

—

— Commandant ! Les perturbations magnétiques atteignent un seuil critique ! Au vu des dommages subis par notre vaisseau, entamer une navigation en atmosphère maintenant serait périlleux…

— Nous restons en orbite basse ! ordonna le commandant asgard. Mettez en place une liaison optique avec les autres vaisseaux. Le brouillage s’intensifie, il ne s’agirait pas de perdre le contact avec eux alors qu’ils s’approchent de la surface.

L’Asgard tapota le bras de son fauteuil nerveusement. Les derniers relevés avaient mis en évidence le comportement erratique du champ magnétique de la planète. Les communications en étaient fortement affectées – ils n’avaient toujours pas réussi à joindre Thor. Plus préoccupant encore, le matériel informatique et électronique, mais surtout les cristaux énergétiques, commençaient à accuser les effets de ces vagues magnétiques. La plupart des instruments de navigation du bord étaient passés en mode dégradé, et si le champ magnétique augmentait encore avec la même régularité, tout aurait grillé d’ici quelques heures. Y compris l’équipage, d’ailleurs.

Si le Commandant Suprême Thor n’avait pas eu une telle importance aux yeux de son peuple, il y a longtemps que les trois vaisseaux se seraient mis à l’abri.

_Comme s’il était logique de risquer trois de nos meilleurs vaisseaux pour sauver un seul d’entre nous. S’il aime tant être parmi les humains, alors qu’il y reste !_

Cependant, le Haut-Conseil considérait Thor comme un héros. Le commandant savait que s’il rentrait sans lui, il avait de fortes chances de tomber en disgrâce et perdrait la possibilité d’accéder à de plus hautes fonctions. Il observa la progression des deux autres vaisseaux à travers les minces couches nuageuses de la basse atmosphère. Le temps était particulièrement dégagé, favorable à la liaison optique. Une chance.

— Commandant ! interrompit l’opérateur. J’ai visuel sur un tir de fusées depuis le camp terrien !

— Un signal ?

— Je l’ignore, commandant. Peut-être est-ce le Commandant Suprême qui essaie d’attirer notre attention ?

— Il ne s’agit pas des procédures en vigueur chez nous. Non, je pense qu’il s’agit plutôt d’une tentative de contact des Terriens.

— Ils chercheraient à contacter le ha’tak qui vient de décoller ?

C’était peu probable. Le vaisseau-mère goa’uld avait été scanné lorsqu’il était passé à portée des détecteurs asgards : le ha’tak était toujours occupé par son propriétaire. Il avait l’air pressé de quitter l’orbite et peu enclin à s’engager dans une confrontation défavorable, aussi les Asgards ne s’étaient-ils pas attardés sur lui.

Mais il restait une solution – une option désagréable.

— Le vaisseau terrien a dû échapper à la destruction. Transmettez aux vaisseaux de redoubler de prudence, et de tirer à vue.

— Vous êtes sûr, commandant ? Après tout, il s’agissait peut-être d’une erreur… Ils ont cessé toute attaque après les quelques salves que nous avons essuyées.

— C’est un ordre ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser un vaisseau aussi puissant aux mains d’une race émergente !

L’image vidéo sur l’écran central balayait lentement la région de la capitale.

— Je l’ai trouvé, commandant !

Le vaisseau terrien était une dizaine de kilomètres à l’ouest de la porte des étoiles.

En vol.

Il se dirigeait vers le camp. Sans doute avait-il remarqué les fusées, lui aussi.

Le commandant espérait qu’il s’agissait d’un exemplaire unique. Un prototype. L’appareil terrien avait encaissé la puissance maximum de tir que les trois vaisseaux asgards avaient pu fournir simultanément, et pourtant il semblait toujours opérationnel. Tout au plus laissait-il échapper un peu de fumée.

— Son armement semble intact, commandant, l’informa l’opérateur.

Un seul de ses tirs avait suffi à réduire la puissance du vaisseau asgard touché de trois quarts. Le commandant ne tenait pas à lui laisser le temps de recommencer.

Et tant pis s’il s’avérait après coup que l’attaque initiale n’avait pas été intentionnelle. Le Conseil le féliciterait de s’être débarrassé de cette menace.

—

Le ha’tak avait dépassé l’orbite lunaire, et croisait pour l’instant en espace normal. Le Jaffa au poste de pilotage finissait d’entrer les derniers paramètres de navigation hyperspatiale.

Ba’al faisait les cent pas derrière lui. L’écran tactique affichait encore les trajectoires des trois vaisseaux asgards. Bien que le ha’tak ait été scanné, il n’avait pas été inquiété : les Asgards s’étaient rapprochés de la planète, et deux d’entre eux étaient entrés en basse atmosphère. Apparemment, ils chassaient un plus gros gibier qu’un ha’tak goa’uld. Ba’al retint un juron. Même si cela faisait mal à son amour propre, il avait tout intérêt à en profiter. Son vaisseau n’était pas de taille à affronter ne serait-ce qu’un seul des aéronefs asgards.

— Nous sommes parés, mon seigneur, déclara le Jaffa.

Ba’al croisa les bras et s’efforça de considérer la situation de façon objective. Peine perdue. Il n’était pas _du tout_ objectif.

— Mon seigneur ? s’inquiéta le Jaffa.

— Silence ! coupa Ba’al, énervé.

Le Jaffa rentra la tête dans les épaules dans l’attente des remontrances. Mais Ba’al n’avait pas le cœur à ça.

— Faites demi-tour, ordonna-t-il.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous m’avez bien entendu ! Annulez l’entrée en hyperespace et faites demi-tour ! Retournez sur cette planète !

Le Jaffa ouvrit la bouche d’un air ébahi, mais eut la présence d’esprit de ne rien ajouter. Ba’al se cala dans son fauteuil.

S’il les prenait par surprise, il devrait avoir le temps de leur causer quelques dégâts puis de se mettre hors de portée sans subir trop de dommages…

—

— Cela suffira, fit Emeraldas en rendant le pistolet lance-fusées au colonel.

— Si vous voulez, vous pouvez continuer, répondit O’Neill. Il reste des stocks, et je crois qu’on n’aura pas le temps de les rembarquer.

— J’ai tiré le signal de ralliement, répliqua-t-elle. Deux fois. S’ils ne viennent pas, c’est qu’ils sont trop loin pour distinguer les fusées.

O’Neill soupira.

— Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il plissa les yeux dans la direction où l’Arcadia avait disparu. Il leur restait à peine quelques heures avant que les radiations ne deviennent fatales.

— Elle arrive, déclara Emeraldas calmement.

O’Neill haussa un sourcil.

— Vous n’entendez pas ? sourit la fille.

Le colonel tendit l’oreille, mais hormis les grésillements des appareils électroniques malmenés par les ondes magnétiques, rien ne lui indiquait qu’un vaisseau approchait. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— On perçoit le sifflement du réacteur qu’il leur reste, précisa Emeraldas.

— Vous avez une meilleure ouïe que moi, apparemment.

— Parce que je sais ce que je cherche… Mais vous devez l’entendre, à présent.

_Effectivement._

Ce ne fut pourtant pas l’Arcadia qui apparut, mais un appareil plus petit, sensiblement de la taille d’un al’kesh goa’uld.

— Rassurez-moi, ce truc est bien à vous ?

— Oui. C’est une navette de transport. Ne vous inquiétez pas, colonel. Vous pouvez commencer à vous préparer à embarquer.

— Si elle est toute seule, il va falloir faire plusieurs voyages…

Emeraldas lui jeta un regard assassin.

— Ce sera tout de même plus rapide que de faire poser et décoller l’Arcadia, rétorqua-t-elle.

O’Neill ne répondit rien, et regarda la navette atterrir au milieu du camp. Pendant qu’il organisait les différents groupes d’évacuation, Emeraldas entama une conversation animée avec le pilote. Le colonel observa du coin de l’œil la boîte qu’elle avait reçue de Ba’al changer de mains.

_Enfin… J’espère qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait._

Dieu sait ce que Ba’al avait pu mettre dans ce coffret. Il était du genre à faire des cadeaux empoisonnés… Explosifs, pour ainsi dire.

— Ne me dévisagez pas avec cette expression inquiète, colonel, lança Emeraldas en revenant vers lui.

O’Neill se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Le mécanisme d’ouverture n’est pas piégé, si c’est ce à quoi vous pensiez, continua-t-elle. J’ai vérifié quand j’ai mis le flacon à l’intérieur.

— Oh. Dans ce cas, j’espère pour vous qu’il ne vous a pas fait cadeau d’un virus contagieux.

Emeraldas soupira et observa la navette s’élever rotation avec une expression un petit peu anxieuse.

— Le doc fera une analyse du contenu avant de s’en servir, répéta-t-elle.

— Vous cherchez à vous convaincre vous-même, là, fit le colonel. Je me trompe ?

Emeraldas plongea ses yeux dans ceux d’O’Neill. Le temps d’une respiration, ils ne reflétèrent qu’une immense tristesse. Á cet instant, elle semblait si fragile, si loin de l’image du pirate qu’elle avait donnée jusqu’à présent. Quels événements avaient poussé une jolie fille comme elle à prendre les armes ?

La magie cessa, et son regard se durcit de nouveau.

— De combien de rotations aurez-vous besoin ? demanda-t-elle.

— Après celle-ci, encore deux, répondit le colonel. Je ne compte pas rembarquer tout le matériel… Les bureaucrates du Pentagone vont encore faire un infarctus quand ils verront la facture, plaisanta-t-il.

Emeraldas leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Laissez tomber, fit-il.

Il chercha Carter du regard. Non pas qu’il s’intéressait subitement aux équations du champ magnétique, mais il avait besoin d’un scientifique pour lui donner une estimation du temps qu’il leur restait. Quelque chose d’un peu plus précis que « quelques heures ».

Le major était toujours avec Thor. O’Neill surveilla Emeraldas à la dérobée lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent, mais hormis une crispation involontaire des doigts, elle resta parfaitement de marbre. Il remarqua toutefois qu’elle évitait de fixer l’Asgard en face.

— Où est-êtes-vous, mon colonel ? demanda Carter.

— Daniel n’est pas encore revenu, il a accompagné MacKay et Tochiro jusqu’aux ruines pour terminer l’injection du nanovirus. Hammond est déjà parti avec la première navette. Vous embarquez au prochain voyage, tous les deux, annonça le colonel.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, colonel O’Neill, répondit Thor. Je pense pouvoir contacter mon vaisseau dès que le major Carter et moi-même aurons terminé de remonter cet émetteur.

— L’Arcadia sera un abri plus sûr que la surface de cette planète, intervint Emeraldas, visiblement à contrecœur et toujours sans regarder Thor. Je doute que votre constitution soit plus résistante que celle des humains. Vous pourrez appeler les vôtres avec nos appareils de transmission.

— À moins que vous ne souhaitiez disposer d’un otage ? rétorqua Thor aigrement.

_Houlà, vite, désamorcer…_

— Combien de temps avons-nous devant nous, major ? coupa-t-il avant qu’Emeraldas ne puisse répliquer.

— D’après les dernières courbes, il reste moins de deux heures, mon colonel.

— Ce sera suffisant pour votre petite manipulation ?

— Nous n’aurons droit qu’à un seul essai.

— Bien… Vous partirez avec la dernière navette, trancha-t-il. Et vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Thor, sauf si vos petits copains réussissent à vous téléporter avant.

Thor plissa les yeux et grommela quelques mots indistincts en se penchant sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Le sifflement de la navette qui revenait empêcha le colonel de lancer une pique sarcastique.

_De toute façon, je ne sais pas s’il aurait apprécié…On est tous un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment._

O’Neill se concentra sur l’évacuation en cours. Voyons… Après ce voyage, qui resterait-il sur la planète ?

_Daniel, l’équipe de Tochiro et MacKay, le major et Thor, Emeraldas…et Teal’c, qui n’est pas rentré._

Et lui, bien sûr.

— Tout se passe bien, colonel O’Neill ?

Teal’c et Mel’tek les avaient rejoints. Le petit groupe de Jaffas contemplait la navette de l’Arcadia d’un air intrigué.

— Est-ce tout ce dont nous disposons pour quitter cette planète ? demanda Mel’tek.

— La navette vous emmène à bord de l’Arcadia, répondit Emeraldas, un brin exaspérée.

— Je suis surpris que votre vaisseau soit toujours en état de voler.

— Votre ex-patron pensait la même chose, fit-elle.

Elle balaya les commentaires en foudroyant le Jaffa du regard.

— Il n’y a pas d’alternative, trancha-t-elle.

—

— Visuel sur le deuxième appareil, commandant. Il fait des allers-retours entre le vaisseau et le camp terrien.

— Des informations sur le Commandant Suprême ?

— Je ne l’ai pas vu embarquer à bord de la navette. Il est sûrement toujours dans le camp terrien.

Le commandant asgard eut une moue contrariée. De toute évidence, les Terriens évacuaient la planète. Thor risquait de se retrouver à bord du vaisseau qu’il comptait détruire…

D’un autre côté, il y avait de fortes probabilités que le Commandant Suprême n’ait pas encore embarqué.

_Et dans le cas contraire… Notre espérance de vie est tellement longue. Il y a trop peu d’occasion d’avoir une promotion…_

— Feu à volonté, ordonna-t-il.

—

La navette revenait juste de son deuxième voyage quand les tirs lasers déchirèrent le ciel et s’abattirent de l’autre côté de la vallée… là où le colonel estimait que l’Arcadia se trouvait.

Emeraldas saisit violemment Thor par le bras.

— Osez prétendre que votre espèce n’est pas belliqueuse ! siffla-t-elle.

— Il est évident que le commandant qui a ordonné cette attaque a outrepassé ses fonctions, répondit Thor calmement. Si j’établis le contact, je le ferai cesser immédiatement, et démettre de ses fonctions.

— Si ?… Nous n’avons pas le temps ! coupa Emeraldas.

Elle tira Thor en direction de la navette.

— Tout le monde à bord ! cria-t-elle. On s’arrache !

— Eh ! Vous n’oubliez personne ? protesta O’Neill. Je vous rappelle qu’il reste une équipe sur le terrain !

— Ça va, je sais ! répondit Emeraldas sèchement. On va les prendre au passage.

Elle se hissa jusqu’au siège du pilote et fit déguerpir le pirate qui s’y trouvait. O’Neill se faufila derrière elle et s’installa à la place du copilote.

— Ne me dites pas que vous savez piloter ceci ? demanda Emeraldas, sceptique.

— J’apprends très vite, sourit O’Neill.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond.

— Tous les mêmes… soupira-t-elle énigmatiquement.

Elle sourit à son tour, et désigna le panneau de contrôle.

— Les commandes de tir sont devant vous, déclara-t-elle. Mais normalement, tout est automatique, alors ne touchez à rien sans que je ne vous le dise…

Elle décolla après un rapide coup d’œil à l’extérieur, et se dirigea en rase-mottes vers les ruines de l’ancienne capitale. Les tirs asgards trouaient toujours l’atmosphère, mais O’Neill avait beau scruter le ciel, il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir le moindre vaisseau-nef. Ils avaient dû juger la situation trop dangereuse pour s’approcher.

Le colonel se demanda comment les vaisseaux asgards géraient les perturbations magnétiques. D’après Thor, le bouclier ferait écran aux radiations, et cela n’affecterait que des auxiliaires sans importance…

_Mouais… Et toutes leurs communications, aussi._

— Ils sont complètement inconscients ! entendit-il Carter s’exclamer. L’énergie des tirs risque de déstabiliser la chaîne de nanomachines sans laisser au virus le temps d’agir !

Ils risquaient aussi de détruire leur seul moyen de quitter la planète… Sans compter qu’Emeraldas préférerait sans doute plonger dans un soleil plutôt que de monter à bord d’un vaisseau asgard.

— Je les vois ! annonça Emeraldas.

Elle amorça aussitôt un atterrissage qui fit protester l’estomac du colonel.

_Beuh. J’aime le pilotage sportif, mais y’a des limites…_

D’autant plus que la navette n’avait manifestement pas été conçue pour ce genre de manœuvres.

— Euh, doucement, Ma’am, protesta faiblement le pilote depuis l’arrière du cockpit. Vous savez que le professeur n’aime pas qu’on martyrise ses appareils…

— Tochiro sera content de ne pas griller sur cette planète, et à mon avis, il va davantage se préoccuper de l’Arcadia que de cette navette, répliqua Emeraldas.

Elle maintint le régime des moteurs pendant que l’équipe embarquait, et redécolla aussitôt que le dernier soldat eut mis le pied à l’intérieur.

— Euh… N’oubliez pas de refermer la porte, tout de même, précisa O’Neill.

— Ahhhh ! cria quelqu’un à l’arrière – une voix qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de MacKay. Où sont les parachutes ?

— Tout le monde est là ? demanda le colonel en se retournant.

Il aperçut Daniel qui leva le pouce à son intention.

— Tout est en place, nous vous rejoignions, dit Tochiro. Il y a une raison à ce décollage en catastrophe ?

Emeraldas fit un signe vers la verrière avant. Le bombardement battait son plein.

— Eh ! protesta MacKay. On se dirige vers la zone des combats ! Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver sous cette averse !

— Il y a de fortes chances que l’Arcadia se trouve dessous, rétorqua Emeraldas.

Et, de fait, la navette fut brusquement en vue du vaisseau vert. L’Arcadia encaissait tir sur tir, semblait-il sans trop broncher. Sa DCA crachait des salves sporadiques déclenchant des gerbes d’énergie, mais les tirs paraissaient pour la plupart absorbés par le bouclier.

— Accrochez-vous ! lança Emeraldas en plongeant résolument à travers les traits d’énergie.

La navette fut agitée de soubresauts lorsqu’un tir frôla le cockpit. O’Neill s’agrippa à son siège et pria pour qu’ils ne soient pas touchés.

Quelques interminables secondes s’écoulèrent.

Emeraldas bascula sous l’Arcadia et s’engouffra à l’intérieur du hangar après un slalom effréné. O’Neill aperçut vaguement des bras articulés qui devaient servir à la réception automatique des appareils. Mais leur vitesse était trop élevée pour qu’ils soient d’une quelconque utilité.

La navette atterrit lourdement sur le plancher métallique et glissa sur le ventre sur toute la longueur du hangar. Elle finit par stopper contre un chasseur à moitié démonté dans un bruit de tôles froissées.

Emeraldas sauta de la navette et courut vers une coursive sans plus se préoccuper du sort de ses passagers groggy.

— Eh ! Attendez-moi ! cria O’Neill.

Il se faufila de justesse dans l’ascenseur à la suite d’Emeraldas au moment où les portes se refermaient.

— Obstiné, et plutôt collant, hmm ? sourit la jeune femme.

O’Neill haussa les épaules.

L’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur la passerelle.

— Situation ! cria Emeraldas.

— Boucliers à vingt-sept pour cent, en baisse rapide ! répondit un des hommes en poste.

Emeraldas courut jusqu’à la barre. Le vaisseau prit aussitôt une assiette ascendante. O’Neill contempla fasciné la roue de bois pendant quelques secondes en se demandant comment diable la jeune femme pouvait-elle faire _monter_ l’Arcadia de cette manière.  Il devait y avoir une commande qu’il n’avait pas vue.

Le colonel fit du regard le tour de la passerelle. Il avait besoin d’agir. Peut-être y avait-il un poste qu’il pourrait occuper… Un tir plus violent le fit trébucher. Emeraldas, cramponnée à la barre, baissa les yeux sur lui.

— Allez donc chercher votre alien gris ! jeta-t-elle. S’il veut contacter ses collègues et les stopper, c’est le moment !

O’Neill acquiesça d’un signe de tête mais n’eut pas besoin de refaire le chemin jusqu’au hangar en sens inverse : au moment où il arrivait devant l’ascenseur, ses portes s’ouvrirent sur le reste de l’équipe SG-1, accompagnée de Thor et pilotée par Tochiro.

— On peut dire que vous tombez à pic, fit le colonel.

Tochiro entraîna l’Asgard vers une console.

— On quitte l’orbite ! lui lança Emeraldas au passage. Donne-moi une distance de sécurité par rapport aux perturbations magnétiques !

Toujours poursuivie par le feu des vaisseaux asgards, l’Arcadia s’arracha en zigzaguant de l’atmosphère de la planète.


	16. Chapitre 13

## Chapitre 13

—

— Commandant ! Nos radars de tir ne parviennent plus à accrocher le vaisseau ennemi ! Il semble avoir mis en fonction un dispositif de camouflage qui brouille ses ondes…

— Poursuivez-le à l’optique ! ordonna le commandant asgard. Et tirez manuellement s’il le faut !

Le vaisseau-nef amorça une rotation sur lui-même pour obtenir un meilleur angle de tir. Son commandant commençait à se demander s’il réussirait à infliger des dégâts suffisants au vaisseau terrien pour l’immobiliser et le détruire. Même si sa mobilité semblait quelque peu réduite, celui-ci continuait d’éviter tirs lasers et missiles avec des manœuvres d’une redoutable efficacité. Mais au moins ne ripostait-il pas…

L’Asgard jura dans sa propre langue.

— L’énergie de ses boucliers n’est tout de même pas illimitée, enragea-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de l’écran tactique.

— Concentrez le feu en un point précis. Visez les réacteurs en priorité !

Tout à la préparation de la phrase de tir suivante, aucun des trois vaisseaux asgards ne prit garde au faible écho radar qui venait de se matérialiser sur leurs écrans…

—

— Ils n’ont pas l’air de nous avoir repérés, mon seigneur, annonça un Jaffa, les yeux rivés à la console d’interception.

— Bien, répondit Ba’al. Où sont les Tauris ?

— Leur vaisseau est sous le feu des Asgards, mon seigneur. Et les perturbations magnétiques nous empêchent de savoir s’il reste certains d’entre eux sur la planète.

Ba’al s’assit derrière la console de tir.

— Je veux le maximum de puissance dès la première salve, ordonna-t-il en ajustant la visée sur l’ordinateur.

Il hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers le Jaffa au poste de navigation.

— Commencez également la programmation d’une trajectoire d’évasion par l’hyperespace, finit-il.

—

— Baisse de pression en tranche India ! reporta un opérateur.

— Probablement une rupture de la coque trop légère pour déclencher les alarmes, répondit Emeraldas. Envoyez les équipes d’investigation sur place !

— Euh… Tous les gars sont mobilisés pour lutter contre l’incendie en machine, Ma’am, fit l’homme, embarrassé.

— Appelez Hammond ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre que les équipes du SG-C ne sont pas utilisées !

O’Neill sentit le regard de la jeune femme rousse vriller sa nuque, mais fit mine de ne rien remarquer. Il ne tenait absolument pas à manquer la moindre minute de ce qui se passerait en passerelle.

— Je me rends immédiatement sur les lieux du sinistre, proposa Teal’c. Mais j’aurais besoin d’un guide.

Emeraldas fit un signe à l’intention de l’opérateur, lequel s’empressa de quitter la passerelle, Teal’c sur ses talons.

L’Arcadia entama une série d’embardées pour éviter les salves asgards. O’Neill faillit traverser la passerelle de part en part. Il se rattrapa de justesse au dossier du fauteuil sur lequel était installé Thor.

— Ils ont répondu ? interrogea le colonel.

— Toujours pas, colonel O’Neill, lui répondit Thor.

— Nous sommes sortis de la zone d’influence du brouillage magnétique, renchérit Tochiro. Nous avons retrouvé la disponibilité de nos communications, et d’après les senseurs, c’est aussi le cas des vaisseaux ashs.

— Pourquoi diable feraient-ils la sourde oreille ? demanda O’Neill.

— Je crains fort que mon suppléant n’ait décidé que ce vaisseau représentait une menace à éliminer, soupira Thor.

— Eh ! Je croyais que nous étions alliés ?

L’Asgard hésita.

— Vous m’avez déjà fait remarquer à juste titre que mon peuple est un peu réticent à vous laisser acquérir des technologies avancées, colonel O’Neill, finit-il par dire. La majorité des membres du Conseil estiment que vous n’êtes pas prêts à vous retrouver à un rang de grande puissance galactique.

— Et donc ils seraient d’accord pour nous brider en détruisant l’Arcadia, même s’il est évident que vous êtes à bord ? s’étonna O’Neill.

— Certains de mes compatriotes ont une vision très radicale de la façon dont il faut maintenir l’équilibre dans cette galaxie.

— Si seulement ils pouvaient l’appliquer aux Goa’ulds, philosopha le colonel.

Thor eut un semblant de haussement d’épaules et se concentra de nouveau vers sa console. O’Neill se retourna vers Emeraldas.

— Combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir tenir ?

— Je peux tenir autant de temps qu’il faudra, répondit-elle, vaguement énervée. Je pourrais même les semer si je le voulais, mais je dois rester à proximité de cette foutue planète si je veux avoir une chance d’empêcher son explosion !

— Vous ne devez pas aussi disposer d’un téléporteur, pour ça ? fit O’Neill perfidement.

— Un problème à la fois, voulez-vous ?

Sur l’écran tactique, un point rouge se mit à clignoter avec insistance.

— Nouvel écho au zéro huit trois ! annonça l’opérateur radar. Distance sept point cinq, en rapprochement rapide !

— En visuel, agrandissement maximal !

L’image tactique fut remplacée par un fond étoilé sur lequel se découpaient nettement les trois vaisseaux asgards. En arrière-plan, on distinguait les contours flous d’un quatrième appareil.

— Le vaisseau inconnu vient d’ouvrir le feu !

— Ce n’est pas sur nous qu’il tire, déclara Emeraldas sans quitter l’écran des yeux.

Des impacts lumineux constellèrent les boucliers des vaisseaux asgards.

— J’ai un contact sur la fréquence ! annonça le radio.

La vidéo de la transmission s’afficha simultanément sur l’écran. Ba’al leur décrocha un large sourire.

— Besoin d’aide ? demanda-t-il.

O’Neill en oublia de respirer.

_Quand ai-je manqué un épisode ?_

— Les vaisseaux ashs changent de cible, reprit l’opérateur radar.

L’image de Ba’al se brouilla. Le Goa’uld fit une moue contrariée puis disparut hors champ. O’Neill eut encore le temps d’apercevoir l’intérieur du ha’tak parcouru de gerbes d’étincelles avant que la communication ne soit coupée. De toute évidence, le vaisseau de Ba’al résistait bien moins aux impacts asgards que l’Arcadia.

Emeraldas jura. Ou du moins, aux oreilles du colonel, elle lâcha une phrase dans une langue incompréhensible sur un ton qui laissait peu de place au doute.

— Basculez la puissance des boucliers sur l’avant ! ordonna-t-elle. Rétablissez l’alimentation des tourelles et soyez prêts pour un tir en salve !

— Tourelle une en commande secours, répondit l’artilleur. Les canons un et trois sont disponibles. Délai de mise de feu : quarante secondes à partir de la validation des paramètres de tir.

Thor se retourna posément.

— Sur quel vaisseau comptez-vous tirer ? demanda-t-il.

— Sur celui des trois qui commande les autres, répondit Emeraldas froidement. Si toutefois vous auriez l’obligeance de me le désigner… Sinon, je tirerai dans le tas.

Thor resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il eut ce plissement d’yeux caractéristique qu’il avait toujours lorsqu’il réfléchissait, puis secoua la tête d’un geste quelque peu résigné.

— Il s’agit de l’appareil qui a déjà été endommagé par votre vaisseau, fit-il. J’apprécierais toutefois que vous ne le détruisiez pas. Notre flotte est peu nombreuse et nos vaisseaux sont précieux…

Emeraldas acquiesça d’un sourire.

— C’est le moment de voir si nos archives ashs sont fiables… lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents. Tochiro ! reprit-elle plus fort. Calcule-moi les paramètres d’un tir d’immobilisation sur le vaisseau central !

Elle se tourna vers l’artilleur.

— Un coup par canon, dès que vous recevez les données du professeur sur votre console, ordonna-t-elle.

— Aye aye, Ma’am !

Les Asgards étaient à présent en train de pilonner le ha’tak de Ba’al de la même manière que l’Arcadia quelques minutes auparavant. Le vaisseau pyramidal ripostait tant bien que mal tout en battant en retraite, mais sa navigation hyperspatiale ne pourrait pas fonctionner tant que les boucliers restaient actifs.

O’Neill nota tout de même que grâce à son attaque surprise, Ba’al avait réussi à toucher assez sérieusement les trois vaisseaux-nefs… Un exploit qui risquait de lui coûter cher.

Le colonel spéculait toujours sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Ba’al à revenir sur le champ de bataille alors même qu’il était certain de ne pas faire le poids… D’un autre côté, il pouvait également spéculer sur les raisons qui poussaient Emeraldas à couvrir un ha’tak goa’uld…

_Bon, en fait, non, je ne veux pas le savoir…_

Tiens, il allait plutôt se concentrer sur la phase de tir. Après tout, ne rêvait-il pas de voir comment fonctionnait l’armement de l’Arcadia ?

— Paramètres de tir validés ! déclara l’artilleur.

O’Neill se surprit à compter les secondes mentalement.

— C’est plus rapide quand le matériel n’est pas en dégradé, colonel, lui jeta Emeraldas.

_Trente-deux, trente-trois, trente-qua…_

— Feu tourelle une !

Deux coups successifs s’échappèrent des immenses canons et traversèrent l’espace entre l’Arcadia et le vaisseau asgard.

O’Neill se demanda fugitivement si l’aéronef asgard n’avait pas tout à coup été métamorphosé en maquette de papier : les tirs avaient tout bonnement ignoré le bouclier et étaient passés au travers du vaisseau comme s’il s’agissait d’un vulgaire décor en carton-pâte.

— Deux coups au but, annonça Tochiro comme s’il s’agissait de quelque chose de tout à fait normal.

_Wow._

D’ailleurs, a priori, _c’était_ tout à fait normal pour ces pirates.

_D’accord. On a encore des progrès à faire._

— Leur propulsion est inopérante, continua le petit homme à lunettes après avoir consulté de près son écran. Et ils n’ont plus de boucliers.

— Bien. Les missiles seront suffisants pour détruire leur artillerie.

— C’est parti !

L’Arcadia cracha une série de petits missiles qui filèrent vers les Asgards. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau visé fut nimbé d’un halo de lumière vive.

— Les deux autres vaisseaux continuent leurs tirs, Ma’am, annonça le radar.

— Interceptez le maximum avec la DCA, et transmettez sur toutes les fréquences possibles que s’ils ne cessent pas le feu immédiatement, ils subiront le même sort que leur collègue, répondit Emeraldas.

L’espace fut strié de traits de lasers comme l’Arcadia interceptait les salves asgards les unes après les autres avec une précision et une efficacité diaboliques. Thor reprit place à la console de transmissions et entreprit une conversation animée en asgard.

_Il est en train de les injurier copieusement, là…_

Les tirs stoppèrent abruptement.

— Le commandant du deuxième vaisseau-nef s’excuse de nous avoir agressés et demande pourquoi nous ne l’autorisons pas à achever le Goa’uld, déclara Thor.

— Il _s’excuse_  ? Oh, je vois. « Désolé, c’est une méprise, je ne savais pas que vous étiez à bord… » C’est une plaisanterie, j’espère ?

Emeraldas avait l’air bien décidée à déverser tout son ressentiment sur Thor, mais elle s’interrompit lorsque l’image de Ba’al s’afficha de nouveau sur l’écran central.

— J’aurai finalement eu l’occasion de vous voir en action, fit celui-ci. Je ne peux que constater que vous n’êtes pas des adversaires à prendre à la légère.

— Ne restez pas ici, imbécile ! répliqua Emeraldas. L’Arcadia peut tenir tête à tous ces vaisseaux minables, mais certainement pas vous. Et je ne garantis pas pouvoir intercepter tous les tirs qui vous seront destinés s’ils décident de reprendre !

Thor tiqua au moment où Emeraldas qualifia ses vaisseaux de « minables ». Quant à Ba’al… Logiquement, il aurait dû montrer quelques signes de colère d’être traité avec autant d’irrespect. Si, si… ç’aurait été un comportement normal pour un Goa’uld…

_Décidément, il y a quelque chose qui m’a échappé._

Ba’al sourit à Emeraldas et lui fit un signe de tête courtois en guise de salut.

— Ce fut un plaisir, déclara-t-il avant de couper la communication.

Daniel tira discrètement la manche du colonel.

— Ce n’est plus le même Goa’uld, là, chuchota-t-il. Quelqu’un l’a remplacé pendant que je regardais ailleurs ?

— J’ai l’impression qu’il a un faible pour les rousses, répondit O’Neill sur le même ton en jetant un coup d’œil furtif à Emeraldas.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de l’avoir entendu.

Le ha’tak bascula sur le côté, vira sur l’aile et accéléra pour passer juste devant l’Arcadia.

_Je rêve… Si ça continue, il va faire des loopings pour nous impressionner._

Ba’al ne s’attarda cependant pas davantage.

Le continuum se déchira en un vortex bleuté lorsque le ha’tak passa dans l’hyperespace et disparut.

—

Il se tenait debout au milieu d’une lande désertique. Le ciel était entièrement noir, ainsi que la terre et les vestiges de végétation. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas sombre. Il marcha droit devant lui, au hasard. Il ne sentait pas la pression du sol sur ses pieds, comme s’il flottait au lieu de marcher. Curieusement, il en éprouvait un sentiment plutôt agréable.

Le terrain était désespérément plat, sans aucun point de repère.

_« Harlock ? »_

Il ne s’agissait pas d’une voix, plutôt d’un mot qui se serait matérialisé. Il se demanda quel sens lui donner.

_« Harlock… »_

Le mot éveilla en lui des souvenirs qui firent s’évanouir la sensation agréable qu’il avait ressentie. Il n’aurait pas dû être ici.

Le vent lui apportait comme un murmure qu’il ne pouvait déchiffrer.

— Qui est là ? appela-t-il.

Ses propres mots se cristallisèrent dans l’atmosphère et les échos retombèrent autour de lui en morceaux épars. Du givre se forma à ses pieds.

Il était seul.

— Qui est là ? Répondez ! insista-t-il.

Le froid le prit d’un coup, mordant ses chairs et s’insinuant jusqu’au plus profond de lui. Il devait quitter cet endroit. Il en avait la certitude à présent, même s’il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment il devait s’y prendre.

Un papillon rouge voleta devant lui. Il le suivit, parce qu’il n’avait pas de meilleure idée pour l’instant. Le vent forcit et siffla à ses oreilles. Chaque pas devenait plus difficile, comme si le flux voulait l’entraîner en arrière.

Il s’entêta.

Le papillon fut happé par une bourrasque et disparut de sa vue. Le vent glacé fouettait son visage et cherchait à le repousser.

Ses mains rencontrèrent soudain un obstacle solide.

La grille de métal noir semblait avoir surgi de nulle part. Aucun mur, aucune clôture ne la prolongeait. Il aurait pu en faire le tour, mais il s’agrippa aux barreaux de fer et tenta vainement de soulever le loquet.

— Laissez-moi sortir… fit-il.

Le vent rayonnait de ce point précis. Il s’acharna sur le loquet sans se soucier du vent qui modulait une longue plainte continue. Ses mains ripèrent sur le métal et ravivèrent la douleur dans son esprit. Si j’ai mal, c’est que je suis vivant, pensa-t-il.

La grille avait bougé.

Il martela les barreaux de ses poings et secoua la grille dans l’espoir qu’elle s’ouvre, mais le métal du loquet paraissait soudé.

Il hurla sa rage et sa frustration. Sa voix couvrait à peine le bruit du vent.

_« Harlock… »_

Le mot n’était qu’un chuchotement, mais il recouvrait tout. Le mot… Son nom, corrigea-t-il. Quelqu’un l’attendait de l’autre côté.

Il oubliait l’étrangeté des lieux, cette plaine sans vie, ce ciel sans étoiles… Seule comptait la grille. Cette porte fermée.

— Je veux sortir ! cria-t-il.

Son univers éclata brusquement en une blancheur éblouissante.

—

Kei s’était immobilisée à la porte de l’infirmerie. Elle avait assisté à la totalité de l’intervention que le médecin avait pratiquée sur le capitaine sans oser entrer dans la salle d’opérations. Le docteur Zero finissait de remettre en place des instruments chirurgicaux sur leur étagère. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant, bien que fatigué.

— J’ai terminé, lui dit-il. Tu peux aller le voir.

— Il est réveillé ?

Le docteur détourna le regard.

— Il a basculé en coma profond pendant que je l’opérais, répondit-il enfin. Je ne peux plus rien faire, ça dépend entièrement de lui, maintenant.

_Non !_

Harlock avait été installé dans la seule chambre isolée du petit hôpital du bord. Mimee était à son chevet. La chevelure de la jeune femme, habituellement bleue, était nimbée d’un halo doré. Elle tenait fermement une des mains du capitaine et la lumière qui se répandait par vagues dans la pièce semblait illuminer Harlock de l’intérieur.

Kei hésita. Lorsque Mimee brillait de cette manière, cela signifiait qu’elle faisait usage des capacités psychiques propres à son espèce. Et c’était généralement assez désagréable pour les humains qui s’approchaient trop près. Néanmoins, Mimee avait dû sentir sa présence car la lueur dorée déclina peu à peu jusqu’à s’éteindre tout à fait.

— Il ne me répond plus, dit-elle tristement en tournant son visage d’albâtre vers Kei. J’ai tenté de le retenir, mais j’ai senti son esprit glisser vers la mort… Il m’a échappé.

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux uniformément jaunes de Mimee. Kei s’assit à côté d’elle et posa un bras compatissant sur son épaule.

Le capitaine était étendu sur un simple lit d’hôpital. Tous les appareils d’assistance avaient disparu. Sa poitrine se soulevait cependant encore à un rythme régulier. Lent, mais régulier.

— Il n’est pas encore mort, fit Kei.

Elle se pencha pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle sur le front du capitaine.

— Harlock ?

— Il ne peut pas t’entendre, là où il est, dit Mimee.

Kei secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas croire que cela va se terminer de cette manière, après tout ce qui s’est passé, déclara-t-elle.

Elle frôla la joue du capitaine de ses doigts, s’interrompit, et laissa finalement retomber sa main avec un soupir.

— Harlock…

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

— Il n’y a rien que tu n’aies pas encore tenté ? reprit Kei.

— Je ne peux plus atteindre son esprit… Il est en un lieu que je ne peux visiter sans dommages, répondit Mimee. Á cet endroit la frontière entre ce qui est et ce qui n’est plus est floue.

Elle passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

— C’est dangereux, répéta-t-elle. Je ne peux rien faire…

— Même pour lui ? demanda Kei.

Mimee sourit à sa manière, en plissant les yeux et en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Même pour lui, oui… Mais je peux lui envoyer des signes, termina-t-elle.

Elle étendit les mains au-dessus du visage du capitaine et commença à rayonner.

— Par contre, ajouta-t-elle, je ne sais pas du tout comment il va le percevoir… C’est un genre… d’appel psychique, expliqua-t-elle. Mais vous, les humains, vous avez des réactions vraiment bizarres lorsqu’on essaie de communiquer avec vous de cette façon…

— Le cerveau humain n’est pas conçu pour faire de la télépathie, répondit Kei en reculant de quelques pas.

Elle faillit percuter le docteur Zero qui venait d’entrer dans la chambre. Les deux humains observèrent sans mot dire Mimee irradier de jaune la pièce.

— Voilà, dit-elle simplement une fois qu’elle eut fini.

Elle se tourna d’un air désolé vers Kei.

— Je ne peux même pas dire s’il l’a interprété correctement, soupira-t-elle.

Zero s’interposa avec un large sourire paternel.

— Allons, les filles… Vous ne pouvez pas rester là jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille ! Il lui faut du calme maintenant. Je suis sûr qu’il va reprendre connaissance bientôt…

— Mais est-ce que vous savez _quand_  ? interrogea Kei.

Le docteur eut une moue impuissante.

— Non, je l’ignore, avoua-t-il. Toutes ses blessures physiques sont en bonne voie de guérison, mais je ne sais pas quelles ont été les conséquences sur son cerveau… Apparemment il n’a pas de lésions au niveau cérébral, mais il est possible que l’empoisonnement ait causé des dommages que je ne suis pas capable d’identifier…

— Je n’ai pas senti d’altération de son esprit, intervint Mimee.

— Mais le psychisme humain est assez hermétique aux yeux des autres races, n’est-ce pas ? reprit le docteur. Il ne faut tout de même pas dramatiser, poursuivit-il après une hésitation. Mais il va falloir être patient. Il peut très bien se réveiller dans quelques jours, ou dans des semaines…

… _ou jamais._

Aucun des trois ne termina la phrase, mais le mot resta en suspens entre eux comme une menace sourde.

— Allez. Dehors, fit gentiment Zero en attrapant Kei par le coude.

Elle résista un peu, jeta un dernier coup d’œil en arrière.

— Harlock… murmura-t-elle.

C’était inutile de rester ici. Avec cette bataille et la planète qui allait exploser, il y avait à coup sûr beaucoup à faire en passerelle.

Elle se retourna à contrecœur.

— … Kei ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine. Non, c’était impossible. Elle avait sûrement rêvé…

— Capitaine… souffla-t-elle.

— Kei ?… C’est toi ?

— Docteur ! s’exclama-t-elle en retournant au chevet d’Harlock.

Celui-ci essaya de lui sourire et lui fit un vague signe de la main.

— Ne bougez pas ! intervint Zero. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me donnez toujours l’impression de faire exactement le contraire de ce que je viens de dire ?

Le docteur voulut prendre un air sévère, quelque peu gâché par ses yeux qui pétillaient de soulagement.

— Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour parmi nous, capitaine, déclara Kei.

— Je… t’ai entendu m’appeler, répondit Harlock.

Kei haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais le capitaine ne donna pas davantage d’explications. Son regard chercha un point d’ancrage avant de s’arrêter sur Mimee. Tous deux se fixèrent en silence. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais Kei sentit nettement que l’échange verbal était inutile – c’était simplement une autre forme de communication.

_Ces télépathes…_

— Je rejoins mon poste en passerelle, finit par dire la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, plutôt abruptement.

— Mimee… la stoppa Harlock comme elle tournait les talons.

— … Oui ?

— Merci.

Kei resta encore un peu à l’infirmerie. Le docteur s’affairait autour du capitaine, consultant ses écrans, réglant son scanner portatif et auscultant son patient avec des instruments divers et variés, ce qui avait pour effet immédiat de faire protester l’intéressé. Encore faiblement, certes, mais c’était un signe évident qu’il allait mieux.

Kei tenta d’accrocher le regard d’Harlock, rougit quand elle y parvint et quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire timide.

—

— Les niveaux de radiations électromagnétiques sont stabilisés, annonça Thor depuis le poste scientifique. L’accalmie devrait durer vingt-huit point trois minutes environ, et permettre la téléportation des nanomachines.

— Vingt-huit point trois minutes _environ_  ? fit O’Neill.

— En effet, colonel O’Neill. En conformité avec les graphiques de simulations, avec une marge d’erreur minime.

— Le brouillage faiblit. Le transpondeur du champ de force du cœur répond de nouveau, renchérit Tochiro. Nous pouvons commencer la dernière phase de l’opération.

— Quand tu veux, répondit Emeraldas.

Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus l’épaule de l’artilleur dont les doigts étaient en train de voler sur le clavier de sa console.

— Paramètres de tir validés, énonça-t-il. Toutes sécurités enclenchées, ouverture du feu des tourelles une et trois sur ordre et en manuel. Puissance disponible soixante-quatre pour cent. J’ai transmis la position optimale de tir à la console de nav’, termina-t-il.

— Distance quatre quatre deux, temps de parcours sept minutes, continua son voisin. Pilote automatique en fonction.

Thor rejoignit le milieu de la passerelle et se planta devant Emeraldas.

— Ma contribution sera plus efficace si je suis à bord de mon propre vaisseau, déclara-t-il.

— C’est une façon polie de me demander un chauffeur pour vous reconduire ? ironisa Emeraldas.

— En effet, répondit Thor avec une pointe d’impatience. Je suis forcé d’utiliser une de vos navettes, car la structure de votre vaisseau brouille les ondes des téléporteurs.

— Les navettes comme les chasseurs sont indisponibles, rétorqua Emeraldas sèchement. Je vous rappelle que _vos_ vaisseaux viennent de nous bombarder _par erreur_.

Elle croisa les bras, sentant monter son énervement. Si cet alien pensait qu’elle allait accepter ses _excuses_ aussi facilement, il se trompait. O’Neill fronça les sourcils à son intention. Ah, bah. Il allait sûrement encore sortir quelque chose du genre « ce sont nos alliés, faites preuve d’un peu de bonne volonté ».

_Mrf._

— Je prends les commandes en manuel ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle orienta l’Arcadia de manière à intercepter la nef asgard la plus proche.

— Rendez-vous au sas d’abordage, dit-elle à Thor. Je vais vous déposer au passage.

Thor plissa les yeux, interloqué. Emeraldas pointa son doigt sur un opérateur au hasard.

— Toi, conduis-le !

— À vos ordres, Ma’am.

— Je vous reverrai avec plaisir dans des circonstances moins… tourmentées, colonel O’Neill, salua Thor avant de quitter la passerelle.

Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir s’attarder…

_Bon débarras._

O’Neill donnait l’impression de préparer une tirade critique sur ses relations avec les représentants d’autres espèces. Elle le foudroya jusqu’à ce qu’il cède d’un sourire désinvolte, puis se concentra sur sa manœuvre. La phase d’approche était assez délicate. Tant qu’à faire, mieux valait ne pas s’encastrer dans l’aéronef de Thor…

—

O’Neill s’éloigna prudemment d’Emeraldas pour éviter une agression verbale. Les baies d’observation lui offraient une vue imprenable sur la proue de l’Arcadia, ainsi que sur la nef asgard, droit sur leur trajectoire. Le colonel s’abstint de tout commentaire et admira en connaisseur la manœuvre d’approche. Il ignorait de quelles aides à la navigation disposait Emeraldas, mais assurément il fallait faire preuve de dextérité et de précision pour amener un vaisseau de cette taille à en accoster un autre.

_Et sans aucune tôle froissée, en plus._

Carter lui aurait certainement sorti les équations s’il lui avait demandé… C’était de la physique – un truc qui concernait la gravitation, s’il se souvenait bien.

Un sas mobile se déploya du flanc de l’Arcadia et alla se fixer sur le vaisseau asgard.

_Tiens, c’est bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une porte d’entrée à cet endroit…_

Daniel s’était apparemment posé la même question.

— Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Jack, murmura-t-il, mais ils n’ont pas l’air de s’embêter à vouloir trouver une entrée.

— Il semblerait, répondit le colonel. Pourquoi passer par un sas déjà installé quand on peut faire un trou dans la coque, mmh ?

— C’est ce qui s’appelle un abordage, colonel, fit Emeraldas dans leur dos. Sans compter que vos dispositifs de sassage ne sont pas aux normes du trentième siècle.

Ah, zut. Il avait parlé trop fort. Emeraldas quitta sa position au centre de la passerelle pour rejoindre le colonel.

— Je viens d’avoir des nouvelles de l’infirmerie, lui annonça-t-elle. Harlock a repris conscience. Le Doc me dit qu’il est hors de danger à présent.

O’Neill soupira de soulagement. Alors… Il pouvait montrer son enthousiasme en prenant Emeraldas dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer sur le pont. Hmm. Peu approprié. La même chose avec Carter… Non plus.

Il préféra frapper virilement l’épaule de Daniel.

— Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! N’est-ce pas, Daniel ?

Vu le regard que lui lança Emeraldas et qui avait l’air de mettre en doute sa santé mentale, il en resta là dans ses démonstrations de joie.

— C’est possible de lui rendre visite ? demanda-t-il.

— Pont principal, sur votre gauche, lâcha Emeraldas.

Au ton qu’elle employa, O’Neill eut l’impression qu’elle était presque autant soulagée de se débarrasser de lui que de Thor. Mais bon, ce n’était peut-être qu’une impression.

Daniel secoua la tête négativement lorsqu’il lui fit signe de l’accompagner. Quant à Carter, elle était penchée sur une console, ses yeux brillaient à la lecture de lignes et de lignes de texte et il ne réussit même pas à capter son attention.

Lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent, l’isolant de la passerelle, il espéra que la position de l’infirmerie de l’Arcadia serait facilement repérable. Le panneau de contrôle de l’ascenseur comportait certes des boutons, mais ils n’étaient renseignés que par des numéros. Il n’y avait pas pris garde en montant – il était parti du principe que la passerelle se trouvait au plus haut niveau –, mais ça allait être une autre paire de manches pour descendre. Et il n’allait tout de même pas revenir en passerelle pour demander à Emeraldas comment fonctionnait son ascenseur.

— Quel est le niveau du pont principal ? s’interrogea-t-il tout haut.

— Destination enregistrée, pont principal, répondit l’ascenseur.

À gauche une fois arrivé dans la coursive, puis quelques pas guidés par l’odeur médicale caractéristique de tous les hôpitaux… Il n’avait pas osé penser que ce serait aussi simple.

—

Seul le bourdonnement de la ventilation troublait le silence de la chambre. Les tirs avaient cessé, et aucune diffusion qui aurait explicité les événements en cours n’était parvenue jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Harlock plia et déplia ses doigts histoire de dégourdir un peu ses muscles, et surtout pour passer le temps.

Il soupira. Il avait senti Emeraldas reprendre le contrôle de l’Arcadia – son pilotage était beaucoup plus énergique que celui de Tochiro, et il n’avait rien à voir non plus avec la pré-programmation du pilote automatique.

Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui était arrivé aux Asgards.

— Alors ? Vous êtes de retour parmi nous ? lança joyeusement le colonel O’Neill en faisant irruption dans la pièce sans crier gare.

Harlock lui retourna un regard sceptique.

— Ne me fixez pas comme votre rousse amie, protesta O’Neill. Je ne suis pas fou, je suis simplement content de vous voir… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le montrer !

O’Neill s’adossa au coin d’une armoire médicale.

— Vous l’avez échappé belle, en tout cas, continua-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Mff, grogna Harlock. … mal partout.

— Satisfait de vous retrouver seul dans votre tête ?

Harlock le fixa un instant sans comprendre, puis il se rendit compte que le colonel faisait allusion au symbiote.

_C’est vrai._

Il ne s’en était pas encore préoccupé. Il y réfléchit en détail, essayant d’analyser posément les sensations qu’il éprouvait.

Il ressentait… comme un vide. Ce devait certainement être un effet post-opératoire normal. Quand il avait pris possession de son hôte, le Goa’uld lui avait transmis certaines… particularités. Une plus grande résistance. De meilleurs réflexes. La capacité de concentrer de l’énergie psychique.

Il allait devoir s’habituer à être redevenu un humain ordinaire.

— C’est… plus calme, finit-il par répondre.

O’Neill ne comprendrait pas qu’il lui dise qu’il regrettait. Il préféra changer de sujet.

— Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous entamons la dernière partie de notre opération de sauvegarde, répondit O’Neill.

Harlock leva un sourcil perplexe.

— Ah. Euh… Effectivement, vous avez peut-être manqué une partie de l’action.

— Je… C’est un peu confus, admit Harlock.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avec certitude, c’était d’avoir repris les commandes de l’Arcadia au moment où elle subissait une attaque en règle. Et encore, il ne s’était pas approfondi sur les questions « par qui » et « pourquoi »…

— … pouvez me donner un coup de main ?

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vous ne devez pas attendre l’autorisation de votre médecin pour quitter l’infirmerie ?

— Peu importe, répliqua Harlock en se redressant sur les coudes.

_Aïe._

O’Neill le fixa d’un air soucieux, mais l’aida néanmoins à se lever.

— Vous semblez souffrir d’une allergie aiguë aux hôpitaux, fit-il ironiquement.

— …

— Je sais ce que c’est… reprit le colonel. Je crois posséder le même petit défaut, voyez-vous…

O’Neill profita du trajet jusqu’à la passerelle pour lui narrer les événements qui avaient eu lieu en parallèle depuis qu’il était revenu sur l’Arcadia. Harlock, davantage concentré sur le fait de conserver son équilibre que sur les explications du colonel, finit par perdre le fil.

_Passablement embrouillé, tout ça…_

Apparemment, Ba’al les avait _aidés_ à convaincre les Asgards que l’Arcadia ne leur était pas hostile en les attaquant à revers pour provoquer une diversion, ce qui avait incité Emeraldas à ouvrir le feu pour immobiliser un des trois vaisseaux-nefs…

_Mff. Comprends rien._

Il reprendrait ça à tête reposée plus tard.

— Enfin, continuait le colonel, j’en retire tout de même que votre copine a l’air de trouver à son goût les extraterrestres du vingt-et-unième siècle…

— Hein ?

— Emeraldas, précisa O’Neill. Avec Ba’al.

— Ah, ça, fit Harlock en haussant les épaules.

— Vous semblez trouver cela normal.

— Elle fait ce qu’elle veut.

Le capitaine ne tenait pas à s’étendre sur le sujet. Qu’O’Neill s’imagine tous les scenarii qu’il voulait, ça lui était égal. Il nota toutefois de se réserver un peu de temps pour brancher Emeraldas sur cet épisode une fois que tout serait fini.

_Je me demande ce qu’en pense Tochiro, tiens…_

Fort heureusement, O’Neill n’insista pas. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu’ils venaient d’arriver en passerelle.

— Quel est le pourcentage gagné si l’on transfère la puissance des systèmes d’armes non utilisés sur les tourelles ? demandait Emeraldas depuis le fauteuil de commandement.

— Je calcule ça, Ma’am.

La jeune femme lança un regard exaspéré à O’Neill lorsqu’elle l’aperçut, presque aussitôt remplacé par une expression du genre « qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, tu devrais être couché » à l’intention du capitaine.

Harlock préféra ne faire semblant de rien.

— Fin de la fenêtre dans onze point cinq minutes, annonça Kei, qui avait reprit sa place habituelle à la console radar. Nous sommes en position.

— Thor nous transmet qu’il terminera les opérations de téléportation dans quatre minutes, renchérit Sam Carter depuis le pupitre radio.

Sur l’écran tactique, la planète P4X-48C avait été habillée d’un quadrillage coloré matérialisant la zone de tir.

— Pousse-toi, fit Harlock à Emeraldas.

— Je peux terminer ma manœuvre, quand même ? demanda-t-elle en cédant sa place au capitaine.

— … m’a tout l’air d’être un peu trop complexe pour que je la prenne en cours de route, répondit Harlock. Je suis juste venu voir si tout se passait bien.

— Mmm.

Harlock se cala dans son fauteuil. Les hommes de quart lui jetèrent des regards furtifs. Il intercepta le clin d’œil complice de Tochiro, le sourire épanoui de Kei et quelques petits signes discrets de la part des autres opérateurs.

Quant à Mimee… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu’elle lui avait fait. Il se rappelait sa voix dans son esprit, quelques paysages illogiques et des flashs de lumière de couleur impossible… Toujours est-il qu’elle réussit à lui _transmettre_ son soulagement. Non que la sensation soit désagréable, d’ailleurs…

— Toute la difficulté réside dans la coordination des actions, expliqua Emeraldas. Il faut séparer le cœur du réseau synaptique de nanomachines afin d’empêcher l’extension de l’explosion. Et comme le réseau en lui-même est évolutif et se reconstruit rapidement dans les zones nettoyées par le téléporteur, nous ne disposerons que d’un temps très court entre le moment où les Ashs auront fini d’extraire les nanomachines contaminées par le virus et celui où le réseau fera à nouveau la jonction avec le cœur.

_Ah. Effectivement, c’est beaucoup plus clair maintenant…_

— Si je comprends bien, déclara Harlock, vous isolez le détonateur des explosifs avant de le détruire ?

— En simplifiant à l’extrême, on peut dire ça, oui, sourit Emeraldas.

Sur l’écran tactique, le diagramme de tir se mit à clignoter, signe que le système d’arme était paré à faire feu. Harlock laissa Emeraldas effectuer les dernières vérifications.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la console de tir. La puissance affichée était à peine plus faible qu’en configuration normale. Assurément, le chef machine avait encore fait des miracles avec des dérivations et des connexions de secours.

— Fin des téléportations, fit Carter. Les Asgards sont en liaison, et prêts à tirer sur ordre.

— Pour un tir en salve, tourelles une et trois, ordonna Emeraldas. Attention !

L’artilleur de quart enfonça un bouton de sa console. Harlock ne pouvait pas le voir de sa position, mais il savait qu’au même instant, les trois tourelles de l’Arcadia – neuf canons en tout – se verrouillaient sur leur cible. Le capitaine écouta le grincement des pièces mécaniques qui tournaient sur leur axe résonner à travers tout le vaisseau… Un son qui résumait à lui seul toute la puissance de l’Arcadia…

— Feu !

L’ordre fut simultanément transmis aux trois vaisseaux-nefs asgards. Les différents traits d’énergie fusionnèrent, puis convergèrent vers la surface de la planète.

—

Les secondes s’égrainaient, imperturbables. O’Neill observait la lueur au point d’impact décroître en intensité.

— Lecture des données en cours, énonçait une voix éthérée. Précision du tir de quatre-vingt-seize pour cent. Le champ de force semble toujours en place.

La propriétaire de la voix était installée devant un écran radar. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux d’un bleu outremer, une peau laiteuse et des yeux félins entièrement jaunes. Le colonel détourna les yeux lorsque la fille, sentant sans doute qu’elle était observée, releva la tête.

_Comment diable fait-elle pour parler, elle n’a pas de bouche…_

Gêné, O’Neill se replia vers une position plus en retrait.

— Les senseurs ne peuvent pas encore déterminer la profondeur atteinte par le tir, continuait Tochiro.

— D’après les informations de Thor, le cœur est enfoui à une trentaine de mètres, fit Carter.

— Et il fallait le détruire du premier coup ? s’étonna O’Neill.

— En effet, mon colonel, répondit Carter. Ce système a été conçu de telle sorte qu’il absorbe tout apport d’énergie avant de la restituer sous la forme d’une impulsion électromagnétique très courte… et très destructive.

— Je croyais que c’étaient les nanomachines qui se chargeaient de ça ?

— Exact, colonel. Mais le cœur possède les mêmes propriétés. Les nanomachines jouaient seulement le rôle d’amplificateur…

O’Neill renonça à pousser plus avant. S’il continuait, il risquait de se voir asséner un ou deux théorèmes de physique – voire de physique quantique. Il connaissait suffisamment Carter pour savoir qu’elle en était parfaitement capable.

L’image de Thor s’afficha sur l’écran.

— Il semble que l’opération soit un succès, dit-il.

— Nous n’avons pas encore les résultats définitifs, rétorqua Emeraldas sèchement.

L’Asgard les gratifia de son fameux plissement d’yeux contrarié.

— Il n’y a pas eu de réaction au point d’impact, intervint Harlock. Si cela avait été le cas, elle ne serait pas passée inaperçue… c’est bleu, rappela-t-il.

Le jeune homme eut le droit simultanément à un clignement perplexe de la part de Thor et au regard glacial d’Emeraldas, ce qui ne sembla pas le troubler outre mesure.

— Votre apport de puissance a été appréciable, continua Harlock à l’intention de l’Asgard. Il est évident qu’un tir isolé de l’Arcadia n’aurait pas suffi.

Thor hésita. Il avait apparemment l’air de se demander s’il devait prendre ces derniers mots comme un remerciement ou pas.

Emeraldas hésita elle aussi, mais se contenta finalement d’un pincement de lèvres énervé.

— Fin du balayage, annonça Tochiro. La destruction s’est propagée à l’ensemble du dispositif souterrain. Le cœur a amorcé une réaction, mais elle est restée contenue par le champ de force.

— Tout s’est donc déroulé comme prévu, déclara Thor.

— J’ai quand même l’impression que l’explosion a surtout été étouffée par l’effondrement des étages sur la structure centrale, répondit Tochiro après un examen dubitatif de ses écrans. Je ne relève aucune indication qui prouverait que le champ de force ait servi à quelque chose.

— Nous ne possédions pas suffisamment d’éléments sur le fonctionnement de cette arme pour nous passer de cette protection, trancha Harlock.

Thor lui envoya un nouveau regard perplexe. O’Neill sourit : l’Asgard essayait sans y parvenir de cerner son nouvel interlocuteur. Un capitaine pirate sur lequel, O’Neill était forcé de le reconnaître, lui-même possédait bien peu d’informations.

— Il ne reste qu’à s’assurer que le dispositif a effectivement cessé son évolution, et démanteler les éventuelles parties encore intactes, reprit le jeune homme. Mais c’est une mission que vous pouvez aisément remplir avec vos propres moyens.

— Le fait qu’ils nous aient aidés ne change rien, siffla Emeraldas. Je refuse de leur faire confiance en les laissant finir le travail !

— Tout ceci ne nous concerne plus, rétorqua-t-il. C’est au SG-C de s’assurer de la bonne coopération de leurs alliés, à présent.

Harlock se leva, et le seul signe que le colonel put déceler qui trahissait ses récentes… mésaventures fut une légère crispation de ses doigts.

— Nous rentrons sur Terre, ordonna-t-il. Préparez la propulsion pour un saut warp !

Ce qui était certain en tout cas, c’est que l’Arcadia venait de retrouver son capitaine.

Emeraldas fixa intensément l’image de Thor, toujours en liaison sur l’écran central. O’Neill entraperçut l’éclair de haine qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux. Quel que soit le préjudice que lui avaient porté les Asgards, elle n’était visiblement pas disposée à leur pardonner dans l’immédiat.

La pirate rousse secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de dépit. Elle se dirigea vers l’ascenseur sans un regard en arrière.

— C’est ton vaisseau, céda-t-elle. La passerelle est à toi.

— Oui, j’espère bien, répondit Harlock calmement.

—

Le klaxon de combat de l’Arcadia retentit à travers la salle commune, mais ne perturba pas beaucoup les quelques personnes qui s’y trouvaient.

— Navigation en espace normal, transmit la diffusion générale. Prochain saut warp dans deux point cinq heures.

La crise ayant été résolue, le trajet retour avait été fractionné en une série de petits trajets hyperspatiaux, moins éprouvants pour les machines. Et par conséquent, la durée du voyage s’était allongée, passant d’une poignée d’heures à un peu plus de trois jours.

Sam Carter contempla mélancoliquement son assiette. Cela lui permettait de découvrir les habitudes culinaires du trentième siècle… Elle n’avait pas cru possible de manger des plats plus insipides que ceux du mess du SG-C. D’accord, l’Arcadia possédait des synthétiseurs capables de produire des rations avec tout ce qu’il fallait comme apports nutritionnels, mais un ensemble protéinique qui tentait vaguement de ressembler à quelque chose de connu ne remplaçait pas le plat original. Carter abandonna son assiette en essayant de ne pas penser au recyclage de son contenu.

— Vous allez le retrouver ce soir sous une autre forme, major ! lança O’Neill.

La scientifique soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le colonel s’intéresse _justement_ au fonctionnement de cet appareil ?

— C’est un dispositif de recyclage efficace qui permet au vaisseau de naviguer sans ravitailler en vivres, mon colonel, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Mais mon petit doigt me dit que vous ne proposerez jamais d’inclure ce genre de système au programme Prométhée, la taquina O’Neill. J’ai bien vu votre air dégoûté quand vous avez appris comment il fonctionnait.

Le colonel regarda sa propre assiette, encore à moitié pleine de… machin.

— Mais bon, vous avez raison, avoua-t-il. C’est peut-être rempli de toutes les bonnes vitamines qu’il nous faut, mais ça a le goût de tout, sauf ce à quoi c’est censé ressembler.

Il jeta leur contenu des deux assiettes dans le vide-ordures.

— Pour tout vous dire, continua-t-il, j’ai même entendu certains de ces pirates se plaindre. Apparemment ils n’utilisent leur synthétiseur qu’en dernier recours. En temps normal, ils se ravitaillent en vivres comme tout le monde.

Carter suivit le colonel dans la coursive. Elle profitait de la traversée pour commencer la rédaction de son rapport de mission – lorsque MacKay ne l’inondait pas avec ses nouvelles hypothèses sur la navigation hyperspatiale.

Ce n’était cependant pas le chemin des quartiers où les équipes SG s’étaient installées.

— Ils ont suffisamment à faire avec leurs problèmes de moteurs, mon colonel, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu’ils aient en plus besoin de nos questions.

Elle s’était rendue dans la salle des machines, histoire de proposer son aide, mais le chef ingénieur appréciait visiblement assez peu que des étrangers à l’équipage viennent mettre le nez dans ses moteurs. Tochiro avait été plus diplomate, mais il était concentré sur ses réparations et trop occupé pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du système propulsif.

Elle avait appris que MacKay avait été rembarré avec beaucoup moins de subtilité.

Harlock logeait dans le château arrière de l’Arcadia. O’Neill frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Tochiro et le chef machine exposaient un diagramme compliqué à leur capitaine, assis derrière son bureau. Emeraldas était également présente, adossée au chambranle d’une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l’espace.

— J’ai remarqué que vos passages en hyperespace étaient de plus en plus espacés, annonça O’Neill de but en blanc. J’espère que vous ne comptez pas nous demander de descendre pour pousser !

— Vous êtes en retard d’une avarie, colonel, rétorqua Harlock. Nous sommes déjà passés au problème suivant.

Tochiro eut une mimique sceptique.

— Je n’affirmerai tout de même pas que les moteurs sont au mieux de leur forme.

— Rien qui ne soit insurmontable, trancha Harlock. Et de votre côté, colonel, je n’ai eu connaissance d’aucune urgence qui nécessiterait de forcer sur les moteurs pour vous ramener au SG-C.

— Oh, je ne me plains pas de ces quelques jours de congés… répondit O’Neill.

Carter étudia le diagramme tridimensionnel qui flottait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Ça ressemblait à un graphe de navigation hyperspatiale comme elle avait pu en voir sur les vaisseaux asgards, mais certains symboles ne lui évoquaient rien.

— Le voyage de retour, expliqua Tochiro. Nous avons modifié la trame temporelle, le saut qui nous ramènera à notre point exact de départ est assez complexe à exécuter.

— Vous avez modifié le temps ? fit O’Neill. Kei nous avait pourtant dit qu’on ne pouvait pas changer le futur, non ?

— C’est l’inverse, en fait, répondit Harlock. Nous ne pouvons pas changer _notre passé_. Mais ici et maintenant, nous pouvons changer le futur.

Le colonel prit son expression favorite quand il était confronté à des circonvolutions scientifiques délicates.

— Notre futur a changé, mais pas votre présent, comprit Carter. En empêchant l’explosion de P4X-48C, vous avez créé un univers alternatif.

— En effet. Et il existe probablement, au trentième siècle de cet univers, d’autres versions de nous… Ils vivent même peut-être sur une Terre en paix, qui sait ?

Un voile de tristesse passa fugitivement dans le regard d’Harlock. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la fatigue, Carter n’aurait pas su le dire.

Le jeune homme se reprit rapidement.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, termina-t-il, vous serez au SG-C demain, comme prévu.

—

Le désert du Nevada était écrasé de soleil. O’Neill tentait de suivre des yeux à travers la brume de chaleur l’hélicoptère qui patrouillait en bordure de la zone 51.

— Notre dispositif de camouflage fonctionne parfaitement, colonel. Lorsque l’Arcadia décollera, vous ne pourrez voir qu’un nuage de poussière facilement explicable par un phénomène météorologique dû à la chaleur… Vos programmes top-secret ne seront pas compromis avec ça.

Harlock se tenait à l’ombre du hangar le plus proche.

— Vous ne deviez pas être à l’infirmerie ? releva O’Neill.

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que j’aie quitté mon vaisseau climatisé ?

— Si vous pensez échapper à votre médecin de cette manière, vous vous trompez. J’ai observé que le corps médical possède une compétence à retrouver ses patients qui approche le paranormal.

Le jeune homme sourit.

— La base de la stratégie consiste à poursuivre la partie de cache-cache jusqu’au commencement de l’action… Le décollage, en l’occurrence.

— Et ça empêchera votre médecin d’intervenir ?

— Une fois que j’aurai pris la manœuvre, je serai beaucoup plus difficile à déloger de ma passerelle…

O’Neill examina Harlock de la tête aux pieds. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia avait meilleure mine que lorsqu’il « hébergeait » un symbiote goa’uld agonisant, mais il était encore très pâle. Et le colonel savait que le jeune homme n’avait pas appliqué la prescription médicale « repos total » pendant les trois jours du trajet retour.

— Vous savez que vous n’avez pas l’air au mieux de votre forme ?

Harlock s’adossa au hangar.

— Je sais… soupira-t-il.

Il sourit à nouveau au colonel, sans chercher cette fois à dissimuler sa fatigue.

— J’ai promis au doc que je me rendrai après le saut temporel.

L’hélicoptère passa en vrombissant au-dessus d’eux. Temps de patrouille normal, pas d’alarme et aucun départ de groupe d’intervention motorisé… A priori, les touristes en mal d’ovnis n’étaient pas de sortie aujourd’hui. Ce devait être la chaleur.

O’Neill tendit la main à Harlock.

— Il va être temps d’y aller, fit-il. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas manquer le départ ?

—

L’Arcadia s’était stabilisée en orbite géostationnaire au-dessus du continent américain.

— Paramètres de température normaux. Puissance à trente. Mise en pression du système normale. Nous sommes parés pour le saut, capitaine !

— En avant, en route au quatre huit deux !

— Nous atteindrons le point de saut dans cinq point trois minutes, captain.

Poussé par ses deux réacteurs principaux, le vaisseau vert s’arracha majestueusement à l’attraction terrestre.

— Paramètres du réacteur tribord à vingt points du seuil de tolérance, déclara Tochiro. On dirait que les réparations tiennent le coup.

— Je n’en ai pas douté une seule seconde, répliqua Harlock.

La baie d’observation de la passerelle donnait sur l’espace infini. L’écran tactique affichait encore une vue de la Terre.

— Nous sommes toujours en liaison avec le SG-C ? demanda le capitaine.

— Je les contacte sur leur fréquence, répondit Mimee.

Le visage du colonel O’Neill apparut sur l’écran central.

— Je me demandais si vous alliez vous décider à appeler pour dire au revoir, fit celui-ci.

— C’est la moindre des choses, répondit Harlock. Et je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois. Sans votre aide, j’ignore si j’aurais réussi à regagner mon époque.

Harlock salua le colonel de son sabre. O’Neill, un instant surpris par la solennité du geste, lui rendit son salut.

— Bonne chance, lança-t-il.

Harlock coupa la communication, puis fit accélérer le vaisseau pour atteindre la vitesse de saut.

— Ouverture de la fenêtre d’hyperespace dans cinq secondes, annonça Tochiro. Quatre, trois, deux, un…

L’Arcadia plongea en dimension warp.


	17. Epilogue

## Épilogue

—

Le colonel O’Neill se balançait d’avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il essayait de retrouver la fin de paragraphe géniale à laquelle il pensait avant d’être dérangé par le rondier de service. Peine perdue.

O’Neill regarda sa montre. Á cette heure-ci, il aurait déjà dû être chez lui, confortablement installé devant la télévision, avec une bière… Il soupira. Le général voulait son rapport de mission pour demain, et il n’en avait même pas rédigé la moitié. Il avait horreur des rapports de mission.

Il se demanda si le capitaine de l’Arcadia faisait face aux mêmes soucis administratifs… O’Neill sourit à part lui. Harlock ne rendait de comptes à personne. Pourquoi irait-il s’embêter à rédiger des rapports ?

Le colonel revint sur sa prose.

_Alors voyons… Annexe II : personnel._

Il avait déjà détaillé la chronologie des événements et laissait à Carter le soin de s’occuper de la partie technique. Il ne lui restait que l’évaluation du comportement du personnel en mission.

Il s’étira en baillant, et se balança dangereusement en arrière. Un paragraphe pour SG-1, un autre pour Norton et sa propre équipe… Ce n’était pas là le plus difficile.

Le colonel tenait surtout à souligner l’influence positive de Mel’tek. La rébellion Jaffa était déjà suffisamment fragile et suspicieuse pour qu’en plus, l’ex-primat de Ba’al soit confronté à d’éventuels soupçons émanant du SG-C. Et bien sûr, il devrait consacrer une partie de son rapport à l’équipage de l’Arcadia. Et à Harlock. En toute objectivité, évidemment.

_Fichu gamin, il est à des siècles d’ici, et il trouve encore le moyen de bousiller ma soirée…_

—

Quelque part au milieu de la ceinture de Kuiper…

L’Arcadia slalomait entre les astéroïdes, apparemment sans trajectoire précise.

— Signal validé, annonça Mimee.

Le cratère d’un gros planétoïde dont l’aspect extérieur était identique à n’importe quel autre planétoïde s’ouvrit soudain, et découvrit l’entrée d’un dock spatial.

— Procédure d’accostage automatique enclenchée.

Les astéroïdes creux n’étaient pas rares dans l’espace, et nombre d’entre eux avaient été aménagés par des militaires ou de simples contrebandiers. Leur taille pouvait varier, une simple cache capable d’accueillir une poignée d’hommes et une navette, ou comme dans le cas présent, une station spatiale complexe possédant docks et ateliers de réparations. Tochiro adorait remettre en état ces refuges désaffectés, et en avait lui-même construit plusieurs. L’Arcadia pouvait bénéficier de toute une série de stations camouflées disséminées à travers la galaxie.

— Verrouillage des bras de soutènement. Fermeture du sas… Pressurisation du hangar.

Au fond du fauteuil de commandement, Harlock suivait attentivement la manœuvre tout en essayant de se fondre dans le décor. Le docteur n’était pas en vue et le capitaine ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu’un se rappelle qu’il n’aurait pas dû se trouver là.

— Les deux réacteurs sont stoppés, transmit le chef machine. Refroidissement en cours.

Harlock observa les opérateurs se détendre. Le retour avait été émaillé d’une multitude de petits incidents en machine qui avaient considérablement augmenté le stress de l’équipage. Á en croire les mécaniciens, le réacteur tribord ne tenait plus que grâce à deux ou trois boulons et une plaque de blindage soudée à la va-vite par-dessus les plus grosses fissures, ce qui n’était évidemment pas la configuration optimale pour un saut warp doublé d’un voyage temporel. Ils avaient bien mérité quelques jours de repos.

— Fin de pressurisation. L’atmosphère est respirable dans le hangar.

— Terminé barre et machine, annonça Tochiro. Quartier libre pour tout le monde…

L’ingénieur se retourna vers Harlock.

— Combien de temps est-ce que tu nous donnes ?

— Jusqu’à ce que toutes les réparations soient effectuées, répondit Harlock.

Autour d’eux, les hommes de quart éteignaient leurs consoles et échangeaient quelques plaisanteries avant de quitter la passerelle. Tous jetèrent furtivement un regard au capitaine en partant.

Effectivement, la passerelle n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour se faire oublier. À vrai dire, c’était même le premier endroit que le docteur Zero investiguait lorsqu’il le cherchait.

— Il y en a pour cinq à six jours, fit Tochiro. Les installations d’ici ne sont pas du même niveau que notre station principale, mais elles sont largement suffisantes…

L’ingénieur lui fit un sourire entendu.

— Je pense qu’on attendra le feu vert du doc pour repartir, en fait.

Harlock grogna. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Zero. Il savait que le docteur aurait aimé le garder à l’infirmerie au moins une dizaine de jours. Il savait aussi qu’il ne serait jamais capable de rester inactif aussi longtemps.

— Dès que les réparations seront terminées, répéta-t-il.

Son ami laissa échapper un soupir résigné.

— Toi, tu as comploté avec le doc… sourit Harlock.

— Je ne complote pas ! protesta Tochiro.

Harlock haussa un sourcil ironique.

— Zero m’a demandé deux semaines, avoua Tochiro.

— Il m’a dit dix jours, rétorqua Harlock.

— Dix jours. Si tu veux.

— Le temps des réparations, s’entêta le capitaine.

Il lut dans les yeux de Tochiro qu’il ne renoncerait pas, quitte à faire traîner les travaux… C’était un moindre mal. Et il comptait bien que la passion de la mécanique de son ami et son amour-propre le pousseraient à rendre l’Arcadia comme neuve au plus vite…

—

Emeraldas parcourait les interminables coursives vides de son vaisseau, une façon pour elle de reprendre possession des lieux. Il n’y avait pas matière à s’inquiéter. Personne n’avait franchi les défenses, et seul un peu de poussière s’était déposée pendant son absence.

Elle avait quitté l’Arcadia juste avant son accostage dans l’astéroïde creux de Kuiper, bien que Tochiro lui ait proposé de rester quelque temps avec eux. Elle avait gentiment refusé son invitation.

L’équipage de l’Arcadia était réduit, mais c’était encore trop de monde. Elle avait besoin de solitude.

—

Ailleurs, dans un ha’tak en cale sèche, des Jaffas hurlaient des ordres aux colonnes d’esclaves qui transportaient outillage et pièces de rechange. Le vaisseau-mère devait être dans un état impeccable au plus tôt, que nul ne s’avance à pointer d’éventuelles faiblesses de leur maître.

Le seigneur des lieux s’était retiré dans ses quartiers, et avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Des bruits traversaient parfois les parois, mais cela ne le perturbait guère. Peut-être même que les cris des esclaves fouettés pour les faire accélérer l’aideraient à reprendre ses activités habituelles…

Ba’al tournait et retournait un cube de plexiglas entre ses doigts, un projecteur holographique tridimensionnel qu’il avait dérobé sur l’Arcadia. Lorsqu’il était à bord du vaisseau pirate, il avait surpris une conversation entre le navigateur et le gnome à lunettes : les deux humains commençaient les calculs de leur voyage en sens inverse… Un voyage temporel.

Évidemment, les données qu’il avait volées étaient encore incomplètes. Mais il espérait bien qu’elles lui indiqueraient des pistes pour pouvoir suivre le même chemin…

Il sourit.


End file.
